Y Ranma volvió de la guerra
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Porque las Aventuras de Ranma solo estan empezando! Primera parte: Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse han vuelto despues de haber usado el espejo griego, pero Akane y Ukyo no descansaran a hasta descubrir que le sucedio a su prometido en el pasado, pero si Ranma y Akane quieren salvar su relacion deberan trabajar duro, de mano de su simpatica suegra.
1. Primera Parte:Un nuevo comienzo

_Esta historia está enmarcada después de la pelea que tuvieron Ranma y Akane en la historia pasada "Shampoo quiere tener un hijo". Como recordaran, Shampoo quiere tener un hijo de Ranma y este intenta consolarla- y evitar que esta cometa una locura-, pero después de la pelea con Akane Ranma sueña en cómo será su vida sin ella, terminando abriéndose el estómago. Akane llega y salva el día antes de Ranma se enliste en la legión extranjera francesa. Esta historia es una continuación. Y de paso, les advierto que no tendrá el final que sugiriera en la otra historia. Probablemente termine de manera muy diferente. Lean esto como una historia autónoma, pues eso es lo que es. _

Akane y Ranma habían estado a punto de perderse el uno al otro, y el plan de Nodoka había sido exitoso por el más estrecho de los márgenes. Como fuera, ahora la tormenta había pasado….

—Pero todavía no podemos cantar victoria.

Ranma veía como su madre caminaba por su habitación, con la mirada fija en su hijo y las manos en la espalda. En medio de ellos estaba una mesa pequeña con una tetera encima y unas tazas. Ranma se hallaba sentado con una expresión cansada y aburrida, mientras golpeteaba la mesa con sus dedos.

—Voy a hacer de ti el esposo perfecto.

A Ranma le daba muina quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

—¿Puedo salir?

—No.

—Pero…

—La verdad es que no tengo idea de por dónde empezar— lo interrumpió Nodoka—Tu suegro te detesta, Nabiki sin duda meterá sus narices e incluso la tranquila Kasumi desconfía de ti.

Nodoka abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza, haciendo que el viento entrara raudo a la habitación: La primavera estaba a tres semanas.

—¿A qué hora se levanta Akane?

—Por lo general se levanta a las cinco de la mañana—contestó Ranma sin vacilar.

—Vaya, pensé que no lo sabrías—comento una voz detrás de el— Siempre he sido yo quien te ha tenido que despertar para ir a la escuela…

Akane estaba debajo del umbral, vestida con un pijama y bostezando.

—¿Que pasa Akane? ¿No puedes dormir?

—No, tía.

Las emociones en la última semana habían sido demasiado fuertes.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Me encantaría.

Nodoka no se movería. En cambio, le haría un gesto bastante elocuente a su hijo, pero este no se dió por enterado hasta que Nodoka señaló la taza. El joven tomaría la tetera y le serviría un chorro abundante de agua caliente.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

La chica tomó la taza entre sus manos y preguntó:

—¿De que estaban hablando? – Akane daría un sorbo y se les quedaría viendo —¿Hablaban de mí?

Ranma miró al otro lado de la habitación.

—No estábamos hablando de ti, niña f…..

Nodoka le daría un zape en la cabeza.

—Fue tu falta de comunicación la que nos metió en este embrollo —lo reprendió su madre. Luego miraría a Akane con una sonrisa —Sólo estaba diciéndole lo que planeo hacer con él.

Akane se le quedó mirando, y el joven le contestaría con otra mirada aun más penetrante. Pero Nodoka lo obligaría a bajarla con otro golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber ahora que hice? —preguntó Ranma, molesto —¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Estabas mirando a tu novia, no a un rufián que te esté tratando de asaltar en la calle—lo regañó su mama —Endulza esa mirada.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Ella se me quedó mirando como si yo fuera….

—¿Un tonto? ¿Un imbécil? ¿Un soberbio egoísta? —lo ayudó Akane.

Ranma iba a responder algo, pero Nodoka había bajado una katana de la pared —la misma con la que había amenazado a Ranma con el Seppuku todo ese tiempo —y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se llevaba el índice a sus labios. Ranma entendió el mensaje y se calló. Mientras tanto, Akane se sentó en la cama de Ranma y acomodó sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, ahora sé que es lo primero que tengo que ensenarles a ambos. Akane, ¿recuerdas cuantas veces Ranma te ha insultado?

La pregunta de Nodoka tomó por sorpresa a los dos, hijo incluido. Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro y Akane contestó:

—Ni idea, pero la lista es larga.

—Y hay una forma de saberlo?

La chica se quedó pensando otra vez.

—Bueno, esta mi diario—contestó finalmente, como si eso dejara zanjada la cuestión.

—Puedes ir por él, por favor?

La chica se quedó azorada, pero la mirada amable de su suegra la desarmó, por lo que subió a su habitación y bajó con un cuaderno rojo con las palabras "Diario de Akane, no tocar" pegadas en Katakana en la portada.

—Necesito que busques en él cuantas veces Ranma te ha insultado o hecho sentir mal.

-Pero tía, yo ya lo perdoné hace tiempo…..

— ¿Ves, mamá? ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a dormir todos y lo dejamos para mañana?

Ranma ya se iba a meter entre las cobijas, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—No. Primera regla: si quieres una relación feliz, debes trabajar en ella. El futuro empieza hoy, no mañana.

Nodoka no le daría tiempo de contestar y dejaría la habitación para bajar a la cocina. Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos, todavía incomodos por los últimos eventos.

—Oye, Akane…

Ranma la miró a los ojos.

—Lamento no haber sido sincero contigo.

—Y yo lamento haberme portado así.

Se quedaron un minuto más en completo silencio. Akane rompería la tensión abriendo su diario y buscando lo que su suegra le había pedido.

—Oye, ¿No sabes que es lo que planea tu madre?

—No tengo idea.

Ranma se levantaría y buscaría entre su mochila una pluma y una libreta. Se los extendería a Akane, que no comprendería sus intenciones.

—Supongo que la lista es larga, así que….

Akane se encogería de hombros.

—No te preocupes, no la necesito.

Ranma soltaría un suspiro de alivio. Si Akane no necesitaba un papel para anotar la cantidad de veces que el la había insultado, no podía ser tan malo, o no?

Nodoka subiría con una bandeja repleta de bocadillos. Los dejaría sobre la mesa y se sentaría enfrente de ellos.

—¿Y bien?

—Según esto, me ha insultado 17487 veces.

— ¿QUÉEEE!? ¡No es posible!

—¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? —Akane levantó una ceja.

—No claro que no—contestó Ranma, tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda —Pero te pudiste haber equivocado….

—Imposible.

—Pues en ese caso, duérmete de una vez, pues hoy tendrás un día muy agitad0 —opinó Nodoka, inclinándose sobre su hijo y dándole un beso en la frente. —¿Tu no le vas a dar uno también, Akane?

La prometida de Ranma se puso roja como un tomate y negó con la cabeza. Ambas salieron y se llevaron con ellas los trastes de la habitación, bajaron a la cocina y como ya mero iba a amanecer, se quedaron a desayunar.

—¿Entonces Ranma no va a regresar a la escuela?

—No creo que sea conveniente—repuso Nodoka— Quizás lo inscriba en otra, pero mientras se quedara aquí.

Nodoka no quería decirlo, pero la escena en la escuela Furinkan había dañado la reputación de Ranma para siempre.

—Lo siento.

—No seas tonta Akane, tenía que pasar—Nodoka le había pasado el brazo por encima del hombro— A lo hecho pecho y a seguir adelante. Los hombres se llegan a portar como idiotas y una no es de piedra…

Akane se quedó callada. Entró al baño y se metió a la ducha. Ahora que vivía en casa de los Saotome, todo era extraño, empezando con el silencio de Ranma y la actitud extremadamente amable de Nodoka. Ayer mismo había regresado a su casa por sus cosas, entre la mirada escéptica de Nabiki y la mirada preocupada de Kasumi. Su padre se había opuesto, pero la dejó partir con la condición de que no intentaría nada hasta después de casarse. Ella había consentido y dormía en una habitación aparte, tanto por voluntad propia como por indicación de Nodoka. Le había parecido notar una mueca de decepción en Ranma, pero este no había dicho nada…

Se terminó de bañar y se vistió. Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia la escuela, pensando en lo que le diría a sus compañeras y amigos. No quería soportar sus opiniones, así que se hizo la enojada y puso su cara más encabronada. Pero nadie hizo caso. A la primera oportunidad empezaron a acosarla con sus preguntas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Volviste con él?

—No puede ser…'

— ¿Y por qué no vino contigo?

—¿Y a qué escuela ira ahora?

—¡NO SÉ! —gritó Akane, exasperada— ¡No es mi problema saber si volverá a la escuela o no!

—Está usted bien señorita Saotome? –preguntó la Maestra Hinako en su forma adulta.

—Tendo, por favor—puntualizó Akane.

—Tendo, entonces—concedió la maestra— Pero por muy buena alumna que sea una palabra más y estará castigada. ¿Quedó claro?

La clase pasaría sin mayores incidentes, pero la maestra Hinako hablaría con ella en privado, después de sacar del salón a todos los adolescentes calenturientos que solo vivían para verle el escote.

—O sea que todavía no se han casado.

—No—Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Pero viven juntos.

—Sí.

—¡No puede ser! —la maestra Hinako era extraordinariamente conservadora a pesar de su curvilínea figura —¡Eso está mal! ¿Quién se lo propuso?

—Mi futura suegra.

Al ver la cara que ponía la señorita Hinako, se apresuró a agregar;

—Pero ella insistió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas.

—Yo no me sentiría tan segura respecto a eso—repuso Ninomiya, no muy convencida— ¿Y ustedes no han hecho nada? ¿Nada de nada?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues yo en tu lugar no perdería tiempo, Akane- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas—Ranma es sin duda el mejor partido que hay en esta escuela.

Akane volteó y pudo ver como Ukyo entraba al salón y se dirigía a la maestra con voz cansina.

—Maestra Hinako, otra vez ese pervertido de Happosai está provocando problemas en el vestidor de chicas.

—Maldición!

La maestra dejaría el salón de inmediato. Ukyo y Akane verían a través de la ventana como Happosai molestaba a las jugadoras del equipo de Volibol y como una furiosa Hinako Ninomiya iba tras de él persiguiéndolo. Convencidas de que no volvería, dejaron la habitación; aunque no sin antes cerciorarse que dejaban la puerta bien cerrada.

—Ukyo, por favor perdóname—Akane no podía ver a Ukyo a los ojos sin sentir un poco de culpa tras haberla golpeado aquella vez.

—No te preocupes, Akane, los ataques de furia nos pasan a todas. –contestó Ukyo, para luego susurrar: "Pero a ti te pasan con más frecuencia. "

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

—No, nada.

Se quedaron calladas por un momento y Ukyo le preguntó, mientras caminaban por la calle:

—¿Así que ustedes viven ahora juntos?

—Sí.

Akane no quería hablar más del tema, y Ukyo se calló. Pero al ver que Ukyo no la abandonaba se le quedó mirando.

—Es que yo también voy a ver a Ranchan.

De repente empezó a llover y apresuraron el paso. Y cuando llegaron a casa, se encontraron con un espectáculo extraño: Nodoka se hallaba sentada en la puerta, mirando como su hijo-ahora hija- clavaba una puerta con múltiples clavos. A su lado, había otras 10 puertas, apiladas una sobre otra, todas llenas de clavos en todo el espacio disponible.

—Señora Saotome, ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Oh nada, solo ensenándole a mi Ranma que las palabras duelen-contestó ufana mientras se echaba un bocadillo- ¿Quieren comer?

—¡Claro!-comentó Ranma.

—Tú no te mueves hasta que termines—le contestó Nodoka.

—¡Pero mamá, me faltan 7487 clavos!

—8000 clavos— lo corrigió la madre —513 más para estar seguros.

Ranma soltó un gruñido.

—¡Y no me contestes!

—No fui yo, fue mi estómago—protestó el aludido. Se resignó y siguió clavando las puertas, mientras Nodoka empezaba a platicar con ellas muy quitada de la pena. Pero las jóvenes no podían dejar de mirar como la pelirroja seguía clavando las puertas debajo de la lluvia, concentrada.

—Tía, ¿No crees que Ranma necesita comer algo?

—Tienes razón—coincidió Nodoka, contenta de que Akane se preocupara por su hijo—¿Porque no le das un bocadillo?

Akane quiso levantarse a darle un bollo de arroz, pero Ukyo fue más rápida que ella. Aunque de nada le valió, pues Nodoka negó con la cabeza.

—Akane debe ir.

Akane se levantó y se cubrió con un brazo la cabeza mientras bajaba al jardín y le daba el bocadillo a Ranma. Este la miraría agradecido y se lo comería entero de un bocado.

—¿No tienes idea de que es lo que planea tu madre?

—Quisiera saberlo, esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Akane se quedó ahí, pero Ranma le diría.

—Vete. Está lloviendo muy fuerte y podrías enfermarte.

Como confirmando sus palabras, se desató un diluvio, y una tormenta torrencial empezó a caer sobre Tokio. Akane se alejó y entró en la casa, mientras su novio se quedaba afuera clavando un montón de puertas sin propósito aparente. Ukyo los miró con lastima.

—¿Y su esposo, señora, Saotome?

—Trabajando en el zoológico.

No supieron si era una broma o hablaba en serio. Nodoka se despidió de ellas y subió a dormir. Se quedaron ahí las dos, platicando; llegado un momento Ukyo usaría el teléfono de la casa para llamarle a Konantsu para que cerrara Uchan's y subiera a dormir, pues con una tormenta así no habría clientes de todos modos y no tenía ningún sentido dejar el restaurante abierto. Después…

—¿Podrían dejar de mirarme, por favor?—repuso Ranma dirigiéndose a ellas con voz de fastidio— No saben lo molesto que es trabajar con alguien mirándote la espalda.

—Sabes, podríamos ayudarte a clavar esas puertas, Ranchan.

—Noooooooooo—Una Nodoka absolutamente tenebrosa apareció detrás de ella luciendo la cara de una demonio peligrosa— Él debe hacerlo solo, ¿Entendido?

Unos minutos y varios tranquilizantes después, Ukyo y Akane subían a la habitación que compartirían aquella noche y se quedaron platicando sobre la cama, hasta que Ukyo preguntó:

—Y que tal es dormir con Ranma? Todavía ronca? Me acuerdo que cuando éramos niños…

—Yo no duermo con él.

La cocinera la miró sorprendida.

—Pero dejaste tu casa para vivir con él.

—Sí, bueno…

—Y no has entrado nunca a su habitación?

—Bueno, una vez…

Ukyo se le quedó mirando.

—En verdad eres la chica más rara que he conocido nunca, incluida la maestra Hinako.

Akane se sintió ofendida, por lo que replicó:

—Lo que tu consideras rareza, yo lo llamo respeto.

-Pero vamos Akane, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber que les pasó a esos tres después de regresar con el espejo griego?

Akane tenía que admitir que la curiosidad seguía viva; quería saber que les había pasado en el otro lado del espejo. Recordó como había sido aquella vez:

_Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse habían llegado a casa de los Tendo, bien entrada la noche y con varios años encima. La sorpresa seria mayúscula cuando vieron que los tres venían sucios, flacos y con uniformes militares. Ryoga tenía una barba de varios días –una cortina-y los tres tenían los ojos hundidos. Cuando los vieron, no supieron en un principio quienes eran, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando Ryoga se abalanzó sobre Akari y la besó. Ranma se lanzaría a los pies de Akane y lloraría sobre ellos. Pero Mouse se mantendría apartado, y se limitaría a contemplar la escena desde lejos, con una sonrisa donde se mesclaba el desprecio…y por qué no decirlo, la envidia. . _

_Pero si eso era raro, su conducta después sería bizarra. Ranma gritaría dormido los primeros días, y no podría conciliar el sueño durante las noches; se quedaría parado afuera de su ventana, haciendo guardia, Akane no sabía para qué. Durante las comidas, Ranma comería parado y más rápidamente que de costumbre. También se quedarían sorprendidos cuando este se inclinaría ante Kasumi bajando la cabeza y su torso hasta la cintura antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. También se quedaría mirando a Akane, quizá pensando que ella no daría cuenta. Gritaría en sueños el nombre Shirai! Shirai! Y despertaría sollozando. También le extrañaría que la tratara tan bien los primeros días, tan cortés y atento, aunque obviamente había vuelto a portarse como el patán que era antes, lo que desembocaría en la última pelea que habían tenido en la escuela…_

_Pero también había cosas que se mantendrían con el tiempo, y Akane, Kasumi y Ukyo serían testigos de las reuniones periódicas de esos tres. Algunas veces se reunirían en el Dojo Tendo- antes de que Ranma se granjeara el desprecio de Soún- , en el Nekohanten o en Uchan's, pero el ritual seria siempre el mismo: Se sentarían uno frente a los otros dos y brindarían con sake. A Akane le daba gusto que los antes enconados enemigos se llevaran tan bien, pero le extrañaba el vínculo que parecía existir entre ellos. Ryoga y Ranma se llevaban ahora de maravilla, e incluso Mouse…_

_Y Akane también recordó lo que les había contado Akari: En una ocasión Ryoga se había levantado en medio de la noche, agarrado su rifle y había disparado contra las paredes de la casa, mientras gritaba a unos compañeros invisibles que resistieran a toda costa. La cosa no terminó en tragedia porque la habitación de sus padres estaba en la planta alta, y los disparos fueron a terminar en el armario. Y lo más extraño de todo, Ryoga ya no se perdía…_

De vuelta al presente, Akane y Ukyo subían las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible, y entraban a escondidas en la habitación de Ranma. Esta parecía normal, _demasiado normal_.

—Ranma nunca ha sido demasiado ordenado que digamos- comentó Ukyo, como reforzando el punto— Esto no es normal. .

La habitación era sencilla, Del lado derecho una cama bien doblada y limpia; del lado izquierdo un armario, un espejo pequeño y una pequeña estufa eléctrica. Y enfrente de ellas había dos cómodas debajo de la ventana, más o menos grandes. Las chicas se acercaron a ellos, empezando a buscar en los cajones y entre sus cosas, pero no encontraron nada –al menos en un principio- sino múltiples fotos de Akane y una donde salía él y Ukyo saludando juntos a la cámara. Esta no se dio por vencida y detrás encontró unos pantalones caquis, unas vendas y una chaqueta, caquis también, dos cinturones, una cartera de documentos, un par de zapatos rotos, una cantimplora y una gorra de legionario, todo completamente limpio. También encontró dos rifles, de manufactura diferente, uno con caracteres chinos en la culata. Y detrás de una de las cómodas encontró una katana y una wakizashi, pero sin fundas. Mientras tanto, Akane había encontrado en el armario una pequeña cajita, escondida casi al ras del techo. La bajó con cuidado y la puso sobre la cama. Ukyo y ella la abrieron y pudieron ver en su interior una pequeña colección de medallas. En medio destacaba una medalla con un milano dorado arriba, con dos escudos samurái en esmalte azul detrás, dos sables y una espada en el centro, todo ello colgado de las garras del milano y sobre una estrella de ocho puntas en esmalte rojo.

Removieron la medalla, y encontraron una estrella de plata rodeada rubíes y unida por líneas rojas; y también una medalla circular con un crisantemo en el centro con dos espadas cruzadas sobre una estrella de 8 puntas. Akane la tomó y le dió vuelta. En el reverso leyó: Guerra del Gran Este Asiático.

—Y mira todas las demás….

Había otra medallas: Una cruz de estilo patonce, formada con cuatro escudos en rojo y entre los brazos cuatro puntas de lanza, con la cabeza de un anciano en medio del medallón. También había una que aparecía una cruz de plata y oro, formada por 8 escudos con una inscripción en el centro, que decía "Medalla de servicio distinguido, clase A".

—A Ranma le lastimaría ver que no respetan su privacidad.

Las dos saltaron del susto. En la puerta estaba Nodoka, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolas severamente.

—Salgan. Ahora.

Para ser una señora acostumbrada a ser toda amabilidad y sonrisas, era impresionante lo mucho que se podía parecer a un Pitbull rabioso.

—No pretendíamos….

—Sé que no tienen malas intenciones— les reconvino Nodoka—Pero, ¿Qué ocurriría si él leyera el diario de ustedes?

Se sonrojaron.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué? Akane, sé que él no debe tener secretos contigo, y que tú eres su mejor amiga, Ukyo, pero aclarar sus secretos es prerrogativa de él, no suya.

En ese momento entraba Ranma, mojado hasta los huesos.

—Ya terminé.

Con él traía el martillo y una cubeta con los clavos que le habían sobrado. Nodoka le puso las manos encima a Akane, preguntándole.

—¿Lo perdonas?

—Sí, claro-contestó Akane— Todo eso es cosa del pasado.

—Muy bien, Ranma—Nodoka se dirigió a su hijo con una sonrisa en sus labios— Ahora puedes quitarle los clavos a las puertas uno por uno.

Ranma soltó una blasfemia. Luego se dio media vuelta y comentó:

—Hubiera preferido que no me perdonara.

—¿Y terminar para siempre? -le contestó su madre con sorna—Ahora, no seas tan rezongón y sigue haciendo lo tuyo, de acuerdo?

—En verdad tía, no es necesario que…

Ranma se alejó de ellas y empezó a trabajar otra vez, haciendo que su prometida no tuviera tiempo de completar la frase.

—Es hora de que mi hijo aprenda buenos modales— Nodoka la sujetó del hombro—¿No lo crees así, Akane chan?

Akane asintió por cortesía, pero algo en su interior la hizo pensar que su tía le había lanzado una indirecta. Como fuera, sabiendo que sería peor si él se enteraba después, Akane se acercó a él y le dijo:

—Lamento haberme metido a tu habitación y haber visto tus medallas.

Ranma se volteó, y en su cara se mostraban el asombro y el enojo. Pasados unos instantes Ranma recuperó la expresión cansina de su rostro y volvió a dedicarse al trabajo.

—Supongo que te ibas a enterar tarde o temprano…Y ahora vete, me estás estorbando.

Akane le iba a contestar algo bastante desagradable, pero lo pensó mejor y regresó a la casa. Subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y ambas amigas se quedaron viendo como el joven Saotome desclavaba las puertas un rato por su ventana. No sabían que se proponía su futura suegra, pero esperaban que funcionara.

"No se preocupen, esto no es nada" les había dicho Nodoka, tratándolas de tranquilizar, "él es muy fuerte."

Como la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros, Ukyo se había quedado a dormir. Akane le había hecho espacio en su cama, y se quedaron platicando un rato.

—¿Qué crees que intente hacer Nodoka san?—le preguntó Ukyo—¿Para qué querrá que Ranma desclave esas puertas en medio de una lluvia así?

—No tengo idea—repuso Akane—Pero espero que sepa lo que hace.

Por aquella vez compartirían juntas la cama. Akane se echó de su lado y se tapó con una de la cobijas, mientras musitaba con voz queda:

—Me pregunto qué significaran todas esas medallas.

—Yo conozco una— le contestó Ukyo desde su lado de la cama—La última, la cruz de plata…Esa es la medalla por servicios distinguidos de primera clase. Mi abuelo volvió con una de las Filipinas, mi padre me lo dijo.

—Bueno, ahora ya sabemos de qué época volvieron esos tres.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron las dos a desayunar, se toparon con un Ranma- ya varón- que las miraba fijamente desde su posición en la mesa y una Nodoka tranquila y sentada también. Pero cuando llegó Akane, ella los tomó de las manos y salieron juntos al Jardín. Se pararon enfrente de las puertas que estaban la una al lado de otra, y les dijo:

—Haz hecho un buen trabajo Ranma; pero mira como han quedado las puertas. Aunque puedan ser utilizadas, jamás serán iguales. Eso es más o menos lo que pasa cuando lanzas un insulto o un comentario hiriente. Aunque puedas sacar el clavo, aunque la persona te perdone, el hoyo siempre estará ahí, no se irá, y dolerá cada vez que lo mires. Por eso siempre debes ser cuidadoso con tus palabras, pues nunca son triviales.

Nodoka uniría las manos de los dos y regresaría a la casa. Estos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, apenados.

—Lamento muchísimo todos los insultos que te he dicho.

—Yo también.

_Y bien, ¿que les pareció? No iba a continuar con esta historia hasta dentro de tres meses, pero mi mujer es una gran fan de Ranma y me amenaz__ó__ que si no continuaba la historia no iba a haber sexo, así que….._

_Y aunado a eso recibí varias amenazas para continuar con la historia, combinado todo con acusaciones de matar al personaje antes de tiempo y meter un final muy corto. Así que con esto intento redimirme de mis pecados. _

_Y pido disculpas por presentar a Nodoka un poco lejos de su carácter habitual, pero creo que ella puede decir cosas mas complejas que "¡Qué varonil es mi hijo!"_

_Y recuerden:_

_Nunca se vayan sin comentar, así sea para rayármela. Y cerezo sekal, tendré en cuenta tu comentario, tratando de hacer la historia lo más clara posible. Gracias! _


	2. Primera Parte:De domingo

— ¿Que pasó, Ranma? ¿No que te ibas a enrolar a la legión extranjera?

—Cállate Ryoga.

Ranma había salido a la calle y visitaba ahora a su amigo Ryoga, que lo recibió sentado a las afueras de su casa. El día era esplendido y el sol estaba muy alto ya; al fondo se podía ver el monte Fuji.

—Sabía que nunca lo ibas a hacer—Ryoga siguió hablando con cara de suficiencia— Nunca fuiste un subordinado muy disciplinado que digamos….

-Cállate!—Ranma salto furioso y trató de darle un golpe en la cabeza— Estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo!

—Es cierto eso, Ranma?—Akari había salido de la casa y se apoyaba ahora en el brazo de su futuro esposo—¿Ryoga fue tu superior?

—Solo tres veces—contestó Ranma, quitándole importancia al asunto—Sin contar todas aquellas ocasiones que yo lo mandé a él.

—Cuatro—lo corrigió Ryoga—incluyendo aquella vez que no te acordabas ni de tu nombre.

Los dos se quedaron viendo con una expresión retadora. Akari lo notó y actuó en consecuencia:

—¿ No quieren entrar a comer? La comida esta lista.

Ryoga se levantó y se metió al edificio, con Ranma detrás. Entraron a la cocina y Ryoga le señaló la mesa.

-Vive contigo?

—Claro que no—le contesto su amigo de la pañoleta amarilla— Como heredera de su familia no puede tomarse esas libertades, pero viene a visitarme muy seguido y yo la visito a ella.

—Están tus papás en casa?

—Ellos nunca están en casa. Una cerveza?

Ryoga abrió la puerta del refrigerador y buscó una., pero al no encontrarla le tendió una botella de sake. Akari levantó una ceja.

—Eso se está volviendo un mal hábito.

—Perdona cielo, pero es un invitado.

—Creo que ella tiene razón, Ryoga—repuso Ranma—¿Te has dado cuenta de que buscamos cualquier pretexto para ponernos borrachos?

—Exageraciones.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Ryoga sirvió tres panang; acto seguido empezaron a comer vorazmente.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Mouse? —preguntó Akari.

—Me llamó hace rato- contestó Ryoga, mientras le hincaba el diente a su comida— Me pidió que no lo esperáramos.

-¿Y que pasó Ranma? Te llego nuestra invitación? –preguntó Akari con una sonrisa—¿Irás?

Ranma alzó la cara con un pedazo de carne en medio.

—¿Que invitación?

—¡La que mandamos al Dojo Tendo, por supuesto!.

—Bueno, no he ido en dos semanas…

—Akari y yo nos casaremos el mes que viene.

Ranma se atragantó y lo picoso de la comida lastimó su garganta. Se les quedó mirando sorprendido y finalmente rompió el silencio, llevándose una de las manos a la nuca.

—Pues, felicidades. Vaya, no lo esperaba..

La verdad es que Ranma no se atrevía a volver al dojo Tendo después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Y en cuanto a ti? No hemos recibido ninguna invitación por parte tuya…

-Si bueno, lo que ocurre es que mi mama no quiere que nos casemos hasta que elimine mis malos hábitos.

—Vaya, tu madre es muy inteligente. Me alegro por Akane.

A Ranma le pareció rarísimo que esa clase de comentarios se los diera la que era rival de Akane por los afectos de Ryoga.

—Ryoga ya me lo ha contado, y lo he aceptado. A diferencia tuya y de Akane, él y yo si tenemos buena comunicación.

Akari había adivinado los pensamientos de Ranma, y mientras ella servía mas porciones, alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Pasa ¡ —gritó Ryoga— ¡No te vamos a esperar todo el día, Mouss!

En ese momento entró el chico pato, que los miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Que pasó. bastardos?

—Siéntate y come, infeliz- lo recibió Ryoga.

—Ustedes se llevan siempre así?-preguntó Akari.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Casi siempre.

—¿Y qué paso, Mouse? No te esperábamos hasta las 11.

—Me las arreglé para terminar más temprano—contestó este, cambiando de tema, inmediatamente después—Me entere de que te levantaste de la cama y empezaste a disparar como loco, es cierto eso Ryoga?

—Tan cierto como se nos casa el próximo mes—contestó con una sonrisa Ranma —¿No es asi, Ryoga?

—¡Cállate!

El puño de Hibiki se hundió en la cabeza de su anterior rival y mahora amigo, Ranma Saotome.

—No tenías que tomártelo así….

—No tienes de que avergonzarte. A los tres nos pasa lo mismo—comentó Mouse—Yo una vez me levanté y lancé un cuchillo imaginando que era alguien, pero resultó ser sólo un gato.

—Si, a mí también me ha pasado algo parecido —esta vez Ranma tomó la palabra —Un día me levanté llorando y gritando el nombre de Shirai, solo para darme cuenta que Akane y mi madre estaban a mi lado, mirándome.

—Deberías tener cuidado con eso— comento Ryoga—Akane no acepta competencia.

Salieron de la casa y se encaminaron a la estación del tren. En el camino, Ryoga le compró a Akari un ramo de lilas, y le dió un beso en la frente. Ranma miró de reojo: "Quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo con Akane" pensó. Cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, Akari compró un boleto y subió a uno de los trenes que iban para Iwate, mientras los tres amigos la despedían con las manos. Cuando el tren se perdió de vista, Ranma se atrevió a preguntar:

—Cómo es que Akari y tú se llevan tan bien?

—Es muy fácil— Ryoga puso cara de suficiencia —Simplemente no te portes como el patán que sueles ser.

—Imbécil.

—Es que en verdad es sencillo, Ranma—lo apoyó Mouse —Sencillamente hazla sentir especial y no le des motivos para que dude de ti.

—Mira quien lo dice….. –contestó Ranma con sorna.

—Mi caso es diferente—protestó Mouse.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y en qué?

—En que Shampoo y Akane tienen personalidades distintas, imbécil. Shampoo es una mujer voluntariosa y que siempre se sale con la suya.

—Pero Akane también se sale con la suya.

Habían dejado la estación y se habían internado en las calles de Tokio, que en ese momento estaban a rebosar de gente.

—Sí, pero Akane es muchísimo más romántica.

—En eso Mouse tiene razón Ranma —lo apoyó Ryoga- Tienes idea de cuantas veces ha oído la de Nube de Mar?

Ranma gruñó.

—No necesito que me recuerdes que has dormido con Akane.

Ryoga soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me vas a decir que no la has espiado?

—¡No!

—¡Sí, seguro! –contestó Ryoga con una sonrisa—Por favor, no nacimos ayer…

-Mira quien habla…. Alguien que se hacía pasar por cerdo solo para dormir con mi novia….

—Sabes bien que yo no tenía esas intenciones… Pero admítelo, ¿el darte cuenta de tu propia mortalidad no te ha hecho sentir ganas de, tu sabes, hacerlo?

Ranma no le iba a dar el gusto de confirmarlo.

—No soy como tú.

Los dos amigos se rieron. Ranma se sentía más incómodo a cada rato que pasaba, pero no quería dejárselos saber.

—En eso Ryoga tiene razón. ¡Ni siquiera la besas!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Solo la has besado dos veces! Una cuando le propusiste matrimonio y la otra cuando se reconciliaron aquella vez….

—¿Y tu como demonios te enteras?

—Akane se lo contó a Akari.

—¡Maldita sea!¿ Ahora tengo que cuidarme de ustedes dos además de Nabiki?

Ryoga iba a contestar, pero en eso levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire.

—Alguien nos está siguiendo. Una mujer?

"Mierda"

—Seguramente es Nabiki o una de sus amigas. No han dejado de seguirme.

—Pues en ese caso démosles una sorpresa, no les parece? —comentó Mouse—Aquí hay un café. ¿Que les parece si entramos y esperamos que ellas hagan lo mismo?

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

—¿Así que se pasó un día clavando puertas, eh? –Nabiki rió tan fuerte que unas niñas que pasaban al lado se le quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca.

Las hermanas Tendo habían aprovechado que era domingo para salir juntas a la calle, y Nabiki y Kasumi se mostraban interesadísimas en la nueva vida de su hermana pequeña.

—Es un buen remedio —apoyó Kasumi—Me imagino que también sirvió para ti, ¿no, hermanita?

Sí, claro que le había servido. Se había dado cuenta que Nodoka le había tirado una indirecta aquella vez.

—¿Y te ha vuelto a decir algún comentario desagradable? —preguntó Kasumi.

—No-contestó Akane, algo frustrada— Pero ya no me dice nada…

Nabiki no lo podía creer. Pero a Kasumi le pareció lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡Claro! ¡Si ya no tienen nada en común sobre lo que platicar!

Nabiki se quedó pensando y coincidió con su hermana mayor.

—Kasumi tiene razón hermanita. Antes iban juntos a la escuela, pero dado que el ya no va y ahora sale con sus amigos…

Se le quedaron mirando. Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que pasa es que lo sigo espiando.

—Tú también debes de poner de tu parte, Akane. –Kasumi trató de regresar al hilo de la conversación—-¿Hay algo que tengan en común ustedes dos, como digamos un gusto compartido por la Música?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Ranma es bien metalero.

—Hmm— Kasumi no se daría por vencida—¿Películas?

—No tolera las películas románticas.

—Deportes?

—No creo que practicar juntos nos haga más unidos.

—Quizás esa sea la mejor opción de la que dispones, hermanita—le contestó Kasumi— Porque no haces un intento y pides que te enseñe alguna técnica?

—Sí, claro—Akane miró a otro lado y contestó con un tono de voz que mostraba claramente su esceptismo—Como si pudiera enseñarle algo a una niña tan torpe….

—Pero dijiste que ya no te insulta….

—No hace falta que lo haga para darme cuenta que piensa así.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas. Enfrente de ellas se hallaban unos chicos jugando y Kasumi, que sentía cariño por los niños pequeños, se acercó a ellos. Pero Nabiki miró a Akane y le preguntó:

—Y tú no lo has espiado?

—Claro que no!

—Pues quien te entiende hermanita —repuso la más codiciosa de las hermanas Tendo —Por cierto…

Nabiki le dió a su hermana menor dos invitaciones. Esta abrió una y de su interior sacó una tarjeta pequeña, con la imagen de Ryoga y Akari unidos de las manos y mirándose el uno al otro.

—Nos llegaron estas a la casa, a nombre tuyo y de Ranma. Por cierto…¿ No son ellos?

Nabiki señaló a tres amigos en la distancia, que iban acompañados por una mujer. Fueron ambas por Kasumi y los siguieron en la distancia. Vieron como despedían a la prometida de Ryoga y se alejaban después por las calles de Tokio.

—¡Rápido, se metieron ahí!

Entraron al café donde habían entrado aquellos tres chiflados, pero al inspeccionar el local se dieron cuenta que los estaban esperando. Mouse, Ryoga y Ranma les hacían señas desde una de las mesas para que sentaran con ellas.

—Señorita Kasumi, ¿Porque no se sienta aquí conmigo?

—¿Porque no, Señor cara de Pato?

—En ese caso, yo me sentare con Cara de Cerdo.

—Auch—Ryoga hizo un gesto como si Nabiki le hubiera dado un golpe en los riñones—¿No creen que están siendo demasiado rudas con nosotros?

—¿Y a ti que te parece? Haberte hecho pasar por una inocente mascota todo este tiempo…—contestó Nabiki.

—Sí es cierto, nos engañaron— la apoyó Kasumi —Y tan serios que se veían…..

—Bueno, yo era un joven enamoradizo y extremadamente solitario… No es una justificación, claro, pero es el motivo…Además, Akane ya me perdonó, por lo que no le debo explicaciones ni a una ni a otra….

—Hablas como si fueras un viejo, Ryoga Hibiki—contestó Nabiki dejando en claro que le agradaba el cambio en Ryoga Hibiki— Aunque de hecho ustedes tres sean menores que nosotras.

—Ya no más. Nos hemos ganado nuestra madurez con sangre.

Ryoga movió su margarita, como tratando de dejar zanjada la cuestión. Como fuera, Mouse sabía que Nabiki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que preguntó:

—¿Porque no mejor en lugar de discutir les invitamos algo?-propuso Mouse —La comida de aquí es excelente.

Una mesera se les acercó y empezó a anotar las órdenes. Kasumi no quiso abusar, pero Nabiki pidió lo más caro del menú. Los únicos que no decían nada eran Akane y Ranma. Este último trato de romper el silencio.

—Oye Nabiki, cuando vas a dejar de espiarme?

—Nunca.

—Pues la próxima vez que descubra a uno de tus informantes le voy a dejar varios huesos rotos.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan vilento, cuñado—repuso Nabiki—Que pésimo sentido del humor…..

—Deberías tener más cuidado Ranma. Conociéndola, diría que tiene una grabadora en su bolsillo-lo alertó Ryoga.

La mesera llegó entonces con la comida, y todos empezaron a comer.

—Como pueden pensar tan mal de mí?-repuso Nabiki mientras agarraba con su tenedor una porción de caviar—Soy solo una inocente universitaria acompañada por dos inocentes señoritas y tres anormales.

—¡Nabiki!—protestó Kasumi, escandalizada— ¡Estamos siendo invitadas, esa no es manera de comportarse!

—Ya, ya. Como digas Kasumi.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y le susurró al oído.

—Menos mal que no eres así.

—Y que harán hoy, chicas? —pregunto Mouse —Podemos ir al cine…..

—Acaso el señor cara de pato intenta hacer algo?

—Que volubles son los hombres, eh Kasumi?

—Para nada. ¿Pero qué chiste tiene ir al cine solo? —contestó Mouse —Para ver películas solo mejor me quedo en mi casa.

—¿Tu que dices Akane, quieres ir al cine conmigo?

—Si tú quieres…

Ranma y Akane se levantaron de la mesa, y las demás hicieron ademan de seguirlos, pero ..

—Quiero ir con ella. ¿Les importa?

Ranma movió la cabeza, y sus compañeros entendieron a la perfección.

—Claro que no, Ranma. –lo apoyó Mouse —Nosotros nos quedaremos haciéndoles compañía a estas encantadoras damiselas.

Las damiselas no tenían ningún interés en dejar a su hermanita, pero Ranma y Akane habían desaparecido, tragados por la multitud. Y muy a su pesar, a las hermanas no les quedó de otra que dejarlos solos.

—Adonde me llevas?

—No sé.

—Y si no sabes, porque salimos del café?

—Porque no me gusta que Nabiki y Kasumi estén espiándonos.

—Dales algo de crédito: Hasta hace una semana, eras un desalmado que había roto mi corazón.

Se quedaron callados un momento, y decidieron ir al cine. De ahí fueron a una florería, donde Ranma no pudo evitar notar que ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran las flores favoritas de Akane. Pero durante todo ese rato Ranma no rompió el silencio, y esta pensó que la sacaba por obligación. Esta intentó hacerle plática, pero Ranma solo contestaba con respuestas cortas. No podía quejarse de que no había sido atento, pero…

Ranma sintió su inquietud.

—Sabes que te amo, verdad? —Y Ranma, recordando las palabras de Ryoga, intentó besarla.

—Oh Dios.

Akane empezó a temblar. Ranma se detuvo y le preguntó:

—¿Akane, qué sucede?

—Cada vez que los hombres dicen "sabes que te quiero" es que están a punto de decirte algo que te partirá el corazón.

—No es eso…— Ranma soltó una risita nerviosa —Lo que ocurre es que me preocupa que ahora que tenemos una vida normal… digo, ahora que yo tengo una vida normal….. Ya no queda nada interesante en mí.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, pero Akane reaccionó:

—Todavía hay algo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué les pasó a ustedes tres?

Ranma se quedó en silencio otra vez, intentando eludir la pregunta. Se rindió y contestó con voz cautelosa.

—No puedo contártelo Akane.

—Hace un rato dijiste que no tenías nada que decirme. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Como puedes decir que me amas si no me cuentas todo?

—¿Cómo puedes decir tu que no te amo? La de veces que he arriesgado mi vida por ti….

—¿Y no puedes contarme lo que te estoy pidiendo?

"Me gustaría que mi madre estuviera aquí "pensó el "Ella sabría qué hacer"

—Bueno, si tanto quieres saberlo…

—¡DETENGAN A ESE PANDA!

Un panda venia corriendo hacia ellos, perseguido por los encargados del zoológico. Ranma le aventó su vaso de café sobre la cabeza cuando doblaba la esquina, y como había previsto su padre se escondió debajo.

—Señor, ¿Ha visto un panda?

—¡Se fui por ahí! —contestó Genma —¡Atrápenlo, está loco!

Los encargados se fueron persiguiendo a un panda invisible.

—¿Ahora que hiciste, papa?

—Que te sucede tío?

—¡No he hecho nada!

—No sé porqué pero no te creo —contestó Ranma, jalándolo de la mejilla—¡Confiesa!

—Tía Nodoka nos dijo que trabajabas en el zoológico.

Genma levantó su puno derecho.

—¡Nodoka, Nodoka! Te vas a enterar!

—¿Entonces si estabas trabajando en el zoológico? Vaya, es la primera vez que oigo que trabajas.

—Tu madre _me_ _vendió_ al zoológico—aclaro Genma con voz siniestra— Habíamos quedado en que duraría ahí un mes, pero no me dijo que me intentarían hacer un examen rectal!

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Genma intento hacérsela de tos a su esposa, pero esta le dijo que o se callaba o se largaba, porque era ella la que estaba manteniendo la casa. Así que Genma se tuvo que tragar sus palabras y se sentó, refunfuñando. Ranma, por su parte, se puso a practicar en el jardín, y no entró a la casa hasta pasado un buen rato, haciendo que Akane se sintiera molesta por que su tío Genma había frustrado el momento. Resignada, suspiró y empezó a hacer la tarea, hasta que un posible retador desconocido tocara la puerta; y efectivamente, media hora después todos en la residencia Saotome pudieron oir un par de golpes muy fuerte en el impresionante portón.

—Ranma, ¿ puedes ir a abrir? —le preguntó su madre, sacando la cabeza desde la cocina—¡Estoy ocupada aquí!

Pero era solo un testigo de Jehová cumpliendo con su labor dominguera. Empezaba a atardecer, y Ranma se sacó la camisa y subió al baño sin prestar atención a la mirada inquisitiva de Akane.

"Nunca lo has espiado?" le había preguntado Nabiki. La muy maldita le había metido la semilla de la curiosidad. Akane se subió al techo y se deslizo hasta poder mirar por la ventanilla del baño; al principio no pudo ver nada pues el cuarto estaba lleno de vapor, pero cuando su novio abrió el grifo de agua fría y empezó a secarse, pudo ver cómo era el cuerpo de su novio por primera vez desde que regresara a casa. Ranma estaba de espaldas y pudo ver sus horribles marcas: Akane no lo había abrazado nunca tan abajo, por lo que no las había sentido, pero las marcas estaban ahí y sintió dolor de sólo mirarlas.

"¿Serán marcas de látigo?" se preguntó y siguió mirando. Había también una cicatriz larga que bajaba del trapecio y se perdía en el dorsal derecho, amén de una quemadura en la nalga izquierda que llegaba hasta la entrepierna; y cuando Ranma se volteó hacia ella pudo ver como tenía en el pecho tres heridas de bala y 7 en las piernas.

"Ranma….."-Akane se estremeció—"¿Qué demonios te pasó?"

_La canción Nube de mar si existe, solo que en japonés se escribe Kawano Nagareno Yoni. Es considerada la mejor canción de Japón para el mundo y hay una versión en mariachi- que a mi juicio es la mejor que hay, nacionalismo aparte- cantada por Los Mariachis Vargas de Tecatitlán, en una gira que hicieron por el país del sol naciente. En todo caso, la canción es casi tan buena como la de "Bésame Mucho" El sentimiento es el mismo. Te recomiendo que lo busques por youtube como Mariachi Vargas-Kawano Nagareno Yoni (Nube de Mar)_


	3. Primera Parte:Akane cocina bien

Akane se quedó mirando las marcas hasta que el muchacho se puso la toalla en la espalda y se metiera a su habitación. ¿Qué podía haberlas causado? Ciertamente, no eran las marcas que dejaba el entrenamiento o los combates mano a mano a los que estaba acostumbrada; a pesar de ser una chica ruda ella misma las marcas en la espalda de su prometido le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo se las había hecho? Las marcas de bala hablaban por sí mismas, pero las marcas en la espalda decían otra cosa. ¿Acaso…?

—¡Akane chan!¿Dónde estás?

Bajó del tejado y se encontró a la mama de Ranma, que le hizo una seña y le pidió que entrara a la casa a ayudarla. Asintió y fue a cambiarse. Después entró a la cocina y Nodoka- que la estaba esperando-señaló un cuchillo y le pidió a Akane que sacara unos mariscos del refrigerador.

—Quiero que pongas muchísima atención Akane—le dijo Nodoka, tendiéndole un mandil—Te he estado observando y creo que la mejor manera de que aprendas a cocinar es que me ayudes en todo platillo que haga. Para ser buena cocinera no basta con memorizar recetas ni observar a alguien más cocinar; es necesario involucrarse.

Nodoka sacó de uno de los cajones una tabla de picar y sacó los camarones del envoltorio; los puso bajo el grifo y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Akane y continuó:

—Para dominar cualquier cosa se necesita concentración. Te voy a asignar tareas y tú no harás ni intentaras hacer nada más. Hasta ahora, has estado tratando de empezar haciendo muchas cosas a la vez y nunca consigues nada, lo cual es lógico. Uno no empieza algo de esa forma. Las personas expertas pueden hacer varias cosas a la vez, pero sólo porque conocen todos los pasos a la perfección…

—Tía Nodoka, el agua se riega!

Akane intentó cerrar la llave, pero su suegra se puso delante de ella con una expresión lúgubre y unos ojos rodeados por bolsas negras.

—_Nada más._

—E, entiendo, tía—Akane rió nerviosamente, la expresión de su futura suegra se habia parecido sobremanera a la de su papá—Pero…..

—Pero nada— Nodoka se volteó y cerró el grifo—Los camarones deben de descongelarse con agua fría, pero si lo hacemos así no habrá tiempo de cocinarlos, especialmente con esos barriles sin fondo—Nodoka señalo el patio, donde se hallaba Genma—así que el agua tibia estará bien. ¿Akane, te importaría empezar a pelar los camarones mientras yo voy por un trapeador?

—Enseguida, tía.

Akane sacó los mariscos del agua y los sacó del envoltorio. No pudo evitar pincharse con las colas y empezó a pelarnos; como fuera, las espinas se clavaban una y otra vez en sus dedos. Y lo que era peor, aunque le doliera pelarlos los camarones no salían enteros; se dedacian una y otra vez entre sus manos. Frustrada, los tiró a la basura y saco otra bolsa del refrigerador.

—Que estás haciendo, Akane?

Ranma había aparecido bajo el umbral y miraba a Akane, que sorprendida dejó caer lo que tenia entre las manos en la pileta, salpicando de paso todo alrededor.

-Estoy cocinando—repuso Akane, nerviosa—¿Quieres ayudarme?

Ranma se acercó a ella y no pudo evitar mirar todo el piso alrededor. Como fuera, se acercó aún más y tomó un puño de camarones entre sus manos.

—Es así como debes de pelarlos—Ranma le mostró como—Debes tener cuidado para no lastimarte los dedos, ¿lo ves? Así….

Akane no escuchó más. ¡Ranma la estaba ayudando en la cocina!¡Y sin criticarla! Era un hecho tan inusual y tan extraordinario que en cuanto regresara a su habitación lo anotaría en su diario.

—Akane, ¿estas escuchando?

—Eh, si Ranma—Akane contestó con un tono de voz no muy convincente—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué—repuso Ranma, alejándose de ella—Vuelvo en un rato.

Akane volvió a enfocar su vista en los camarones. Los pelo y sacó dos paquetes más del refrigerador, ignorando los gritos que venían de fuera y que entraban por la ventana.

—¡Es el colmo!—le gritaba una enojada Señora Saotome a su marido—¡No es posible que seas capaz de empeñar los enseres de la casa por conseguir algo de dinero!¡O consigues mi trapeador de nuevo o te usara para retirar el agua de la cocina!

Genma se hecho hacia atrás. Luego corrió en dirección contraria y entró a la habitación de su hijo.

—¡Ranma, es hora de que nos marchemos en otro viaje de entrenamiento!

—Viejo loco!

—Ni se te ocurra!

Madre e hijo miraron el piso mientras hacían que Genma saliera volando por los aires.

—Ranma— su madre se metió una mano en el kimono— ¿Te importaría ir al centro comercial y traer algunos útiles? Aquí tengo algo de dinero…

—No es necesario, mamá—Ranma rechazó el dinero que le tendia su madre— Ya me las arreglaré:

—¡No te vayas a meter en problemas!—le advirtió su madre mientras este se perdía en la distancia— Ranma…..

Nodoka regresó a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. No lo admitía porque nadie le había preguntado, pero estaba contenta con su hijo. Como fuera, su atención regresó a la tierra cuando se dio cuenta que la cocina donde tenía puesto el pie seguía humedad.

—Mi esposo empeño el trapeador— Nodoka sonrió forzosamente— Puedes creerlo, Akane chan? ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

Nodoka se acercó a ella con mirada de preocupación. Akane retiró las manos avergonzada, pero de nada le valió.

—Creo que debí ensenarte a pelar los camarones primero—Nodoka no había podido dejar de notar las heridas en las manos de Akane—¿No crees, sobrina? Yo pelaré los camarones.

—Ya los pelé, tía.

Nodoka sonrió complacida. Acto seguido, abrió la alacena y saco de dentro una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo.

—Puedes sacar los ajos y los chiles, Akane?  
Akane abrió el refrigerador y sacó todo. Su suegra asintió complacida.

—Creo que es hora de que empieces a cortar los ajos y los chiles.

Media hora después y varias tablas de picar más, una Señora Saotome tuvo que suspirar vencida y arremangarse las mangas.

-Hazlo despacio, Akane chan—Nodoka enfocó su vista en las verduras, y por lo tanto no fue consiente de la mirada apenada de Akane—Así. Ahora intenta hacerlo tú. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil, a que no? Despacio. Fíjate bien Akane; no necesitas golpear la tabla con fuerza para cortar el perejil. Sólo sujeta el manojo y mueve el perejil hacia la hoja, no al revés. Debes sujetarlo bien y no alzarlo mucho. Ahora córtalo tú misma. Despacio, ya lo harás rápido después.

—Yo pensé que sólo los cocineros mediocres hacían las cosas despacio—-repuso Akane en un mohín de vergüenza.

—¿Quién te dijo tal cosa, Akane chan?

Akane enrojeció. Ahora le parecía tonto haber sido afectada por las críticas de Kodachi, de Ukyo y de Shampoo.

—Pues el que te lo dijo lo dijo con mala intención. Nadie nace sabiendo. Incluso el mejor chef del mundo, el que quieras, empezó desde cero. No deberías tomar en serio las críticas malintencionadas, Akane.

Esta volteó a mirarla, y Nodoka sonrió. Ya más relajada, Akane empezó a cortar el perejil mientras Nodoka la observaba. Cuando su futura yerna terminó, la señora asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que echara el perejil sobre los camarones. Luego le pidió que le echara un poco de aceite de oliva al plato, deteniendo la mano de Akane cuando esta agarró la botella de vino blanco.

—Cómo eres principiante, siempre cerciórate de saber que le estas echando la comida— Nodoka le quitó el bote de las manos y le guiño un ojo en un gesto comprehensivo — Kasumi y yo no tenemos necesidad de hacerlo, porque conocemos los ingredientes a la perfección, pero un principiante….. Si vas a echar sal, primero pruébala hasta que aprendas a diferenciarla con el tacto o la vista. Ahora échales un poquito de sal y un poquito de pimienta.

Nodoka tuvo que detener la mano de Akane para evitar que ella lanzara sendos puños.

—Con la sal, siempre es mejor que falte a que sobre.

Entonces Nodoka lavó los camarones y pidió a Akane que ella misma pusiera el perejil, el aceite de oliva, la sal y la pimienta; sacó de la alacena una cabeza de ajo y empezó a pelarlos. Le pidió a Akane que los cortara en rodajas y los echara a la mezcla.

—Ahora hay que dejarlos por al menos media hora. Preguntas?

—Este plato no es japonés.

—No, es italiano. No puedo ensenarte cosas difíciles si no te enseno primero las fáciles, no te parece?

Dejaron pasar un rato mientras los camarones se marinaban. Cuando el tiempo hubo pasado la señora Saotome sacó una charola y extendió los camarones sobre ella; después le pidió a Akane que exprimiera todos los limones sobre ellos y echara el vino blanco.

-Ahora deberás esperar hasta que se cocinen. Es bastante sencillo. Revísalos en cinco minutos y no agregues nada; si están cocidos sácalos y empiézalos a servir. Si no lo están, déjalos otros 4 minutos.

Pasaron 7 minutos. Nodoka sacó los camarones del horno y a ellas llegó el excelente aroma de la comida bien hecha. Nodoka agarró uno entre sus dedos y los probó, ignorando la mirada expectante de Akane, que esperaba que Nodoka se cayera en cualquier momento, inconsciente.

—Akane….

Nodoka entrecerró los ojos y miró a su futura nuera con una sonrisa macabra.

—¿No olvidaste lo que te dije de la Sal, verdad?

Akane se estremeció y agarró la porción que Nodoka le ofrecía. Lentamente y con las manos temblorosas la llevo a su boca y masticó.

—¡SI!¡ SI! —Akane hizo lo más parecido a una cuateniña, pero versión japonesa—¡Lo logré!—Akane apretó el puño en un gesto de Victoria—¡Mi comida salió bien!

Nodoka sonreía, aplaudiendo y felicitándola. Se acercó a ella y agarró más camarones.

—Te salieron perfectos, Akane chan—Nodoka masticó gustosa— Sólo quisiera que Ranma …

Eso era todo lo que la mala suerte necesitaba oír para hacer su aparición. En un segundo las dos mujeres pudieron escuchar como un proyectil desconocido se dirigía hacia ellas y en especial hacia la charola llena de camarones.

—¡Tía Nodoka , cuidado!

Los reflejos de la menor de los Tendo se activaron inmediatamente y esta se lanzó sobre la mujer, a la que pudo salvar de un Ranma que caía en esos momentos en la mesa y la hacía añicos, habiendo entrado por la ventana con inusitada violencia.

—¡Mi hijo!

—¡Mis camarones!

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre la mesa-o las astillas que quedaban de ella- y vieron como Mouse y Ryoga crujían sus nudillos.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a entrenar como es debido, Ranma— le reconvino Mouse, que lo miraba desde su posición en el techo— ¡Tu nivel solía ser mejor!

—¡Cállate!

Ranma intentó levantarse, pero Akane lo golpeó en la cabeza con el sartén que tenía más a mano.

—¡¿Se puede saber porque fue eso?!

—¡¿Te parece poco el haber arruinado la única comida que he podido hacer bien hasta ahora?!

—Sera mejor que estés más preparado para la siguiente vez, Ranma. ¡Hasta luego!

—Aún no he terminado…..

Akane empezó a sollozar y Nodoka apoyó una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Por su parte, Ranma trató de incorporarse, pero al apoyar su mano sobre el suelo no pudo evitar agarrar uno de los mariscos preparados por Akane, llevándolo inmediatamente a su boca.

—¡Hijo, eso es antihigiénico!

—Akane, ¿tu hiciste esto?

—¡Adelante, búrlate, al fin y al cabo ya que importa!

-¡Pero están buenos! —protestó Ranma, agarrando más camarones del piso y llevándoselos a la boca—¡De hecho, creo que es lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora, Akane! ¿Podrías hacer más

—¿Eh?

—¡Quita tus manos de mis camarones, viejo!

Akane había olvidado la frustración que el súbito desperdicio de comida le había causado y había accedido a la petición de Ranma. Este había saltado complacido y ahora luchaba con Genma para impedir que este le quitara su porción como de costumbre. Genma no se daba por desanimado e intentó quitarle su plato varias veces más, hasta que Ranma se hartó y lo mandó a volar. asta lue

—¿Tu no vas a comer, Akane?

—No, yo estoy bien.

Ranma se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. No lo sabía, pero había echo realmente feliz a Akane aquella noche.

_La verdad, me siento identificado con Akane en este aspecto. Hasta hace unos 4 años, yo cocinaba tan mal como ella. Lo que describí fue como yo aprendí a cocinar de manos de mi instructor, Xavier, hace ya mucho. La receta es italiana y muy fácil de hacer, aunque no me molestaría en hacerla en mi casa pudiendo hacer ceviche….. El ceviche es mejor. El horno en el restaurante está a 450 grados Fahrenheit y normalmente una orden de 12 camarones esta lista en 4 minutos, con el horno ya caliente. _

_Espero que no les parezca muy corto, pero no puedo prolongar más de la cuenta una lección de cocina. _


	4. Primera Parte:Una de antros

-Así que vieron las heridas de la espalda, eh? No son agradables de ver, a que no? La primera vez que las miré me quedé de piedra y le pregunté cómo se las había hecho, pero no quiso explicármelo. Y dices que Ranma las tiene igual? Bueno, es obvio que los dos fueron al mismo lado. Y dices que su padre llegó cuando estaba a punto de decirte que les había pasado?

Akari había regresado a la ciudad y había quedado con Ukyo y Akane a salir para disfrutar sus últimos días de soltera. Habían salido de compras, ido al zoológico e incluso se disponían a ir a un night-club. Acaban de dar las ocho de la noche y querían divertirse.

-Así que lo espiaste en el baño? Lo sabía – contestó Ukyo con cara de satisfacción

-Yo no tenía esas intenciones!-le contestó Akane completamente airada.

-Sí, seguro…La sonrisa de Ukyo se ensanchó aún más.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, Akane-opinó Akari, mientras le daba un lengüetazo a su helado de nuez- Todas hemos hecho lo mismo.

Las tres se veían espectaculares; aunque la que mejor se veía seguía siendo Ukyo, pues Akari y Akane se habían vestido algo – no mucho- conservadoras. Se detuvieron a degustar una malteada y siguieron platicando, ante la mirada resignada del heladero y la expresión arrebatada del hijo, que ya estaba bastante crecido como para sentirse atraído por tan atractivas muchachas. Dejaron el puesto y siguieron, adentrándose en una calle llena de antros, buscando el más prometedor.

-Y entonces te vas a casar a lo tradicional? Con un Kimono y toda la cosa? Eres la primera chica que he visto que quiere casarse de esa manera.

-Bueno, dado que soy heredera de la familia no puedo tomarme tantas libertades- contestó la novia de Ryoga.- Mi familia tiene tradiciones que respetar….. En todo caso, la fiesta si será esplendida, una vez hayamos salido del templo.

-Pues yo opino que deberías casarte como quisieras. Es tu boda, después de todo.- le contestó la Señorita Kuonji, que lanzaba miradas coquetas a todo mundo. Algunos jóvenes se detuvieron a contemplar a las tres amigas y admirar sus piernas bien torneadas. Pero ellas siguieron caminando, absortas en su conversación.

-Sí, pero la idea de casarme con un kimono en lugar de un vestido blanco no me desagrada en absoluto.-le respondió Akari-Yo sé que a veces obedecer la voluntad de los padres es una lata y una molestia, pero en este caso quizás sea lo mejor.

Akane soltó una tosecita.

-Que pasa Akane?

-No nada, un poquito de tos que me dio de repente… Y a qué lugar iremos hoy? –preguntó Akane.

-No tengo la menor idea. Nunca he venido a ninguno de estos lugares-contestó Ukyo.

-Chicas, estoy empezando a tener mis dudas….No creo que entrar sea lo correcto para una señorita.

-Y yo tampoco- terció Akari.

Por favor, no tienen por qué sentirse apenadas-contestó Ukyo.- Porque no entramos a ese? Está muy limpio y tiene buena pinta.

Probaron suerte en la primera discoteca que vieron y entraron espectacularmente. Y en efecto: todos los hombres se les quedaron viendo.

-Oh, mierda. – exclamo Akane.

Parecía un lugar normal, con una pista, una barra y muchas mesas. Pero estaba llena de hombres, no muy agradables que digamos.

-Larguémonos de aquí-propuso Akane, nerviosa.

Todos eran viejitos rabo verde que se parecían demasiado a Happosai. Las desnudaron con la mirada y de inmediato se lanzaron sobre ellas, haciendo que estas salieran lo más rápido posible.

-Qué asco- Akari tembló- De la que nos salvamos.

-Ya tenemos suficiente con el viejo enfermo de Happosai.

-Por cierto, ya no he visto al maestro. Que le paso?-preguntó Ukyo.

-No tengo idea- contesto Akane. Sigue viviendo en el Dojo, pero no se ha dejado ver en semanas. Y siendo sincera, me alegra que sea así.

Ukyo estaba de acuerdo. Desde que el maestro habia desaparecido las chicas de la escuela se sentían más seguras que nunca. Las peleas de Ranma y Ryoga nunca fueron un problema comparable al del viejo.

-No nos demos por vencidas. Por qué no vamos a otro? La noche todavía no se acaba. – les dijo Ukyo- Salimos a divertirnos y diversión vamos a conseguir.

La verdad es que tanto Akane y Ukyo habían salido para sentirse hermosas. Akane resentía que, a pesar de que Ranma se comportaba como un caballero después de ser reprendido frecuentemente por su madre y su katana- la katana mágica, en palabras de la propia Nodoka- Akane tenía dudas sobre si el la consideraba hermosa, pues no sabía que Ranma le miraba las piernas cada vez que salía por la puerta, Ukyo también tenía sus dudas, pues no soportaba perder ante un atractivo tan "modesto" como el de su amiga.

Buscaron un lugar que se viera bien y entraron. Un guardia las recibió en la entrada y les permitió el acceso… Se sintieron bastante satisfechas cuando notaron que el lugar estaba a rebosar y había gente de ambos sexos, todos muy jóvenes y divirtiéndose. Titubearon por un momento, pero luego empezaron las tres a bailar y no tardaron otras jóvenes en acercárseles, y algunas intentaron a hacerles plática.

-Tienes unos senos hermosos- le gritó una a Akane, imponiéndose sobre la música del lugar. Akane enrojeció y lanzó un golpe; pero se detuvo cuando vió que su interlocutora era una mujer menudita y aparentemente inofensiva.

-Ebh, gracias- contestó Akane sin saber que decir- Tu cabello también me gusta.

Akane siguió bailando, pero la mujer se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que juntaron sus caderas y la extraña puso sus manos sobre los glúteos de la menor de las Tendo.

-Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Las otras muchachas se alejaron sorprendidas. La mujer se alejaría apenada y Akane, Akari y Ukyo empezarían a bailar otra vez. Pero como si de una señal se tratase a ellas se empezaron a acercar toda clase de mujeres, desde chaparras y gráciles como gacelas hasta fornidas y mal encaradas.

-Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –preguntó Akane, nerviosa, después de un rato de encuentros desafortunados- Porque ….

-Tranquila- contestó Ukyo- Ya vendrán.

Pero volvieron a llegar más mujeres. Una de ellas se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

"Déjame hacerte conocer el paraíso"

-Que no soy lesbiana, carajo! –gritó Akane.

-Pues si no eres lesbiana que rayos haces aquí, perra?- le contestó la mujer, escupiendo en el suelo. Esta se alejó de ellas, ofendida. Nuestras tres heroínas se miraron la una a la otra.

-Será que nos hemos vestido demasiado provocadoramente? –pregunto Akari.

-Pero eso tendría que jugar en nuestro favor! -protestó Ukyo, pero incluso ella se sentía inquieta.. Se acercó coqueta a un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra e inclinó su pecho sobre él.

-Eh guapo-ronroneó-, me invitas una cerveza?

El hombre le dio la espalda y contestó de manera seca.

-No me gustan los transexuales.

Ukyo no dudo en un hundirle un puño en el estómago. Akari la tomó del hombro y la obligó a voltear. Ukyo movió su cabeza y pudo ver que los hombres que antes estaban bailando se abrazaban y besaban apasionadamente.

El alma se les calló a los pies.

-No me jodas. Esto es….

Un brazo sujetó a Akane por el hombro.

-Akane, que demonios haces en un bar gay?

-Gosunkugi!

-Cuando Saotome te decía marimacho, no pensé que fuera por esto…..

Gosunkugi se le habia acercado por la espalda y ahora las miraba incrédulo. Estaba vestido de manera muy sencilla y tenía la cara cubierta de sudor.

-Solo entramos aquí por error!- contestó Akane.

-Sí, ya, por error….- Gosunkugi no parecía muy convencido.

-Pues quien crees que soy?-le contesto Akane de muy mal humor.

Gosunkugi bajó la cabeza.

-No pretendía ofenderte Akane.

-Perdóname, no debí haberte gritado.

-Y tú qué haces aquí?-Ukyo quería tomar las riendas de la conversación-

-Trabajo aquí.

-Aquí? No sabía que tenías esos gustos- comento Ukyo.

-Sólo trabajo aquí, lo juro! -el muchacho alzó las manos- Acabo de terminar mi turno y al verlas decidí abordarlas…. Me llevé una sorpresa mayúscula. No esperaba ver a ninguna aquí. Y usted quién es? –le preguntó el muchacho a Akari.

-Akari Unryu, mucho gusto.

Salieron a la calle y les dió un escalofrió: el aire se había puesto húmedo y hacia mucho viento. Iban las tres rodeando a Gosunkugi que no podía creerlo.

"Hoy es mi día de suerte", pensó. "Estoy rodeado de tres beldades, incluida la novia de Ranma. Chúpate esa, Saotome!"

-Y si las llevo a otro? –sugirió el- Conozco lugares muy buenos por aquí, digo, si quieren….puedo llevarlas a uno de ellos – empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Ya que quieren divertirse….

Las mujeres estaban tan desencantadas con sus anteriores intentos que aceptaron sin dudar. El joven sonrió para sus adentros y las condujo a un lugar de poca monta pero muy cómodo a 5 cuadras de ahí. Una vez en la entrada -como si el cielo le sonriera- empezó a llover, por lo que los 4 no tendrían más opción que quedarse ahí un rato hasta que terminara el chaparrón. El lugar era más que nada un karaoke, así que Gosunkugi las condujo dentro y el capitán de las meseras se les acercó. Reconoció al chico y le pregunto con tono jovial:

-Gosunkugi, que haces aquí? Y quienes son estas señoritas?

-Son amigas de mi escuela.

-Si como no, amigas… Quieren que les traiga algo?

El Capitán les mostro un privado y se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa. Gosunkugi se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Nos puedes servir bebidas?

Este se alejó de él y se le quedó mirando.

-Se perfectamente que no tienes 20.

-Hazme el favor, no seas así- le rogo Gosunkugi. Es la primera vez en mi vida que salgo con tres chicas a la vez, por no decir al menos una…..

-Pues ya que…-repuso su amigo, comprendiéndolo- Pero me debes una.

Hizo una seña y una mesera se les acerco con la carta, que dejó sobre la mesa. El capitán los dejo solos y las chicas empezaron a revisar las cartas, pero Gosunkugi dejaría la suya sin abrir y se dirigió directamente a la mesera.

- A mi sírvame un mojito, por favor.

-Gosunkugi! -Exclamó Ukyo escandalizada- Aun no tienes la edad!

-No te preocupes Ukyo. Conozco al capitán. Ustedes también deberían pedir algo.

-Será que el señor quiere emborracharnos con propósitos inconfesables? –preguntó Akari con una sonrisa.

-Gosunkugi sería incapaz de algo así- contestó Akane, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del chico- Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

Este sintió como su estómago saltaba al oír como ella se ponía de su lado.

-Gracias por la confianza Akane.

A pesar de las reticencias, empezaron a ordenar bebidas con alcohol. Akane fue la que más se resistió, pero hasta ella termino ordenando un coctel. Accionaron el control remoto y seleccionaron algunas canciones. Empezaron a cantar y con cada canción empinaban más alcohol, hasta que ya no podían ponerse de pie. Y con cada bebida se tornaban más confianzudas, hasta que las tres empezaron a cantar borrachas agarradas del cuello de Gosunkugi. Sin embargo, llego el momento en el que ya no pudieron seguir cantando y dejaron el control sobre la mesa para empezar a contarse sus penas.

Akane empezó a hacer pucheros y miro a Ukyo con una mirada recriminatoria.

-Eres una perra Ukyo, hic!-hipó Akane- Siempre intentado robarte a Ranma...No puedo ni bajar la guardia ni un minuto porque siempre estás ahí intentando seducirlo. Crees que no me he dado cuenta que querías que hiciera algo inapropiado para írselo a contar a Ranma? Akane vació su vaso y lo puso sobre la mesa con un golpe.-Eres una mal.. mal… malvada.

-Tú también eres una perra, Akane chan-dijo Akari dándole vueltas a su margarita- A veces pienso que el corazón de Ryoga aun te pertenece. Y encima dormías con él.-Akari tomo un trago muy largo. -Y para colmo lo bañabas.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa. – la novia de Ranma trató de defenderse- Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera enamorado de mí, o que él fuera Pe chan.

-Por favor Akane- gruñó Ukyo- Nadie es tan tonta…. Además, como es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que él era Pe chan? Todo mundo lo sabía.

-No es cierto!- Además, eso fue culpa de Ranma por no haberme dicho nada…

-No te metas con Ranchan, maldita- hipó también Ukyo, dándole un golpe a la mesa con el puño- Lo adoro más de lo que tú podrías llegar a quererlo y si se presenta la oportunidad lo seduciré. Creo que es justo que lo sepas.

-Estoy perfectamente enterada de eso, Ukyo-contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Akane agarró la cabeza de Ukyo y la estrello contra la mesa.

-Basta! -Gritó Akari-Las amigas no deben pelearse así!

A Gosunkugi por poco le dio un infarto cuando vió a Akane golpear la mesa, pues a él lo harían responsable y no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar los daños. Pero un segundo después estaban Ukyo y Akane agarrándose de las mejillas y llorando juntas.

-Perdóname Ukyo, tu siempre has estado al lado de Ranma cuando le he faltado yo….

-No, perdóname tu, Akane, sé que él te quiere a ti…. Pero es que yo lo amo tanto….-Ukyo empezó a hipar incontrolablemente, mientras se agarraba las lolas- Me gustaría tener los senos así como los tuyos, porque a él siempre le han gustado las de senos pequeños…..

-Ukyoooooo- empezó a gruñir Akane con aliento de borracha, pero Gosunkugi la detuvo.

-Espera Akane, no quieres otra bebida?-Gosunkugi no quería que Akane se enojara y terminara destruyendo el local.

Akane no le prestó atención.

-Mis senos no son pequeños, son normales!

Gosunkugi llamó a la mesera y le pidió más tragos. Cuando la mesera llego con las bebidas este le tendió una a Akane, que se la quito de la mano y la bebió enojada.

-Gracias Gosunkugi, eres muy amable. –Akane trataba de controlarse.

Las mejillas de este se pusieron rojas. Pero Ukyo repuso:

-Oh, vamos Akane…. Todas sabemos que Gosunkugi también está detrás de ti.

-Eso no es cierto… Gosunkugi es solo un buen amigo, no es así?-le pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Este asintió, pero Ukyo no se rindió.

-Recuerdas el Osito de peluche sin nota que estaba sobre tu pupitre? Las flores y las rosas sin tarjeta? Los chocolates?

-Es cierto eso Gosunkugi?-le pregunto Akane mirándolo a los ojos. Este no se atrevió a negarlo y asintió.

-Yo también te quiero, Akane chan.

-Oh, Gosunkugi, eres tan tierno….-Akane había olvidado por un momento su furia y un sentimiento de pena nacía de ella- Pero yo solo puedo tenerte como amigo….

Sin haberse dado cuenta en la pantalla del televisor el karaoke había salido de las canciones japonesas y pasado al de las canciones extranjeras.

"Quiero ser tu amigo nada más…

Quiero ser tu amigo nada más… "

Gosunkugi se sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada. Pero Ukyo se acordó de algo.

-Oye Gosunkugi…

Ukyo se llevó una mano al pecho y puso la voz más seductora que pudo.

-Te parezco hermosa?

Gosunkugi tragó saliva.

-Mucho, Ukyo chan.

Esta le dio tal palmada en la espalda que este no tuvo más remedio que toser por el golpe y escupir su bebida.

-Sabía que ese cretino era gay- Ukyo se sentía satisfecha, con su orgullo restaurado.- Otra bebida!

Al otro lado de la calle y sin estar consciente de la cercanía entre ellos, un joven chino- no tan joven ya- conocido por todos entraba a un bar de muy dudosa reputación. En realidad, no era solo un bar; era uno de esos lugares conocidos como Soapland, donde la prostitución se protege de la ley con un tecnicismo legal. Por supuesto el lugar era de lujo, pues al estar en una zona de antros tenía que tener buena presentación, así que no era un agujero. El joven se dirigió al mostrador y encaró al empleado

-Quiero el servicio doble.

El encargado le dió unos boletos sin siquiera pedirle una identificación. El lugar era esplendido, muy lujoso, y estaba dividido en privados y cuartos más o menos grandes. Del otro lado del edificio se hallaba un night-club con table dance, y ambos negocios estaban conectados entre sí por un pasillo. Mouse buscó el número de su boleto y entró a uno de los cuartos. Ahí lo recibieron dos mujeres de Satsuma vestidas a la tradicional, maquilladas y vestidas con kimonos, uno purpura y otro rojo, respectivamente. El joven se desvistió y entró a la bañera que ya tenía agua caliente dentro y despedía una fragancia a lilas muy bonito.

Mouse hizo un gesto y las mujeres dejaron caer los kimonos desde sus hombros. Caminaron y entraron a la bañera; empezaron enjabonar el cuerpo de Mouse y se colocaron a ambos lados, apapachándolo. No hicieron preguntas sobre las marcas en el pecho de Mouse; no era su trabajo hacerlo. Este no traía heridas como las de Ranma y Ryoga, pero aun así tenía, y nadie se había dado cuenta porque en realidad a nadie le importaba, sólo a su madre. Se recostó sobre el borde del Jacuzzi y disfrutó del vapor y de sus dos atentas compañeras, que pasaban sus manos por su espalda y sus labios por el cuello.

Se quedaron así un rato. Mouse pidió alcohol y las mujeres le daban tragos por turnos, hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia y se encontró tarareando una tonada cuyo nombre no podía recordar. Cuando se cansó de tantos arrumacos, salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse: la mujer del Kimono rojo lo siguió y puso sus pechos contra su espalda, mientras la que había tenido el kimono purpura se arrodillaba enfrente de él. Mouse negó con la cabeza y ambas se le quedaron mirando por un momento; entendieron y se pusieron enfrente de él. Este se vistió y sacó de su hakama un fajo de billetes que repartió entre una y otra. Estas inclinaron la cabeza, se vistieron y se retiraron de la habitación.

Mouse había venido haciendo lo mismo desde que había llegado a Nerima después de su ausencia. No sabía que lo detenía para completar el acto, pero definitivamente no era el amor a Shampoo, pues no podía perdonarle su actitud tan fría y distante que había tenido con él. Suponía que era la promesa a su madre, pero no estaba muy seguro. De todas maneras le daba igual. Se vistió, usó el pasillo y pasó al Night-club, donde pidió más alcohol y se quedó en una de las mesas apartadas del bullicio. Una a una se fue empinando las botellas, y de sus labios salía una letanía:

-Dicen que soy un payaso, porque estoy muriendo por ti, y tú no me haces ni caso….

Dicen que soy un payaso, porque toda mi ilusión, es tenerte entre mis brazos…

No podía recordar dónde había escuchado la canción, pero le parecía que le venía como anillo al dedo. Este era uno de los días en los que se sentía melancólico y triste, y no podía evitar mirar atrás. Su corazón sangraba. Le hubiera gustado que alguien lo hubiera aconsejado….aunque sea recordándole que no podía perder la dignidad por una mujer.

Apuró otro trago, y pensó – como había hecho durante los primeros años de guerra- en los golpes de la Amazona, en sus sonrisas frías, en su desprecio y en su actitud sarcástica para con él. Su amor había sido incondicional, y algunas personas allá en casa lo alababan por eso; pero tales personas pasaban por alto que un amor como el suyo podría degenerar en odio, pues la pasión y el despecho inflamaban e intoxican la mente tanto como el alcohol.

-Dicen que soy un payaso- tarareó para si- porque por culpa de tu amor, voy de fracaso en fracaso…

-Dicen que soy un payaso, que va buscando valor, en el fondo de los vasos…..

Y sí, la mayoría lo consideraba un perdedor. Y no cualquier perdedor: Uno muy estúpido y casi ciego. Cuando había llegado a Nerima en compañía de esos dos, y Shampoo le había pedido que se casara con él- por despecho - , él le había sonreído. Había tenido ganas de agarrarla por el cabello y quitarle esa cara falsa a puñetazos, rasgar su falda, romper su ropa interior y y violentarla ahí mismo; pero no iba a ponerle le mano encima a ninguna mujer después de haber visto personalmente los horrores que los japoneses habían desatado sobre las mujeres chinas durante la guerra...

Y aunque no quería admitirlo, al ver sus hermosos ojos color rubí había tenido que reconocer muy a su pesar que si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de enamorarla, la tomaría. Había rechazado la oferta de Shampoo, pues había madurado lo suficiente como para saber que es muy estúpido el que se casa por despecho, y más estúpido aun quien se casa con una mujer despechada. Mouse también tenía dudas; no sabía si en el matrimonio se comportaría como un caballero o si desataría todas sus tensiones sobre su mujer, castigándola como ella lo había castigado a él todos estos años. Poco antes de que Ranma llegara diciéndole las intenciones de Shampoo sobre querer tener un hijo con él, Mouse se había encerrado dos días y tratado de poner orden en su cabeza. Los hombres también pueden actuar por despecho; y se tuvo que dar cuenta que su actitud de enamorado incondicional había jugado en contra suya todo ese tiempo. Ella lo trataba mal porque siempre volvía.

Durante la guerra, arriesgando su vida por China, había abandonado tal actitud y había conocido muchas mujeres, que lo admiraban y querían por quien era. Ninguna de ellas tan bonita como Shampoo, pero todas más amables, cariñosas y atentas. Él se había sorprendido, pues había dedicado tanto su vida hacia la caprichuda joven que no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo y apuesto que era teniendo su autoestima por los suelos. Así que le había encontrado el gusto a los apapachos de las mujeres y se había vuelto dependiente de sus cariños. Recordó aquella vez en Wuhan, cuando una de las guerrilleras lo había besado sin importarle la mugre y el aceite que cubrían su cara, pensando que moriría. O aquella vez que lo recibieron como a un héroe después de volver con el cráneo de un soldado que había violado a la hija de la señora que lo había protegido estando él herido….

Mouse apuró su copa. Le gustaría que fuera Shampoo quien lo abrazara y acariciara y no dos mujeres a las que tuviera que pagar. Por mucho que se dijera a si mismo que el amor que tenía por ella había muerto y otro nuevo pero más práctico y cínico había surgido, había días en los que regresaba a ser el mismo idiota de siempre.

Mouse miró por un momento al fondo del establecimiento, y esbozó una sonrisa. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Ranma.

-Ranma, tienes que venir.

La voz de Ranma al otro lado de la línea se oyó molesta.

-Es una broma, verdad?

-Ven. Te conviene. La dirección es… Y trae una cámara.

Colgó, y vió como las dos chavas que lo habían atendido se acercaron a él.

-Sigues buscando compañía?- le preguntaron. Un joven melancólico que no estaba interesado en el sexo siempre es un buen cliente.

El joven asintió y ellas se sentaron al lado de él.

-Pero no de ustedes.

Las mujeres se levantaron decepcionadas. Mouse vió como movían las caderas al alejarse de él y gritó:

-Más sake!

Una mesera lo oyó y de inmediato le sirvió. Mouse se dió por satisfecho y le dio una buena propina, lo que hizo que la mesera lo visitara periódicamente para llenarle el vaso cada vez que lo terminaba. Mouse se quedó dormitando, hasta que después de un rato llego Ranma. Este vió el lugar y tuvo sus dudas, por lo que entró lo más rápidamente posible y empezó a buscar al chino con la mirada. Este le hizo una seña y Ranma se acercó a él.

-Mouse, por Dios… Estás completamente borracho. Que diría Shampoo?

-Que diga lo que quiera, no es mi novia, ni mi amiga ni nada… -contestó el joven con amargura- Trajiste la cámara?

-Si, la traje. Pero porque me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Ranma con nerviosismo, mirando a todos lados buscando alguna cara conocida- No es un lugar muy apropiado que digamos.

Mouse sonrió y le contestó:

-No lo será para alguien que está comprometido, pero para un pobre diablo que reniega de su amada si lo es. Siéntate.

-Si no me dices para que me llamaste, me voy- Ranma fue tajante-Si Akane se entera que estoy aquí es capaz de matarme, o peor aún, es capaz de….

-Siéntate-Mouse lo jaló del brazo- Quiero que veas algo por tus propios ojos. -Más sake!

La mesera acudió pronta y llenó el vaso de Mouse. Saludó a Ranma y le ofreció alcohol, pero Ranma negó con la cabeza. La mujer se retiró y Ranma pudo darle un vistazo al lugar. Al fondo, pudo ver mujeres en toda clase de trajes y vestidos, mientras una tras otra subía a la barra y empezaban a bailar sensualmente.

La mesera regresaría con una bandeja llena de botanas. Ranma se sentiría incomodo mirando a Mouse.

-No me mires a mí, idiota- le dijo este- Mira a las chicas.

-Me largo- Ranma se levantó de la mesa- No quiero perder a Akane solo por venir a un antro. Bastante tuve con aquella vez en Iwo…

Mouse le apretó el brazo y lo obligó a mirar hacia la barra. Sobre esta y agarrándose a un tubo, se hallaba bailando una hermosa mujer vestida de colegiala mientras los hombres la vitoreaban y los más cercanos le metían billetes en las medias.

La mujer se inclinó sobre ellos, y los ojos avizores de Ranma la reconocieron al instante.

Era Nabiki!

Esta se llevó las manos a los pechos mientras bajaba el torso y movía las caderas. Saco una paleta de sus medias y empezó a chuparla, con una mirada coqueta. Todos los vejetes- y otros no tanto- le aventaban billetes, o papelitos con sus números telefónicos. Nabiki les sonreía a todos ellos. Agarró una botella de una de las mesas de alrededor y se acercó a uno: la descorchó , metió su pie en la boca del sujeto y dejo que el alcohol se deslizara hasta la boca del viejo, que esperaba abierta y complaciente. La multitud la vitoreó salvajemente cuando la botella se acabó, Nabiki se agachó y empezó a contonearse mientras recogía los billetes.

-Ves para que quise que trajeras la cámara?- le dijo Mouse con una sonrisa- Y ten cuidado con los guardias, este es un antro muy bien vigilado.

5 minutos después Ranma había grabado el video más comprometedor en la vida de Nabiki. Se dio por satisfecho y se despidió de Mouse, pero una mujer se les acercó. Una mujer que no parecía enteramente japonesa, a decir verdad.

-Mouse, por el amor de dios, estas borracho? Que diría…-le preguntó la chica con dulzura.

-Es que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo, o que?- contestó molesto-Que se supone que quieren que me ponga a beber en un night-club, agua?

La chica lo miró con cara reproche. Luego cambió su expresión.

-Quién es tu amigo?-preguntó la mujer, coqueta.

-Selene, él es mi archirrival Ranma Saotome- los presentó Mouse- Ranma, esta es Selene Yoshiwara, la mejor dama que encontraras aquí.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita.

-El gusto es mío-contestó la joven, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. A Ranma le dio la impresión de que había visto esos ojos antes alguna vez, pero no podía recordarlos.

Mouse pasó un brazo por encima de Selene y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Te quedaras a hacernos compañía? – le preguntó Mouse.

-Me vas a pagar?-le contestó la chica, con actitud desenfadada.

Mouse puso cara de disgusto, pero sacó un fajo de yenes. La mujer se los metió en el brazier.

-No me malinterpretes, me agradas. Pero vivo de esto, Mouse.

-Lo sé- contestó este- Perdona, la culpa es mía. Es tu trabajo.

-No te sientas mal, mi patito feo- Selene puso una mano bajo la barbilla del chino- Si quieres, podemos divertirnos en cuanto acabe mi turno.

Ranma se quedó sorprendido.

-Sabes lo de la maldición?

-Lo sé desde que lo conocí- la chica se encogió de hombros- He visto cosas peores. Una vez llego un tipo que se transformaba en algo parecido a un toro con alas; tenía los gustos de un cerdo.

Mouse y Ranma soltaron una carcajada. Mouse le ofreció su vaso a la joven y esta se lo bebió de un trago, pero Ranma se levantó de la mesa.

-Gracias por la información Mouse. Como sea, ya me tengo que ir.

-No quieres quedarte? Yo invito.

Mouse señaló las copas vacías que yacían apiladas en la mesa. Ranma negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir; se despidieron y Ranma se tapó el rostro para que nadie lo reconociera. Avanzó hacia la puerta, pero vió que había empezado a llover y se quedó esperando un taxi. Pero una mano grácil lo detuvo. Por un momento pensó que Nabiki lo había descubierto. Pero una voz lo sacó de dudas.

-Ranma, me puedes ayudar?

Yoshiwara había aparecido detrás de él y lo jalaba de regreso hacia el local.

-Me tengo que ir- contestó este, tratando de eludirla lo más pronto posible: Una mujer en minifalda y con orejas de conejita sin duda levantarían la furia de Akane. Pero la joven no se dió por vencida.

-Mouse se acaba de desmayar y yo todavía no puedo salir- le explicó la joven- Si pudieras llevarlo al médico….

Ranma entró otra vez al antro y encontró a un Mouse desmayado sumergido en su propio vómito. Lo levantó en sus hombros y la joven lo miró agradecida; esta sacó el fajo de billetes que le había dado el desmayado un rato antes.

-Para el doctor.

Ranma movió la cabeza y la morra se guardó el dinero otra vez.

-Gracias por avisarme.

-No es nada- la mujer movió los hombros- Él es un buen tipo.

A Ranma le extrañó ese comentario. Las mujeres que trabajaban en esos lugares no les tenían lastima a sus clientes, les tenían desprecio.

-Como conociste a Mouse?

-Esa es una historia que tendré que contarte otro día.-contestó ella- Ahora me tengo que ir.

La mujer hizo ademán de besarlo en la mejilla, pero Ranma negó con la cabeza. La mujer comprendió y se despidió inclinándose. Ranma se quedó esperando un taxi pero aprovechando que había dejado de llover se alejó con Mouse en la espalda y se fue; pero para su desgracia el chino empezó a vomitar esparciendo liquido por toda su camisa.

-Deja de vomitar, carajo! – le gritó este, pero por toda respuesta el chico volvió a lanzar otra descarga, por lo que Ranma le dio tal golpe que lo mando a volar.

-Así llegaremos más rápido!

Se quitó la camisa llena de vómitos y apresuró el paso. Ya en su casa, recogió a Mouse del piso y lo metió en la bañera. Se puso unos guantes y empezó a tallarlo con un cepillo.

-Maldita sea, que necesidad tengo yo de bañar a un borracho- gruñó- Me debes una Mouse.

-Te debo una? –contestó este, tratando de incorporarse- Y el video que? No cuenta?

Ranma trató de darle un zape en la cabeza, pero Mouse pudo esquivarlo.

-O sea que te has estado haciendo el dormido todo este tiempo, infeliz?

La ceja de Ranma se empezó a mover incontrolablemente.

-Me desperté cuanto me empezaste a tallar la espalda- repuso Mouse- Y ahora lárgate, que bien puedo hacerlo yo solo.

-Imbécil- repuso Ranma dando un portazo- Todavía que lo ayudo….. Y será mejor que te apures, Mouse, pues yo también tengo que bañarme para limpiarme la porquería que me echaste encima!

-Que sucede hijo?

Nodoka se había acercado a ver qué pasaba.

-Mouse se puso borracho en un antro y me vomitó encima.

-Pues báñate. Quieres que te talle la espalda?

-Gracias pero no, mama.

-sí, si, como quieras….me voy a dormir. No ha llegado Akane?

-No sabía que había salido.

-Salió con Ukyo y con Akari a no sé dónde… Deberías tener cuidado. Akane es una muchacha muy bonita y tiene muchos pretendientes….

Al chico no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero trato de disimular.

-Ella puede salir cuando quiera.

Nodoka subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación donde dormía con su esposo. Ranma vio como desaparecía y espero a que cerrara la puerta; luego empezó a aporrear la entrada del baño.

-Maldita sea, Mouse, vas a salir o qué?

-Déjame tranquilo!

-Estas en MI casa, idiota!

-Púdrete!

-Largo!

Ranma entro al baño y de una patada Mouse salió volando por la ventana.

-Maldito Japonés!

Mientras tanto, las tres amigas se habían puesto tan borrachas que a Gosunkugi no le quedo de otra más que pedir un taxi, pero no tenía ni idea de donde vivía Akari o si podría entrar a la casa de Ukyo, que además dormían como lirones. Así que pidió al taxista que se internara por las calles de Nerima.

-Espera Gosunkugi- le dijo Akane- llévanos a la casa de la tía Nodoka -musitó Akane antes de perder la conciencia- Si mi padre me ve así, me mata.

El taxista cambio de dirección y se detuvo después enfrente de la casa de los Saotome. Todavía seguía lloviendo a cantaros, así que el joven uso su teléfono y le pidió a Ranma que saliera a recibirlos.

-Gosunkugi, que suce…

Vió en el interior del taxi y exclamó:

-UCHAN!? AKANE!? AKARI!? Qué demonios?

- Se pudieron borrachas y no puedo llevarlas yo solo- contestó Gosunkugi- No podía dejarlas… Te podrás hacer cargo?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar decirle a Gosunkugi que esperaba que no les hubiera hecho nada. Este negó con la cabeza. Ranma se dio por satisfecho y se puso a Akane y a Ukyo sobre los hombros. Gosunkugi tomo a Akari y lo siguió dentro de la casa, habiéndole pedido al chofer del taxi que lo esperara. Entró y se encontró con una somnolienta señora Saotome.

-Hijo, que pasa.. Akane! Esa no es forma de comportarse para una señorita y mucho menos para una amante esposa!

Akane trató de disculparse, pero solo un gemido salió de su garganta. En cuanto a Ukyo y Akari, estaban completamente dormidas. Ranma dejó a Akane en el comedor y Nodoka se dispuso a acondicionar dos de las habitaciones; Gosunkugi se despidió y abordó el taxi; luego Ranma subiría a Ukyo y a Akari sobre sus espaldas y las acomodaría sobre la cama. Nodoka tenía mucho sueño, así que lo dejo y regreso a su cuarto. Ranma bajaría por Akane y la llevaría a su habitación. Notó su calor corporal y cuando la dejo sobre la cama se quedó un rato admirándola. Recordó aquella vez en que Mouse y Ryoga habían estado en Tailandia poco antes de ser transferidos al frente de Birmania.

-Saotome, Hibiki, vengan con nosotros!- les decían sus compañeros- Hay putas para todos!

Habían llegado a Bangkok en medio de una tormenta y se disponían desfogar sus ansias antes de partir otra vez para el frente. Pero Ryoga negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo una novia en Japón que me respeta y me ama a pesar de mis defectos- contesto- No le seré infiel.

Pero Tanegashima no se daría por vencido.

-Y tu Saotome? Te he oído maldecir el nombre de tu novia más de una vez. Piensa que eres un cerdo, no es así? Porque no entras con nosotros? Somos buenos soldados y nos merecemos una recompensa…. Por lo que se ni siquiera te has acostado con nadie…..Nada como una puta para olvidar esta vida de mierda.

-Yo no entro. –contesto el aludido.

-Pues entonces púdrete, imbécil. Todos dejamos familia en Japón. No eres mejor que nosotros.

Muchos asintieron y entraron al prostíbulo. Pero Kuonji se le acercó y le pregunto.

-Estas seguro que no quieres entrar? Podemos morir de un momento a otro.

-No.

-No tienes que acostarte con nadie, también puedes mirar.

Ranma se quedó mirando el vacío y el y Ryoga regresaron al cuartel con la cabeza baja, mientras sus compañeros se metían uno tras otro tras la puerta del establecimiento.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde entonces, y Ranma se había tenido que controlar desde que había llegado de nuevo a Nerima para no subir a la habitación de Akane, romper su bata y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de la joven, le hizo gracia recordar como al principio había negado el atractivo físico de Akane; pensaba que los hombres no admiten nunca esa clase de cosas y no le había hecho ninguna gracia el que lo hubieran comprometido sin preguntarle siquiera, por lo que no había querido admitir que ya le gustaba Akane y que se sentía celoso del afecto que le tenía ella por aquel entonces al doctor Tofu. Y con el paso del tiempo no cambio su actitud, aunque poco a poco le iba gustando más y más Akane, porque no quería que ella lo colocara al mismo nivel que Happosai.

Se había pasado la mitad de la campaña odiándola y maldiciendo su nombre, y la otra mitad extrañándola y temiendo morir sin volver a verla.

Le acomodó su almohada y le puso una cobija encima. La besó en la frente y le dió la espalda, disponiéndose a dejar la habitación.

-Ranma… -este oyó un susurro detrás de él.-Hazme el amor.

Ranma dio un salto como si lo hubieran descubierto espiándola. Volteó lentamente y vió que Akane seguía dormida.

"Debí haberlo sabido "se reprochó a sí mismo "Ella jamás me diría algo como eso estando despierta."

Recordó aquella vez con Shirai. Ella los había salvado de la Kempeitai después de haber sido interrogados y habían estado huyendo por el bosque hacia el norte, tratando de poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y cualquier otro posible enemigo, fuera chino o japonés. Recordó la discusión que tuvieron poco antes de separarse. Shirai se le había acercado por la espalda y había acomodado su brazo alrededor del cuello de Ranma; luego había tratado de besarlo, pero Ranma la había rechazado, para gran indignación de la guerrillera.

-Que no soy suficientemente guapa para ti?- le pregunto con furia aquella mujer que le había salvado la vida, lanzándole un puñetazo que Ranma no quiso o no pudo esquivar- Que, una mujer china es indigna de un miembro de la raza Yamato? O Simplemente una bala te ha dejado impotente?

Ranma agarro a Shirai de los hombros y le grito:

-Crees que no quiero hacer el amor antes de morir? Esta vida de mierda me lo debe! Pero no lo hare ni contigo ni con nadie!

Shirai se alejó de él y empezó a burlarse. Sus palabras se clavaron en el cómo afilados cuchillos.

-Seguro que en Japón te espera una novia inocente. La quieres mucho? La deseas por las noches? Te talla la espalda mientras te bañas? Se viste especialmente para ti?

Algo en la cara de Ranma le permitió a Shirai intuir la verdad.

-No!-Shirai se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto de incredulidad y desprecio que las mujeres conocen muy bien- Pobre imbécil, de seguro ni siquiera has estado con ella en la cama,

Ranma la empujo contra el suelo y la sujeto firmemente.

-Eso es, pórtate como el cerdo que son todos ustedes los japoneses!

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo había hecho y la soltó. Luego empezó a alejarse de ella, pero la china lo sujeto del hombro con una mano mientras con la otra se desabrochaba la camisa.

Piénsalo bien! Nunca la volverás a ver. Quizás en estos momentos deberías aceptar una china. Mira, piel blanca y suave!. Que tienen las japonesas que no tengamos las chinas? Maldito estúpido!

-Cállate. Maldita sea, cállate!

Y ahora…..

Bajó las manos y empezó a desabrochar la blusa. Acercó su cara y respiro la fragancia de su pecho.

ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando protegerse del golpe de Akane, pero esta seguía dormida. Le dió gracia que aun siguiera temiendo los golpes de la niña, pero a el mismo le gustaba pensar que seguía siendo el joven de 17 años que había estados viviendo en casa de los Tendo hace tres meses. Abrió su brazier y miró sus pechos. Respiró el perfume de su piel y sus manos temblaron. Pero se lo pensó mejor; le abrochó la blusa y la acomodó sobre su cama.

Había esperado 5 años. Esperar unos meses mas no sería nada.

{}

_Pido una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. También estoy consciente de que presento a Mouse de un modo distinto y que a Ranma lo he descrito como el mirón que no fue durante la serie. Ambos presentan personalidades que no cuadran con las que mostraban antes. La descripción que hice de ambos fue la que pienso que habría esperar de dos adolescentes que fueron a la guerra y volvieron. _

_Mouse siempre me ha parecido un personaje remarcable por su torpeza y mala suerte. El amor no correspondido suele acabar muy mal, y más cuando el enamorado mira hacia atrás y mira las cosas bajo una nueva luz. Una persona así busca cariño como sea. _

_En cuanto a Akane, Ukyo y Akari las muestro un poco out character porque no se me ocurre otra forma de meterlas a un karaoke y ponerse hasta la madre. _

_Por cierto, Yoshiwara era el nombre del distrito que tenía la zona roja de Edo bajo el Shogunato Tokugawa. Y la Kempeitai era la gendarmería militar japonesa hasta el fin de la segunda guerra mundial, encargada de mantener la disciplina del ejército imperial y de las actividades de contraespionaje, algo asi como la Gestapo nazi. Y tan siniestra como ella. _

_La raza Yamato es el nombre que se da a si mismo el pueblo japonés. Y volviendo a nuestra historia…._

-{}

Akane se despertó con una cruda mayúscula ya bien entrada la tarde. A su lado estaba Ranma, ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Como se la paso la princesa anoche?

Akane se incorporó de la cama agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Nunca se había puesto borracha antes y no sabía lo que era una resaca. Ranma sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo extendió a Akane.

-Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta.

Akane tomó el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Salí con Ukyo y con Akari por ahí…..

-Por ahí…-respondió Ranma con sorna.

-Y tú qué quieres? – le respondió Akane de mal modo. -Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación estando yo dormida?

-_Cómo te atreves tu_ a regresar dormida en las piernas de Gosunkugi?

Por un momento Akane no supo de qué estaba hablando. Pero luego recordó todo y esbozo una sonrisa.

-El señor esta celoso?- pregunto divertida.

Akane esperaba que Ranma negara sus celos, como siempre hacia. Pero lo que siguió fue completamente inesperado: Ranma se acercó y le sujetó el mentón.

-Sí, estoy muuuuuy celoso- le contesto Ranma con una voz muy suave que Akane no le había oído casi nunca- Y si fuera por mí, no te dejaba salir de esta casa en dos semanas.

A Akane quedo sorprendida. Sin embargo, quiso mantener siempre las formas.

-Déjame!

Akane trato de alejarse de él, pero la mano del joven no cedió. La jalo de la cabeza y la beso a la fuerza en la frente. Luego la soltó y se fue acercando a la puerta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Akane. –Ranma volteó a verla antes de salir- Eres mía y de nadie más! Oíste? Mía!

Ranma se fue dando un portazo.

.


	5. Primera Parte:Medallas y Heridas

El Señor Kuonji era mediano y de complexión recia. Aunque el pelo ya había empezado a encanecer, su barba todavía era negra como el azabache y sus ojos tenían un brillo que solo se podía asociar con un espíritu joven y activo. Su cuerpo seguía siendo musculoso, aunque eso sí, la edad ya empezaba a dejarse notar en su aspecto físico. Había llegado a visitar a su hija desde Osaka y sonrió especialmente cuando la vio llegar con las que juzgó eran sus amigas.

-Me alegra ver que tienes amigas tan vivaces, Ukyo.

Akari y Akane lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, pero este movió la mano como alejando una mosca molesta: Le alegraba muchísimo que Ukyo tuviera tiempo para salir con sus amigas además de ir a la escuela y trabajar.

-Papa, esta es Akari Unryu, es la amiga que te conté que se va a casar en tres semanas.

-Felicidades.

El papa de Ukyo la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Y esta es Akane Tendo, la novia de Ranma Saotome.

El señor Kuonji entorno los ojos. No soportaba oír ese apellido.

-No sé si felicitarte o tenerte lastima, pequeña.

Había varias cosas que Ukyo no les había contado: Cuando Genma se llevó el puesto, la familia no tenía ningún otro medio de subsistencia en aquel entonces. Sus amigos no lo ayudaron y por poco pierde la casa; el señor Kuonji tuvo que trabajar en una empacadora de pescado. Durante mucho tiempo no quiso visitar a su hija pues como el diría "El día que vea a ese desgraciado le voy a torcer el pescuezo"; no le hacia ninguna gracia que su hija persiguiera al hijo de ese pillo y daba gracias a todos los Budas que no habían terminado juntos.

-Papa!-repuso Ukyo escandalizada.

Se impuso un silencio incómodo. Subieron arriba y se sentaron a la mesa, donde Konatzu entró y les sirvió té y unos bocadillos, mientras Tsubasa les tocaba música con un banjo.

-Y bien? Que desean preguntarme? -El señor Kuonji adopto una expresión más seria.

-Lo que pasa es que vimos unas medallas y no sabemos que significan, papa- contestó Ukyo. Pertenecen a unos amigos nuestros, pero no nos quieren decir que significan.

Akane y Ukyo sacaron unas cajas de madera de sus respectivos bolsos. El señor Kuonji puso una expresión muy adusta.

-Si ellos no quieren decirles por algo será, no creen?

-Sí, pero…

-Bueno, supongo que todas las mujeres son igual de curiosas.

El señor tomo las cajas y las deposito sobre sus piernas. Alzo las tapas y abrió mucho los ojos, gesto que fue notado en seguida. Las mujeres se acercaron todas a él y este empezó a ver las medallas con ojo avizor y las fue mirando una tras otra, agarrándolas con reverencia.

-Dicen que son de unos amigos?

-Sí.

-Pues sus amigos entonces tienen más de 80 años.-contesto el Señor Kuonji- Trabajan ustedes en un asilo de ancianos?

Akane y Akari se imaginaron por un momento a sus novios como viejos decrépitos terroríficamente parecidos a Happosai.

-No! Lo que ocurre es que….

-Esas medallas pertenecen a nuestros prometidos, señor. – contesto Akari con voz firme.

-Las medallas no le pertenecen a quien las guarda sino a quien las gana con su sudor y su sangre, señorita- contesto el viejo- Está clarísimo que sus novios no pudieron haberlas obtenido.

-Lo que ocurre es que creemos que ellos viajaron al pasado por medio de un espejo traído gracias a los soldados de Alejandro el Grande, Papa.

El papa de Ukyo se quedó perplejo por unos instantes y luego soltó un gemido. "No hay nada perfecto en este mundo" pensó.

-Hija, que demonios se han estado metiendo ustedes tres?

Tardaron un rato en convencerlo de la veracidad de sus argumentos. Cuando finalmente lo lograron, este tomo de nuevo una de las cajas y la abrió.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.

Tomo una medalla –una cruz en realidad- recubierta de oro y plata. La tomó entre sus manos y exclamó:

-Vaya, encontrar esto sí que es una sorpresa!

-Que es, papa?

-Esta es una medalla al servicio distinguido, Ukyo-contestó su padre con admiración- Tu abuelo volvió con una de las Filipinas, pero la suya no incluía Oro, era de Plata y Hierro. Esta de aquí es una de primera clase; según tu abuelo, solo dos en su compañía pudieron vivir para ganarlas, pues no se daban a título póstumo. Que extraordinario! Fueron creadas por edicto al final del 44 ante actos de heroísmo en el escenario del Pacifico cuando ya la Guerra marchaba muy mal y los Norteamericanos estaban a las puertas…. Casi todas se concedieron a aquellos pilotos que defendieron los cielos del Japón por aquellos días. La lista con los condecorados terminó siendo destruida para que proteger a sus miembros.

El señor Kuonji guardó esta, tomó otra entre sus manos y se las mostró. Era otra cruz, pero esta vez roja y con puntas de lanza entre cada brazo. Un hombre barbudo aparecía en medio.

-Esta es una Gunjin Shoi Kisho- continuó- Se daba por recibir heridas durante el servicio. Esta de aquí es dorada, una Sen-Sho, así que quien la recibió tuvo que ser herido en batalla. La imagen en el centro pertenece a Kusunoki Masashige, un Samurái del siglo XIV que luchó para el Emperador en su intento de subyugar al Shogunato. Planeó como devolver el poder al Emperador, pero una traición dejó a Kusunoki y sus fuerzas contra todo un ejército.

Éste sugirió al Emperador refugiarse en el sagrado Monte Hiei, permitir al Shogun conquistar Kyoto y después, con la ayuda de los monjes guerreros del Monte, atraparlo en la ciudad y destruirle. No obstante el Emperador no lo permitió y quiso presentar batalla en un campo abierto. Kusunoki aceptó la insensata orden del Emperador (en lo que luego sería visto como las últimas palabras de la lealtad y la obediencia de un samurái). La batalla tuvo lugar en Minatogawa (hoy Kobe) y fue un desastre y, finalmente, cuando Kusunoki se vio totalmente rodeado, se suicidó con 600 de sus hombres. Según la leyenda, sus últimas palabras fueron Shichisei Hōkoku! – ¡Quisiera tener 7 vidas para darlas por mi país!

-Fue declarado el Santo Patrón de los Kamikazes, que se veían como sus herederos espirituales al sacrificar sus vidas por el Emperador….Algo bastante apropiado, tengo que añadir.

-Y esta?

Akari saco una medalla muy bonita en forma de estrella. Era de plata con gemas rojas.

-Esta es una Zuihosho- le contesto el papa de Ukyo; este la tomo de las manos de Akari y la apretó con la palma, alzándola a la altura de sus ojos.

-Esta es una de cuarta clase. Concedida normalmente en tiempos de paz, pero en tiempo de Guerra se les concedió a aquellos oficiales que se distinguieran por su valentía.

La giró entre sus dedos y continuó:

-Es la Orden del Tesoro Sagrado; simboliza el Espejo Yata y las Joyas Yasakani. Se dice que el espejo es tan sagrado que ni el poderoso Mikado puede verlo. Las Joyas simbolizan la obediencia y el afecto. Al parecer sus novios tuvieron una campana muy intensa.

El Señor Kuonji se la devolvió a Akari, pero todavía quedaba otra.

-Hmm. Esta es una sorpresa aún mayor.

-Esa cual es, papa? –Ukyo se sorprendía cada vez más, y no era la única.

Era una estrella de ocho puntas con un crisantemo en el centro y dos espadas cruzadas detrás.

-Esta es la medalla que se les concedió a todos aquellos que se distinguieron a lo largo de la Guerra en Asia- explico su padre-. Mac Arthur ordenó que se destruyeran todas sin excepción. Supongo que esta y la otra son las únicas que quedan en Japón.

Akane y Akari se quedaron cabizbajas por momento, pero la más ensimismada era Akane. Ryoga seguía siendo un caballero, en eso no había cambiado. Si, se había levantado gritando de su cama y disparado contra las paredes; se levantaba todos los días a las cinco y se veía mayor; pero el cambio había sido más radical en Ranma. Uno egoísta, ególatra y patán había entrado en el espejo griego y otro silencioso, callado y nada temeroso con las mujeres había salido. Akane no se explicaba lo fácil que Ranma había aceptado la petición de la chica de quedarse con ella.

Akane y Akari empezaron a guardar las medallas, pero encontraron ambas una pestaña negra en el fondo de sus cajas. Tiraron de ella y descubrieron que en realidad el fondo no era tal: Sacaron cada una última medalla ya medio roída. Unas medallas muy bonitas, con un milano dorado sobre dos escudos de plata y una espada en el centro.

-Esa.. Esas son Ordenes del Milano de Oro.

El señor Kuonji las tomo entre sus manos con una reverencia infinita, sin poder creérselo.

-En verdad son muchachos admirables los suyos, Señoritas.

-Tan importantes son?

-Es la medalla más alta a la que se podía aspirar, Ukyo- contesto su padre. Solo dada a aquellos que mostraban valor irracional o liderazgo en batalla. No he conocido a nadie que la haya tenido y mira que tu abuelo tenía amigos muy valientes….

El señor Kuonji devolvió las medallas y las jóvenes las fueron acomodando una por una, pues no querían que sus novios se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

-Cuando se casen no sean muy duros con ellos.

El señor tomo un poco de té como intentando obtener una pausa, pero su hija le pregunto:

-Que quieres decir, papa?

-Este apuró su taza y tomo un largo trago.

-La guerra cambia a todo mundo, y la Segunda Guerra mundial fue quizás la más brutal de todas. Es cierto que hay personas que prefieren la adrenalina de la Guerra al tedio de la Paz, pero ellos son la excepción, no la regla y a no ser qué una persona lleve consigo el gusto de la Sangre, cambiara irremediablemente una vez entre en batalla.

"Mi padre era un hombre muy frio, y llegue a pensar que no amaba a mi madre. Pensé que si seguían juntos era solo porque en aquel tiempo el divorcio estaba muy mal visto y el solo quería una ama de casa…Fue el que me prohibió enlistarme en el ejército cuando este fue restaurado después de la ocupación. Pero cuando mi madre murió, ninguno de nosotros lloro más su muerte que él. Y tuvimos que llevárnoslo arrastrándolo de la tumba."

El señor Kuonji empezó a comer su bollo de arroz como queriendo dar por finalizada la plática. Pero Akane recordó que tenía algo más que preguntarle, así que se levantó y regreso con una caja grande y alargada que usan los músicos para guardar sus instrumentos. La puso al lado de la mesa y pregunto:

-Señor Kuonji, puede identificar estas armas?

Este asintió con la cabeza y Akane abrió la caja. Adentro se encontraban los dos rifles que Ukyo y ella habían encontrado aquella vez que registraron la habitación de Ranma. El señor se limpió las manos con su servilleta y agarró el primer rifle, el que tenía los caracteres chinos grabados en la culata. Lo examinó por un minuto y paso el dedo índice por el cañón, como acariciándolo.

-Este es un Mosin Nagant- sentenció- usado por una guerrillera china. Francotiradora.

-Mosin Nagant? -preguntó Akari- Eso no suena a chino.

-Eso es porque es de manufactura soviética, no china- contestó el papa de Ukyo- Los soviéticos aprovisionaron algunas veces a los comunistas de Mao Tse Tung durante la Segunda Guerra Sino Japonesa y hasta la caída del Kuomintang, mientras que los soldados de Chiang Kai Shek eran aprovisionados primero por Alemania y después por Estados Unidos. La culata fue grabada por su propietaria: Los caracteres chinos corresponden al nombre de Shirai.

Akane recordó aquella vez en que Ranma despertó llorando y gritando Shirai, Shirai! Se guardó sus pensamientos y pregunto:

-Y como sabe que era una francotiradora?

-Los Mosin Nagant eran buenos rifles de francotirador- les explicó-y se siguieron usando como rifles de instrucción hasta mucho tiempo después. Además, ningún soldado raso se hubiera molestado en grabar su nombre en un rifle que no iba a conservar por mucho tiempo.

Akane tomó de sus manos el Mosin Nagant y lo guardó. Luego le tendió el otro rifle, la que tenía una bayoneta atada al cañón.

-Ah, este es más fácil de identificar!- el señor Kuonji jugó con el rifle y acerco su dedo a la cuchilla- Esta bayoneta ha probado mucha sangre…..

El viejo usó la mira y apuntó a un enemigo imaginario.

-Este es un Arisaka, el rifle estándar en los ejércitos Imperiales. Un muy buen rifle, tengo que añadir.

-Ese es el rifle que tiene Ryoga-comentó Akari- He visto como lo pule todos los domingos.

El papa de Ukyo lo revisó y dijo:

-Pues este no está cargado.

-Menos mal- repuso la novia de Ryoga con un suspiro-lo único que falta es que Ranma mate a la novia antes de la boda.

-Eso es todo lo que tenían que preguntarme?

Las chicas asintieron. El papa de Ukyo se levantó de la mesa.

-Si me disculpas hija, quisiera dormir. Señoritas…

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Kuonji.

Después de haber guardado las medallas y despedirse de los Kuonji, cada una jalo para su casa, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ukyo había querido acompañarlas, pero su papa había llegado por primera vez a visitarla y no quería descuidarlo.

"Hay una cosa que mi padre no les dijo" les había dicho Ukyo con cara seria- "Y es que las personas cometen cosas que uno no se habría imaginado de ellas. Mi abuelo tuvo un hijo en campaña."

Akane se daba cuenta que quizás descubriría cosas de su novio que no le gustaría saber. Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando y no daría marcha atrás.

"Ranma, Ryoga… Que les paso que no quieren decirnos nada?" pensó Akane. Suspiro y siguió caminando.

Ahora lo que faltaba es preguntarle a un doctor por las heridas. Cuando Akane llego a la casa de los Saotome, ya era muy tarde y todos estaban acostados; le habían dejado la cena en la cocina. Comió y subió a la habitación de Ranma. Abrió con cuidado la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y se deslizo hacia el armario, queriendo meter la caja con las medallas sin que Ranma se diera cuenta,.

-Que haces aquí, Akane?

A Akane le dio un susto de muerte. Trató de justificarse diciendo:

-Nada! Yo solo…

No se le ocurría que decir.

-Que haces todavía despierto?

-Me despertaste tu cuando subiste las escaleras- repuso el- Pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta. Que haces aquí?

-Tenía miedo.

-Tu? No lo creo. A quien le podrías tener miedo? Pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.

Akane lo miro por un momento, y Ranma interpretó su silencio como hostilidad.

-Solo si tú quieres.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-Quería a venir a darte las buenas noches, Ranma.

Este agarró la cabeza de la joven y jalo su cabeza hacia él.

-Gracias. Significa mucho para mí.

Le dio un beso muy largo y la arrastro a la cama, pero Akane opuso resistencia.

-Me tengo que ir a dormir yo también.

Akane salió de la habitación respirando muy fuerte. No había salido como había planeado, pero el la había besado y podría dejar las medallas en su sitio mañana por la mañana. Se metió a su habitación y se quedó mirando por la ventana las estrellas un rato. Luego se quedaría pensando en lo que le había dicho Ukyo. "Mi abuelo tuvo un hijo en campaña". No creía que Ranma hubiera abandonado un hijo suyo. Pero tampoco creía que él se hubiera acostado con nadie… No se había acostado con Shampoo, después de todo. Sonrió al descubrir que cada vez le tenía más confianza.

{}

A la mañana siguiente Akane se levantó de excelente humor y practico un poco. Ranma había salido con su padre, y se quedaron ella y su futura suegra en la casa, momento que aprovecho para subir y poner las medallas y los rifles donde estaban. A eso de las 5 vieron como llegaban esos dos cubiertos de lodo. Akane vio como Ranma se metía al baño y esperó a que abriera el grifo de la regadera para sacar su cámara y salir al jardín. Se acercó sigilosa a la ventana y vio como Ranma se tallaba el cuerpo; con el paso de las semanas había vuelto a recuperar musculo y los huesos se habían cubierto de carne otra vez. Incluso las heridas empezaban a remitir, y no parecían tan graves como la primera vez que las había visto.

-Akane? Que haces espiando a Ranma por la ventana?

La chica sintió como el corazón saltaba de la sorpresa. Nodoka estaba detrás de ella y la mirada con una sonrisa.

-No no no es lo que parece. ..- balbuceó Akane- Lo que ocurre es que…

-No tienes de que avergonzarte querida- le sonrió Nodoka- Mi hijo es muy apuesto y es normal que quieras espiarlo aunque aún no estén casados. Porque no entras a bañarte con él? Así podrías enjabonarle la espalda y él lo apreciaría.

Akane negó con la cabeza, frenética. Ella no era así. Nodoka volvió a entrar a la Casa y Akane volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Ranma ahora se había quedado con el cuerpo sumergido en la bañera y el vapor tapaba los contornos de su cuerpo. Estuvo así un rato hasta que termino y abrió el grifo de agua fría; el vapor se fue diluyendo hasta que el cuerpo musculoso quedo a la vista. Se empezó a secar y Akane empezó a tomar fotos, confiando en que Ranma no oiría nada. Satisfecha, se agacho y empezó a gatear hasta la puerta de la casa. Pero una mano poderosa la alzo por la camisa, rasgándola.

-Nunca vuelvas a tomarme fotos o el dinero que te paga Nabiki no será suficiente para pagar el hospital.

Ranma se quedó perplejo al ver a quien estaba sujetando por la blusa. Soltó la mano y preguntó:

-Akane! Que rayos hacías tomándome fotos?

Akane se puso roja como un tomate y trato de contestar.

-Nada.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no importa, Akane.

La besó y ella no opuso resistencia. Su camisa se puso húmeda al contacto y su novio…

-QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENCO?

Akane le sentó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma se quedó inmóvil; había intentado meter la mano derecha adentro de la blusa y había apretado un pezón. También había atraído a Akane hacia sí.

-Yo no soy esa clase de chica!- continuó Akane molesta. -Tal vez Shampoo y Ukyo te permitan esas libertades, pero yo…

Ranma se enojó.

-Qué crees que estabas haciendo TU? Tú eras la que me estaba espiando! Y tomando fotos! Que quieres que piense? Tienes la blusa abierta y los senos húmedos!

-Porque lo hiciste tú, imbécil!

-Porque me estabas espiando! Pensé que tu…. Y yo….Tú fuiste la que se metió en mi habitación ayer en la noche!

Ranma mejor se mordió los labios y le dio la espalda.

-Para que me enojo? Akane boba, ni que quisiera tocarte.

-No pensabas eso cuando hace un momento, o si? –contestó ella sarcástica.

Por única respuesta, Ranma alzo la mano y le enseñó el dedo.

Akane vio cómo se alejaba y luego recogió la cámara del piso. Llamo a Akari y esta le conto que ya le había tomado las fotos a Ryoga, así que quedaron de verse en ese mismo momento y 15 minutos después ya estaban afuera del consultorio del Doctor Tofú . Tuvieron que esperar un rato porque el sitio estaba a rebosar de gente, por lo que Akane tuvo tiempo de contarle a Akari lo que había pasado. Ella soltó una carcajada -lo que sorprendió a Akane, pues pensaba que Akari se pondría de su lado al ser también una chica tan seria.

-Pero es lógico que actuara así, Akane!

-Pero es que me tocó!

-Y que esperabas? Que te empujara con un dedo? Akane, no tiene nada de malo.

-O sea que Ryoga y tu….

-Claro que no. Él y yo no estamos casados todavía y es muy caballeroso conmigo, nunca me ha presionado. Pero lo he visto desnudo muchas veces. Sólo piénsalo Akane: Cuando te cases con Ranma, que vas a hacer? Abofetearlo cada vez se meta a dormir a tu cama, o qué? Si yo anduviera incitando a Ryoga creo que ni él podría controlarse.

-Pero yo no estaba incitando a Ranma!-gritó Akane.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y Akane escondió la cara de vergüenza. Demasiadas veces para un solo día.

-Yo solo quería tomarle unas fotos!

-Desnudo y bañándose. Es normal que pensara así.

-Pero y tu como le hiciste?

-Fácil- Akari se encogió de hombros. -Le metí un somnífero en la comida.

Las jóvenes vieron cómo iban pasando los pacientes uno a uno. Todos invariablemente ponían cara de preocupación al mirar adentro, pero salían tranquilos y con cara de satisfacción. Cuando Akane entro, también se llevó una sorpresa.

-Kasumi!

Su hermana mayor le sonrió desde el otro lado vestida como enfermera.

-Que haces aquí?

-Estoy ayudando al doctor- contestó su hermana mayor- Dado que ahora paso la mayor parte del tiempo libre, quise venir aquí.

-Kasumi me ha estado ayudando últimamente, y he de decir que aprende rápido. Tiene predisposición para estas cosas-comentó el doctor- Me ha dicho que planeaba estudiar Medicina…

-Ahora el doctor me entrena como enfermera, hermanita.

"Eso explica las caras de preocupación de los pacientes" pensó Akane. "Aunque admito que parece que el doctor ya se acostumbró a su presencia."

-Y bien hermanita? Te duele algo?

No! Bueno, lo que ocurre es que queremos saber a qué heridas corresponden unas fotos que tomamos Akari y yo… Por cierto, esta es mi amiga Akari Unryu, doctor.

-Mucho gusto doctor. –se presentó la novia de Ryoga.

-El gusto es mío- contesto él.

Sacaron las fotos de sus bolsos y se las ensenaron al doctor. Este las vio con ojo crítico y preguntó:

-De quien son estas fotos?

-De Ranma y Ryoga.

-Qué raro…. Estas heridas son gravísimas. Cuanto tiempo tiene que se las hicieron?

-No sabemos Doctor. Y no nos han querido contar nada al respecto…

Kasumi miraba por encima del hombro del doctor Tofú con interés. Este no pudo evitar ponerse un poquito nervioso y las fotos temblaron en sus manos.

-Estas heridas fueron mal tratadas. En cualquier sujeto normal hubieran causado la muerte, ya sea por tétanos, desangramiento o septicemia…Pero esos dos tienen el pellejo muy duro, siempre lo hemos sabido.

-Y de que son esas heridas, doctor?

El Doctor Tofu puso las fotos sobre la mesa y fue señalando las heridas con los dedos.

-Estas en la espalda son azotes –dijo llanamente- y se ve que les pegaron con saña. En el caso de Ryoga, fue con un látigo; con Ranma, yo diría que también utilizaron un objeto romo, posiblemente un bastón… No tengo ni idea de cómo no los dejaron inválidos.

Luego señaló una herida en diagonal que tenía Ryoga a la altura del diafragma y la herida que bajaba por la espalda de Ranma.

-Estas son heridas por objeto punzo cortante. Y estas- señalo las heridas que como piquetes se extendían por las piernas y el pecho-son heridas de bala. Esta que tiene Ranma en las nalgas y que se mete en su entrepierna es una quemadura, quizás por una explosión, al igual que esta que tiene Ryoga en el muslo. También parece haberse infectado antes de curarse…Sería bueno que los trajeran al consultorio. Han tenido alguna molestia?

-No nos han dicho nada…- contestó Akari.

-Mmm. Esperen. Esas marcas en las muñecas….

El doctor tomo una lupa y examino las fotos otra vez- Creo que son por alambre de púas. Quizás….

Finalmente el Doctor sentenció:

-Creo que fueron torturados antes recibir las marcas por explosión-les devolvió las fotos- Las heridas están más cicatrizadas. Si fueron víctimas de un secuestro o algo, deben denunciarlo…..

-No me imagino a nadie secuestrando a Ranma y a Ryoga- exclamo Kasumi.

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios con críticas o sugerencias, nada nos alegra más a los escritores. Agradecimientos especiales a quienes siguen y comentan la historia, a Kikko, Cerezo sekal, a elena 79, Darkness in my heart y a sweet gwendoline8 y a colori. Hasta la próxima!


	6. Primera Parte:Celos

ALTO: Entra a Youtube y busca Vito Disalvo - Tango in the park. Luego prosigue.

WARNING: You had better look for Tango in the Park in youtube before you read this chapter.

A Akane le había halagado que Ranma le mostrara sus celos aquella mañana, pero conforme fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta que no era sino una maldición disfrazada. La había estado atosigando todo el rato preguntándole que había pasado aquella noche que había llegado con Akari y Ukyo, pero como ella le contestaba con evasivas, el había cambiado de Táctica y ahora se la pasaba siguiéndola.

Akane había salido a comprar la despensa y vió por el rabillo del ojo como Ranma se agazapaba detrás de un muro.

-QUE NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?!

Akane había gritado tan fuerte que incluso los pasajeros de un autobús que pasaba por ahí se habían asomado a ver qué pasaba. Ranma siguió escondido y Akane siguió caminando. En la tienda se encontró a Kasumi, que también había salido a buscar provisiones.

-Que tienes, hermanita?- le preguntó su hermana , preocupada- Te ves molesta.

-Nada, Kasumi, es que ALGUIEN no deja de seguirme.

Ranma no se dió por enterado, pero de pronto le dio hambre y saltó desde detrás de la barda y saludó a Kasumi.

-Ranma, acaso estas siguiéndola a todos lados?

Ranma le contestó con una evasiva.

-No quieren comer?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza y Ranma entro al primer restaurante que vio.

Akane vio como desaparecía tras la cortina y le explicó a su hermana mayor todos los detalles. Esta la escucho pacientemente y sonrió.

-Pero Akane, no te quejabas de que Ranma no se tomara la molestia de mostrarte sus sentimientos?

-Sí, pero estoy harta. Me acosa, me sigue a todos lados y no me deja tranquila ni por un minuto…..Cuando tuve una piyamada con mis amigas lo descubrimos vigilando la casa por fuera! Incluso intimidó al tipo de la pizza….

-Ese tipo se veía sospechoso!- una voz salió desde dentro del restaurante.-Tocando la puerta de una casa llena de señoritas a las 12 de la noche! -Akane miro a Kasumi como si eso confirmara sus palabras.

-Es como si no confiara en mí…

-No es que no confíe en ti Akane-Ranma había salido del lugar con un bollo de arroz en la mano.-Lo que ocurre es que no confío en ningún hombre que se acerque a ti.

-Lo ves? Ni siquiera…

-Bueno, al menos así sabes lo que se siente sufrir los celos de tu pareja.

A Akane le empezó a temblar la ceja derecha.

-O sea que todo esto ha sido una prueba?-preguntó con voz amenazadora.

-Claro que no- le contesto Ranma, terminándose de comer su bollo.- El hecho que mi madre me haya dicho que tengo que celarte no significa que….

-QUE TU MADRE TE DIJO QUE?!

Akane trató de golpearlo con su mazo gigante, pero Ranma lo esquivó y se paró sobre el después de que este tocó el suelo.

….no sienta celos.

Empezaron a caminar y estos empezaron a discutir.

-Además, es tu culpa por haber llegado borracha aquella vez.

-No, no, cállate, Cállate!

Kasumi volteó a mirar a su hermana menor. Esta le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hermanita, que tu hiciste QUE?

Ranma siguió hablando quitado de la pena.

-Ella, Uchan y Akari llegaron borrachas el otro día.

-Hermanita, eso no se hace!-contesto Kasumi escandalizada-Jamás pensé que tu harías algo como eso….

-Y encima llegaron con Gosunkugi…

-Akane! Ponerse borracha en compañía de un hombre no es propio de una señorita!– la reprendió su hermana moviendo el dedo índice, amonestándola- Que diría papá?

Ranma empezó a mover las manos.

-No es que pueda sentirme celoso de Gosunkugi, pero aun así….

-PODRIAS HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE?-La cabeza de Akane creció desproporcionadamente, pero Ranma no se echó para atrás. Kasumi se limitó a sonreír.

-Y cuando piensan visitarnos?

-Tu padre todavía me odia Kasumi.

-Eso no es cierto- le contestó esta- Siempre ha soñado con que ustedes unirán sus vidas.

Acompañaron a Kasumi hasta el dojo y siguieron caminando en dirección a la residencia Saotome.

-Ranma, dime una cosa.

-No confías en mí?

-No digas eso. De hecho….

Llegaron al portón y Ranma usó su llave; luego se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Akane primero, por lo que ésta no pudo ver como éste buscaba una cajita pequeña en su bolsillo. Pero Nodoka interrumpió los planes de su hijo.

-Hijo, tienes visitas.

Al lado de ella estaba Ryoga con los brazos cruzados y una mueca socarrona.

-No olvidaste nuestro encuentro, verdad?

-Claro que no.-contesto Ranma, que había olvidado por completo a Ryoga- Pero llegas en mal momento…

-Por supuesto que no!- Nodoka se acercó a Ranma y le quito la cajita de la mano sin que este pudiera protestar- Un entrenamiento siempre viene bien antes de desayunar.

Ranma miró a su madre pero esta se hizo la desentendida. Resignado, se quitó la camisa y Ryoga hizo lo mismo. Nodoka se metió a la casa y Akane la siguió, pero la señora la detuvo.

-Quédate vigilándolos, si?

Akane asintió y se sentó en el borde de la puerta. Pudo ver como los dos jóvenes empezaban a calentar y a echarse bravatas el uno al otro.

-No me ganarás otra vez, Ryoga.

-Eso lo veremos- contesto éste con una sonrisa.

Ranma se abalanzo sobre él y le tiró una patada para barrerlo. Ryoga se limitó a saltar para luego esquivar sus golpes uno tras otro.

-Que pasa Ranma? Has dejado de entrenar?

Por toda respuesta el puño de Ranma buscó la cara de Ryoga, pero este bloqueó el golpe con sus brazos. Hibiki se limitó a parar y bloquear los golpes de Ranma, hasta que poco a poco lo fue presionando con su defensa y cuando sintió que Ranma ya se había cansado pasó a la ofensiva. Al principio pudo conectarle dos o tres golpes, pero el joven Saotome le pagó con la misma moneda y el encuentro llegó a un punto muerto. Pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo ni por un momento y el sudor resbalaba por sus caras.

-Deberíamos añadirle algo más de emoción, no crees?- murmuró Ranma, quitándose la camiseta.

-Tienes razón- coincidió Ryoga, quitándose la suya- Y si probamos nuestras técnicas especiales?

-Ni lo pienses- contestó Ranma- No quiero que destruyas mi casa.

Akane soltó un gruñido. Ranma no había tenido esas consideraciones en casa de la familia Tendo.

-Creo que deberíamos probar nuestros filos- un golpe de Ranma hizo retroceder a Ryoga por unos instantes, e intento usar el truco de las castañas, pero el cuerpo de Ryoga parecía imbatible.

-Sí, es lo mejor- Ryoga le conectó una patada a las costillas que no hizo impacto en Ranma-Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

Se detuvieron y Ryoga entró a la casa, pasando al lado de Akane.

-Como estas Akane?-la saludó Ryoga- Te ves hermosa esta mañana.

Esta trató de contestar, pero Ranma se interpuso entre los dos.

-Eh tú, no le hables a mi novia!

-PUEDES DEJAR DE CELARME, PORFAVOR?

Ryoga había pasado de largo, con Ranma siguiéndolo. Reaparecieron unos instantes después cada uno cargando una katana.

-Espero que a mi madre no le moleste que agarremos prestada la suya- comentó Ranma- Tu puedes usar la mía, Ryoga.

-Deben estar bromeando- Akane no podía creerlo- Van a practicar con armas?

Los dos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros.

-Sin piedad, eh, Ryoga?

-Sin piedad.

Esta vez Ryoga ataco primero a Ranma. Este ponía todo su empeño en esquivar los golpes de su adversario, pero pronto le quedo en claro que no era conveniente hacerlo indefinidamente, así que empezó a bloquearlos uno tras otro, incluyendo uno que paso muy cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Ranma le tiro un mandoble amplio y Ryoga entonces aprovechó para clavar su katana en el suelo y patear a Ranma en el abdomen, que salió disparado hacia la habitación de sus padres, rompiendo la pared en mil pedazos.

-Ranma, que demonios?

Ranma había caído sobre su padre y lo había despertado. El joven no prestó atención y regreso corriendo al encuentro con Ryoga, saltando desde el primer piso. Pero la balanza ahora se inclinaba claramente en favor del joven Hibiki, que lo arrinconó contra el marco de la puerta. Ranma abandonó la espada y tomó una de la naginatas atadas al marco.

-Ranma, eso es trampa!-le recriminó Hibiki.

-Mi estilo pertenece a la escuela de combate libre Saotome- le contestó Ranma- _Todo se vale_…

Con la naginata en sus manos, Ranma fue capaz de hacer retroceder a Ryoga poco a poco, imponiendo la ventaja que tienen la Naginatas sobre todas las armas más cortas. Ryoga saltó sobre Ranma marcando un circulo muy alto y la naginata se clavó en sus pantalones. Pero el filo del arma era tal que simplemente cortó la tela.

-Eres un tramposo- Ryoga se había parado detrás de él y había buscado su cara con la punta del sable.

-Solo lo dices porque vas perdiendo- Ranma lanzo su arma contra el pie de su contrincante.

-Mira quien lo dice-gruñó Ryoga.

Akane se alarmó, esta pelea se iba poniendo seria.

-Deténganse ustedes dos, se van a matar!-grito Akane.

Ryoga recogió del suelo la Katana que Ranma había dejado.

-A ver que tienes contra esto, infeliz.

Ryoga atacó con nuevos bríos, tratando de manejar las dos katanas al mismo tiempo, pero Ranma seguía seguro de si mismo.

-Es inútil, Ryoga- le dijo Ranma- Para manejar dos katanas al mismo tiempo debes haber entrenado antes!

-En ese caso…

Ryoga pateó el piso y una nube de tierra saltó a los ojos de Ranma.

-Eres un maldito!

Ranma se abalanzó sobre Ryoga con los ojos cerrados mientras este alzaba las dos katanas sobre su cabeza.

-Deténganse ustedes dos!

Akane se había levantado alarmada, pero Genma había aparecido y pateado a ambos contendientes, que salieron despedidos contra la barda que rodeaba la casa Saotome.

-Ranma, debería darte vergüenza!- lo reprendió su padre- Un verdadero maestro de nuestra escuela no necesita usar armas!

-Cállate!

Y Genma salió despedido por los aires…

-A comer!

Los dos jóvenes limpiaron sus armas en sus pantalones y corrieron al baño. Se lavaron el cuerpo y se secaron rápidamente; luego entraron al comedor y se sentaron ansiosos, mientras Nodoka acomodaba la mesa. Pronto los hombres empezaron a comer ávidamente el sushi que Nodoka les había preparado ante la cara sonriente de la señora Saotome.

-Veo que te gusta como cocino, Ryoga chan.

-Es usted muy buena cocinera, Señora Saotome.

Más!- Ranma extendió el brazo para que le sirvieran otra porción-Por favor.

-Akane, porque no le sirves de comer? –le preguntó Nodoka.

-Él se puede servir solo- contestó la aludida, ofendida.- No está manco.

-Akari siempre le da de comer a Ryoga- comentó Ranma con amargura mientras se servía el mismo.

-Pues cásate con ella, imbécil!

Akane le trató de estrellar la mesa, pero Ranma saltó con todo y plato.

-Ranma…..- Ryoga bajó la mirada- Deja de meter a mi mujer en tus problemas, idiota!

Ranma salió despedido hacia el cielo azul. Genma se quedó mirando a su esposa.

-Y tú qué quieres?

Por toda respuesta el chico panda se señaló la boca con el índice.

-Ni creas que estoy muy contenta contigo!

Genma interpuso sus manos entre él y la katana que Nodoka blandía con las manos.

-Yo solo decía…..

Terminaron de comer y Ryoga regreso a su casa. Ranma terminó llegando convertido en chica y se bañó otra vez. Akane subió a su habitación y empezó a prepararse para los exámenes

-Akane, se puede?

. Ranma entró a su habitación con un ramo de flores.

-Estoy ocupada, pero si necesitas entrar, siéntate.

-Solo vine a preguntarte que tal te va en la escuela.

Ranma dejó el ramo de lilas sobre la cama. Akane se levantó y las puso en el florero sobre su escritorio.

-Realmente te interesa o tu mama te pidió que me lo preguntaras?

A Akane le había parecido genial que Nodoka empezara a ensenarle a su hijo buenas costumbres, pero había terminado dándole la impresión de que Ranma solo lo hacía por su mamá y no porque le importara ella.

-Si he de serte sincero- Ranma se sentó de cuclillas sobre la cama- no me interesa saber cómo te va en la escuela…

A Akane le empezó a temblar la ceja.

-…porque sé que sin importar que pase, siempre lo harás bien. Tengo más confianza en ti que en mí mismo.

Akane iba a contestarle algo, pero Ranma había salido rápidamente de la habitación. El comentario le había enternecido el corazón. Siguió estudiando por unas horas y de improviso sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto!

Ranma levanto el auricular. Del otro lado de la línea una voz masculina le preguntó:

-Buenas tardes. Disculpe, esta Akane?

-Ahora no está- le contesto Ranma- Pero déjeme su mensaje y yo se lo transmitiré.

-Qué raro, ella me dijo que estaría.

-Pues tuvo que salir.

Akane bajo por un poco de fruta y encontró a Ranma discutiendo por teléfono.

-Ya te dije que Akane no está. O me dices para que la quieres o no te devolverá la llamada.

-NO QUE ME TENIAS CONFIANZA?!

Una hora más tarde Nodoka salía con su hijo, vestido con un elegante traje a la europea. Del brazo llevaba a su madre, que había dejado su kimono y vestía un elegante traje entallado. Era demasiado atractiva para su edad, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no le agradaba ni a su marido ni a su hijo, que no dejaba de lanzar miradas amenazadoras a todos los transeúntes que le ponían la vista encima. Nodoka se reclinó en el hombro de su hijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre él.

-Mamá, porque me impidió que le entregara el anillo de compromiso a Akane?

-Porque todavía no están listos….Además, como se te ocurre intentar dárselo en la casa con tu padre estando dentro? Todas las mujeres queremos que esa sea una ocasión que recordemos con ternura el resto de nuestras vidas. La ocasión debe ser especial y sin la interferencia de _personas_ molestas.

Ranma recordó todos esos momentos en los que sus padres los habían interrumpido, como aquella vez que Ranma traía una de las banditas de Happosai. De no ser por la intervención de Soun y Genma, Akane y Ranma hubieran terminado juntos más pronto.

-Y adónde vamos ahora?

-Lo sabrás en un momento.

Después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a un salón de baile, y Ranma adivinó las intenciones de su mamá.

-Mamá, no voy a entrar ahí.

Su mamá no le hizo caso y entraron juntos al edificio de dos pisos. Subieron por las angostas escaleras y entraron a un salón amplio, iluminado por velas y ocupado por personas vestidas de manera elegante. Nodoka se dirigió a una de las mesas-ocupada por dos mujeres que parecían estar calculando algo-y sacó de su bolso unos yenes. Una de ellas los tomó y los guardó en una caja, mientras Nodoka incluia su nombre y el de su hijo en la lista de clientes. Ranma entornó los ojos.

-No pienso bailar.

-No te portes como un niño berrinchudo. No hay nada que nos seduzca más a nosotras. Y el tango- Nodoka sonrió- tiene todo lo necesario para sacarle lo femenina a Akane. Toma esto como una clase de entrenamiento.

Nodoka y su hijo se formaron y la maestra los fue alineando para ensenarles los pasos básicos. Empezaron a practicar y su madre lo iba guiando, pues ella conocía mejor el tango que él. Pero su hijo se mostraba todavía muy molesto y reacio a estar ahí.

-Pero porque tengo que ser yo el que dé el primer paso? No debería poner también ella de su parte?

-Quieres decir que te estás arrepintiendo del compromiso? –preguntó Nodoka con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No he querido decir eso- Ranma evitó la mirada inquisitiva de su madre- La acepto tal cual es.  
Pero porqué ella no me puede aceptar como soy?

-Mira hijo- Nodoka trató de sonar firme- todos los matrimonios felices se parecen, pero todos los matrimonios infelices lo son en su propia manera. Me refiero a que para que dos personas casadas sean felices se requieren una gama de cosas (respeto, amor, amistad, dinero, seducción) pero que basta la ausencia de una para traer desgracia. Uno debe empezar siendo el cambio que quiere ver; empieza tu y yo me encargaré de que Akane te trate mejor. Y si no te importa, me gustaría que empezáramos a bailar: esta pieza me gusta mucho.

Nodoka recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hijo y empezaron a bailar lentamente. En todo el salón se empezó a oír _La guitarra romana_. Ranma no pudo evitar equivocarse en algunos pasos, pero su madre lo iba guiando serena. Cuando salieron de ahí, tres horas después, Nodoka estaba muy satisfecha. Pero de todas maneras advirtió a su hijo.

-Ni una palabra a Akane.

-Y porque no?

-Porque eso arruinaría el factor sorpresa.

Ranma no entendió nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que a los hombres les gusta ver nuestra piel suave, pero no les gusta ver cómo nos depilamos, no es así?

Ranma se imaginó por un momento a Akane depilando unas piernas peludas mientras le gritaba que cerrara la puerta.

-No tenía que oír eso- murmuró Ranma.

Ranma continuó yendo a las clases acompañado de su madre, mientras su prometida estudiaba con ahínco para pasar los exámenes que la acreditarían para terminar la escuela. Akane no se enteraría de lo de las clases, pero otra persona si, a su manera igual de celosa. Ukyo.

A Ukyo le extrañaba que Ranma no pasara a verla ya. De vez en cuando recibía las visitas esporádicas de Ryoga, que a veces comía en Uchan's. Extrañaba a su amigo de la infancia. Ella también le ponía mucho ahínco a los estudios, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que se divertía estando en el mismo curso que Saotome. La escuela era extraordinariamente insípida sin él. Por lo menos Happosai no seguía metiéndose a los armarios de las chicas.

Ukyo estaba barriendo la banqueta enfrente de su local ya entrada la tarde cuando vio en la lejanía a Ranchan, elegantemente vestido. Iba a gritarle algo, pero de repente una mujer muy bonita y vestida también muy elegante se acercó a él y se alejaron. Ukyo tronó la escoba que cargaba y se metió a su negocio a cambiarse; luego empezó a correr y a buscar a Ranma pero este se había alejado muy rápido. Resignada, se dijo a si misma que la siguiente vez no lo perdería de vista.

Ukyo estuvo atenta los días siguientes, y pudo seguir a Ranma hasta el salón. Todos los días entraba con la misma mujer y salía muy tarde. Hizo sus averiguaciones y descubrió que el salón era un salón de baile. Furibunda, regreso a su casa enfurruñada y con tal carácter que se negó a contestar tanto a Konatzu como a Tsubasa cuando estos le preguntaron que le pasaba.

-Ukyo que tienes?

-Estas bien?

-No me pasa nada! Buenas noches!

Ukyo entró a su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Al día siguiente Ukyo se vistió con ese traje rojo incita pasiones que tenía y subió las escaleras del local. Se quedó debajo del umbral , con la mirada fija en su "amigo" y su acompañante adulta. Cuando estos terminaron de bailar y se disponían a salir, estando el local a punto de cerrar, Nodoka entró al baño y dejó solo a su hijo, cosa que Ukyo aprovecho para confrontarlo, hecha una furia.

-Ranma, que significa todo esto?

Este se quedó inmóvil un momento, pues no entendía porque Ukyo estaba tan enojada.

-Ranma Saotome, eres un verdadero canalla!

Ukyo abofeteo a Ranma tan fuerte que el sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar y todos voltearon a ver que sucedía.

-No te basta con tenernos a todas detrás de ti, ahora andas también con señoras? Eres un….

Ukyo trato de golpearlo otra vez, pero Ranma atrapo la mano de su amiga.

-Señoras? De que estas hablando?

-No te hagas! Vi como bailabas con esa, con esa golfa!

La "golfa" en cuestión salió entonces del baño y se acercó a ambos.

-Ukyo chan, gusto en verte. Como va todo?

-Señora Saotome! Usted….

Ranma volteo a mirar a Ukyo con los ojos entornados mientras esta se moría de la vergüenza.

-Sucede algo? –pregunto Nodoka.

-Nada, Ukyo creía que….

-Creía que podría bailar con él, no es así, Ranchan?-lo cortó ella.

-Imposible- le contesto Ranma- Estábamos a punto de irnos.

-Pero estoy seguro que a tu mama no le importaría que bailaras una pieza conmigo.

Ranma miro a si madre por un momento y esta entendió.

-Claro que no, pero están a punto de cerrar el local, Ukyo.

-Por nosotros no se preocupen- la interrumpió una de las encargadas- Siempre es un gusto ver bailar a una pareja tan perfecta.

La mujer encendió otra vez el dispositivo del sonido y en el salón empezó a oírse _el Tango de Roxana_ en versión instrumental.

La sonrisa en la cara de Ukyo si fue perfecta.

Y bien? Que les pareció? Disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo. De nuevo, mis disculpas por continuarlo tan tarde, pero la historia que me propuse va cambiando con cada nuevo episodio.

Una aclaración. El tango es una música lenta y sensual; pero la música rápida y sensual no se llama Tango, sino Milonga. Las dos canciones _La Guitarra Romana_ y El _Tango de Roxana_ versión instrumental son milongas, y se pueden encontrar en Youtube.

-Y déjenme su comentarios con sus criticas. Nada mejora mas un fic que una buena critica o comentario.

Comentar es agradecer!


	7. La otra prometida de Ranma:Kasumi ataca!

-Eres patético.

Ranma yacía en el suelo en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia le caían encima. Miraba fijamente a su retadora, una mujer delgada de unos 25 años en una capa negra, que en ese momento sonreía sardónicamente. El joven se abalanzo sobre ella, pero la mujer abrió los ojos y una serie de golpes se impactaron en su cuerpo-que volvió a caer al suelo-sumergido dolor. La mujer de pelo negro se le acercó y le acomodo una patada en las costillas, mientras murmuraba con desprecio:

-Más de 10 generaciones y la familia Saotome no ha mejorado nada! Estaban mejor cuando eran unos campesinos.

Empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez, mientras el lodo del patio de los Tendo se mezclaba con la sangre del joven enamorado. Este empezó a gemir, y Akane decidió que no quería, que no podía ver más.

-Déjalo!

Akane había saltado y atacado a la mujer, pero esta se había podido alejar de ahí y la patada de Akane dio en el suelo, rompiendo las rocas en mil pedazos. La menor de los Tendo se interpuso entre ambos y miro a aquella con furia.

-Eres una mujer cruel y retorcida!- le grito Akane- Vete y déjanos en paz!

Ranma se levantó lentamente, respirando con dificultad. Si Akane esperaba que le diera las gracias, se equivocó.

-Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda, niña.

Los ojos de Ranma yacían ocultos por la lluvia, pero Akane pensó que estaba llorando. De sus heridas rezumaba la sangre, pero se irguió y avanzo hacia ellas. Apartó a Akane de un manotazo.

-Oye!

-No dejaré que una mujer me gane! Y definitivamente no necesito que una niña cuide de mí!

Akane tuvo ganas de gritarle "Pues por mi puede seguirte golpeando!" pero ver el cuerpo maltratado de Ranma se lo impidió.

-No estás bien, Ranma! No puedes seguir peleando asi!

-Estupideces!- grito el, sorprendiéndolos a todos, pues nunca había dicho una palabra peor a baka-Mentiras!-se llevó la mano a las costillas-Estas heridas no son nada. Nada! . Mil y una veces he recibido heridas peores.

-No tengo la menor duda- le contesto ella- Pero, cuanto tiempo resistirá tu cuerpo?

-Resistirá todo el tiempo que haga falta!

Ranma salvo la distancia entre ambos buscando el estómago de la mujer con su pierna. La mujer salto hacia atrás y pudo esquivar la otra patada que Saotome trato de acomodarle en la quijada. Bloqueo también los puñetazos que este le lanzaba desesperado usando la velocidad que el truco de las castañas le había proporcionado, con una expresión que mostraba que consideraba a su rival masculino como una mosca molesta. Y sin que nadie pudiera percibir sus movimientos una serie de golpes se incrustaron en el abdomen de este, haciéndolo rotar sobre sí mismo y caer malamente al lado del estanque. Se acercó a él y pateo su cara.

Ranma cayó entonces al agua.

Tanto Ranma como Akane recordado como había empezado todo esto.

Kasumi había llegado a visitarlos a su casa y había hablado con ellos.

-Ranma , una retadora llego a nuestra casa buscándolos a ti y al tío Genma- les había dicho Kasumi mientras bebía la taza de té que Nodoka le había servido como buena anfitriona consciente de sus obligaciones-dice que tiene asuntos pendientes con él.

Akane había llegado de la escuela- era sábado y les quedaba el domingo- y Ranma no había salido de casa. Ambos estaban seguros que esa retadora venía a ajustar cuentas con el tío Genma, pero a este no se le ocurría nadie con quien tuviera cuentas pendientes – o no quería contarles. Así que los tres fueron al Dojo Tendo, donde un ceñudo Soún los recibió en la entrada, acompañado de Nabiki. Genma y su amigo se saludaron secamente y este último fue directo al grano.

-Ranma, aunque no me guste, tarde o temprano te harás dueño de mi dojo y unificaras nuestras escuelas- le había dicho el padre de Akane- Mi hija te acepta con todo y tu GRAN dificultad- Soún todavía no superaba la esterilidad de su futuro hijo- y como tal te corresponde a ti la carga de defender nuestro tablero….

-Tablero que el ya perdió.- comento Nabiki, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo que pasa es que no podía usar todas mis fuerzas contra una niña!

Nabiki ya no dijo nada, pero sonrió, divertida. Se hicieron a un lado y una extraña se dirigió a ellos. Era más bien alta, superando la media japonesa, y estaba cubierta con una capucha negra. Hablo, y su voz demostraba seguridad y confianza así como un dejo de orgullo arrogante.

-Eres tu Ranma Saotome, hijo de Genma, perteneciente a la escuela de combate estilo libre?

-Si, soy yo! –contesto Ranma, desafiante.

-Entonces… - la mujer se quitó la capucha mostrando una cara joven pero severa y dura parecidísima a Melissa Mao, pero con unos ojos negrísimos donde no se reflejaba luz alguna- Eres tú a quien busco.

-Vienes a retar a mi escuela?

-No exactamente-la mujer esbozo una sonrisa- Vengo a recoger el fruto del compromiso que Genma Saotome hizo con mi padre hace 20 años.

La mujer se acercó a ellos y empezó a escrutar a Ranma con la mirada, poniendo especial énfasis en los músculos de sus brazos y su piernas. Este no se sintió cómodo y le pregunto:

-Quien eres tú y porque me estas mirando de esa forma?

La mujer empezó a palpar sus pectorales y abdominales con ojo avizor, frotando estos últimos con las palmas de las manos, algo que Akane no tomo muy bien que digamos.

-Y TU PORQUE DEMONIOS DEJAS QUE TE TOQUE?!

La cara de Akane había crecido fuera de toda proporción.

-Y TU PORQUE LO ESTAS TOCANDO?!

-Y porque no habría de tocarlo? –respondió la mujer, escandalizada también- Al fin y al cabo de es mi propiedad!

Las palabras de la extraña hicieron mella en la cabeza de todos los presentes. Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, excepto Nabiki, que ya sospechaba de que iba el asunto.

-De tu propiedad….

Akane se quedó un momento completamente quieta. Luego volvió a gritar:

-NO ME DIGAS QUE ES OTRA DE TUS PROMETIDAS!

Todos miraron a ver a Genma, que trato de protegerse a sí mismo de la furia de todo mundo., incluido su hijo, que empezó a gritarle:

-Me puedes decir que significa esto? Eres un irresponsable, un tonto, y encima un mal padre….. Estoy harto que me uses de tarjeta de cambio para todo!

-Pero si no tienes otra prometida, lo juro! Digo, aparte de la hija del mercader aquel, y de Ukyo, y de aquella tailandesa, y de la mongola de…

-Tailandesa? – Akane agarro la mejilla de su prometido y uso una voz muy suave- Que significa eso?

Ranma tomo una de las muñecas de la desconocida con una de sus manos.

-Oye, no sé que quien seas, pero yo ya tengo prometida y quiero casarme con ella.

La mujer soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, ese es tu problema. Tu padre no debió permitirlo, no después del compromiso con nuestra familia.

-Escucha- la voz de Ranma fue firme.- No voy a casarme contigo!

-Contigo? – respondió la mujer- Y porque rayos querría casarme contigo?

Aquella era una respuesta que no se esperaba ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Nabiki.

-Porque no pasan todos al comedor para que pueda servirles algo?- les pregunto Kasumi, siempre tan acomedida- Podemos conversar mejor sentados que parados, no les parece?

Un minuto después, todos estaban en la mesa, mientras el cielo se iba poniendo negro y el viento arreciaba. La mujer se negó a sentarse a pesar del ofrecimiento de Kasumi.

-No gustas algo de comer? –le había dicho Kasumi a la que consideraba una invitada.

La mujer puso su mano entre ella y su interlocutora.

-No es correcto que alguien que trae malas noticias abuse de la hospitalidad.

Aunque los demás comían quitados de la pena, Ranma la observaba atentamente. Conociendo a su padre, sabía que lo había metido en un embrollo, pero no alcanzaba imaginar cual. Así que le pregunto de manera un tanto brusca a la mujer, que lo miraba como miraría a un sirviente:

-Que te hizo mi padre y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

-No te dijo nada? Bueno, es una cosa bastante vergonzosa. Tu padre entro a nuestro reducto montañoso y trato de robar un pergamino con una técnica muy rara de nuestro clan. Obviamente lo cogimos con las manos de la masa, pero cuando estábamos a punto de matarlo, hizo un trato con nosotros.

-Déjame adivinar? Prometió a su hijo, no es así?-le pregunto Ranma con una mueca sarcástica.

-Vaya, pareciera que me has leído el pensamiento! Si, eso hizo. Prometió que nos entregaría a su primer hijo.

Ranma se paró de la mesa y dijo:

-Escucha, no voy a casarme con nadie.

-Casarte? Y a qué viene todo eso de casarse? No, él no te comprometió como prometido… _sino como esclavo_.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en el comedor de los Tendo. Ranma se mantuvo tranquilo unos instantes, tranquilidad que no duro mucho.

-Pero quién demonios te crees tú? No soy juguete ni esclavo de nadie. La esclavitud ni siquiera es legal!

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no nos concierne. Tu padre hizo una promesa a cambio de su vida, y le corresponde cumplirla. Por mi puedes ir a pedirle ayuda a Shinso Abe; eso no cambiara nada.

Todos miraban muy mal a Genma. Este- por única vez- no oculto su cara y pregunto lentamente:

-Quien eres y cuál es tu familia?

-Soy Hattori Mikoto y pertenezco a la cuarta rama del clan Hattori.

Cuando Genma oyó esto, abrió mucho los ojos, agarro a Ranma del cuello de la camisa y salió corriendo hacia la calle, frenético. Pero su hijo tenía otros planes.

-Así que es grave, eh?

-Escucha Ranma, no debes acercarte a ella bajo ningún motivo!

-Te parece que voy a obedecer?

Ranma obligo a su padre a pararse en seco, clavando sus talones en el asfalto. Luego obligo a su padre a encararlo.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ya no soy el mismo. Si crees que voy a dejar o hacer algo porque me lo ordenas, estás muy equivocado

-Debería darte vergüenza! Hablarle así a tu padre….. Lo digo por tu bien!

Ranma empezó a caminar de regreso al Dojo, dándole la espalda. Este no se dio por vencido y lo sujeto del hombro.

Escucha Ranma- le advirtió- Jamás podrás vencerla! Su técnica es completamente distinta a la nuestra! Jamás has visto algo como esto!

-He visto más cosas de las que te imaginas, viejo. Y la mitad han sido por culpa tuya!

Genma salió volando hasta la estratosfera y Ranma regreso corriendo al Dojo. En el patio lo esperaba la mujer, inmóvil, mientras el viento movía su capa y mechones de pelo a su compás.

-Vienes conmigo?

-No, pero si no te vas llamare a la policía. Ya no tengo ánimos ni interés de consecuentar los compromisos que mi padre ha hecho sobre mi persona.

-Bueno, en ese caso….

La mujer saco el tablero de la Familia Tendo de entre sus vestiduras.

-Tendrás que venir a recuperar esto.

-Espera Ranma- Akane se había acercado a el – No tienes que hacer esto.

-Si Ranma, llamemos a la policía-coincidió Nabiki.

-Aunque la llamen, esto me seguirá perteneciendo- la mujer empezó a hacer malabares con el tablero de Soún, que empezó a gruñir- Después de todo, lo gane en buena ley.

El joven se acercó a ella, y empezó a apretar sus nudillos. Y en el cielo se oyó un trueno como anticipando el enfrentamiento. Se quedaron los mirándose ahí de hito en hito por un rato, impertérritos.

–Sea. Pero te advierto que podría lastimarte.

La mujer se limitó a sonreír y Ranma soltó un soplido, resignado. Se acercó a ella y le tiro un puñetazo a la cabeza, pero esta se limitó a mover su cuello hacia la derecha. Luego el joven le lanzo una patada al estómago, otra a las costillas, como probando su defensa, pero la joven simplemente retrocedió unos pasos. Ranma se acercó una vez más y tiro un patada frontal, lenta, muy lenta.

-Te advierto que deberías tomar esto más en serio. Esta velocidad no puede ser la que usas con un oponente normal.

De repente empezó a llover, y una expresión de asombro salió de las bocas de la familia Tendo. Ranma no se convirtió en Chica, a pesar de que el agua fría le caía en pequeñas gotas sobre la cabeza.

-Ranma, tu cuerpo…

-Lamento lo que voy a tener que hacer- musitó este, sin prestarles atención- No quería llegar al extremo de lastimarte.

-No me lastimarás- repuso la mujer, serena.

Ranma cargó contra ella. Le tiro un puñetazo a la mejilla, luego intento barrerla con la pierna y al ver que no había caído en el truco dirigió otra patada contra su estómago, pero ella simplemente caminaba para atrás o se hacía a un lado, como bailando en una danza absurda.

-Sera mejor que me tires golpes de verdad- repuso ella con voz de fastidio.- No te lo volveré a pedir otra vez!

Ranma saltó sobre ella, pero sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias, pues ella grito:

-TE DIJE QUE ME ATACARAS DE VERDAD!

Una lluvia de golpes salidos de quien sabe donde impacto el cuerpo de Ranma parando su trayectoria y lanzándolo contra la barda. Ranma se levantó como si nada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ahora sé que puedo usar todas mis fuerzas- Ranma esbozo una sonrisa.- Prepárate!

Ranma avanzo decidido y esta vez utilizó mejores combinaciones de golpes. La mujer había dejado de esquivarlo y ahora bloqueaba sus ataques, uno tras otro. Soún, Akane y Kasumi los observaban en silencio. Nabiki soltó un bostezo y subió a su habitación, pues no tenía interés alguno en la pelea.

-En verdad es muy buena- comentó Akane –Ha logrado parar todos los golpes de Ranma, y eso que él es muy rápido.

Ni Kasumi ni Soun dijeron nada. Se limitaron a seguir mirando los ataques de Ranma, que poco a poco se iba frustrando más y más ante la aparente inactividad de su rival. En un momento dado ella soltó un bostezo, cosa que el joven tomo como una burla, cosa que era.

-No te burles de mi!

Los ataque de Saotome se volvieron frenéticos. Cinco veces busco asestarle una patada, y cinco veces su pierna se clavó en el suelo. Pero eso no era lo que lo exasperaba. Lo que realmente lo molestaba era que la mujer no parecía sino estar disfrutándolo. El cielo se puso completamente negro, a pesar de ser apenas las 5 de la tarde; y el viento, que hasta ese entonces parecía haberse limitado, ahora corria sin rienda alguna. Y ahí seguían ellos, el atacando con una agresividad cada vez manifiesta y ella con una sonrisa cada vez más despectiva.

-Es ese todo el poder que tiene un hombre contra una mujer de 25 años? Tu padre ya era patético, pero pensábamos que tu serias mucho mejor.

-Cállate!

Ranma saltó y trató de clavarle su pie en la cabeza. Pero la mujer alzo la mano derecha, y en un movimiento tan rápido que Akane no pudo verlo, Ranma cayó al piso agarrándose el tobillo, haciendo todo lo posible para que nadie oyera su dolor.

Fue ahí cuando empezó su verdadero calvario.

-Ese movimiento fue muy rápido.

-No fue ningún movimiento, Akane.

-Que quieres decir, Kasumi?

-Esa mujer no ha movido los brazos desde que empezó a pelear con Ranma. Ese movimiento con el que paro la pierna de Ranma no fue tal- le contesto Soún a Akane.

-Eso es imposible. De que otro modo podría bloquear los golpes de Ranma? Esta más delgada que Gosunkugi. Cualquier golpe que le hubiera dado de lleno la hubiera dejado herida.

-Fíjate en sus brazos, hija.-Soún señalo los brazos de Mikoto- Ranma le ha asestado 14053 golpes. Si ella los hubiera usado, lo mínimo que mostraría seria unas venas tensas. Pero no es el caso.

-Ranma, tienes que usar la técnica secreta Otome!

Kasumi se refería a aquella táctica de "huir para atacar después" a la que Genma le había dado un nombre tan pomposo. Pero Ranma hizo oídos sordos.

-Ya veo que eres buena para la defensa-el prometido de Akane se levantó del suelo- Pero porque no me atacas ahora? Es tu oportunidad. O es que no eres tan buena en el ataque?

-Crees que no puedo causarte daño? Piénsalo de nuevo. No eres más que un gusano.

La mujer no se acercó a él, pero sacudió su cabeza y miró fijamente a su oponente. Este pareció estar bien por unos instantes, pero un segundo después estaba en el suelo otra vez, revolcándose.

-Eres pura basura.

La mujer se acercó y pateo el suelo, haciendo que la boca de Ranma se cubriera de lodo.

-Lo más curioso es que no pensábamos cobrar la deuda jamás- le dijo Mikoto- Tu padre suplico tan vergonzosamente por su vida que mi padre pensó que no tenía valor alguno matarlo. Hubiera sido solo una forma de ensuciar su espada…..

La retadora hizo una pausa.

-Pero mi familia está necesitada de mano de obra y no podemos confiar en trabajadores asalariados. Que mal para ti, no?

De vuelta al presente, después de que Ranma rechazara la ayuda de la mujer que lo amaba, se devanó los sesos tratando de encontrar la forma de burlar la defensa de la Hattori. Akane casi había logrado sorprenderla. Salió con dificultad del estanque, esta vez convertida en mujer. Mikoto se sorprendió por unos instantes, pero después lo entendio todo.

-Quien eres tú? –Mikoto rio- Ya veo! Tú debes ser uno de los malditos de los estanques de Jusenkyo. Bueno, esto sí que es una maravillosa sorpresa.

La mujer se acercó a la Chica del cabello de Fuego y le susurró al oído:

-Así eres más linda. Quizás te ocupe para darle de comer a los cerdos.

-Púdrete!

Ranma había intentado conectarlo una patada en el cuello mientras estaba distraída. Una semana después, incluso Nabiki hubiera podido jurar que había sentido la ola de choque y que esta la había inducido a dejar su habitación y ver qué pasaba. Akane pensó que con eso quedaría concluida la pelea: aunque la mujer pudiera bloquear el golpe con cualquiera de sus brazos, ninguna de sus extremidades tenía la fuerza necesaria para resistir tal fuerza.

-Crees que eres más consciente de mi punto ciego que yo misma? Estúpido!

La patada de la pelirroja se había estrellado contra un muro de acero. Lo que siguió oprimió el corazón de las dos hermanas e incluso conmovió el alma de Soún. Siguieron otros penosos 15 minutos, donde por cada golpe que intentaba dar recibía otros 5 como retribución, hasta que solo quedaba del maldito por los pozos una masa sanguinolenta arrastrándose en el fango.

-Ranma ya déjalo!-le suplico Akane.- Te va a matar!

Pero él se negaba a rendirse. Sus ojos se volvieron indistinguibles por un momento y sus manos empezaron a formar un signo, como si sostuviera algo en ellas y le diera forma.

"Va a utilizar esa técnica! "pensó para si misma Akane. "Pero así de lastimado como esta eso es muy arriesgado!"

-Ranma no lo hagas!

-Mi casa!-grito Soún.

Una carga de energía negativa cayó sobre ellos como un martillo. Los sismógrafos de la zona se volvieron locos y una columna de luz roja bajo desde el cielo, provocando una ola expansiva que desquicio las copas de los árboles en la zona. Pero Mikoto Hattori siguió de pie.

-Un verdadero maestro usa sus propias técnicas! Jamás podrás vencerme con una técnica que yo ya conozca!

-En ese caso…

Ranma intento prepararse para lanzar el ataque que había creado su padre, la joya de la familia. Pero cuando intento atacar, sus piernas se negaron a responderle.

-Qué demonios? – balbuceo.

Calló sobre sus rodillas y se llevó una mano a la boca. De esta empezó a manar la sangre, mientras abría sus parpados. No se había dado cuenta de lo lastimado que estaba.

-Tu cuerpo ha recibido más daño del que crees-Hattori se acercó a ella a paso lento, disfrutándolo- Ya no eres rival para mí.

Mikoto agarro la cara de Ranma y su rodilla se estrelló contra esta, haciendo que la cabeza de la pelirroja cayera hacia atrás, inundada en sangre. Akane soltó un gemido ante la brutalidad y pensó que con ese golpe terminaría todo. Pero la sonrisa desquiciada de Ranma los sobrecogió a todos. Y aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar ningún movimiento especial, se levantó y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Paso a paso se fue acercando, decidido, desoyendo las advertencias de Soún y los lamentos de Akane.

-Estas heridas no son nada! Nada!

Mikoto volvió a abrir los ojos, y Ranma empezó a vomitar otra vez. Pero siguió avanzando, sin detenerse por un momento. Tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y empezó a apretarla, alzándola del suelo unos centímetros. Pero su cuerpo ya estaba muy débil y se desplomó como se desploma un edificio. La retadora empezó a patearlo otra vez, dándoles la espalda.

-BASTA!

Kasumi se incorporó y miro a Mikoto Hattori de hito a hito, mientras se quitaba el mandil y saltaba hacia el patio. Esta la miro de manera indolente por un momento.

-Otra?

-Ahora te enfrentaras a mí.

Kasumi empezó a estirar sus brazos y sus piernas mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Se apretó la coleta de pelo que tenía y la ciñó en un nudo muy apretado.

-Kasumi, no lo hagas- grito Akane- Si el no pudo tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad!

-No hija, no lo permitiré!

-No se preocupen por mí- les contesto esta, con una expresión seria que no le habían visto nunca.

-Kasumi… ale aléjate…

Ranma alzó una mano desde el suelo.

-No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

-Akane, levanta a Ranma y llévalo con el doctor Tofú. Deprisa.

La mujer de la capa negra clavo uno de sus tacones sobre la espalda de la desafortunada ojiazul.

-Y crees que lo voy a permitir?

Kasumi, tú no tienes ni la fuerza ni el entrenamiento…

-En eso te equivocas, Ranma-Nabiki hablo con voz clara- Hasta que tuvo que hacerse cargo de la casa, ella era la más prometedora de las tres.

-Somos hijas de Soún Tendo. Todas tenemos entrenamiento. Y todas sabremos defender a esta familia!

Mikoto se alejó de Ranma y encaro a Kasumi. Pero la pelirroja se arrastró hacia ellas.

-No, Nunca! Un hombre de verdad morirá avanzando…

Volvió a escupir sangre y apretó el suelo con su puño, despreciando el dolor.

-morirá avanzando…así sea en una… en una… trinch..

Ranma cayó inconsciente y ya no supo más.

Kasumi atacó y empezó a usar combinaciones de golpes y puñetazos, haciendo retroceder a su rival, cosa que Akane aprovechó para levantar a Ranma y cargarlo sobre su espalda. Mikoto –sorprendida por la agresividad de la hermana mayor de las Tendo- apenas si atinaba a esquivarla e intentar bloquear tales golpes, pero Kasumi pudo conectarle por lo menos 3 que le arrancaron una mueca de dolor. Esta clavó sus manos en suelo y alzó su pierna, propinándole a su rival una tremenda patada en el mentón. Luego hizo un remolino y Mikoto salió despedida hacia atrás, quedando cubierta de tierra húmeda.

-Tú, maldita….

Hattori empezó a limpiarse la nariz de la sangre que caía desde ella, mientras miraba enojada a Kasumi. Esta la miraba tranquila pero con la guardia alta, lista para atacar.

-Ya me di cuenta que necesitas mirar a tus oponentes primero para provocarles daño, no es así?

Kasumi le permitió levantarse. La mujer se quitó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo, mostrando su cuerpo delgadísimo. Se acomodó el cabello y comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y qué pasará cuando te mire a los ojos? Sabes que tarde o temprano sucederá, verdad?

-No soy tan fuerte como Ranma, pero haces muy mal subestimándome.

Akane se había quedado a ver como peleaban, distraída por esa actitud que no le había visto a Kasumi nunca. Pero esta le grito:

-Que haces hermanita? Llévatelo de aquí!

-Ha, Hai!

Akane trató de sacar a Ranma de la casa, pero Mikoto reaccionó hecha una furia.

-Ni lo intenten! Ese hombre es mio!

Por toda respuesta Kasumi volvió a atacarla, intentando ganar tiempo, cosa que Akane aprovechó muy bien. Se acomodó el brazo de Ranma sobre la espalda y e intentó salir corriendo. Akane era muy fuerte, pero le sorprendió lo pesado que era su novio- bueno la verdad lo había sabido desde siempre, pero me refiero a la masa corporal de Ranma.

"Aguanta, Aguanta!"

Mientras tanto, Kasumi se había descuidado y había mirado por un momento aquellos pozos sin fondo que eran los ojos de Mikoto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y aunque sintió dolor, se dio cuenta que no era grave.

-Que rayos?

-Al parecer esos ojos tuyos no tienen el mismo efecto en todas las personas. Tanto mejor para mí como peor para ti!

Sujetó a la mujer con una llave al cuello. Esta opuso resistencia, pero no sabía cómo quitársela de encima. Pataleo, gruño, pero cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo sin aire.

-Hiciste bien en no comer aquí. Jamás te lo hubiera perdonado. .

Kasumi apretó sus brazos y Hattori Mikoto cayo inconsciente como una muñeca desmadejada, mientras Kasumi Tendo miraba al cielo y rogaba que Ranma ya estuviera siendo atendido por el buen doctor.

**Y bien, que les pareció? Tratare de actualizar más seguido. Mis agradecimientos a ****The Darkness in My Heart****, ****, elena 79, cerezo sekai, Kikko y a ****Sweet-Gwendoline8**** y a ese chico o chica argelino que me ha estado leyendo en todos los capítulos. De no ser por ustedes no seguiría publicando. **


	8. Primera Parte:Ranma en el hospital

-Ranma, si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso…

Las manos de Ranma se pusieron tensas por un momento. Nodoka puso una mano sobre su pecho, entendiéndolo.

-No te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti- acto seguido Nodoka le dio una palmada a su esposo en la cabeza- Cállate, que todo esto es por tu culpa!

Después de haber salido con Ranma a cuestas, Akane había corrido hacia la clínica del doctor Tofu, mientras los brazos de su prometido se movían a cada paso. La lluvia se había convertido en una auténtica tormenta y los zapatos de la peliazul chapoteaban sobre la calle. Al llegar a la clínica había tocado frenética la puerta del doctor, hasta que este abrió medio molesto la puerta.

-Akane!

El doctor vio a Ranma y su enojo se desvaneció inmediatamente. Saco sus lentes de su bolsillo y los acomodo sobre su cara; abrió la puerta por completo y le pidió a Akane que lo siguiera. Señaló una de las camas y acomodaron sobre ella el cuerpo maltrecho, que ahora estaba increíblemente frio. El doctor empezó a revisarla y pregunto:

-Pero que paso? Nunca he visto a Ranma tan grave!

-Una pelea- Akane tomo un trapo tibio y empezó a limpiar la sangre de su cara- Un desafío.

-Quisiera ver a la persona capaz de dejar así a Ranma en un combate individual.

El doctor coloco su estetoscopio, reviso su pulso cardiaco y tomo una decisión, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Ranma hacia un lado de la cama.

-Enfermera!

Una mujer impecablemente limpia se presentó.

-Llame al doctor Musashi, necesitamos una ambulancia!

La mujer saco su celular y marco el número de uno de los hospitales de Nerima.

-Doctor, usted no puede atenderlo?-le pregunto Akane.

-Si, pero será mejor que lo atienda un dolor especializado en traumatologías- el doctor Tofu tapo a Ranma con una frazada, pues estaba muy pálido- Tiene una hemorragia interna muy grave.

"Ranma, porque no quisiste aceptar mi ayuda?" se preguntó Akane "Pobrecito mira cómo te han dejado"

El doctor le pido a Akane que lo ayudara a cambiarle la ropa a Ranma. Cortaron su camisa y sus pantalones y los sustituyeron por una bata de hospital. Volvieron a cubrirla con una manta y unos minutos después la ambulancia llegaba y Tofu y la enfermera subían el cuerpo malherido al vehículo. Akane intento subir también pero uno de los paramédicos la detuvo.

-Solo familiares, por favor.

-Soy su prometida!

La dejaron subir y la ambulancia llego rápidamente al hospital más cercano, donde los recibió un grupo de internos. Bajaron a Ranma y se dirigieron rápidamente a urgencias. Akane intento entrar con ellos, pero los doctores se lo impidieron.

-DEJENME ENTRAR!-grito Akane con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie le hizo caso. Furiosa, saco su teléfono celular y llamo a Nodoka y a Kasumi, avisándoles el nombre y la dirección del hospital. Su suegra llego inmediatamente y se quedó esperando con Akane, mientras una enfermera anotaba sus datos. Unos minutos después salió un doctor, que les advirtió que Ranma no tenía una, sino varias hemorragias internas, y que se hallaba en estado crítico.

-Es necesario operarlo inmediatamente, pero la operación es de alto riesgo.

Nodoka firmo la autorización y convenció al doctor de permitirles entrar al quirófano.

-Señora, ninguna de la dos puede entrar- les había dicho el doctor con firmeza. Nodoka saco su katana filosísima y empezó a blandirla a diestra y siniestra.

-Dígaselo a mi katana!

-Está usted loca!-exclamo el doctor, asustado- Llamare a seguridad!

-Que vengan, me da igual!

Con reticencias, el doctor les extendió dos batas , unos cubre bocas y unas guantes de látex. Akane dudo al principio, pero Nodoka la ayudo a vestirse y desapareció toda vacilación. Entraron y se acercaron a la cama, mientras los demás doctores y enfermeras preparaban el material quirúrgico.

-Por dios, no tenía idea….

Si las heridas de Ranma habían sido lastimeras para Akane, para Nodoka resultaron aterradoras. La quemadura que en Ranma varón le surcaba el pecho se le veía horrible convertida en mujer, haciendo que una de sus senos se viera quemado. Ranma nunca le había hablado de su aventura en el pasado y Nodoka no lo había presionado, pues había respetado el silencio de su hijo; pero al verlo en esa condición se comprometió a averiguarlo. Cuando empezó la operación se quedó con él, apretando su mano fuertemente y susurrándole ánimos al oído. Ahí estuvieron ambas, sujetando las manos de Ranma, mientras los médicos hacían su trabajo, dándole calor humano.

Empezó la operación. Y entre el trabajo de los médicos, Ranma empezó a desvariar y a moverse, agitado.

-Tranquilo, Ranma- le susurro Akane, con una voz de infinita ternura- yo estoy contigo

Ranma gimió. Apretó la mano de su prometida. Pasaron los minutos. Nodoka se inclinó sobre su hijo y le susurro algo. La cirugía siguió su curso y el doctor empezó a atar los vasos sanguíneos afectados; Ranma empezó a desvariar en esos momentos y murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírlo:

-Shirai, por favor, no me dejes!

Akane lo dejo pasar. Pero Ranma siguió murmurando, mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, sollozando.

-No, maldita sea ! Quédate conmigo y seamos felices!

-Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo!

Akane sintió una ola de celos asesinos, pero se recordó a si misma que estaba en un hospital y que su novio estaba siendo operado, más apretó la mano de Ranma.

-Ranma, eres un idio….

-Señorita, estamos en medio de una operación! Anestesista!

Akane tuvo que reconocer que el doctor tenía razón, pero las palabras de Ranma le habían calado hondo. No solo habían sido Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, ahora era también otra mujer china, y peor aún, de la que no conocía nada y que para colmo, había sido objeto de los afectos del chico.

-Shirai, Shirai, como podre ser feliz sin ti?

La anestesista sedo un poquito más a la pelirroja, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por completo. Este se quedó ahí, llorando lentamente. Las horas pasaron y la operación termino. Nodoka y Akane dejaron sus batas y salieron al pasillo, Akane sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras el doctor Musashi se les acercaba.

-Las horas siguientes son criticas- les dijo el cirujano al ser interrogado después de la operación- Aun no podemos cantar victoria.

-Mi hijo es muy fuerte- repuso Nodoka con una sonrisa- Lo sorprenderá.

A los dos les sorprendió el optimismo de la mujer. Pero ninguno sabía el porqué de su actitud.

Nodoka le había susurrado a Ranma algo mientras el bisturí cortaba su piel.

"Eres un hombre entre hombres, y saldrás de esta"

"A mí lo único que me sorprende es su optimismo "pensó para sí mismo el doctor "Pero mejor no le digo nada"

Kasumi, Nabiki y Soún ya habían llegado al hospital, y se reunieron con ellos apenas salieron estas del quirófano. Soún abrazo a Nodoka, mientras Akane, por su parte, miraba a Kasumi de manera completamente distinta.

-Como esta Ranma?

Les explicaron todo, guardándose los detalles respectivos a Shirai. Ellos, por su parte, le explicaron a Nodoka las circunstancias en las que se había dado la pelea de Ranma,

-QUE GENMA HIZO QUE!?

Cuando Genma llego al hospital, preocupado por la nota que le habían dejado los Tendo, Nodoka lo recibió con su espada desenvainada y tirando tajos.

-Cómo has podido hacer semejante canallada, Genma Saotome!

Nodoka le lanzo una estocada que su esposo por poco no esquiva.

-Eso ha sido lo más irresponsable que jamas hayas hecho! Te has portado como un inútil, un mentiroso, flojo, mantenido, cobarde…..

-Nodoka, cálmate, por dios! Estamos en un hospital.

Nodoka guardo su espada no sin darle primero un golpe con ella en la cabeza.

-Espero que te conviertas en panda más seguido, porque bambú va a ser lo único que te voy a dar de comer a partir de hoy, Genma, viejo panzón.

-Como sigue Ranma-pregunto Genma, habiéndose recuperado del brutal golpe que le había dado su mujer, mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había dejado en la cabeza-Como esta?

-Muy mal, y todo por tu culpa.

-Por mi culpa? Es el que quiso pelear con ella! Yo le advertí que…

Empezaron a discutir entre ellos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de agentes de policía entraba a la habitación del enfermo. Las tres hermanas Tendo si se dieron cuenta, y empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas.

-Has visto? Que buscaran en la habitación de Ranma?

Se acercaron a la puerta y cuando los policías salieron de la habitación se acercaron hacia ellas.

-Son ustedes parientes de la herida?

-Sucede algo, oficial?-pregunto Nodoka. Uno de los agentes saco una libreta y una pluma mientras quedaba patente que una de las enfermeras había llamado a la policía, tanto por la condición de Ranma como por las heridas antiguas que mostraba su cuerpo. Nodoka y Soún se acercaron a ellos y pronto quedo claro que los oficiales creían o que de niña había recibido maltrato parental o que tenía vínculos con la Yakuza.

-Eso es absurdo! Mi hijo está así por una retadora!

-Su hijo?-comento uno de los policías, alzando una ceja.

-Quiero decir mi hija

-Tienen ustedes la costumbre de aceptar desafíos con armas de fuego?-aludiendo a las heridas de bala de Ranma.

-No, pero mi esposo y ella hicieron un viaje de entrenamiento…..

Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a los oficiales de que la chica del cabello de fuego ni tenía que ver con los Yakuza ni había sido maltratada. Nabiki se encargó de mantener a cualquier persona incomoda alejada de los policías, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que bastantes persona habían visto a Nodoka blandir su katana. Los oficiales se retiraron y se quedaron los 6 esperando noticias del doctor. Este les remendó que regresaran a su casa, pues no podría darles ninguna esperanza sin ver primero como evolucionaba el paciente. Pasadas unas horas, el doctor salió de nuevo y les dijo que Ranma se encontraba fuera de peligro, indicándoles que podían regresar a su domicilio Todos sonrieron aliviados, y la Familia Tendo se preparó para regresar al Dojo. Nodoka, en cambio, le pidió al doctor que les permitieran entrar a verlo. El galeno se negó en un principio, pero Nodoka le enseno la empuñadura de su katana como quien no quería la cosa asi que este asintió con la cabeza y Nodoka le hizo una sena a Akane.. Entraron en la habitación. Ranma parecía estar descansando. Se quedaron unas horas a su lado hasta que Nabiki le llamo por teléfono, recordándole que tenia que estar atenta a sus exámenes, y que ahora que Ranma se veía mejor, más le convenía ir a casa a dormir.

"A Ranma le gustaría que estuvieras aquí cuando despertara" le hizo saber Nodoka. Akane vacilo, pero diciéndose a si misma que se veía forzada a ello y que Ranma estaba bien, se dirigió a su nueva casa a estudiar y descansar. Cuando Ranma abrió los ojos esa misma noche le pregunto a su madre que había pasado usando un cartel de madera, pues aún se hallaba demasiado débil como para hablar. Le explico a Ranma todo lo que ella sabía: Que Akane lo había llevado en sus espaldas al doctor y que ambas habían estado a su lado durante la operación. Le explico que Kasumi había noqueado a Mikoto mediante un llave al cuello sin sufrir ningún daño y que esta estaba en la clínica del Doctor Tofu.

Ranma escribió en su tablero una pregunta sobre Akane. Nodoka no tuvo mas que contestarle, endulzando su voz lo mas que podía.

-Akane estuvo acompañándote todo el tiempo aquí conmigo- le dijo Nodoka- Pero tuvo que marcharse por que tiene los exámenes encima. Lo entiendes, verdad?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. Y aunque no quería que nadie, y mucho menos Akane, lo viera en esa condición tan débil, no podía ocultar que le gustaría recibir los cuidados amorosos de su prometida.

Los días que siguieron fueron de franca convalecencia. Ranma le pidió al doctor que le dijera a todos los visitantes que estaba tan débil que no podía recibir visitas, salvo a su madre. El doctor estuvo de acuerdo con él. Mientras tanto, aprovechando la soledad, no dejaba de pensar en su encuentro contra la representante del clan Hattori. "Esos Ojos" se decía a si mismo Ranma "El secreto tiene que estar en esos ojos". Que había salido mal? Por supuesto, se había dado cuenta de la desventaja en un principio, pero pensó que su cuerpo- tan fuerte como una plancha de hierro- resistiría sin problemas. Había intentado no mirarla a los ojos, pero eso era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Entonces porque Kasumi…? Ella no estaba en el hospital, sino cuidando la casa Tendo. Que los hacia tan diferentes? Era el sexo? No, no podía ser, Mikoto le había dado una paliza a Ranma estando convertida en mujer. Era el entrenamiento? Significaba que Akane también podía ganarle. La enfermera entro a la habitación y le ofreció su medicina. Ranma no hizo puchero alguno y la bebió, agradecido, pues quería dormir. Un sopor inmediato lo invadió y se perdió entre sus sueños.

Recordó a Shirai. Últimamente había vuelto a sonar mucho con ella. La culpa le atenazaba el corazón. Se preguntaba si podía… no, se preguntaba si tenía derecho a ser feliz con Akane después de lo Shirai. Lo mejor era olvidar…..

Pasaron los días, y a Ranma lo transfirieron a la clínica del Doctor Tofu cuando quedo claro que podía resistir el traslado sin problemas. Su madre lo acompañó durante el trayecto y después se separó de el, diciéndole que iría por su padre y Akane. Habiendo salido Nodoka, y ni bien instalado en su habitación, Ukyo entro en el cuarto como un huracán. La enfermera trato de enfrentársele, pero cambio de opinión cuando vio a la adolescente blandir su gigantesca espátula. Frenética, se abalanzo sobre Ranma, a quien otra enfermera estaba terminando de atender en esos momentos. La aparto de su camino e inclino su cabeza sobre el anhelo de su corazón. Este le respondió con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Significa mucho para mí que te preocupes tanto por mí, Uchan.

Ranma no quería admitirlo, pero le dolía que Ukyo y no Akane estuviera más al pendiente de él. Y aunque no quería que ella lo viera en esa condición lastimera, pensaba que merecía más cuidados de su prometida, aunque reconocía que no se lo podía echar en cara. Ukyo sujeto su mano y le dedico un gesto conciliador.

-Vine en cuanto me entere, Ranchan.

Ukyo beso su frente y Ranma no hizo nada por evitarlo, ya fuera porque estaba muy débil o porque quería algo de cariño. Los labios amorosos de su amiga quedaron por un minuto sobre su piel y después se alejaron para regalarle un gesto de apoyo.

-En verdad solo tu estas aquí…

-No digas nada Ranchan- Ukyo puso un dedo índice sobre la boca de su amado- Yo cuidare de ti.

-Gracias Ukyo, pero…

A Ranma no le gustaba que nadie, ni siquiera Ukyo, lo viera vulnerable.

-Shhhhh

La enfermera se acercó a ellos con un plato de comida; Ukyo lo tomo en sus manos y empezó a darle de comer a su amigo.

-Mi pobre Ranma…murmuro Ukyo con esa voz suya tan especial que todos los demás adoraban- Quien fue el monstruo que te dejo asi? Juro que cuando lo enfrente lo golpeare con mi espátula! Dios, como te dejo! Ah, pero lo va a tener que pagar! Como que me llamo Ukyo Kuonji!

Ukyo tomo una porción de arroz, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Ranma al oírla hablar así. Esta movió la mano y le pidió a Ranma que abriera los labios.

-Haber, abre…

La cuchara entro a la boca de Ranma y este mastico con gusto. Escribió en un cartel las palabras "Gracias, no sabes cómo extrañaba la comida sólida". Ukyo le dedico otra sonrisa y siguió alimentándolo. Cuando termino, se quitó el samisén que traía atado a su espalda junto a su habitual espátula y empezó a tocar una suave letanía que lleno la habitación y que Ranma disfruto muchísimo, a decir verdad. Ukyo siguió cuidándolo, procurando que Ranma estuviera confortable. Acomodo su cama, alineo las almohadas e Incluso puso le preparo un te muy aromático, no sin preguntar antes a la enfermera si había algún problema.. Se quedó con el toda la tarde, hasta que a Ranma le dio sueno. Ukyo, que también estaba cansada, se sentó a su lado y acomodo la cabeza del moreno sobre su pecho.

-No está bien Ukyo… Si Akane…..

-Sé que amas a Akane- lo corto Ukyo- Pero yo siempre estaré aquí, contigo y cuando lo necesites.

La enfermera volvió a entrar con unas medicinas. Ukyo se las dio en la boca y Ranma quedo dormido en los brazos de su amiga.

Por su parte, Akane había llegado a su casa procedente de la escuela. Se encontró a todo la familia completa, arreglándose para salir, bastante tranquilos.

-Ranma está en la clínica del Doctor Tofu- le explico Nodoka- Al parecer, Ranma, se encuentra en franca recuperación y decidieron mandarlo de vuelta.

Akane se puso contenta y subió a cambiarse rápidamente. Había intentado ir a ver a Ranma, pero el doctor le había dicho que no podía recibir a nadie. Tenía tanto que preguntarle…. Escogió uno de sus mejores vestidos y se maquillo esmeradamente. Los demás la estaban esperando y fue con ellos. Cuando llegaron, el doctor estaba reclinado sobre la puerta de su clínica y los saludo efusivamente- quizás muy efusivamente, porque Kasumi estaba ahí- y les indico la habitación donde estaba el muchacho, mientras les informaba sobre la condición actual de su paciente.

-En verdad es un muchacho fuerte- comento el doctor con entusiasmo- Ninguna complicación…. Aunque he de decir que no me sorprende. Eso sí, necesita reposo y muchos cuidados, pero saldrá adelante.

El doctor abrió la puerta y les indico que podían pasar. Akane fue la primera, pero al ver lo que había dentro se detuvo en seco.

-Ranma!

Ranma se movió en sueños y se acomodó sobre las almohadas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Se sentían tan suaves….

-Qué significa esto? –pregunto alguien con voz muy suave.

Ranma se despertó no por las palabras, sino porque pudo notar un aura color rojo intenso proveniente una persona bajo el marco de la puerta. Una mujer delgada, con una vena marcada en la frente y ojos asesinos. Entonces vio que las "almohadas" no eran sino los senos de Ukyo, que por cierto estaba dormida, tenía sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello del joven y su boca muy pegada a el.

-QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?

Akane sujeto uno de los cachetes de Ranma entre su pulgar e índice derechos.

Ranma alzo un tablero de madera, diciendo: "Solo me estaba cuidando"

-Cuidando..

Sin poder evitarlo, Akane saco de quien sabe dónde su mazo gigante. La cosa hubiera terminado muy mal si Ukyo no hubiera despertado y detenido la trayectoria del arma contundente.

-Solo estoy cumpliendo con la obligación que tiene toda buena esposa, Akane-le contesto Ukyo con una expresión de autosuficiencia.-Obligación, que de amarlo, harías con gusto.

-Yo nunca he dicho que lo amara!

Ranma se le quedo mirando y Akane se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Perdóname Ranma, tu ya sabes que yo….

Ranma agarro su plumón otra vez y empezó a escribir en hiragana "Lo sé, si no, no vivirías conmigo"

-Pues en ese caso- comento Ukyo con malicia-porque no estabas cuidándolo? Porque no estabas aquí a su lado cuando yo llegue? Porque no te importa tanto Ranma como a mí!

Ranma esquivo la mirada que Akane le había dirigido. Aunque no lo quisiera mostrar, las palabras de Ukyo le habían calado hondo.

-UKYO!

-Akane, por favor, Ranma necesita descansar! –le recordó el doctor con voz amable, y Akane se calmó, avergonzada.

-Lo que ocurre es que tenía escuela, Ranma. Por eso no había podido venir.

-Yo también tuve escuela y no digo nada- bufo la chica del cabello castaño.

-Pero tú no lo llevaste al hospital, ni estuviste ahí cuando tuvo la operación! Fuimos nosotras las que estuvimos con el!

-Porque no me avisaron! Si lo hubieran hecho yo habría estado ahí y no me hubiera separado de el ni por un segundo!

Se entrabaron en una discusión, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se sentaban alrededor de la cama. Kasumi se acercó a Ranma y dejo una charola con bocadillos sobre su regazo. Ranma la miro por unos momentos y escribió en uno de los letreros de madera:

-Estas bien?

Mikoto había mandado a Ranma al hospital, pero Kasumi se veía perfectamente, Le contesto a Ranma con esa eterna sonrisa que tenía.

-Perfectamente, Ranma. Y tu como estas?

El chico de la trenza bajo la mirada. Empezó a escribir lentamente, pero no quiso mirar otra vez a los ojos a Kasumi, sintiéndose inferior a ella.

"Roto "escribió Ranma en Hiragana. "Me duelen los músculos."

Kasumi se daba cuenta que lo que más le dolía a Ranma no era el cuerpo, sino su espíritu. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y lo obligo a mirarlo. Este se resistió, pues no quería que Kasumi se ofendiera al ver su expresión.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

-Si Ranma, no es tan malo perder ante una chica- comento Nabiki de manera maliciosa- Aunque este tan delgada como el amigo de Akane, o aunque tenga unos ojos como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, o como si…

-Nabiki, basta!

-Perdona Kasumi, es la costumbre- Nabiki se encogió de hombros- Los malos hábitos no desparecen así como así.

-Hijo, estas bien?- le pregunto su madre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Te sientes mejor?

Ranma volvió a escribir en su letrero, intentando que solo su madre pudiera leer las letras. Pero Nabiki adivino y contesto, muy enfadada.

-Escucha Ranma, que tiene de malo que una mujer te haya vencido?

"No me importaría si hubiera medido tres metros o la complexión de un toro" intento defenderse el aludido. Mientras tanto, la pelea entre Ukyo y Akane había llegado a un punto muerto, y Kuonji le dio la espalda a su adversaria, en un gesto que sabía que irritaría sobremanera a Akane.

-Todo estaría mejor si él fuera mío- Ukyo se rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos y puso cara de felicidad- Todavía me estremezco cuando el estrecho mi cuerpo contra el suyo aquella vez que bailamos Tango a luz de la luna…

Akane giro lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Amor, de que está hablando?

El aura de batalla de Akane ilumino tanto la habitación que el gaijin que pasaba afuera por aquellos momentos pensó que estaban exorcizando un demonio y apuro el paso, persignándose. Ranma volvió a escribir, pero esta vez frenéticamente.

"No le hagas caso, Ukyo está loca!"

-Como que loca! – Ukyo le contesto molesta- Así agradeces a quien te cuida? Ukyo se calmó y saco su teléfono celular. –Porque no le dices lo mucho que nos divertimos esa noche? Es más, traigo la música en mi celular- Ukyo acciono los mandos de su teléfono y se empezó a oír por toda la habitación el Tango de Roxana.

-Ranma, eres un, un….- Akane le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación- Primero lo de Shirai y ahora esto…Porque no me lo dijiste? Y yo vistiéndome bien para ti….

-Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, por eso!

Ranma se había incorporado un poco y los miraba furibundo.

-Largo!

Todos se le quedaron mirando, sin entender lo que quería decir. Lo dieron por descontado y se quedaron. Pero entonces Ranma uso una voz que nadie le conocía, que denostaba una seguridad y una autoridad que nadie le conocía.

-He dicho que largo!

-Pero Ranchan….

-LARGO!

El doctor Tofu había salido, pero llego rápidamente al oír la voz de mando de Ranma. A sus visitantes no les quedó más remedio que salir, mientras un joven con unos incisivos prominentes y una pañoleta amarilla salía de entre las sombras, cruzado de brazos.

-Ya no estas más en el ejército Ranma.

Hibiki se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Oí que una chica te venció.

Ranma soltó un gruñido. Ryoga saco una naranja y empezó a pelarla.

-Eso de perder se está volviendo un mal habito, Saotome.

-Vienes aquí a burlarte?

Ryoga le extendió la naranja y Ranma se la comió con gusto.

-Solo vine a ver como estaba un compañero de armas.

Nodoka entro en ese momento en la habitación, habiéndoles dicho a los demás que la esperaran diez minutos, mientras convencía a Ranma de cambiar de opinión. Ryoga saludo a la madre de su amigo y este miro por la ventana, mientras le preguntaba a su madre con voz queda:

-Porque Akane no puede ser más femenina, mama?

-No sé a qué te refieres, hijo.

-Estas ciego?- le recriminó Ryoga- Se vistió especialmente para ti!

-No es eso…..Pero no fue a visitarme al hospital ni una sola vez.

-No te entiendo, Ranma- le contesto su madre- No eras tú quien no quería ella te viera en ese mal estado? Ella estuvo ahí, pero el doctor no la dejo entrar.

-A Ukyo le hubiera valido madres, igual hubiera entrado a verme. Saben que amenazo a la enfermera del doctor Tofu con su espátula?

-Significa que te estas arrepintiendo del compromiso?-pregunto Nodoka con voz seria- Ya no la amas?

-La amo-contesto Ranma sin vacilar- Y sé que no puedo pedirle que cambie, pero siento….

El chico de la trenza se quedó callado, mordiéndose los labios para no terminar la frase. Pero Ryoga intervino:

..que necesitas que te cuiden después de haber regresado con bien a casa.

Nodoka lo miró con sus hermosos ojos castaños.

-No quería preguntártelo antes, porque estabas muy débil. Pero….

Hizo una pausa.

-Que les paso a ustedes dos?

Ranma sencillamente empezó a mirar por la ventana. Ryoga empezó a rascarse el cabeza, incómodo.

-Señora Saotome, creo que tengo que irme….

-Porque no quieren hablar de ello? Hablar sin duda les traería la paz.

-Hablar no resolvería nada, mamá.

-No es algo de lo que nos sintamos especialmente orgullosos, señora Saotome.

-Pero vi se de las medallas. Donde quiera que hayan estado, sé que debieron actuar con valor! Acaso hicieron algo indebido?

-Bueno….

Ryoga no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma, pues sabía cuál era la mancha que pesaba más sobre su conciencia. Nodoka noto el gesto y se dirigió a su hijo, que esquivo su mirada.

-Ranma, acaso tu…

Nodoka conocía más cosas de las que aparentaba. A diferencia de Genma, ella tenía preparación universitaria.

-le fuiste infiel a Akane?

Ranma miro como el cielo se ponía negro otra vez.

-No. Nunca le fui infiel.

Nodoka pensó en el nombre de Shirai, el que su hijo seguía gritando de vez en cuando en sueños.

-Acaso tú y Shirai…

Su hijo se movió inquieto. La miro a los ojos.

-Que sabe usted de Shirai?

-Solo que tu gritas en las noches, hijo.

Ranma pensó que a partir de entonces debía taparse la boca con cinta adhesiva.

-Shirai es la mancha que más pesa sobre mi conciencia.

Ryoga intervino, y trato de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente.

-Yo .. y también Ranma, supongo….sentimos que merecemos disfrutar nuestra vida después de haber sobrevivido a tantas cosas, Señora Saotome.

Ryoga saco otra naranja y empezó a pelarla con su cuchillo.

-Yo nunca me he puesto a pensar especialmente en ello, porque Akari es una mujer maravillosa que siempre está al pendiente de mí. Pero Ranma….

-Si quieres que te traten como un héroe que llega a casa después de una larga guerra- le dijo Nodoka a su hijo-deberías primero contarnos tus aventuras, no crees?

-Nunca-contesto Ranma con vehemencia.

-Entonces porque te estas quejando?

-No me estoy quejando. Ha oído usted que le recrimine algo a Akane?

Después de un rato, Nodoka puso convencer a su hijo de cambiar de opinión, y su familia entro otra vez al cuarto, incluida Ukyo. Su padre entonces le pregunto por su condición. Si Ranma hubiera podido lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero se contuvo, ansioso como estaba de información.

-Papa, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Ranma tiene razón, Genma- lo apoyo Nodoka- Nos debes una explicación. Y más te vale que sea plausible.

-No puede esperar a que lleguemos a la casa? Siento la boca un poco seca…

Nodoka volvió a sacar su katana y comprobó su filo.

-De acuerdo- Genma había captado la indirecta- Todo empezó cuando era joven…

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tío Genma tenía pelo en la cabeza….

-Nabiki!

Perdón, es la costumbre- se disculpó la castaña.

-Me había metido muchos problemas en una sala de juego en Kannai…-continuo Genma, ignorando el comentario de su sobrina.

-Kannai… Eso no está en Yokohama?-pregunto Soún.

-Y unos tipos buscaban pelea…

-Lo cual quiere decir que te metiste en problemas con los Yakuza- comento Nabiki con sorna.

DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME!

Genma gruñó, pero sabía que no había forma de negarlo.

-El caso es que el jefe de ellos me exigió que me infiltrara y robara cierto documento de un edificio abandonado en la provincia de Iga-Genma se encogió de hombros .La fortaleza estaba bien escondida, pero la encontré, me infiltre y puse las manos en el documento. Estaba a punto de salirme con la mía cuando un hombre me noqueo por la espalda y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que yo estaba atado en el patio a una estaca con un montón de gente observándome. El que parecía más anciano me pregunto quién era y que hacía, y si sabía lo que les pasaba a aquellos que se atrevían a ingresar al recinto y encima trataban de robar algo. Iba a matarme, pero al ver que yo estaba atado dudo y me desato para que pudiera defenderme.

En aquel tiempo yo todavía no sabía alcanzaba el nivel que tengo ahora- repuso Genma- Y aunque intente atacarlo con todos los ataques posibles, no le cause el menor daño. Me tiro sobre el piso e iba a decapitarme, pero hice un trato con él.

-Un trato que incluía a nuestro hijo, no?

-Y qué clase de estilo practicaban ellos, papa? –preguntó Ranma, sabiendo que quizás su padre sería el único que tendría una respuesta.

-No lo sé-contesto este con franqueza- Sé que basan su poder en sus ojos, y ninguno de los que estaban ahí parecía muy fuerte, pero era imposible ponerles la mano encima. Cuando le eché un vistazo al documento vi que estaba en caligrafía antigua, y trate de leerlo, pero no le encontré mucho sentido. Decía que la técnica se basaba en la energía del oponente, algo asi como un jiujitsu mental. Necesitaban ver a los ojos se sus contrincantes para todo, tanto para el ataque como la defensa. En todo caso, supe desde el principio que no podían ser derrotados solo con un combate mano a mano…..

"Eso no tiene sentido" pensó para si Ranma "Es que acaso Kasumi no miro a los ojos a Mikoto? Que nos hace tan diferentes"

-Estuvo muy interesante la plática, pero ya es hora de que Ranma empiece a descansar- los corto el Doctor Tofu- Porque no vienen mañana y vuelven a verlo?

-Sí, mejor vengan mañana- lo apoyo Ukyo, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Ranma, dispuesta a pasar con él esa noche. – Yo lo cuidaré.

Akane apretó sus brazos contra su torso.

-También me refería a usted, Señorita Kuonji- repuso el doctor para alivio de Akane-Entre más descanse Ranma, más rápido regresará con ustedes.

-Doctor- pregunto Ranma- Si me permite, me gustaría hablar con Nabiki a solas.

El doctor asintió y dejo la habitación mientras apuraba a todos los demás a salir también, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Ukyo. Nabiki se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados.

-Que pasa, cuñadito?

Ranma tomo una cámara de video de su repisa y se la dio a Nabiki.

-Quiero que veas esto.

Nabiki tomo la cámara y reviso el video que tenía. Su cara permaneció inmutable, pero le contesto:

-Vaya, vaya….. Parece que estoy atrapada, no es así?-le pregunto la mediana de los Tendo con calma- y que planeas obtener de este chantaje, Ranma?

-Esto no es un chantaje- repuso Ranma con voz cansada- Pues la única copia que hay del video la tienes en tus manos, y si yo te acusara con mi tío, sería mi palabra contra la tuya además de que podrías renunciar a tu actual trabajo y nadie sabría nada….

-Entonces porqué…

-Sencillamente te quiero pedir que por favor actúes con la misma buena fe con la que estoy actuando ahora- Ranma la miro a los ojos- Me voy a casar con tu hermana, y creo que merecemos no ser víctimas ni de tus chantajes ni tus abusos….

-Gracias Ranma- Nabiki se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su estómago.-Te estas portando como el caballero que jamás imagine que fueras. No lo olvidaré.

-Ya empezamos?

-Perdona Ranma, es la costumbre- le contesto Nabiki con unas sonrisa.

**Y bien? Que les pareció?**

**Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo. Yo en especial lo disfrute. Últimamente he recibido acusaciones de prolongar de más la historia, de meter personajes nuevos, de explayarme en la insistencia de Ranma y Ryoga en querer mantener como secreto su jornada en armas, de poner a Nabiki trabajando en un tabledance, de poner a Nabiki trabajando en un tabledance, de poner a Mouse como un idiota sentimentaloide…Asi, que comentarios! Diganem si le entienden a la historia, si escribo claramente o cosas asi. Hasta luego!**

**Yakuza: creo que todo mundo sabe que la Yakuza es la mafia japonesa. **

**Shamisen: Guitarra japonesa de tres cuerdas. **

**Gaijjin: Es la forma en que llaman los japoneses a los extranjeros blancos en Japon. **

Mis agradecimientos a The Darkness in My Heart, , elena 79, cerezo sekai, Kikko y a Sweet-Gwendoline8 . Suerte.


	9. Mouse en la aldea la supremacia femenina

Mouse había llegado a la aldea de la supremacía femenina en medio de la noche y había tocado a la puerta de su madre. Esta, una señora de muchas primaveras ya, abrió la puerta y se topó con un hijo que se inclinó ante ella y le pidió permiso para entrar. Su madre lo abrazó y después se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la choza, que de tal solo tenía la apariencia externa.

-Qué bueno que ahora vienes a verme más seguido, hijo.

El hijo besó los cabellos de su madre. Había sido un desconsiderado antes, cuando anteponía a Shampoo sobre su progenitora, pero desde que había vuelto se había dado cuenta que madre solo hay una, y no dejaba de presentarle sus respetos al menos dos veces al mes. Le había dado dinero para que reformara la casa, pero la señora quería seguir viviendo en su choza, para gran disgusto de su hijo. Con todo, la había agrandado y excavado habitaciones subterráneas, y la había redecorado y amueblado espléndidamente.

El chico pato se había sentado en la silla que su madre le ofrecía. Se sento enfrente de el y l sujeto de la mejilla.

-Te has puesto muy guapo.

La mujer se levanto y prendió la estufa. Saco unas cacerolas de la alacena y empezó a hacer algo que comer, mientras le contaba a su hijo todos los chismes de la aldea.

-Los Musk han bajado de las montañas- le contó su madre, emocionada, mientras procedía a hervir un poco de arroz- Resulta que no se habían extinguido, después de todo, y el príncipe Herb ha solicitado formalmente la unión por matrimonios entre nuestros pueblos.

La señora empezó a cortar unos vegetales a toda velocidad. Después se los agrego al arroz y mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera en su punto, le siguió contando a su hijo la que era la noticia del mes, por no decir del año.

-Llegó con un grupo de personas- le siguo diciendo su madre- Creo que somos el único lugar en toda la China donde hay más mujeres que hombres, y ellos tienen muy pocas mujeres, por no decir ninguna….Me da gusto que hayan dejado de ser los desgraciados que eran antes.

La señora se refería obviamente a la costumbre de los fundadores de la Dinastía Musk de pelear con animales salvajes para luego vencerlos, sumergirlos en la poza de la mujer ahogada y casarse con ellos para tener descendencia.

-Lamento mucho no tener algo mejor- le dijo su madre, mientras le servía la comida que había hecho- Como no te esperaba…

-Así está bien, mama.

Mouse empezó a comer. Pero lo hizo tan rápido que asustó a la señora, quien le pidió que comiera más despacio. Este asintió y empezó a comer de manera tranquila, aunque con dificultad, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad. Cuando se terminó el plato su madre le sirvió más, hasta que lo que había hecho desapareció en el estómago de Mouse. La señora le sirvió entonces un té verde y exprimió un limón en él; acto seguido se lo extendió a su hijo, que lo bebió conforme. Cuando terminó, este lavó sus platos y bajó sujeto a la mano de su madre, que lo condujo a una de las habitaciones subterráneas donde había acondicionado una especialmente pensada para su hijo. La señora quería seguirle contando chismes, pero notaba que su hijo estaba cansado y lo dejó descansar. Mouse se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, mientras dormía el sueño de aquellas personas que no le temen a nada ni a nadie.

La señora pretendía levantarse temprano para sorprender a su hijo con un desayuno en la cama, pero ella resultó la sorprendida cuando vió que Mouse se había levantado a las 4 de la mañana y se estaba bañando en el agua fría del arroyo que bajaba de las montañas. Su madre empezó a hacer el desayuno a toda prisa y cuando su hijo volvía ya lo estaba esperando una mesa esplendida.

-Vamos hijo, come todo lo que quieras.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo, mamó- le contesto Mouse-Nunca he podido comer tanto.

-Pues inténtalo- la señora volvió a llenar el plato de su hijo- Siempre me ha preocupado que casi no comas.

Mouse lo intentó, pero no pudo ni comer ni tres platos seguidos. Su madre guardó la comida extra, resignada. Mouse gastó toda la mañana ayudando a su madre en las tareas del hogar, saliendo a ordenar las vacas, regar y cuidar el huerto familiar y cargar y cambiar los objetos que eran muy pesados para su progenitora. Esta había guardado los muebles que le había mandado Mouse en un cuarto, y este los sacó y los acomodó por toda la casa, siguiendo las indicaciones de la mujer. Cuando terminó con todo ello, se volvió a meter al rio, aunque el trabajo ni siquiera lo había hecho sudar. Su madre llego a él con una muda de ropa.

-Es que la ropa que traes se ve muy fea, hijo- le dijo su madre- No le hace justicia a tu cuerpo- la Señora le extendió una camisa que Mouse trato de ponerse- Hijo, donde te hiciste esa marca en el pecho?

-Cuál?-Mouse tenía problemas con la camisa, pues no se ajustaba a sus brazos-

-Esa.

La señora le toco una cicatriz en forma de estrella en sus costillas izquierdas.

-Esa la obtuve matando japoneses, mama.

A la señora casi le da un infarto.

-No me digas que hay Triadas en Japón.

-No hay Triadas en Japón- le contestó Mouse- Hay Yakuza.

-O sea que tu…

-No- Mouse se dió por vencido con la camisa y se la devolvió a su madre, que le extendió otra- Lo que ocurre es que….Usted conoce el espejo griego?

-El que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia de la Matriarca Cologne?

-Sí, ese exactamente.

–Que hay con él?

-Bueno, pues… Ese espejo tiene una extraña propiedad….

Mouse le explicó su aventura rápidamente.

-Pero tú tienes amigos Japoneses! –lo interrumpió su madre- Que me dices de ese, de ese….Saotomo o como dices que se llamaba?

-Pues….

Madre e hijo caminaron de regreso a su casa bajo la sombra de los árboles.

-Así que se portó honorablemente.

-Me da gusto. Fue por eso que no lo mataste, verdad?

Mouse asintió con la cabeza. Los japoneses habían desatado un infierno de Caos y Destrucción sobre China, pero ni Ranma ni Ryoga habían sido de ellos.

-Y estuvieron todos en Shanghái.

-Estuvimos en Shanghái- le confirmo Mouse- Y en Wuhan. Y en…

Mouse se tragó sus palabras, pero su madre no lo iba a dejar tranquilo.

-Y?-Su madre seguía esperando la respuesta.

-Estuvimos en Nankín.

-Bueno, me alegro que hayas regresado más o menos con bien- la señora miró de reojo las feas heridas que tenía el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Y a mí me alegra poder estar de vuelta.

Mouse fue en lugar de su madre a los arrozales que tenía la aldea en las faldas de las montañas, El arroz es el alimento base sobre el que depende la gente en China, y la aldea de la supremacía femenina cultivaba su propia variedad. Mouse fue caminando mientras conducía unos búfalos del agua hacia las terrazas donde se cultivaba el valioso grano, mientras silbaba, contento de volver sentir de los montes.

-Ahí viene el imbécil.

Los demás hombres de la aldea se divertían a su costa, especialmente después de que Shampoo regresara como una paria a la aldea de la supremacía femenina.

-Que sucede Mouse? Por fin Shampoo te dijo que si?

Los demás hombres- pues eran cinco- se rieron a mandíbula batiente.

-Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano dará el brazo a torcer, más ahora que ya quedo claro que es una zorra….

-QUISIERA VER QUE TUVIERAN VALOR DE DECIRSELO EN LA CARA, IDIOTAS!- contestó Mouse de forma bastante fuerte. Los ignoró y pronto llegó a los arrozales, donde empezó a trabajar inmediatamente. Se quitó los zapatos y la camisa que cargaba y sumergió sus pies en el lodo. Había hombres y mujeres trabajando de un lado a otro y Mouse unió sus brazos a los de ellos, trabajando 12 horas seguidas en los campos aprovechando de vez en cuando la fuerza de los búfalos de agua. Habló ocasionalmente a sus conocidos y trato de responder amablemente a aquellas que lo saludaron. Cuando termino la jornada, dejó los búfalos a cuidado de la siguiente persona en la lista de la aldea y sencillamente sumergió su cabeza en el agua para después surcar los cielos nocturnos como pato, raudo como el viento. No lo admitiría, pero convertirse en pato tenía sus ventajas.

Mouse llegó a su casa y se acostó. Al día siguiente, volvió a levantarse temprano y a trabajar en los campos. Toda la semana se mantuvo así, atrayendo la mirada de muchas personas que no esperaban verlo ya en la aldea, asumiendo que se había quedado en Japón. Una de las señoras, sin embargo, le comentó a otra que no podía ser de otra manera: Si Shampoo había vuelto era lógico que el regresara detrás de ella. Mouse se hizo el desentendido, pero no le agradaba la idea de que pensaran que Shampoo lo trajera comiendo de la mano. El sábado en la noche, queriendo pasar por el pueblo, regresó caminando a su casa. Lamentablemente, volvió a encontrarse con los mismos sujetos que se divertían burlándose de el a sus espaldas.

Al chico de los lentes le había intrigado la ausencia de Shampoo. Sabía que ella estaba siendo castigada- no solo había roto uno de las reglas más respetadas de la aldea, sino que había mentido durante mucho tiempo, afirmando que Ranma y ella estaban casados- pero imaginaba que sencillamente la pondrían a trabajar más tiempo o en su defecto, a entrenar. Se daba cuenta que esos imbéciles- todos más débiles que ella y cobardes al fin y al cabo- no podían encontrar otra forma de soslayar su propia nimiedad sino haciéndoles escarnio a Shampoo y a él. Y si había que ser sinceros, la gatita de pelo morado también se había ganado la animadversión de la población masculina de la aldea, pues antes de ir a Japón en pos de su prometido había dicho que los hombres de la aldea no eran sino unos inútiles debiluchos y que era una vergüenza que tuviera que ir a Japón por un hombre a su altura. Con todo, Mouse ya no tenía intención de aguantar más estupideces.

-Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia…. – gruñó Mouse después haberlos colgado de los pies a las copas de un árbol al lado del camino, mientras que a cada palabra los golpeaba en los riñones con su puños de hierro- vuelvan a meterse en mi camino, imbéciles!

Sabía que se metería en problemas con Cologne, pero le daba igual. Después de darles un último golpe se alejó entre la arboleda y llegó a su casa.

Su madre le pregunto cómo le había ido, y Mouse le contó sobre su altercado. La señora le informó que conforme a las nuevas reglas, y para evitar un relajamiento de la disciplina ahora que las aldeas bajo mandato matriarcal se habían expandido, el mismo debía reportar su agresión. Mouse se encogió de hombros y regresó al pueblo. Notó como algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad, pero no les hizo caso y llego hasta la casa de la matriarca Cologne.

-Vine a reportar que cinco idiotas insultaron a su nieta y a mí- explicó ya en presencia de la más vieja de las amazonas- Disponga usted como quiera, vieja momia.

A la señora se le marcó una de las cejas y lanzó un golpe con su bastón contra el joven. Este no hizo intento de moverse y aunque el arma se estrelló contra su mejilla, no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno. Mouse solo empezó a sangrar de la nariz, pero se quedó ahí, esperando instrucciones, inmóvil. La señora saltó sobre su bastón y se hizo a un lado invitando a Mouse a pasar. Éste pudo ver al fondo a una taciturna Shampoo sentada a la mesa, cenando. Mouse no preguntó nada y se sentó el también. Se le quedo mirando a la amazona, pero esta seguía concentrada en la comida.

-Se puede saber que estás viendo, chico pato?

Éste no le contestó, esperando las palabras de Colonia. Ésta se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-Que sucede Mouse?- lo interpeló- siempre has sido así, pero no habías nunca alcanzado tal nivel de sadismo.

La abuela se refería a los cinco patanes que Mouse había dejado quejándose de dolor después de que este les golpeara los riñones sin compasión.

-Por poco los dejas inválidos. Sabes bien que ese no es el comportamiento que se tolera aquí en la aldea. Donde aprendiste eso?

-En el ejército.

-Toma un bollo.

Mouse extendió una mano y sujetó un bollo de arroz que había sobre la mesa. La mujer empezó a amonestarlo mientras este probaba el bollo relleno de camarón.

-Sé que eres mucho más viejo de lo que aparentas- le dijo la anciana- Pero debes recordar que lo que pasó al otro lado del espejo se debe quedar ahí, en el pasado…

Cologne hizo una pausa, y luego continuó.

- Sus madres me han exigido justicia, y la ley es muy clara al respecto. Tendrás que quedarte hoy aquí.

-De ninguna manera-protestó Mouse- Acaso cree que soy un cobarde?

-Y la vez que secuestraste a Akane? –le recordó Shampoo-O aquella en la que convenciste a Ryoga para que lo atacaran juntos? O todas las veces que lo atacaste por la espalda?

Shampoo le recordó las veces que había atacado a Ranma por la espalda. El chico de las gafas la miró atentamente por unos minutos pero la amazona desafió su mirada. Mouse se levantó de la mesa y antes de salir miró a Cologne.

-Mañana iré yo mismo a la plaza a las ocho de la mañana, abuela- afirmó Mouse-Haga lo quiera. Y gracias por el bollo.

Mouse salió de la casa y caminó bajo las estrellas. Shampoo vió cómo se alejaba y salió tras él, brincando por los tejados; Mouse se dió cuenta que lo seguía y la confrontó cuando ambos habían llegado al bosque. La amazona lucia demacrada y algo más delgada; incluso sus senos se habían empequeñecido un poco. Pero su actitud seguía siendo la misma.

-Nadie te ha pedido que pelees mis batallas, idiota.

-Esfúmate- le contestó con voz áspera- No estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas.

Mouse se alejó rápidamente, saltando entre rama y rama. Shampoo ya no intentó seguirlo, pero vió cómo se perdía en la distancia. Su indiferencia le dolía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Había llegado a considerar a Mouse como un vasallo de su propiedad. El joven llegó a su casa y le contó a su madre los pormenores del caso, haciendo que el semblante de la señora se ensombreciera, pues sabía lo que eso significaba.

A la mañana siguiente Mouse llegó al centro del poblado, como había prometido. Una multitud de gente se había reunido en torno a la plaza principal y una estaca había sido clavada en medio de la explanada. Mouse se acercó a esta y cuando trataron de atarlo a ella, se negó. Se aflojó la camisa y se quedó esperando los latigazos de la mujer fornida que le habían asignado como verdugo. El consejo de las 6 lo amonestó y le preguntó el porqué de sus acciones.

-Mouse- lo cuestionó la anciana a la derecha de Cologne- Porque has quebrantado la ley?

El joven de las gafas contestó simplemente con la verdad.

-Y el haber sido insultado te dio derecho a golpearlos?

-No –contestó Mouse con franqueza- Pero si por defender la dignidad de una dama y la mía propia debo ser castigado, que sea.

Cologne dictó la sentencia. Una mujer fornida se acercó a él y empezó a castigarlo, usando el látigo generosamente en la espalda de joven, que a pesar de ser de acero empezó a mostrar marcas. El chico se había prometido así mismo no gritar y mantener el cuerpo completamente erguido, por lo que se apretó los dientes cuando pensó que iba a flaquear. Terminado el castigo, la mujer le lavó la espalda con sal, para prevenir futuras infecciones.

-Óiganme bien todos- les gritó a quienes lo miraban, desafiante – El viejo Mouse ha muerto. Así que no se metan más conmigo o con Shampoo, pues terminaran peor que esos cinco imbéciles!

Shampoo, que se encontraba entre los presentes, gruñó al oír eso.

-No necesito que me defiendas, chico pato!

Aquello bien pudo desatar una carcajada general, pues era una desgracia caer a uno de los pozos de Jusenkyo, y peor aún, que te lo echaran en cara. Pero todos estaban impresionados por la entereza de Mouse.

-Suficiente- gruñó este, que se le acercó y pegó su rostro al de ella, que no retrocedió- Esto lo hago por mí, no por ti! Eres una muchacha egoísta, cruel y repulsiva, y no quiero saber nada más de ti!

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

-En serio?- la furia de Mouse se esfumo tan rápido como había llegado, y contesto con una voz amable:

-Eso significa mucho para mí. .

Shampoo lo empujó con uno de sus dedos apoyándolo contra la frente de Mouse, que cogido por sorpresa retrocedió unos pasos.

-Mouse sigue siendo el mismo tonto- suspiró la amazona.

Shampoo- y todos los demás en la aldea- pensaron que lo que emanaba de los ojos de Mouse no podía ser más que odio. En todo caso, quedaba claro que el joven ya no era el tonto enamorado que había abandonado la aldea tiempo ha.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.- El joven le dió la espalda, con un dejo de rencor en la voz.

-Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

-Eres una…..

-Te volvieron rechazar!- comentó uno, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Mouse saltó de su lugar y colocó su rostro enfurecido a pocos centímetros del de su interlocutor

-Detente, Mouse! Quieres que te volvamos a castigar?- lo cuestionó Colonia.

El varón que se había burlado de él se dió cuenta de lo que hacía y puso sus manos entre ellos, mientras se disculpaba, frenético.

-Disculpa Mouse, no era mi intención…

-Suficiente! –exclamó una de las ancianas- que le den otros 25 latigazos más!

Mouse regresó al centro de la explanada para recibir más latigazos.

-Debes aprender a controlar más tu genio, muchacho.

Volvió a ser castigado sin piedad. La sangre ya manaba abundantemente y bajaba por su espalda, humedeciendo sus pantalones. Pero se permitió una broma.

-Mi madre pega más fuerte.

La verdugo estaba más que dispuesta a dejar pasar el insulto, sintiendo simpatía por el chico. Pero las ancianas no estaban dispuestas a pasar por alto ese desafío a su autoridad.

-Más fuerte!- le ordenó una de las matriarcas, y su verdugo no podía más que obedecer.

-Hijo, por favor, guarda silencio!- le suplicó la voz de su madre, perdida entre la multitud- No lo empeores!

Por un momento la gente reunida pensó que Mouse se iba a doblar; pero las piernas de Mouse permanecieron firmes. El látigo se enrosco en sus gafas y estas saltaron por los aires, hechas añicos. Cuando terminó el castigo, Mouse- pues recordemos que Mouse sin sus gafas no ve nada- caminó hacia la multitud, hasta que su madre lo tomó del brazo y sacó unas gafas de su mandil. El chico le dió las gracias a su madre con un beso en la frente y regresó a su casa, orgulloso y con la frente bien en alto, mientras pequeñas manchas de sangre caían de su cuerpo y regaban la calle.

-No había necesidad de portarse así- le recriminó su madre-Mira nomás como te han dejado la espalda…. Como si no estuviera suficientemente fea así como está.

Llegaron a su casa y la mamá procedió a curar con ternura las heridas de su hijo. Este aguantó sus cuidados sin soltar una sola queja y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente se volvió a levantar a las cuatro de la mañana, de vuelta a los campos de cultivo….. sin hacer caso de las protestas de su madre.

Al terminar el día, Mouse regreso a la cabaña. Su madre lo estaba esperando afuera, con los brazos cruzados.

-Mouse, puedo hablar contigo?

Se sentaron en la mesa y su madre le pregunto:

-Hijo… dime la verdad. Sigues amando a Shampoo?

Mouse trato de hacerse el desentendido mirando por la ventana, pero su madre tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla. Pero este se negó a contestar. Su madre se alejó un poco de él y trató de establecer una conexión emocional:

-Sabes que creo hijo? Que deberías intentar salir con otras chicas.

Mouse se quedó pensando en todos los demás consejos que su madre le había dado con el paso de los anos y que no le habían funcionado para conquistar a la amazona de pelo purpura. Pero no se lo echo en cara.

-Usted cree?

-Claro! Debes darte cuenta que existen muchas mujeres por ahí….No en China, claro, pero quizás en Japón…. Alguna chica normal….

Mouse bufó. Alguna chica normal? No se había relacionado con alguna que reuniera esa característica. Akane Tendo, una chica violenta; Ukyo, una cocinera de Okonomiyakis con una espátula gigante; Azusa Shiratori, una cleptómana descarada; las únicas más o menos normales eran Nabiki- que horror- y Kasumi Tendo….

-O sea que nunca has conocido a ninguna otra chica por la que sientas simpatía, o por decirlo así, afecto?

-Pues….

Recordó a Selene Yoshiwara. Ella había sido la primera mujer que lo había tratado como a un amigo, de igual a igual. Y si, le guardaba afecto, pero más que nada como a una hermana pequeña.

-Bueno, hay una…

Su madre prestó muchísima atención.

-Pero ella trabaja en…

Mouse tragó saliva. No le hacia ninguna gracia contárselo a su madre.

-Ella trabaja de acompañante.

-QUE?!

Después de cinco minutos, en los cuales se mezcló un temblor con un intento de asesinato, Mouse pudo explicarle a su madre que nunca había pagado por sexo, y que Yoshiwara no era una prostituta. Esta sin embargo no quedo muy convencida, y le dirigió una mirada helada que sorprendentemente se parecía mucho a la mirada que Shampoo le lanzaba todos los días mientras trabajaba en el Nekohanten.

-Pues más te vale- le contesto- Y ahora vete a dormir, que ya me hiciste enojar.

Mouse se metió debajo de las colchas de su cama maldiciendo por lo bajo. Su madre tenía un alma muy dulce, pero podía adoptar un carácter muy fuerte cuando la sacaban de quicio.

Pasaron los días. Mouse se hallaba muy a gusto en la aldea, y su madre lo agasajaba constantemente con un platillo diferente en cada comida. Pero no se había adaptado por completo a su nueva rutina. No es que le molestara trabajar en el campo, sino que simplemente esa no era la vida emocionante a la que estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco es que lo trataran mal o lo miraran peor: después de recibir aquellos latigazos la actitud hacia el en la aldea había cambiado, y todos lo miraban con respeto. Quizás-pensó él- se debía a que ya no tenía nadie con quien pelear….

Una vez terminado el periodo de siembra, Mouse se dedicó a vagar por los lugares que más había visitado de niño, sin adentrarse en la aldea ni una sola vez. Solo la naturaleza se mostraba favorable a su ánimo solitario. El bosque- donde había juntado flores de niño todos los días para regalárselas a Shampoo- seguía igual de lozano. Se internó y recorrió los accidentes en los que había jugado cuando era más joven. Ahí estaba la roca desde la cual Shampoo lo había empujado al arroyo; allá los campos de entrenamiento donde le había servido a Shampoo de compañero de prácticas; allá estaba la cueva donde Shampoo lo había encerrado aquella vez, gastándole una broma….en aquel árbol había practicado su truco con las cadenas, para impresionar a Shampoo; y en aquella laguna había practicado día y noche para controlar perfectamente su respiración y poder devolverle a Shampoo la joya que se le había caído al agua; y en aquella explanada había corrido innumerables vueltas para conseguir excelente condición, para alcanzar a Shampoo y a su bicicleta cada vez que salían a los pueblos vecinos; y ahí….

Mouse se enojó consigo mismo. Es que acaso su vida había girado completamente en torno a la amazona? Decidió que ya era hora de aprender algo por su propio orgullo. Debía mejorar por el propio gusto de hacerlo, no porque esperara de Shampoo una admiración que no llegaría nunca. Hacia un tiempo que había dejado de hacer ejercicio, por lo que se volvía imperativo volver a agarrar condición. Todas las mañanas, apenas acabado de desayunar, se internaba en el bosque y entrenaba de todas las maneras posibles. Después de partir la quincuagésima roca a puñetazos, Mouse regresó a su casa. Su madre lo estaba esperando y le dió una lista de cosas que tenía que comprar en una de las tiendas de la aldea. Mouse se internó en el pueblo para cumplir su mandado y pudo notar que el pueblo había cambiado bastante. Para empezar, todo se veía más nuevo, y las calles se veían decoradas. Había más espacios para entrenar, y pudo ver como muchas madres de familia entrenaban a sus hijas en los tejados de las casa o en estacas puestas en el piso explícitamente para que toda persona que quisiera pudiera ejercitar su equilibrio. También pudo ver que todas las residencias tenían su propio estanque y que algunas incluían muchas comodidades que antes resultaban impensables..

Mouse por lo general no le gustaba usar audífonos- pues afectan el campo auditivo y en general perceptivo de cualquier mago o combatiente- pero no quería que nadie en la aldea supiera lo que estaba oyendo. Llegó a la tienda y le compró a una mujer muy atenta que intentó coquetear con él, pero este no se dió por enterado.

-Mouse, mostraste mucho carácter la vez pasada- le dijo la chica, mientras ponía las manos en el mostrador y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

-No fue nada- le contestó este- Te importaría? Tengo prisa.

La mujer suspiro y se dijo para si misma:

-Sigue siendo el mismo patán. ..

-Oye!-Mouse iba a pasar de largo, pero algo en la voz de la mujer lo impelió a voltearse- Navel?!

Esta se crucio de brazos y asintió.

Apenas te das cuenta? Eres un desconsiderado!

Navel era una de las amazonas mas fuerte y acérrima rival de Shampoo. Habia coqueteado con Mouse hacia algún tiempo, aunque solo para poner celosa a su nemesis. Como sea, se habia dado por vencida al ver que este solo tenia ojos para la amazona de cabello purpura.

-Deberias cambiar un poquito tu actitud, no te parece? –le reconvino Mavel con las manos en las caderas- No porque no seamos Shampoo tienes que ser tan rudo.

El aire de superioridad sacaba de quicio a Mouse, pero tuvo que aceptar que Navel tenia razón, al menos por esta vez.

-Disculpame- dijo este, alargando las palabras- No era mi intención ofenderte.

-Ya ves- Navel rio por unos instantes- No era tan difícil, a que no?

-Tampoco Abuses.

-Deberias aprovechar que estoy soltera- Navel se llevó una mano al pecho con aire de suficiencia- Antes de se te adelanten en una semana….

Mouse la dejo y se dirigió a las demás tiendas a comprar las otras cosas de la lista. Cuando regresaba a su casa una señora le salió al paso; este la saludó y la mujer en respuesta le preguntó si su madre se encontraba en casa

-Tengo algo muy importante que platicar con tu mamá- le dijo la señora- Está en casa?

Mientras ambas discutían en el interior. Mouse se internó en el bosque otra vez y empezó a tirar sus cuchillos en una rápida sucesión. Le agradó comprobar que había mejorado mucho. Su madre lo llamó a comer.

-Mouse, tengo que preguntarte algo.

El hombre dejo de poner atención exclusivamente en su comida.

-Que sucede?

-Estarías dispuesto a entrenar a alguien más en lo que estás aquí en la aldea?

-Porque no?-Mouse hizo una pausa y bebió su taza de té verde- Que venga todas las mañanas a las cuatro y convertiré su cuerpo en hierro

-Trata de ser un poco delicado- le pidió su madre- Esta persona es_… especial_. .

Al día siguiente Mouse se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Se bañó en el arroyo como solía hacer y regresó a su casa rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, la señora que había hablado ayer con su madre estaba ahí, acompañada por una adolescente que parecía ser su hija.

-Esta es mi hija- los presentó la Señora- Mirina.

En verdad era una chica menuda y no parecía en absoluto una amazona. Miraba había el suelo con las manos juntas sobre su regazo, un gesto no muy común en la aldea, donde las mujeres por lo general eran atrevidas y siempre tomaban la iniciativa Estaba vestida formalmente, con un traje Qing que le bajaba hasta los tobillos y no le tapaba los zapatos. Cuando Mirina se dio cuenta que le miraba los pies, se sonrojó y apretó sus manos más fuerte.

Hola-saludó cohibida.

Miró a Mouse por unos instantes y luego volvió a mirar hacia abajo. Tenía unos ojos grises bellísimos.

-Hola.

-Mi hija quiere que la entrenes- le explicó la señora sin ambages- Si no te importa hacerlo, claro.

-Claro que no. No sé si soy el mejor maestro, pero convertiré su cuerpo en acero. Eso sí -Mouse miró a Mirina, que le devolvió la mirada-te advierto que seré implacable y que no tendré ninguna consideración, Mirina.

-No importa-contestó ella en un tono algo inaudible- Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

-Empezamos hoy? –le dijo Mouse, que se levantó de su silla. La madre de Mirina negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que puedan hasta la siguiente semana-contesto su madre- Mirina y su mama tienen encima los preparativos para el evento de la semana que viene.

El resto del día se lo pasaron las señoras conversando y contándose cosas la una a la otra. Mouse odiaba esas conversaciones, porque aparte de contar chismes que no le importaban, su madre invariablemente intentaba promocionarlo como joven en la edad de casarse. Mouse trato de escurrírsele, pero ella le dió un pisotón por debajo de la mesa como diciéndole "Tú no te vas de aquí!"

-Si tantas ganas tienes de irte- le reconvino su madre- Porque no sales a pasear con Mirina?

-Quieres salir, Mirina?

Mirina extendió una mano, como esperando que Mouse la sujetara y la ayudara a incorporarse, pero este se había dado vuelta demasiado rápido y salía de la habitación. Se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento con Mirina pisándole los talones. Esta lo alcanzó y por un momento no dijo nada.

-No hablas?

-Mostraste mucha entereza aquella vez, Mo.. Mouse.

Este ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

-No necesito que me alabes, niña.

A Mirina esto le dolió por lo que contesto en voz baja.

-No tienes que ser descortés solo porque no soy Sham…

Mouse se paró en seco y Mirina no terminó de pronunciar el nombre de Shampoo. Se le quedó viendo, asustada, pero Mouse cambio su expresión adusta por una mas amable.

-Tienes razón, Mirina- le contesto Mouse- Discúlpame, no era mi intención…

Se quedaron callados por otros minutos. Mouse rompió el silencio.

Y porque quieres que te entrene?

-Es que soy en extremo torpe-explico esta, avergonzada-y me vuelvo más torpe aun cuando hay gente mirándome…

-y porque yo? Yo también estaré mirándote.

-Pero tú no te vas a reír como ellas lo hacen ni te vas a burlar de mí…

-Bueno, no lo hare, pero puedo ser muy duro a veces.

-No me importa-le contestó Mirina- mientras tú me ensenes….

"Aquí hay gato encerrado" pensó Mouse.

-No voy a casarme con nadie.

-Eh?-contesto Mirina, tomada por sorpresa- De que hablas?

-No sirves para engañar, Mirina- la cara de esta enrojeció y bajó la mirada una vez más.-Te ensenare de la mejor forma que se me ocurra, pero no esperes nada más.

Siguieron caminando. Y como queriendo suavizar la cosa, Mouse continuó:

-Soy muy viejo. Y gruñón. Tengo 23. Cuántos años tienes tú? 14?

-16

Había muchas formas de casarse en la aldea de la supremacía femenina. Como regla general, las mujeres no podían casarse con hombres más débiles, pero como sucede en todas partes, si a una mujer le gustaba mucho alguien, siempre había la posibilidad de que se dejara vencer…o también de que las madres de los respectivas novias se pusieran de acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron pronto al bosque, donde Mouse se sujetó al cuerpo unas pesas.

-Antes que nada, necesito saber tu nivel de habilidad. Atácame con todo.

-Pero no quiero lastimarte.

-Escucha Mirina-repuso Mouse con cara de fastidio- No quiero perder mi tiempo y tampoco que pierdas el tuyo. O me atacas o nos vamos.

Mirina se lanzó sobre él. Los golpes llovían sobre Mouse, que apenas lograba bloquearlos o esquivarlos. "En verdad es buena" tuvo que reconocer el joven "Su nivel es excelente"

Después de cinco minutos, Mirina resbaló, cosa que Mouse aprovechó para dejarla encadenada al tronco de un árbol. Mouse se acercó a ella aplaudiendo.

-Me has dejado sorprendido…

Las mejillas de su alumna se sonrojaron.

El resto del día se lo pasaron practicando. Mouse estaba contentísimo. Esa era la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado! Cuando regreso a su casa, alabo a Mirina enfrente de su madre y cuando bajó a acostarse se quedó pensando en todo lo que le ensenaría a su ahora nueva alumna.

A la mañana siguiente, y sin decirle a nadie, Mouse se internó en las montañas. Quería ver si todavía tenía lo que hay que tener para sobrevivir al menos una semana en lo salvaje sin ayuda. Así que se internó en el bosque agreste y fue subiendo las cumbres rocosas una a una, marchando 20 horas al día y durmiendo lo menos posible, ya fuera en cuevas o en las copas de los árboles. Había guardado algunas provisiones en su mochila, pero estas se le acabaron al tercer día y empezó a cazar su comida desde entonces. Al séptimo día, ya cuando hacia el camino de regreso, pensó seriamente en regresar volando a la aldea. Como fuera, primero debía encontrar agua, así que busco algún pájaro en el horizonte que pudiera indicarle algún rio o estanque. Vió unos cuervos en la distancia y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero algo lo obligó a detenerse y evaluar la situación. No estaba solo.

Mouse vio a cinco figuras femeninas, cuatro montando guardia alrededor del estanque mientras la quinta se quitaba la ropa y entraba a bañarse. El chico se había puesto contra la dirección del viento, por lo que las guardianas no notaron su presencia. Iban armadas con sables y sostenían una lanza cada una. Iban vestidas severamente- ocultando sus atributos debajo de una armadura.

-Se porta usted muy mal- murmuró la mayor de las mujeres, que parecía la jefa de las otras 3 guardianas, todas más jóvenes que ella –Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar aquí.

-Por favor, no seas aguafiestas- le contesto la mujer que se estaba bañando-No les aburre tener que hacer guardia todos los días en el palacio?

-En el palacio no corremos ningún peligro- le contesto ella- Aquí, es harina de otro costal.

-Que peligro podría haber? Aquellos idiotas están entrenando muy lejos y bien guardados. Las mujeres tenemos derecho a divertirnos de vez en cuando, no crees?

Su interlocutora no dijo nada. Mouse iba a dar media vuelta e irse, pero al ver que las mujeres sacaban una pequeña olla y prendían un fuego se lo pensó mejor. Hacía varias horas que no comía, y la perspectiva de una comida caliente ciertamente era tentadora. Se dirigió a ellas y salió del bosque, con las manos en alto.

-Buenas tardes- las saludo- Soy un humilde caminante que se ha alejado mucho de casa. Les importaría si….

La mujer en el agua se sorprendió ante la vista de Mouse y se sumergió en el agua, cubriendo su desnudez.

-EL CASTIGO POR VER A UNA MUJER DE LA FAMILIA REAL ES LA MUERTE!

Las cuatro mujeres se levantaron inmediatamente de las rocas en las que estaban sentadas y mientras dos de ellas empuñaban sus lanzas, las otras dos desenfundaron sus sables y miraban a Mouse fijamente. Este retrocedió lentamente, mientras decía:

-De acuerdo, si no quieren compartir su comida, solo tienen que decirlo…

-Acércate, extraño- la mujer que se había bañado se acercaba ahora al vestida encuelta en una toalla-Como te llamas y de dónde eres?

-Señorita! No es correcto que usted le dirija la palabra a un hombre y mucho menos a uno al que no conoce!

La princesa agitó su mano como quien espanta una mosca molesta.

-Me llamo Pye y vengo de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina.

-Un imbécil- musitó una de las guardaespaldas.

-Un imbécil que puede derrotarte- le contestó Mouse.

-Haces amenazas? – la jefa de las guardianas esbozó una sonrisa- No estás en posición de hacer amenazas.

-Basta, Árnica- le reconvino la princesa- Es una vagabundo extraviado. Que peligro puede haber?

-INCLINATE ANTE LA PRINCESA BELLADONA!

Una de las mujeres salto hacia él y tiró un tajo con su espada curva. El joven pudo esquivarlo, pero la roca sobre la que estaba parado se hizo añicos bajo el golpe. Mouse se posiciono más atrás y las miro.

-No reconozco princesa alguna- les contesto-, porque no reconozco mas amo que yo mismo.

Las mujeres lo rodearon rápidamente.

-Yo solo quería algo que comer.

-BASTA!-la princesa intentó razonar con ellas- Es solo un andante extraviado…

Por toda respuesta, las dos mujeres más cercana a ella bloquearon su camino cruzando sus lanzas delante de ella.

Mouse pensó que había algo raro. Las mujeres se veían normales, pero el golpe con el que una de ellas había roto la piedra mostraba que tenían una fuerza fuera de lo común. Y más inquietante aun, habían empezado a salivar y jadear….

-MUERE!

No atacaron todas a la vez. La que parecía la más joven de las cuatro lo ataco con su lanza, lanzándole rápidas estocadas mientras Mouse retrocedía hacia los árboles. Una vez hubieron alcanzado el lindero del bosque, se acercó a ellos otra de las escoltas, que empezó a tirarle tajos con su sable. Las dos Mouse iba a lanzarse sobre ella, pero justo entonces las otras dos se unieron a la pelea, obligando a Mouse a retroceder. Las cuatro guardaespaldas lo rodearon y empezaron a acosarlo como a una bestia herida, clavándole sus armas de vez en cuando mientras reían.

-Toma, toma, toma!

Uno de los sables pinchó la piel de Mouse, tiñendo su túnica de rojo.

-Te atrapamos. Algo que tengas que decir antes de morir?

Mouse se abalanzo sobre la que juzgó más débil y la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras las otras tres iban detrás de el. La encadeno a un árbol rápidamente y después enfocó su atención sobre la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas; saltó hacia arriba y mientras esta lo rebasaba Mouse la sujetó al piso de pies y manos. La otra mujer se acercó a sus amigas para ayudarlas para solo ser atrapada en el ataque de Mouse. Este pudo concentrar su atención en la que restaba de las demás, Árnica. Le asestó un golpe soberbio en la mandíbula con su rodilla y la mujer salió despedida, mientras de su boca manaba abundante saliva. La mujer cayó al suelo y se incorporó inmediatamente, riendo.

-No tienes idea de cómo voy a cobrarme esto.

La mujer empezó a caminar en círculos, mirando atentamente a su adversario. Recogió una lanza del suelo y la blandió con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba la espada y miraba fieramente a Mouse. Le tiró una estocada con la lanza, probándolo. Mouse la desvió y Árnica empezó a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta que Mouse le hizo creer que miraba a otro lado y esta lo atacó resueltamente. La espada no alcanzó a tocar el cuerpo del joven, que usaba sus cadenas y artefactos para detenerla en el aire, pero la lanza llegó a pasar a pocos centímetros de su garganta, teniendo su atención ocupada en la amenaza anterior. La Musk no dejó de presionarlo y poco a poco lo iba empujando a donde quería; la lanza apuntó a su cabeza infinitas veces y aunque pudo esquivarla no pudo evitar que el sable siempre presto de Árnica le diera un tajo en el costado.

-Maldita!

La Musk intentó clavarle de nuevo su espada en la cabeza haciendo que la piedra sobre la que estaba parado mouse saltara en mil pedazos. Le tiró una patada en el estómago y Mouse salió despedido rompiendo todos los arboles detrás de él.

-Ah, ni siquiera lo intentes!

La Musk había corrido a liberar a sus compañeras. Una lluvia de objetos cayó sobre ella, obligándola a cambiar de dirección, mientras Mouse la trataba de presionar para no darle tiempo de recuperarse.

-Maldita Basura!

La lanza salió despedida de su mano al serle golpeada la muñeca por el pie del joven. Este sujetó la muñeca que sostenía firmemente, mientras que con la otra mano que tenía libre intento que sus cadenas ascendieran por el cuerpo de su adversaria.

-Qué demonios?

-Oh, perdón, es que todavía no lo controlo muy bien….

-Muérete! .

Árnica giro tres veces en el aire con todo y cadenas y las tres veces pateó a Mouse en la cara que cayó impulsado hacia atrás. La guardaespaldas se lanzó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo con furia incluso antes de alcanzar el piso; pero cuando Mouse llegó a este saltó hacia arriba e hizo que Árnica quedara colgando de los árboles, usando la cadena como soporte. Las cuatro mujeres quedaron colgadas de los árboles, atadas de pies y manos. Gruñían, jadeaban y pataleaban, pero no había forma que se desataran sin ayuda. Mouse se acercó a ellas.

Le susurro a la mayor, aquella que más problemas le había causado:

-Si me das tu palabra, las desatare.

-Yo en tu lugar no haría eso- le sugirió una voz a sus espaldas- El juramento que han hecho a mi padre inválida todos los demás que puedan hacer con posterioridad.

La princesa se acercaba ahora a él ya completamente vestida, mientras se apretaba su cabello largo en un moño.

-Mi señorita, solo intentábamos protegerla! Libérenos!

-Después- les contesto esta- No antes de hablar con él.

-Señorita, es usted la mujer más caprichuda que jamás conocí-contestó la mayor, resignada. La princesa se sentó enfrente de Mouse. Nadie dijo nada hasta que la princesa rompió el silencio.

-No me vas a servir? Soy una princesa, después de todo.

Mouse tomó un cucharon y se sirvió en uno de los platos.

-Servirte a ti misma no te hará ningún daño, no te parece?

Un torrente de insultos salió de las bocas de las mujeres que colgaban de los árboles. La princesa tomo el cucharon entre sus manos y se sirvió a si misma.

-Tienes razón- concedió la princesa- En serio vienes de la aldea de la supremacía Femenina? Pensé que todos los hombres de ese lugar eran, como decirlo… débiles.

-Y yo creía que los Musk no tenían mujeres- Mouse señaló a su presas, que se agitaban y aullaban, frenéticas- Son descendientes de hienas, verdad?

La princesa no contestó. Mouse se quedó contemplándola por un momento. Era una mujer de 16 años, igual de alta que él, y con un pelo donde el color blanco y el rojo se mezclaban. Tenía unos ojos muy vivaces color avellana y una nariz respingona.

-No serás hermana de Herb, o si?

-PRINCIPE HERB para ti, vasallo!- gruñó Arnica.

-Tú conoces a mi hermano?- pregunto la princesa, sorprendida.

-Lo conocí….

Herb y sus guardaespaldas les habían causado muchos problemas allá en Japón. Mouse siguió comiendo, pero la princesa se le había quedado mirando. El joven se dio cuenta y le pregunto el porqué.

-Sucede algo?

-Me puedes decir algo de mi hermano?

-Pensé que Vivian juntos.

-Bueno veras…

-No me digas nada. También separan a los hombres y las mujeres en tu familia?

-Señorita, no diga nada más!- le recomendó Árnica-Usted conoce las reglas!

La princesa ya no dijo nada. Mouse se terminó su plato, se paró y se inclinó ante las mujeres.

-Muchas gracias por la comida. Lamento que las haya conocido bajo estas circunstancias.

Las mujeres atadas a los arboles empezaron a escupirle mientras seguían agitándose.

Bueno princesa –dijo el- me despido.

-Irte? Creo que no….

La princesa se levantó y apretó su vestimenta, arremangándose las mangas y ciñéndose un cordón apretado en la cintura.

-Me divertí mucho platicando contigo- le dijo ella- Pero Árnica tiene razón: Una vez has pisado este nuestro territorio ancestral, no hay forma de que te puedas ir por tu propia voluntad.

-Quien demonios te crees? –le recriminó Mouse- Me das de comer para luego encarcelarme?

Las demás mujeres- que todavía seguían atadas a las ramas de los arboles- aullaron felices.

-Ahora veras lo que les sucede a los de tu calaña, perro!

En verdad crees que me vencerás? – le pregunto Mouse, caminando lentamente alrededor de ella, examinándola atentamente- Ellas no pudieron.

-No deberías subestimarme- le contesto la mujer- Soy una descendiente de la Reina Dragon!

Mouse atacó primero, seguro de que le convenía pasar cuanto antes a la ofensiva. La mujer se sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba tal reacción; pero su sonrisa fue inolvidable.

-Así debe ser una pelea!

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, desgraciado!- aulló Árnica.

Los golpes de Mouse caían en una rápida sucesión de movimientos, obligando a Belladona a defenderse sin poder hacer nada más. Mouse le tiro un golpe de martillo con la mano derecha, haciendo que esta tuviera que poner sus dos antebrazos como escudo encima de su cabeza.

"No puedo permitir que me ataque con el Ryu Sei Hisho, o estoy perdido" pensó el joven. Como hermana de Herb y princesa de los Musk, Mouse esperaba que Belladona supiera manejar el movimiento especial de su hermano, que consistía en lanzar ráfagas de ki hacia el entorno de su adversario y que estas rebotaran y lo golpearan de todas direcciones.

-Déjame ir o te lastimare!

-Bromeas? – le contesto la mujer- Jamás me había divertido tanto!

La mujer le tiro una patada al estómago que Mouse detuvo con una mano. Alzó la pierna de su oponente y esta cayó hacia atrás; esta giró sobre sí misma y se levantó del suelo. Mouse no le dio tiempo para recuperarse y siguió presionándola. Pelearon así por media hora, hasta que la resistencia de la princesa iba legando a su límite.

-Ríndete, e intercederé ante mi padre por ti!

Mouse no contesto y siguió atacando. Belladona uso un descuido de Mouse para hacer un mortal hacia atrás y golpear con la punta de su pie el mentón de Mouse, que se había acercado demasiado. Este no relajo su ataque y la mujer hizo dos movimientos en el aire; varias ráfagas de Ki golpearon el cuerpo de Mouse, que giró en el aire como si le hubieran tirado patadas de todas direcciones. Cayó al piso y se incorporó. La princesa no podía creerlo.

-Sigues consciente?

-Este ataque es fenomenal- concedió Mouse- Pero no es ni de cerca tan fuerte como el de tu hermano.

Una cuchilla de ki salió disparada hacia Mouse, que a duras penas pudo esquivarla y le rasgo la camisa, junto con media docena de árboles detrás.

-Yo soy más fuerte! Contempla mi Hito Ryu Zan Ha!

El cabello de Belladona se erizó y lanzó sendas ráfagas de energía con sus brazos. Mouse salto a un lado y lanzó una de sus cadenas contra uno de los arboles aledaños para así jalarse a sí mismo en un único movimiento. Belladona lo siguió y se internaron en la arboleda. Mouse saltó obre ella desde una rama y volvió a atacarla, buscando por todos los medios no permitirle utilizar sus brazos. La princesa se dio cuenta de su vulnerabilidad a corta distancia y tomó una decisión.

-Es una pena- dijo ella- Habías empezado a caerme bien.

Se alejó de Mouse tres pasos y alzo una pierna rápidamente hacia arriba mientras hacia un símbolo con las manos. Mouse pensó que volvería a utilizar el Ryu Sei Hisho y se lanzó hacia ella para evitarlo; pero algo en el último momento le hizo vacilar y confió mejor en su instinto incluso antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Usó otra de sus cadenas como soporte y se jalo a si mismo hacia otro de los árboles. En ese momento más ráfagas de energía salieron de las tres extremidades que Belladona tenía en movimiento envolviendo la zona aledaña y reduciendo los arboles cercanos a pedazos. Mouse no puso sustraerse por completo del ataque y su piel resulto cortada en un montón de lugares, de donde empezó a manar la sangre.

-Impresionante, verdad? – le preguntó la princesa con cara de felicidad- Mi hermano no tiene la sutileza para mezclar el Ryu Sei Hisho con el Hito Ryu Zan Ha, pero yo lo he conseguido. Que te pareció?

La princesa había bajado por completo la guardia, por lo que no se dio cuenta que caminaba directamente hacia una trampa que le había tendido Mouse. Un segundo después, yacía colgada de los árboles, atrapada en una telaraña de ganchos y cadenas que la dejaban expuesta y vulnerable. Mouse se levantó del piso inundado en sangre y avanzó hacia ella.

-QUE TE PASA NINA ESTUPIDA! PUDISTE MATARME!

Mouse sacó un cuchillo bastante aterrador de su túnica e intentó intimidar a Belladona, que en esos momentos le sacaba la lengua.

-Si solo estábamos jugando!

-Jugando…. Y si te enterrara este cuchillo, también jugando?

Belladona cambió de expresión.

-No seas tonto. Después de todo el alboroto que hemos causado…

-Que tu causaste- le contestó Mouse con un gruñido.

-Muchísimos guardias han de estar dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida es no hacer nada estúpido.

Mouse se alejó de ella y regreso al estanque.

-Que haces?

-Irme.

-Eres sordo? Ya te dije: ahora desátame.

Mouse la ignoró y se sumergió en el agua. Un pato salió volando surcando los cielos, mientras la mirada de la Princesa Belladona lo seguía. Unos minutos después, Árnica y las demás la desataban de las cadenas que la tenían atada y la llevaban al palacio en una litera, mientras varias docenas de Musk registraban los alrededores, buscando cualquier rastro de Mouse.

-Señorita, es usted una imprudente- la regañó la jefa de sus guardaespaldas, bastante molesta- Ese tipejo pudo hacerle cualquier cosa!

-No seas así- le contestó la adolescente- Este fue el día más divertido de mi vida!

"Hombre desconocido de la Aldea de las Amazonas- pensó para sí misma "Definitivamente tengo que volverte a ver! "

Unos minutos después, un consejero algo viejo se acercaba al príncipe Herb, que se hallaba contemplando las montañas escarpadas desde el balcón de su palacio, algo inquieto por la decisión que tendría que tomar al día siguiente. Le informó rápidamente y luego le preguntó:

-Deberíamos cambiar los planes, príncipe?

-Que ha dicho mi padre?

-Dice que deja la decisión en sus manos.

Herb se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su habitación, seguido de su consejero.

-Para nada. Además, nos servirá para encontrar a ese desgraciado y hacerle pagar.

El príncipe entró a su habitación y su consejero se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

-Salimos en cinco minutos!

El consejero hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Herb se vistió para la ocasión y se quedó pensando.

"Habrá sido quien creo que fue? "

Mouse, por su parte, llegó rápidamente a la aldea en medio de la noche. Vió como algunas mujeres entrenaban a la luz de la luna y no les prestó mucha atención, hasta que vió que el número de mujeres entrenando no era normal. Aterrizo a un lado del arroyo todavía en el bosque y tomo cuidado de sus heridas; se bañó y se dirigió a la casa de su madre. Entró sigilosamente queriendo no llamar la atención, pero como ocurre con todos los borrachos que llegan a su casa queriendo que sus esposas no se den cuenta, eso casi nunca ocurre.

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?

Un sartén se e incrustó en la cabeza y le hizo ver las estrellas.

-Desaparecer por una semana… Podrías haberme dicho al menos a donde ibas! Que estuviste haciendo?

Su madre lo acaricio mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama.

-Ya me dirás después…. Será mejor que duermas bien, pues mañana es un gran día.

A la mañana siguiente, Mouse se levantó tan temprano como habitualmente hacia y salió a bañarse en el agua fría del arroyo. Su madre salió a su encuentro y empezó a apurarlo, pidiéndole que se apresurara a regresar a la cabaña. Entraron a la casa y ambos se vistieron formalmente. Mouse no hizo preguntas, queriendo complacer a su madre.

-Hoy los Musk van a bajar formalmente de las montañas- le explicó esta, entusiasta- Sera algo digno de ver!

-Y no vamos a desayunar?

-Podrás desayunar mañana- le contesto su madre- Ahora hay que apresurarse!

Se dirigieron al pueblo Incluso pudo ver a algunos hombres colocando papel de China Verde y Rojo. Las personas barrían y limpiaban esmeradamente enfrente de sus casas, y Mouse pudo ver como todas las mujeres casaderas se maquillaban y vestían esmeradamente. Incluso pudieron ver a muchas personas de las demás aldeas, algunas de Yaocaicun, como Pink y Link. La señora y su hijo pasearon por las calles, especialmente porque la señora quería mostrarle a sus amigas lo buen mozo que era su hijo y que tan atractivo se había puesto.. Pasaron las 8 de la noche, y una niña pequeña pasó corriendo por la calle principal, gritando:

-Ya vienen!

Todas salieron de sus casas, parándose al lado de las calles o sobre los tejados, no queriéndose perderse lo que iba a pasar. De las montañas en el Norte pudieron ver como una multitud como de 500 muchachos –con Herb a la cabeza-bajaba en perfecta formación, mientras un grupo de tamborileros y de cornetistas enfrente y detrás de ellos les marcaban el ritmo. Herb vestía su traje habitual, de seda de primera calidad con ribetes dorados, mientras que los demás hombres que venían detrás de el venían con vestidos casi iguales, pero de un color negrísimo. Algunos cargaban estandartes, que brillaban a la luz de la luna, portando el símbolo de la Dinastía Musk- Una garra de Dragón con dos sables curvos cruzados detrás en un campo verde. No cargaban antorchas, pero cuando llegaron al límite del poblado amazona- delimitado por fogatas que despedían flamas de 3 metros- los ojos les brillaron. Los observadores más avezados pudieron ver como en las caras de todos- excepto en la del príncipe- surgían muestras de inquietud y tensión, y Mouse pensó- divertido- que era porque siendo como eran Musk, en su vida habían visto tantas mujeres juntas y tan arregladas en un mismo lugar.

-Musk, Musk Musk!

Las voces de los jóvenes se oían fuertes y salvajes, mientras sus pasos se iban acercando más y más al poblado. Pronto llegaron a las primeras casas y las demás pudieron ver que no solo cargaban estandartes, sino que todos cargaban también un sable Tao en el cinto y sostenían una lanza Chiang en la mano, con la particularidad de que las lanzas eran de doble punta y las melenas eran verdes, no rojas. Unos cohetes hechos específicamente para la ocasión salieron disparados hacia el cielo, y estallaron en una gama de colores que opacaron la luz de las estrellas en el firmamento. Los Musk avanzaron hasta el centro del pueblo de las Heroínas y Mouse pudo ver como Herb movía imperceptiblemente los ojos hacia él. Los Musk siguieron marchando dirigiéndose a la explanada al fondo del pueblo y deteniéndose ante una señal de su príncipe. Cologne estaba enfrente de él y lo miraba atentamente. Una niña apareció y grito detrás de ellos:

-Que comience la fiesta!

_Aclaraciones:_

_Las batallas de Shanghái, Nankín y Wuhan son reales, y les recomiendo que las busquen en Wikipedia, si quieren entenderle a la historia. También busquen "La violación de Nankín" un episodio trágico que también podrán encontrar ahí. Eso explicaría porque Ranma no quiere hablar de su pasado. Que habrá hecho? Quien es Shirai? Porque terminaron Ryoga, Shirai y Ranma huyendo juntos? Puede Akane competir con una rival muerta? Alguien sabe dónde quedo mi calcetín derecho? __**solo bromeo**__Que decisión tiene que tomar Herb? Pasará algo parecido al Rapto de las Sabinas? __**de nuevo revisen wikipedia**__ A qué precio estará el peso mexicano mañana? __**de nuevo bromeo**__, bueno, esto no es broma, estoy preocupado….._

_Los trajes Qing son reales; recuerdan el traje que viste Shampoo cuando Ranma va a declararle su amor en le primera ova? Ese es un traje Qing. Lo que me gusta de ellos es que también se les ve bien a las occidentales, así que no es necesario que seas china para poder lucirlo. Los nombres Belladona y Árnica me parecen apropiados- no se ustedes- pues Herb iba acompañado de Mint y Lime, no es así? Según la historia, La familia de Herb es la real porque son los que vienen de sepa más fuerte, esto es, de los dragones. Por lo tanto, el fundador tuvo que vencer a un dragón-espero que haya sido una dragona- para luego tirarla en la poza de la mujer ahogada y luego casarse con ella, generando a los primeros Rey y Reina Dragón. El _Ryu Sei Hisho y el Hito Ryu Zan Ha son ataques que aparecen en el manga; el primero consiste en ráfagas de energía, mientras el segundo es una cuchilla que sale disparada de las manos de Herb.

También quisiera aclarar que incluyo a un personaje de la serie "La Saga de Shampoo y Mouse" de Dr Facer. Me gustó mucho la historia, así que incluiré algunos personajes suyos. Por supuesto, en esta historia, Navel no ha desafiado a Shampoo por los afectos de Mouse y este todavía no aprende el estilo invidente, pero eso tiene solución. Yaocaicun es una aldea cercada a la aldea de las amazonas famosa por los conocimientos botánicos de sus habitantes.

Por ultimo quisiera pedirle a todo aquel que lea este fic que me sugiriera un mejor nombre para esta historia. Si alguno sabe dibujar o hablar japonés o alemán- o chino- me gustaría que me contactara. Gracias!

Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me han estado siguiendo. Por favor, mándenme sus críticas, comentarios o mejor aún, pongan reviews, que solo así se si les está gustando la historia. Y kendrixxs. forever, me gustó mucho tu historia; aunque la verdad, pienso que el romance más lógico no sería Akane Ranma o Shampoo Ranma, sino Ukyo y Ranma: es la única con la que nuestro protagonista tiene una relación normal….. Por eso estoy escribiendo este fic, para arreglar las cosas entre Akane y Ranma….


	10. Primera Parte:Torneo en la Aldea Amazona

Así que siguen llegando, eh? Así es como debe ser- exclamo Mouse, al ver como cinco Musk mal encarados y gruñendo lo rodeaban- Había llegado a pensar que me tenían miedo!

-Miedo lo tendrás tú!-grito uno, mientras le tiraba una patada- Pagaras por lo que hiciste!

Los cinco Musk lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. Mouse lanzó una de sus cadenas a uno de los arboles más cercanos y jaló de ella para salir del circulo; los Musk lo siguieron y no lo dejaron tranquilo. Lanzó contra ellos una serie de bombas, algunas de las cuales incluía…

-Eso es… Es una teta!

De una de las bombas había salido una revista de... bueno, de material considerado inapropiado. Tres de los atacantes se abalanzaron sobre ella y empezaron a disputársela.

-Suelta!

-Deja, es mía!

-Dejen eso, estúpidos!-los regañó el que parecía el jefe- No se dan cuenta que es una…

La revista estalló, dejándolos fuera de combate. Mouse sonrió para sus adentros. Había hecho bien cebando algunas bombas con material "especial", después de todo.

-No huyas, cobarde!

Los dos Mouse restantes se abalanzaron sobre él, desatando sobre lo que parecía ser su cuerpo una lluvia de puñetazos, pero después de medio minuto de furia descubrieron que lo que estaban pegando era un maniquí, que variar, les estalló en la cara.

-Déjate de juegos y pelea como hombre!-lo increpo el que parecía el líder, el único al que la bomba no había noqueado- o es que nos tienes miedo?

-Cuando vengan de uno en uno quizás considere la posibilidad-contestó Mouse, ufano.

-El príncipe nos pagara bien por tu cabeza!

El joven Musk estaba tan enojado que no presto atención a una de las minas que salía del suelo, pisándola y volando por los aires. Mouse suspiró y se alejó en dirección al pueblo. La noche había estado llena de esta clase de incidentes. No es que se quejara de ello: Sabía que él era el único en la aldea que usaba lentes y que Herb ataría cabos, pero esperaba que sus oponentes fueran mejores.

-Mira, me dio su autógrafo!

Un grupo de Musk se había agazapado detrás de una de las casas y parecían estar viendo lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel. Mouse sonrió para sus adentros. Luego dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que él se debía de haber visto igual de patético hace algunos meses.

-De quién?

Allá, la de la falda azul.

-Eres un dios!- dijeron sus compañeros, admirados- Crees que también quiera darnos uno?

-Imbéciles! –uno que parecía ser mayor se les acerco y les dio un coscorrón- Están aquí para conseguir esposa y lo único que se les ocurre es pedir un autógrafo?

Mouse saltó sobre el tejado de las casas y se dirigió a la explanada enfrente del poblado. Como suponía, varias filas de Amazonas estaban alineadas, esperando su turno para luchar. De entre ellas salieron dos filas de mujeres cargando banderas y estandartes, los clavaron en el piso y empezaron a bailar. Los demás Musk, siendo sin duda convocados para ello, se acercaron a la explanada, marchando y en perfecta formación. Se colocaron en el lado derecho, se sentaron y empezaron a ver a las amazonas frente a ellos con expresión atenta. Enfrente de la explanada, un Herb con cara pétrea presidia el escenario, acompañado de su consejero y del Consejo de las Seis. Colonia entonces se acercó a las jóvenes y exclamó con voz fuerte y clara:

-Pongan mucho esfuerzo y que gane la mejor! Xian y Lin, al frente!

De entre ellas salieron dos jovencitas que se inclinaron ante ella y ante el príncipe.

-Empiecen!

Empezaron a luchar. Mouse se sentó sobre el tejado que le pareció más cómodo y observó. Lin llevaba con ella una maza y Sian una lanza. Se atacaron con todo, arrancando varios silbidos de aprobación; pero finalmente Lin utilizo una estratagema y pudo llevarse la victoria.

-No me importa que haya perdido- musitó uno de los Musk- Aun quiero conseguir su autógrafo.

Las jóvenes se retiraron con una leve inclinación y Colonia proclamo el nombre de la vencedora.

-Vaya esto sí que es divertido- pensó Mouse- Me pregunto….

-Navel, Hipólita, al frente!

Las aludidas se acercaron, hicieron una reverencia y se miraron la una a la rama de uno de los árboles se movió y Mouse desvió su atención por un momento. Tal como lo había sospechado, Shampoo había sido la responsable. Siendo como era una mujer deshonrada, no podía participar en una contienda formal. Mouse volvió a enfocar su vista sobre Navel y su contrincante, Hipólita. Esta era muy buena- o al menos eso recordaba Mouse- pero sin duda la rival más apropiada para Navel hubiera sido Shampoo…. Toda la aldea sabia de su rivalidad pasada.

"No debieron haber puesto a Hipólita y a Navel en un combate tan pronto" pensó Mousse "Es como poner la pelea estelar al principio de una función".

Navel e Hipólita se inclinaron y empuñaron sus lanzas. Esta vez, las contendientes usarían la misma arma, e Hipólita ataco primero, describiendo un círculo en el aire y atacando a su contrincante sin un segundo de respiro. Navel intento contratacar, pero Hipólita volvió a usar la lanza con tal brío que uno de las ráfagas de viento llegó hasta Mouse y Herb, que sencillamente movió la cabeza para esquivarla. Navel aprovechó el intervalo para hacerla retroceder con una patada; Hipólita la esquivó pero no pudo evitar retroceder varios pasos. Navel pasó entonces a la ofensiva, lanzando la punta de metal contra los pies de su contrincante, que trató de saltar sobre ella. Navel alzó la lanza y la punta se incrustó en las ropas de Hipólita; no lo suficiente como para lastimarla pero si pa4ra engancharla y regresarla de nuevo al piso con un golpe brutal.

-Soberbio! Magnifico!-exclamo el consejero- La capacidad de las Amazonas es excelente!

Herb no dijo nada. Su cara era indescifrable. Que pensaba? Estaba aburrido? Molesto? Emocionado? Mouse volvió a concentrarse en la pelea. Le hubiera gustado que lo hubieran dejado entrenar a Mirina durante la semana pasada.

Hipólita sujetó a Navel del pelo esmeralda que tenía y le tiró un puñetazo en la cara; nunca había sido muy sutil y si muy temperamental. Navel salto hacia atrás y amenazo el mentón de su contrincante con la rodilla, obligando a Hipólita a soltarla, cosa que Navel aprovechó para barrerla y tirarla al piso. Navel intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Hipólita salto hacia atrás y la volvió a atacar a la primera oportunidad. A Mouse le dieron ganas de aplaudir. Miró hacia el otro árbol y observó a Shampoo. Acaso tenia celos? No, no podía ser eso, su cara estaba triste. Era añoranza: ella quería estar ahí peleando. Mouse no toleraba ver una expresión así, pero se obligó a pensar en todas las veces que ella lo había tratado mal, y enfocó su atención en la pelea.

El combate se prolongó. Tanto Hipólita como Navel parecían incansables y los Musk no dejaban de vitorearlas. Luego, y aprovechando un descuido-el puno de Hipólita se había clavado en el piso de tan fuerte que había golpeado-Navel aprovecho para dejarla fuera de combate. Hipólita se levantó con trabajo y ambas hicieron la consabida inclinación. Salieron de su vista, Colonia volvió a convocar más contendientes y los combates prosiguieron, sin interrupción. Pero conforme iban pasando los enfrentamientos, dos cosas llamaron la atención de Mousse: Algunas mujeres de Yaocaicun participaban en la liza y Mirina no aparecía por ningún lado. Mirina no era tan fuerte, pero estaba seguro que tampoco era una cobarde. Entonces porque…?

Llegó el turno del combate final. Navel-nada menos- contra Aella, una amazona bastante fornida. El consejero murmuro algo sobre que a Herb quizás le gustaría que ganara Navel. Al príncipe no le molestaba la idea de Aella ganara, a decir verdad. Navel tenía un defecto a sus ojos…..

-Atrás, Atrás! – grito Cologne, haciendo que tanto los Musk como las amazonas retrocedieran 10 metros-Mantengan su distancia!

La pelea había alcanzado proporciones cataclismicas. Y aunque Aella no tenía la velocidad ni técnica de las demás, era por mucho la más fuerte, y sin duda noquearía a Navel en cuanto pudiera alcanzarla.

Cuidado!

Aella había lanzado una bola de metal contra Navel, que había podido esquivarla. Como fuera, la esfera había caído sobre una de las estructuras de madera y la había destrozado; jalo de ella con fuerza y volvió a dirigirla contra su oponente. Navel pudo esquivarla y sujetó la cadena entre sus manos, jalándola y saliendo disparada contra Aella. Navel aprovechó el momento y le tiró un rodillazo. Aella retrocedió unos pasos, pero su mandíbula era de acero y no desistió de su propósito. Hizo girar otra vez su ama, lanzándola repetidas veces y haciendo que los espectadores se movieran otra vez para evitar ser aplastados por su furia.

-Patada del dragón!

Hay una teoría que afirma que las mujeres gozan de piernas más fuertes. Habría que preguntarle a Ranma, pero en ese momento Navel sorprendió a Aella con una patada tan poderosa que causo una ola de choque, provocando la perdida de conocimiento de su contrincante, que cayó hacia atrás cuan larga era.

-Príncipe Herb, heredero de la Dinastía Musk!-exclamó Cologne-La Amazona ha demostrado ser digna, fuerte y capaz de ser tu esposa! La aceptas?

Así que de eso se trataba… Ahora comprendía las palabras de Navel aquella vez. Ese era el objetivo de la competencia; identificar quien era la amazona más poderosa y digna de convertirse en la esposa de Herb. Navel miro hacia los tejados y sonrió. Estaba mirando hacia él. Se sentó en la posición de loto, esperando una palabra. Mouse sonrió: acaso pensaba ella que él estaría celoso? Que absurdo! Claro que podía jugarle una broma, diciendo enfrente de todos que el certamen estaba incompleto, en tanto Shampoo no hubiera participado en él... Pero pensó que metería en muchos problemas a su madre, y mejor se calló. Vio como Herb se levantaba y empezaba a aplaudir y todos los Musk hicieron lo mismo. Cologne le hizo una seña y Navel avanzo hacia su nuevo prometido. Se alejaron hacia la casa de la prometida y una vez hubieron entrado Lime y Mint se quedaron vigilando la puerta. Mouse saltó de su escondite hacia la explanada, buscando a Mirina entre la multitud, pero lo único que encontró fue a su madre, que ni tarda ni perezosa empezó a reganarlo.

-La de veces que te dije que fueras más amable con Navel!- exclamó su madre, molesta- Y ahora mira, una oportunidad desperdiciada!

-Pero es que yo no quiero casarme con nadie!

-No me importa! Ya va siendo hora de que …

Tu, el de los lentes, te desafío!

Un joven alto y esbelto se paró enfrente de Mouse y lo miro de hito en hito. Este se detuvo por un momento, pero luego siguió caminando.

-No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

-Significa que reconoces la superioridad de los Musk?

-Sí, sí , lo que sea. Y ahora déjame tranquilo.

-Mouse, debería darte vergüenza!- lo reprendió una de las Señoras- Aunque solo seas un hombre, la reputación de la aldea está en juego.

-Ese no es mi problema-contestó Mousse- Soy solo un hombre después de todo.

-Cobarde!

El joven se abalanzo sobre él, así que Mouse no tuvo más remedio que apartar a su madre para repeler el ataque.

-Quieres pelea?

-Más que nada en el mundo-le contesto el joven , sonriendo.

-Es ese el modo en que los Musk se comportan en un festival?-Colonia salió de entre las sombras e interpeló al joven, que le regreso la mirada con una mirada socarrona.

-Hare lo que sea con tal de medirme con el- contesto el joven, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sea- Colonia señaló la tarima donde las amazonas habían peleado poco antes- Pero tendrán que pelear ahí. No quiero que pase ningún percance.

-Como quiera Colonia.

-Por mi está bien, anciana.

Una serie de mesas y sillas habían sido colocadas en la explanada para permitirles a los invitados sentarse y disfrutar su estancia. Los hombres se sentaron y un grupo de amazonas empezó a serles espléndidamente. Mientras tanto, Mouse y su retador subieron a la tarima y se lanzaron sendas miradas de desafío.

-Quién eres?

-Soy un Musk-el joven Musk empezó a estirarse- Y seré tu peor pesadilla.

-Demuéstrale el poder de los Musk, Chico!

Un rugido salió de entre la fila de los comensales, muchos de los cuales habían recibido una paliza por parte de Mouse durante las últimas cuatro horas. Las Amazonas, por su parte, apoyaban a su paisano sin vacilar. Mouse empezó a estirarse con aire indolente, mientras el joven Musk lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pobrecito-murmuro una de las Amazonas- es una lástima que alguien tan joven vaya a recibir una paliza a manos de Mouse.

Mouse volteo a ver subrepticiamente el árbol donde Shampoo se ocultaba. La amazona no pareció notar la mirada y no se movió de su sitio.

-Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre no importa- contesto el Musk- pero te diré que esperaba con ansias este momento.

-Tienes deudas de sangre con Mousse?-inquirió la anciana- Si es así, me temo que no podre dejar que pelean aquí. Esto es una fiesta, después de todo.

-Solo quiero demostrarle quien es el mejor-respondió –No le guardo rencor.

-En ese caso no veo ningún inconveniente…. –Colonia dio su aprobación- Empiecen!

-Atácame con todo-le espetó Mouse con una voz que usaba para mostrar desprecio.

-No tienes que repetirlo!

(recomendación: pon en este momento la canción de Fever Frei XD)

El chico estrelló su puño contra el pecho de Mouse, que apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer sus brazos para medio bloquear el golpe. Posteriormente le dio una patada que lo mando a volar, estrellándolo contra el montículo más cercano y hundiendo su cuerpo en el piso. Una carcajada general salió de entre los Musk, más que contentos al ver al chico pato en el piso levantándose con dificultad y tosiendo ante el polvo que su caída había provocado.

-No pegas nada mal.

-Ese idiota…..-se lamentó una de las amazonas, una que tenía el cabello purpura y los ojos color rubí. Solo espero que no sea derrotado en una forma que nos deje en ridículo!

Shampoo salto del árbol y cayó al lado de su bisabuela. Mouse se sacudió el polvo de su camisa, se acomodó los lentes y subió de nuevo a la plataforma de piedra.

-Si quieres podemos parar en este momento- ofreció el joven Musk en medio de las risas de sus paisanos- No quiero lastimarte.

Mouse no dijo nada, pero saco de entre sus mangas una espada muy filosa. Su retador retrocedió por unos momentos y luego le reprocho su actitud.

-Miedo?-Mouse lanzó su espada, clavándola contra el piso-Yo soy la parte desafiada, así que es mi derecho elegir las armas, no te parece?

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Eh chico, toma esto!

Varias docenas de armas cayeron sobre la plataforma, siendo proveídas por los demás hombres.

-No es necesario….el joven les agradeció con una leve inclinación, pero su voz sonó firme- No necesito armas para vencerlo- el joven se volteo entonces hacia Mouse-Así pues, me derrotaras usando esa espada?

-No- la voz de Mouse fue extraordinariamente seria-Pero si pierdo quiero que me mates con esa espada.

Un silencio se impuso sobre las amazonas y Colonia frunció el entrecejo: Mouse siempre complicando las cosas!

-No hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos, mouse- murmuro el retador- Yo solo vine aquí por una pelea.

=No olvides mi petición!-Mouse saltó hacia el cielo y de sus mangas cayo una andaba de objetos punzo cortantes sobre la plataforma. Su retador tuvo que hacerse para atrás para evitar ser atravesado, pero no se quedó con las de gritarle algo.

-En ese caso, a ver que piensas de esto!

El joven salto hacia él y empezó a atacarlo con todo, haciendo resonar en toda la explanada los golpes. Colonia soltó un silbido de exclamación, no sabía que Mousse pudiera pelear a ese nivel.

-Ese es el nivel de tu hijo?- le preguntó a su madre- Como pudo obtener tal poder?

-Esperaba que usted pudiera decírmelo, Gran Matriarca.

Mouse volvió a lanzar una serie de objetos contra su rival. Por un momento pareció que una de las cuchillas filosísimas del maestro de armas ocultas se había clavado en su carne, pero no fue así: para sorpresa de todos, Mouse incluido, el joven contendiente había parado el cuchillo interponiendo un solo dedo.

-Cómo demonios pudiste hacer eso?-pregunto Mouse sorprendido, abandonando su aire de superioridad- Es increíble!

-Los Musk somos una caja de sorpresas-el cuchillo giro sobre la punta de sus dedos- y esta no es la única.

-Ya veo…

La cara de Mouse resplandeció de satisfacción.

-Me alegra que no voy a a perder mi tiempo contigo, después de todo.

Una rodilla se clavó en el pecho de Mouse, que no pudo evitar abrir mucho la boca.

-Por todos los cielos!-exclamo admirada una de las ancianas, al ver como Mouse respondía – Es este el muchacho imberbe y estúpido que abandono nuestra aldea el ano pasado para irse a Japón?

Mouse le tiro una patada con todo lo que tenía, y su oponente alzo su mano para bloquearla. Los Musk cerraron los ojos en señal de pesar y Colonia soltó un suspiro: Parecía obvio que la pelea había terminado, pues el chico no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir tal fuerza. Pero para sorpresa de todos Mouse fue el que soltó un grito de dolor; retrocedió y se sujetó la pierna entre sus manos. La chica camino hacia él y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sonriendo.

-No eres tan fuerte como creía.

-Y tu resultaste más fuerte de lo que esperaba-farfulló mouse, todavía sintiendo dolor en la pierna-Pero ahora ya conozco la forma de derrotarte!

Mouse extendió los brazos y saco de su mano algo que parecía ser una tira de metal enrollada en sí misma. La sacudió y lo que parecía ser una simple tira de aluminio resulto ser otra cosa.

-Una Urumi!

-Y eso que es bisabuela?

-Una espada de tres hojas-contesto la abuela, interesadísima, mientras Mouse cargaba contra su rival- Bastante popular en mis tiempos. Me pregunto si Mouse tendrá la habilidad suficiente como para manejarla.

-A mí lo que me preocupa es que ese joven salga lastimado- señaló Cologne- Tendré que detener la pelea si las cosas se salen de control.

Mientras tanto, Mouse había forzado a su retador a replegarse una y otra vez; y este no se atrevía a bloquear o esquivar sus ataques, sabiendo lo peligroso que era.

Mouse hizo tronar la espada en el aire y el chasquido estremeció a su contrincante.

-Atemorizador, no es así?- lo miro Mouse- Porque mejor no nos dejamos de niñerías y usas tus verdaderos poderes?

-Mis verdaderos poderes? –el chico se hizo el inocente-Que quieres decir?

-No me engañas- contestó Mouse- Se que eres un miembro de la familia dragón. De que otro modo podrías haber bloqueado mis ataques?

-Ya veo- su oponente entrecerró los ojos y señaló la espada - Porque otra cosa habrías sacado eso?

-Exactamente!

Mouse se lanzó otra vez contra él, haciendo que este saltara sobre una de las mesas de los comensales, que tuvieron que quitarse cuando Mouse salto tras él y convirtió la mesa en astillas.

-Por muy experto que seas manejando las ráfagas de ki, no creo que tengas la experiencia suficiente para oponerte a una espada Urumi!

La espada látigo chasqueo otra vez en la mano de Mouse.

-Estas arrinconado. Mouse se acercó a el-Porque mejor no admites la derrota y nos olvidamos de esto?

-Nunca!-contestó el joven con vehemencia.

-Escucha, no tienes sentido que te sientas avergonzado-explico el chico pato-después de todo no eres el único al que derroto hoy. Sé que Herb les ha ordenado que me maten por haber mirado a su hermana cuando se estaba bañando la otra vez, pero no creo que sea capaz de castigarlos a todos.

-QUE EL HIZO QUE?

-No lo sabias?

-No tenía la menor idea! – el chico se defendió- Lamento mucho los problemas que te he causado, Pye.

-Pye?

El "chico" se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Alzo sus manos y empezó a desabrocharse el traje que había usado hasta entonces, agacho la cabeza por un momento y cuando la levanto era una persona completamente distinta.

-Tu!-exclamo Mousse, atónito haciéndose para atrás.

-Sí, yo- contesto, Belladona, pues no era otra persona más que ella-

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Como tú me dijiste el tuyo?

Una exclamación de asombro salió de entre todos los presentes, Musk incluidos, quienes no podían creer lo que veían. Se levantaron de sus mesas y se acercaron poco a poco a ellos, incrédulos.

-Pero.. si es una mujer!

-Quieren decir que todo este tiempo estuvimos aplaudiendo y apoyando a una mujer?

-Y eso tiene algo de malo?-pregunto Hipólita, llevándose las manos a las caderas y adoptando una mirada salvaje y tenebroso que hizo que los Musk se estremecieran-O es que simplemente no les gusta que…

-No es eso…..contesto uno de ellos poniendo las manos entre ellos- Es que no sabíamos que teníamos mujeres!

Todos asintieron. Se acercaron poco a poco a los contendientes y uno de los más grandes se acercó a la mujer.

-En verdad es usted una mujer?

Belladona inclino la cabeza.

-Pero eso es imposible!-contesto el Musk- Como es que no la habíamos visto? Además, no tenemos permitido tener mujeres en la dinastía…

-Eso es porque soy hermana de Herb- explico la princesa. Un suspiro de incredulidad salio de entre todos ellos. El joven que le había hablado adopto una posición escéptica.

-Señorita, esa es una afirmación muy seria.. Tiene forma de demostrarlo?

Por toda respuesta, ella levanto el dedo índice y una bola de energía salió de él, girando sobre sí misma. El Musk no lo podía creer, pero la evidencia era real. Acerco su mano a la esfera de energía, pero Belladona pudo desvanecerla justo a tiempo.

-Es una técnica de mi creación-explico ella- y muy peligrosa….

-entonces usted si es una princesa…

-Por supuesto que es una princesa- lo interrumpió uno de sus compañeros- No sabias que el príncipe Herb nos pagó para matar al chico de los lentes?

-Que el príncipe hizo qué?

Colonia se interpuso entre ellos con una expresión tenebrosa que lso hizo temblar de miedo. El joven trato de negar lo ocurrido, pero ya era muy tarde. La anciana volteo a mirar a Mousse y le pregunto:

-Es cierto eso? Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque debí haberlo hecho?

Mientras tanto, el joven Musk se había inclinado, y como si fueran jalados por un hilo invisible, los demás Musk también lo hicieron. Belladona se sintió halagada y complacida. Así que cuando uno de ellos le pidió un recuerdo, ella no dudo en proporcionárselo. Se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y se lo extendió.

-E, esto, señorita… quiero decir, princesa- pregunto otro- También me podría dar un recuerdo?

- No tengo muchas cosas que dar en estas circunstancias- contestó ella- pero les puedo dar un autógrafo.

Bastaron esas palabras para que una furia colectiva se desato entre los Musk, que se acercaron a ella a toda velocidad y empezaron a pelear entre sí.

-Quítate!

Señorita, me puede dar su autógrafo?

-Apártate, yo la vi primero?

-Quítense!

-Eso me dolió!

-Atrás, atrás!

-A un lado, imbéciles!

Las amazonas se quedaron mirando el espectáculo con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras los Musk se destrozaban a golpes para acercarse a su princesa.

-Calma, calma, hay para todos!

Mouse sonrió y bajo de la plataforma.

-Que haces?

-Me voy- contesto este- La dejo con sus admiradores, princesa.

-Pero yo solo vine aquí para pelear contigo!

-Pero yo no quiero- le contesto Mousse- Además, no creo que te dejen hacerlo.

Mousse señaló hacia los demás hombres, que seguían peleándose para obtener la atención de Belladona. Mousse se alejo un trecho y Belladona salto hacia el, pidiéndoles que la dejaran hablar con el chico a solas. Este volteo a mirarla y empezaron a discutir.

-Pelea conmigo!

-Ya te dije que no, niña boba!

La boca de la princesa tembló y empezó a llorar. Mousse se asustó y trató de calmarla, pero la princesa solo lloraba más fuerte.

-Eres un grosero!

-Por favor, ya no llores!

La princesa hipo más fuerte. Los Musk- que habían empezado a alejarse hacia sus asientos- voltearon hacia el y lo miraron con ira asesina. Incluso Colonia tenía una mirada de desaprobación.

-Escucha, si te callas hare lo que sea…

-Lo que sea?-pregunto la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo que sea- asintió Mouse.

-Lo prometes?

-Que parte de SI no entiendes!?

-Pues entonces pelea conmigo!- las lágrimas de la princesa había desaparecido como por arte magia y lo llevó de regreso a la plataforma, mientras este se daba una palmada en la frente por haber caído tan fácil- A pelear!

La mujer subió con un salto a la tarima y alzo sus puños en posición de batalla.

-En verdad no puedo vencerte como he estado peleando hasta ahora- exclamo Belladona- Pero si crees que dejare que me ganes, etas muy equivocado!

La princesa salto en el aire y extendió sus brazos. Mouse adivino al momento sus intenciones y salto también, lanzándole una cadena a la cabeza como distracción mientras que con la otra mano le metía un puñetazo.

-Maldito!

Un rugido de furia salió de entre los Musk. Todos sacaron sus sables y se dirigieron hacia ellos, dispuestos a reducir a Mousse a un montón de pedazos. Pero algunas de las amazonas se interpusieron entre ellos, con sus armas desenvainadas también.

-Esto es un duelo- explicaron – y ustedes no tienen derecho alguno a interferir.

Cologne se interpuso entre Mouse y Belladona, aplaudiendo una sola vez.-Una ola de choque salió de las palmas de sus manos y los contendientes salieron despedidos hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el piso.

-Esto ya es cosa seria muchachos-les dijo Colonia mientras los dos se incorporaban del piso- Princesa, se da cuenta de las implicaciones que podría tener esta pelea?

La chica asintió. Luego, con la voz más fuerte que podía hacer, grito:

-Escúchenme bien, hermanos Musk! Esta es mi pelea y no permitiré que nadie se entrometa! Les demostraré cual es mi poder!

-Pero princesa…

-Pero nada!-contesto la princesa con voz aún más fuerte- Yo seré la que venza a Mouse y nadie mas!

Belladona se dirigió entonces a su contrincante, que a decir verdad, se había puesto nervioso.

-Así que Mouse…

Una esfera de energía emergió entre ellos dos, refulgiendo.

-esta vez te venceré.

Las amazonas entraron en Shock. Habían oído bien? Pues cuando había Mouse vencido a la princesa la primera vez?

-Esta vez utilizare todo mi poder- Belladona se fue acercando hacia él, haciendo que varias cuchillas de energía envolvieran su cuerpo como protección- Ya no tiene sentido que no use mis habilidades, habiéndome descubierto ante todos. Esta vez…

La princesa esbozo una sonrisa.

-Experimentaras todo el poder de una princesa Dragón!

Una serie de ráfagas de ki salieron disparadas hacia Mouse, que salto hacia ala izquierda tratando de esquivarlas. La energía se clavó en las colinas en fondo, convirtiéndolas en miles de pedazos y esparciendo los restos por todas partes.

-Eso si es poder!

Los Musk vitorearon a su princesa con toda la fuerza que tenían. Mouse no perdió el tiempo y lanzo sobre ella una serie de objetos punzocortantes.

-Ja, ja! Con esto jamás podrás alcanzarme!

Belladona dio un manotazo en el aire y los objetos se detuvieron en seco, pero cuando aparto la mano se dio cuenta que Mouse había saltado hacia ella y que de sus mangas salían muchas, muchísimas bombas.

-Princesa, cuidado!

Las bombas cayeron encima de ella, estallando y haciendo temblar el suelo. Belladona pudo protegerse a tiempo con un campo de ki.

-Crees que podrás atacarme usando una cortina de humo? Ni los uenes!

Belladona levanto uno de sus brazos en dirección al cielo y el humo se dispersó al instante como en una torbellino. Mouse empezó a atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero como en la vez anterior, sus golpes no producían efecto alguno en ella, pues teniendo los miembros imbuidos en energía podía bloquear los golpes de Mouse indefinidamente sin recibir daño alguno.

-Que pelea!-Cologne soltó un silbido de admiración- Ni Ranma nos podría dar un espectáculo mejor-

-Acabala, hijo!

-Tu puedes Mouse!

Mirina había salido de entre la multitud y había tratado de darle ánimos a su maestro, pero este distrajo al escucharla y salió volando por los aires, habiendo recibido una ráfaga de energía que Belladona le había lanzado aprovechando su distracción.

-Dios mío!

Mirina se llevó las manos a la boca al ver como de la boca de Mouse salía sangre al estrellarse este contra las rocas. Belladona se acercó al a toda velocidad, pero este puso levantarse a tiempo para hacerle frente. Belladona no se amilano y lanzo contra el muchas ráfagas de energía, afiladas como cuchillas.

-Mouse, cuidado!

Este se levantó inmediatamente y empuñó su Urumi de tres hojas, haciéndola girar sobre si mismo mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Las ráfagas de energía se quebraron ante las hojas de la espada pero siguieron su camino, reduciendo a astillas todo objeto atrás del joven. Belladona salto hacia atrás sabiendo que no podría enfrentar la espada de Mouse. Este la persiguió mientras deshacía las ráfagas de energía que esta le lanzaba, pero cuando alcanzaron campo abierto Belladona salto hacia el cielo y su plan quedo claro.

-Ríndete Mouse y acepta que soy mejor!

Este no dijo nada, y Belladona empezó a mover sus brazos en dirección al suelo, haciendo que este diera media vuelta y buscara cobertura por unos momentos.

-Que intenta hacer esa niña?-se preguntó la mama de Mouse a si misma. Una de las mujeres mayores a su lado le contesto que no tenía idea. Toda duda quedo despejada cuando en el campo de batalla cuando cientos de ráfagas cayeron al piso, estallando de manera violentísima y haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran que llevarse las manos a la cara para protegerse el rostro.

-Por todos los cielos!- el consejero de Herb se levantó preocupado. Que fue eso?

Mint y Lime escudriñaron el horizonte. Desde hacía un rato habían notado el bullicio, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para ignorar a los contendientes. La casa de Navel quedaba bastante alejada de la explanada donde se habían presentado los combates y como nuevo yerno que era Herb tenía que presentarle sus respetos a la suegra, por muy príncipe que fuera. Sus guardaespaldas se habían quedado fuera haciendo guardia, mientras el consejero del príncipe lo ayudaba con el protocolo.

-En verdad es bonita nuestra nueva jefa-comento Lime.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que tiene unos senos enormes!-coincidió Mint.

-Es que es muy poderosa-contesto Lime-Viste como peleo?

A Herb- que tenía el oído muy fino- le empezó a temblar la ceja. Le daban ganas de salir y darles un coscorrón, pero se contuvo. Frente a él estaban sus ahora futuros suegros y Navel estaba vestida como una novia china. Como fuera, afuera la pelea entre su hermana y Mouse había alcanzado tales proporciones que el estruendo ahora era imposible de ignorar.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Herb a sus guardaespaldas, saliendo detrás de su consejero-Que sucede?

-Una pelea- contesto Mint, quien tenía el oído más fino de los tres- Están así desde hace rato.

-Amazonas?

-Uno de ellos es de los nuestros.

-No sabía que en esta aldea había hombres con ese poder-comento el viejo.

En ese momento uno de las bombas de Mouse paso a pocos milímetros de la cara de Belladona, estallándole encima. La mujer se cubrió con un campo de ki y se burló de él.

-Crees que con esto vas a poder vencerme?

Mouse se había acercado a ella lo suficiente aprovechando la distracción y ahora atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo a Belladona con un cuchillo. Esta trataba de bloquear sus ataques con sus brazos imbuidos de energía, pero una patada la tomo por sorpresa y tuvo que bajar los brazos, cosa que Mouse trato de aprovechar para dejarla fuera de combate con un golpe soberbio. Las mujeres abajo pensaron que la pelea había concluido, y los Musk sostuvieron el aliento temiendo que la princesa hubiera salido lastimada. Pero se equivocaban: suspendido de una bola de energía clavada en su pecho, yacía colgando Mouse.

-Qué es eso?

La Bola de energía se expandió y rasgo la piel de Mouse, lanzándolo contra las espectadoras de su aldea. Mirina se acercó a él, pero Mouse volvió a la carga y entablo combate contra Belladona una vez más, en medio de los aplausos de sus compañeras, que tuvieron que dejar de aplaudir cuando una ráfaga de energía cayó entre ellas. Una vez dispersada la nube de polvo, Mirina pudo ver en el piso manchas de sangre. Sangre de Mouse.

-Esta ha sido la mejor pelea que he visto jamás- comento una de las ancianas, emocionada- Tu hijo, está soltero, amiga?

-Mouse ya tiene prometida- le respondió otra, furica- Él se casara con mi hija Mirina!

-Mama, Mouse dejo muy en claro que no va a casarse con nadie…

-Hija, no interrumpas a tu madre cuando está hablando- su madre la regano y luego volteo a mirar otra vez a su amiga- Mouse se casara con Mirina, y nadie más!

Belladona, mientras tanto, se divertía como nunca, y aunque Mouse no quisiera admitirlo, también él. Pero si quería ganar tenían que hacerlo ahora, antes de que a Herb se le ocurriera venir a ver que pasaba y terminara la pelea. Si quería ganar, tenía que ser ahora.

-Esto ya duro demasiado Mouse!=exclamo la princesa, que al parecer pensaba lo mismo- Es hora de terminar con esto. Hito Ryu Zan Ha Supremo!

Una serie de ráfagas y cuchillas de energía salieron disparadas hacia Mouse, que supo en ese mismo momento que no podía esquivar todas las ráfagas de energía. Salto hacia ella blandiendo su Urumi, pero algunas ráfagas atravesaron su campo de acción y cortaron su piel, pero no les prestó atención y levanto su espada una vez más. Una de las hojas se enrollo en la pierna de Belladona, y aunque no la corto, Mousse aprovechó ese momento para jalarla y colocarse detrás de ella.

Belladona cerró sus ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Los Musk se lanzaron sobre ellos, temiendo el destino de su princesa, pero un grupo de Amazonas salto a la lucha y les impidió el paso.

-Háganse a un lado! –grito uno de ellos- Por favor.

-Ella sabía bien a lo que se metía- le contesto una de las Amazonas- No interferirán!

El cuchillo de Mouse quedo a pocos centímetros de su garganta, y la chica casi pudo sentir su filo. Pero el chico no fue más allá, Lo que Belladona si sintió fue una mano extraordinariamente fuerte apretando un punto en su espalda, haciendo que las piernas le fallaran y se desvaneciera. Un segundo después yacía en los brazos de su contrincante.

-Pensé que tu…..

-Que te mataría? –contesto Mouse-Yo no mato mujeres.

Una ovación como nunca había escuchado llegó hasta los odios de Mouse por parte de las Amazonas, que no dejaron de vitorearlo. Se acercó hacia ellas y Colonia hizo lo mismo. Poso sus manos sobre la princesa y le tomo el pulso.

-Ella estará bien-le dijo Colonia, para luego gritarle a todos los demás- Musk, su princesa está bien! No le paso nada malo!

Los hombres soltaron un suspiro de alivio. La princesa miro hacia a ellos y les sonrió.

-Gracias por respetar mi voluntad- les dijo con voz cansada- Quería pelear con el pero no esperaba tener un combate como este.

Los Musk la vitorearon, y Mouse la dejo en el piso para que pudiera incorporarse. Se acercó hacia sus admiradores. Pero de repente su expresión se puso pálida y la de sus admiradores también.

-Hermano!

Herb se abría paso entre las filas de Musk, que se apartaban de el con temor, notando en sus ojos la furia que lo embargaba. Incluso Mint y Lime, temblaban, no recordaban verlo asi.

-Creía haberte dicho estabas castigada.

-Es tu culpa, hermanito- le contesto la princesa, recuperando su aplomo y sacándole la lengua- Si no me hubieras dejado sola.

-Sabes que no estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad!

Herb la agarro del cabello y empezó a jalarla.

-Serás castigada… Esta vez has cruzado límites.

La princesa empezó a patalear, pero Herb la subió a sus hombros e intento alejarse. Pero Colonia le salió al paso.

-Me temo que eso no será posible, príncipe.

Herb, no dijo nada, pero se le quedo mirando fijamente a Colonia con aire de superioridad.

-Y eso porque, Gran Matriarca?-pregunto el consejero. La mama de Mouse los saludo con una inclinación y luego contesto con voz suave pero firme.

-Porque esa linda señorita será la esposa de mi hijo!-

La expresión en la cara de los Musk- Herb incluido- no pudo ser más cómica.

_Y bien, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. No tienen idea de lo que me costó describir las peleas, de hecho por eso me tarde en actualizar la historia. Si les interesa, desen una vuelta a los one shot que he escrito-__**El primer beso de Mousse fue en Shanghái y Okinawa**__. Y por favor comenten para saber si el capítulo no salió muy maruchanero. Mis especiales agradecimientos elena 79, the darkness in my heart , a eloina moreno, cerezo sekai, Matt, Akane yangtz, Kyoga HK, Orochi, Lenny, elianamz-bz y a ese argelino que no ha dejado de seguirme en todas mis historias. Mil gracias!_

_Por cierto, la espada Urumi si existe, es real y muy difícil de manejar. Para más información revisen youtube. _


	11. Fin de la primera Parte:El Fantasma

Un ser maligno se yergue sobre Nerima. Es un ente maloliente, pútrido, que busca a dos personas muy especiales…..

Cologne se reconocería sin duda al fantasma, y se levantaría sin dudar un momento para tomar las precauciones necesarias. Pero ella ha regresado a China y nadie en Nerima reconoce su presencia. Así pues, el fantasma marcha sin oposición, arrastrándose, oliendo el aire, buscando a los dos malditos más queridos de los estanques de Jusenkyo…

No viene solo. A su lado, trae un engendro: un enano siniestro y diminuto, nacido de los suburbios de Manila durante el asalto estadounidense en el 45; trae consigo dos abominaciones provenientes de Mandalay y Singapur. Pero los más siniestros son chinos. Uno de ellos nacido en Shanghái, otro en Wuhan. Y el mas feo de ellos nacido en Manchuria, ambos vestidos con el uniforme imperial y cargando la cabeza, de cientos, miles chinos. Siguen a la desgracia con una risita diabólica.

Pero el peligroso es sin duda es una mujer. Es una mujer muy hermosa, pero con una mirada muy triste. Demasiado triste. Avanza dos pasos, se agarra el corazón en un gesto de dolor y vuelve a avanzar. Una mujer china, que en su brazo carga un Mosing Nagant y esta vestida como guerrillera.

El fantasma se detiene por un momento y alza su farola, tratando de determinar cual será el camino a seguir. Los engendros tratan de empujarla, impacientes, Ella no les hace caso, y alza la nariz tratando de identificar un olor en el aire. La guerrillera se detiene a contemplar Nerima. La comitiva vuelve a avanzar y van pasando por enfrente de las casas, buscando un sitio muy especial. El fantasma se detiene y olfatea el aire una vez mas.

-Huele a culpa- la desgracia jala aire con una actitud ávida- Hay un dejo de culpa en el ambiente. Tiene que ser él.

En su cama en el hospital, Ranma está sonando, como siempre. Se agita y balbucea incoherencias debidamente silenciadas con un trapo atado a la boca. La enfermera entra a su habitación y revisa sus signos vitales. Ve que todo está relativamente bien y sale. Ranma Se queda quieto por unos momentos y descansa.

El sequito ha llegado hasta el. Al fantasma le brillan los ojos y las abominaciones ponen sus manos sobre el.

Y es que hacia el los ha traído la venganza. Una venganza que ha madurado por más de 4 décadas, de la que ellos son heraldos y él es el objetivo.

En un algún lugar de Iga, un hombre jura que vengara la afrenta que ha sufrido su hermana y que el mismo conseguirá la cabeza de cada uno de los Saotome.

En otro lugar, un grupo de hombres juran resucitar la esperanza del viejo Imperio y vengar la derrota del Japón Imperialista. Una red se extiende hacia lugares tan aparentemente dispares que no parece haber sentido alguno… Desde la aldea de las Joketsusoku hasta Nerima; desde las selvas tropicales de Birmania hasta las islas Filipinas y de ahí hasta Manchuria. Una mano poderoso y son muchos recursos se alza para destruir a los hermanos de armas.

Los fantasmas se desvanecen en el aire. Solo queda detrás de ellos una mujer china que toma entre sus manos el pecho del herido y sobre el que pone la cabeza.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Y con eso termina la primera parte de la historia. Está tomando más espacio de lo que jamás me imagine. Pensé que esto sería un fic de 5 capítulos y ahora tiene más de diez. Intentare actualizar pronto. Hasta la próxima!


	12. Segunda Parte:La persecucion empieza

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto? -la cabeza de Herb creció desproporcionadamente y señaló a Mouse- Que Rayos pasa aquí?

Herb se había recuperado de la impresión que el recientemente adquirido compromiso de su hermana pequeña le había causado después de que la madre del chico de los lentes le hubiera aclarado que conforme a las leyes de la aldea, su hermana pequeña había quedado comprometida con el chico pato.

-Como te atreves a gritarme!-le contestó su hermana tratando sonar lo más herida posible-Yo soy la afectada aquí!

-Cállate, que no estoy muy contento contigo!-le gritó Herb a su hermana pequeña, mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza- Tienes idea del embrollo en el que nos has metido?

Ciertamente entre los espectadores había una conmoción excepcional.

-La culpa es tuya- repuso Belladona- Dejarme al margen del mayor evento en la historia de la Dinastía Musk!

-Porque estabas castigada!-le respondió su hermano, alzando su voz más aun- Saliste afuera del palacio sin autorización!

-Y quien te dijo que fue sin autorización?

-Por un momento Herb se quedó callado, sorprendido ante lo que acaba de oir. Luego recupero el aplomo y empezó a gritar otra vez.

-Es imposible que te hayan dejado salir de Palacio!

-Exactamente!-su hermana contraatacó con furia- Aunque no estuviera castigada, de todas maneras me iban a dejar adentro! Acaso crees que no me aburre tener que pasar mis días en palacio sin poder hacer nada? No es justo!

-Que te calles!

El consejero y mentor de Herb se acercó a su patrona.

-Princesa-musitó el viejo- Por favor, considere usted que este no es el tiempo ni el lugar…..

Mientras tanto, la aldea estaba a la expectativa. Una princesa Musk había hecho acto de presencia! Era increíble. Los Musk era una sociedad estrictamente masculina, o al menos eso creían todos.

-La princesa escapó de su casa para encontrar marido!- exclamó una de las Amazonas.

-Eso es TAN romáaaaantico!-continuó una, con voz extasiada.

-NO TIENE NINGUNA GRACIA!- la cara de Herb creció hasta alcanzar proporciones aterradoras, haciendo que las Amazonas retrocedieran un paso del susto-Ninguna Gracia en absoluto!

Como fuera, la reacción de Herb no había podido acallar los cuchicheos de todos los demás.

-Es una pena..- se lamentó uno de los Musk- Casada con ese tipo….

Muchos de sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo, y entre ellos empezó a aumentar un coro de voces enfurecidas.

-Bueno si lo piensan de esta manera- objetó uno de ellos- No esta tan mal.

Todos los demás se le quedaron mirando con ansias de matarlo. El pobre retrocedió e interpuso sus manos entre él y ellos.

-Tomen ustedes en cuenta que él nos venció- el argumento parecía tener sentido- Nos ganó limpiamente..

-ESE TIPO NOS VENCIO HACIENDO TRAMPA!- el Musk estalló y muchos de los que estaban ahí también lo hicieron- Que clase de combatiente nos ataca armas y encima con bombas cebadas?

-Es cierto!

-Completamente de acuerdo!

-Poner fotografías de senos grandes adentro de las bombas no es honorable!

La mayoría de los Musk asintieron ante esa afirmación. Uno de ellos sacó una de las fotos y la exhibió:

-Como se supone que debemos defendernos de esto? Es un golpe bajo!

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó a el por detrás y le quitó la fotografía. Saco una lupa y se la acercó al rostro.

-DIOS MIO! NO, ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa, sintiendo la emoción que embargaba la voz de su compañero.

-Son perfectos!

Sendas gotas de sudor salieron de la cabeza de Cologne, Champú, la mama de Mouse, Hipólita, Mirina y demás Amazonas que no sabían si reír u ofenderse.

-Quita!

-Aparta!

-Esa foto es mía, animal!

-Lárgate!

Herb volvió a regañar a su hermana. Esta pareció achicarse contra la violencia y empezó a llorar, ante las miradas atónitas de todas las demás, que empezaron a ver a Herb con mala cara.

-Eres, eres un mal, malvado!-Belladona lloraba a lagrima viva, mientras hipaba incontrolablemente- Yo solo no quería estar sola!

Los minutos se sucedieron los unos a los otros mientras la hermana menor de Herb seguía llorando.

-Eres tan malo!

Algunas de las ancianas ya iban a intervenir a favor de la jovencita hasta que Herb le dio otro coscorrón a su hermana pequeña.

-Y porque, por, porque fue eso?

La hermana empezó a llorar más fuerte pero Herb le dio otro coscorrón.

-No engañas a nadie- la furia de Herb solo aumentó aun mas- Que clase de imbécil caería ante una trampa tan obvia?

La princesa dejo de lloras y miró a Mouse.

Pues…

Los lentes de este se opacaron por unos momentos al ver como todas las demás volteaban a verlo

-Se puede saber que están mirando?

Mientras tanto, una ola de desilusión se había apoderado de algunas de las madres de Hijas casaderas, que habían llegado a considerar al joven maestro de armas ocultas como el mejor partido. Incluso algunas jóvenes ya mayores de edad empezaban a mostrar un humor de perros.

-Esto no es justo!-comentó una.

-Y me lo dices a mí?- la madre de Mirina estaba muy molesta- Liang, no habías quedado en que..?

-A mí no me digas nada- se defendió la madre de Mouse- Tu sabes que en esto yo no tuve nada que ver. Si todos creímos que ella era un chico!

Una de las amigas mayores de Mirina se acercó a ella y le toco con el codo.

-Te dije que usaras la técnica de atrape visual con el!

Mirina se puso roja como un tomate al momento.

-Yo jamás podría usar esa técnica!

-Tienes razón- concedió otra de sus compañeras de generación, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin pelos en la lengua- No tienes los atributos necesarios.

Mirina era una persona muy tranquila, pero ninguna amazona podría permanecer impasible ante un comentario como ese hacia su persona. Asi que empezaron a discutir, produciéndose un alboroto Mouse trato de aprovechar para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Desgraciadamente para él, una mano poderosa lo sujetó del cabello y lo obligó a encarar a su dueña.

-A donde crees que vas, cielo?

La sangre de Mouse se congeló. Esa voz solo la había oído en las situaciones extremas en las que corría peligro su vida.

-Yo, esto..- Se llevó una de las manos al cuello- Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de ir al bano…

-Tú no te vas de aquí!- su madre le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó noqueado por unos segundos- Habrase visto! Y tu madre preocupándose por ti…

-Pero es que yo no quiero casarme!- gritó Mouse, recuperando la conciencia e incorporándose- Estoy muy bien así!

-Nino majadero- era increíble que una señora de tal estatura y edad pudiera intimidar a un joven casi 40 centímetros más alto que ella-Lo hago por tu bien! La princesa es muchísimo mejor partido que Shampoo!

Shampoo yacía encaramada sobre uno de los tejados y no pudo dejar de oír la aseveración de la señora, Molesta, saltó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la mama del chico.

-Mouse nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

-Sabes mama?-la voz de Mouse se volvió extraordinariamente fría- Pensándolo bien, si tengo ganas de casarme.

Mouse arrastró a su mama hacia donde estaban las demás y esta no pudo menos que sonreír. La que no pudo fue Shampoo, que por alguna razón que no quería admitir se veía furiosa.

-Hablas enserio hijo?- le pregunto su mama, habiéndose alejado varios cientos de metros de la Amazona del cabello purpura.

-Claro que no- contestó su hijo con voz firme para luego poner pies en polvorosa-No tengo tiempo para esas estupideces!

-No huyas!- le gritó su madre- Regresa aquí ahora mismo!

Mouse no le hizo caso, así que su madre se sacó uno de sus zapatos- no cualquier zapato, un zapato amazona muy, muy pesado- y lo arrojó hacia su vástago. El zapato hizo impacto y se oyó un sonido seco.

-Eres igual que tu padre- suspiro la Amazona, arrastrando a su hijo una vez más- Son ustedes unos tercos.

Mouse dejo de protestar y prestó atención.

-Habla en serio?

-Ya lo he dicho- su madre exclamó con voz firme- Son unos tercos. Tus abuelas tuvieron que amenazarlo y luego sujetarlo durante la ceremonia para que no saliera huyendo. Como si lo fuera a morder.

La señora se veía molesta. Mouse se permitió una pregunta más.

-Pero yo creía que papa te amaba.

En su casa, su madre no hablaba de su padre y él no se atrevía a preguntarle nada, pero aquella era una oportunidad de oro.

-Oh, él me amaba- contestó su madre, mirando al cielo y llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la mejilla y poniendo mirada de ensoñación- Todavía me acuerdo que en nuestra noche de bodas el rompió mi vestido de novia sin miramientos y me hizo suya sobre la mesa del comedor….

-No necesitaba oír eso-comentó Mouse con un gruñido, estremeciéndose.

-Bueno el caso es que tienes una prometida excelente. Y tú no lo vas a arruinar, jovencito.

Mouse tragó saliva. La última vez que había echo enojar a su madre la había pasado muy mal.

-Me arriesgare!

El otro zapato de la Señora impacto en su objetivo. La señora se acercó a las demás ancianas con su fardo, incorporándolo y sacudiéndole el polvo de encima.

-Mi hijo será un principie!-exclamo la mama de Mousse- Oh, cielo, que feliz estoy!

Inmediatamente la señora atrajo a su hijo así si y empezó a acicalarlo, tratando de hacerlo ver más presentable, tarea en la que no tenía mucho éxito, teniendo en cuenta que Mouse acaba de salir de una pelea. Este protesto, pero no le sirvió de nada.

-No, mama, espera… Auch, eso me dolió!

-Cállate!-le contesto su madre- No arruines esta oportunidad…

-Mi hermana no se casara con esa cosa!

-Que quiere decir con eso, príncipe?

Una de las ancianas se levantó en su bastón y camino hacia ellos. Las demás ancianas hicieron lo mismo. Herb se les quedo viendo, pero no retrocedió. Tenía ganas de decirles "Porque quiero", pero no quería hablar de más, así que contesto:

-Mi hermana es una princesa Musk-respondió Herb-Por ley, no puede casarse con nadie sino con otro príncipe que nuestro padre considere de igual valía.

-Hablas de la ley, príncipe- contesto una- Pero acaso no te comprometiste tú mismo a respetar nuestro acuerdo?

Las matriarcas cerraron filas ante lo que suponían una violación a su acuerdo.

-La princesa no fue parte de ningún acuerdo!

-Al contrario, príncipe- respondió otra de las ancianas- El acuerdo fue reciproco. Pensábamos que sencillamente no tenían mujeres y que por eso no hiciste ningún comentario al respecto, pero….ahora nos damos cuenta que actuaste de mala fe.

-Actuar de mala fe? Y que me dicen ustedes? De verdad quieren que me crea que la competencia fue limpia?

Las matriarcas pusieron cara de sorpresa.

-A que te refieres, príncipe?

-A que la novia que escogieron para mí no puede ser la más fuerte- contesto Herb- No hasta que venza a Shampoo, y no la vi participar. Porque no luchó? Sé que ya no está comprometida con Ranma, sino no estaría aquí, y la acabo de ver agazapada en ese árbol. Ustedes también actuaron de mala fe!

-La amazona Shampoo ha deshonrado su palabra- explicó una de las ancianas con voz gélida-Como tal, no puede competir en tan honorable competencia. Aquí el único que ha deshonrado su palabra es usted.

-Mi objetivo al venir aquí es asegurarme de tener la mejor descendencia- contestó Herb- Que una mujer respete o no su palabra me tiene sin cuidado. No me voy a unir con ella para hablar, precisamente.

Empezaron a discutir. Mientras tanto, algunos Musk se habían acercado a la que consideraban como un espejismo. Los guardaespaldas del príncipe se acercaron a esta sin poder creerlo también. Mint se acercó a Belladona y apuntó al pecho de esta";

-En verdad eres una princesa?

Belladona asintió. Mint se cruzó de brazos y se sujetó el mentón con una mano.

-No te creo. Peleaste magníficamente .. y no tienes senos.

-Es cierto- Lime se acercó a ellos y apoyó a su amigo y camarada- Tu poder es excepcional… si fueras mujer, tus senos serian enormes.

Lime hizo una señal como indicando que esperaba que Belladona tuviera los senos del tamaño de toronjas. Herb no pudo dejar de notar la actitud de sus guardaespaldas y sus cejas empezaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

-Lime, Mint…

Los aludidos voltearon hacia su amo, con una expresión que mostraba que se habían dado cuenta del peligro.

-O se comportan o descansaran los siguientes dos meses en las mazmorras, imbéciles!

El consejero advirtió el peligro y asumió una posición aduladora. No había previsto que pasaría algo como aquello, pero sin duda tenía que hacer algo para sacar tanto a Belladona como Herb del aprieto sin ofender a las Amazonas, al menos de forma permanente. Así que se acercó a ellas y exclamo:

-Excelentísimas señoras- el anciano hizo una reverencia- Podríamos discutir de esto en otro lado? Estamos hablando de mi señora, después de todo.

-Por supuesto- Colonia sabia lo temperamental que se podía volver Herb –Sígannos.

Colonia y sus compañeras saltaron hacia atrás y luego enfilaron hacia la parte más alejada de Joketsusoku, seguidas de cerco por Herb, Belladona, el consejero y los dos guardaespaldas. Se detuvieron en medio de un claro y Herb se inclinó ante las ancianas. No completamente, pero si lo suficiente para presentar una disculpa.

-Disculpen mi comportamiento- musitó Herb- Pero si no quería traer a mi hermana era para evitar que pasara algo como esto…..

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, y ya no tiene remedio- musitó una- Lo único que queda por hacer es fijar la fecha de la boda.

Herb iba a contestar, pero su consejero tomó la iniciativa, buscando prevenir alguna metida de pata de su joven protegido.

-Las señoras tienen razón en buscar que se respeten los acuerdos-el señor trataba de sonar prudente y calmado- pero por favor, comprendan nuestra situación. Si regresamos a casa con la noticia de que nuestra princesa ha sido comprometida, muchos de los nuevos enlaces que se han forjado hoy no podrán consumarse.

-Si quieren dar marcha atrás, no hay ningún problema-exclamo furia la abuela de Navel- Pero no nos culpen después de que todas las demás aldeas piensen que no tienen palabra.

-No me han entendido- contesto el anciano poniendo una expresión más seria- Quiero decir que muchos de nosotros seremos condenados a muerte por haber permitido este descuido.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

La noticia tomó a todos por sorpresa, Belladona incluida. Esta volteo a ver a su hermano-, como pidiendo una confirmación a las palabras del consejero. Herb asintió y Belladona exclamo escandalizada;

-Pero eso es una locura! La culpa es solo mía, no de …

-Eso nos pasa por que eres una niña caprichuda-la reprendió Herb- Pero sabes lo estrictos que somos. Si regresáramos ante nuestro padre con la noticia que has sido comprometida…

-Seria nuestro fin-completo el consejero, que no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Las amazonas se juntaron a deliberar, todavía sin poder creer lo que oían. La abuela de Navel estaba teniendo serias dudas sobre dejar a su hija casarse con Herb. Pero entonces Mouse se desprendió de su madre y salto al rente.

-No les parece que están llevando esto muy rápido?- Yo en ningún momento he dicho que quiera casarme.

-Mouse!

Este ignoro la mirada de sorpresa de Belladona. Estaba oyendo bien? Belladona podía ser amable y todo, pero tenía una gran imagen de sí misma. Era una princesa!

-Belladona es muy bonita-prosiguió Mouse- Pero no tengo intención de casarme con una princesa que se juega tan irresponsablemente la vida de sus hombres.

Belladona frunció los labios y apretó las manos. Quien se creía, este, este plebeyo?

-Yo no tenía idea de que algo como esto podría ocurrir!- se defendió- No es mi culpa que los hombres de mi familia se rijan por leyes de hace cientos de años!

-Lo mismo da- contesto Mouse con una expresión que hizo rabiar aún más a Belladona- Debiste considerarlo más a fondo antes de hacer algo tan irresponsable.

Dos puños salieron disparados hacia el. Mouse, que salto hacia atrás, avanzo de nuevo y sujetó la espalda de Belladona. Igual de cerca, Herb lo miraba furioso y con el puno clavado en el suelo.

-QUITALE LA MANO DE ENCIMA A MI HERMANA!

Herb salto hacia él y trato de atacarlo una vez más. Mouse salto y esquivó el golpe, pero de los ojos del príncipe de los Musk todavía salía una furia asesina.

-Príncipe-exclamó su consejero- Contrólese por favor!

Herb hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

-si hemos dejado de comportarnos como niños pequeños- Colonia dio un paso al frente y se impuso sobre todos los presentes, aunque quedaba en claro que los únicos que se comportaban como chiquillos eran Herb y Mouse- Tenemos una cosa más importante que discutir.

-Mi hermana no puede no puede ser objeto de esta discusión- exclamo Herb con vehemencia, y luego tratando de recuperar su tono, continuo- Matriarca.

-No hagas suposiciones equivocadas príncipe-Cologne uso un tono de voz extremadamente serio. No me estaba refiriendo a tu hermana.

Herb se quedó callado por unos momentos y miró a la Amazona más vieja sin comprender.

-Mouse no quiere cobrar su conquista, y nosotras no somos tan crueles como para dejar a nuestras mujeres sin marido- musitó la anciana, mientras Herb se tragaba las ganas de decir "sobre todo si las novias son hijas suyas" pero se cayó, mientras las esperanzas de la mama de Mouse se desinflaban - No, a lo que me refiero es al hecho de que hayas intentado matar al novio durante el festival, sin siquiera notificarnos nada…

-Perdí el control-se disculpó Herb- No volverá a ocurrir. Espero.

Lanzo una mirada socarrona a Mouse, que se la devolvió, dejando en claro que en cuanto abandonara la aldea Amazona lo primero que haría sería deshacerse por todos los medios posibles de esa molestia. Mouse le devolvió la mirada.

-No me refería a eso, Príncipe-la voz de Colonia se hizo aún más glacial- Que significa eso de ordenar a tus hombres que maten a uno de los nuestros aprovechando la fiesta?

Nadie dijo nada por algunos segundos. La situación era tan densa que se sentía en el ambiente. La mensajera que se acercaba a ellos tenía serias dudas sobre si debía acercarse, pero la situación se imponía y avanzó.

-Matriarcas- la joven vacilo, pero se inclinó y continuó con su cometido- Algo pasa en la aldea que necesita su urgente consideración.

La mensajera se inclinó sobre el oído de Colonia.

-Forasteros?

La mensajera asintió.

- Pues…

-Captúrenlos y tráiganlos hacia aquí.

-Vera, Gran Matriarca- la joven amazona tuvo sus dudas- Creo que en realidad le convendría ver eso.

-Porque?

La amazona susurro otra vez al oído de su jefa. La expresión de Cologne cambio inmediatamente.

-EN Mi CASA?!

La mensajera volvió a asentir y continúo.

-QUEEEEE?! Eso no es posible!

Colonia pareció olvidar por un momento a todos los demás. Luego se volteó rápidamente.

-Príncipe, tendremos que dejar esto para después. Esta pasando algo grave que requiere nuestra atención inmediata.

Herb se iba a ofender muchísimo, pero su consejero le susurró que sin duda era lo mejor que en esos momentos podía haberles pasado. Herb asintió y hablo aprovechando el momento.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar…

-Sí, su ayuda sin duda será muy útil príncipe- coincidió Colonia- Síganme!

Mouse suspiro aliviado. Luego vio a su madre y no pudo evitar pedir una disculpa.

-No te preocupes hijo- le contesto- Desde que oi que a los demás los condenarían a muerte si tu te casabas con ella supe que no habría boda.

Mouse sonrió aliviado. Su madre lo noto y lo bajo de la nube lo más alto posible.

-Ni creas que te has librado!

La expresión de tristeza se desvaneció de la cara de su madre y volteo a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso significa que podrás casarte con Mirina! Que feliz soy!

La señora se alejó dando saltos, buscando a su amiga entre la multitud que habían dejado atrás, y por tanto no pudo notar la cara de su hijo. Este se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero una mano delicada y suave lo sujeto de la espalda.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, niña fea!

Mouse se sacudió a la princesa de encima y fue en pos de su madre. Belladona se quedó quieta por unos instantes, procesando lo que había oído.

"Fea? "

-VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

La princesa saco una tira de cuero de quien sabe dónde y la lanzo con gran puntería, haciendo que esta se enrollara entre las piernas de Mouse y lo hiciera caer en ese mismo instante. Cuando este se levantó una Belladona sonriente y coqueta lo miraba sosteniendo su escote entre sus manos.

-Acaso no ves las grandes, hermosísimas cualidades que tengo?

Mouse se acomodó los lentes.

-Solo veo una camisa sucia- dió media vuelta y volvió a alejarse- la próxima vez que quieras retarme, solo envíame una solicitud formal. Hasta luego princesa!

-Ven acá, Mousse!

Pero el chico ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para que la princesa no pudiera seguirlo. La princesa no tuvo más remedio que contentarse.

"Ya arreglaremos esto después, Mousse! Nadie me dice fea y se marcha tan tranquilo!" pensó para sí misma la princesa. Ella misma se consideraba una mujer de mundo y no se enamoraba tan fácil, pero sin duda la compañía del chico le resultaba deliciosa.

"Y lo mejor de todo es que no parezco cohibirlo en absoluto!"

Princesa, nos vamos?

La princesa subió a un palanquín que su hermano había improvisado y se alejó de la aldea en hombros de sus cuatro portadores.

Una vez hubo llegado al pueblo, Mousse pudo ver como el aire festivo se había reanudado. El pueblo se veía en verdad hermoso. Enfrente de cada casa, las Amazonas habían puesto una mesa y una variedad de platillos culinarios que hablaban de la "maestría en las artes domesticas"-como una de ellas lo había expresado-que todas ellas habían alcanzado. Los Musk iban de aquí para allá, deteniéndose en la casa o aroma cuyo aspecto los atrajera más, se sentaban en las sillas colocadas para ellos y permitían que las chicas casaderas tocaran para ellos un instrumento musical, mientas las lámparas de colores alumbraban sus rostros en medio de la noche. Mouse tuvo ganas de disfrutar de la fiesta, pero se contuvo al recordar que el motivo de esta era generar el mayor número de parejas posibles, y por muy solitario que se sintiera en esos momentos, no quería echarse encima la responsabilidad que una esposa representaba. Además, no quería hablar con nadie salvo con una persona. Fue saltando encima de los tejados buscando a una persona muy especial: Mirina.

Siguió saltando entre los tejados hasta que vio una casa. Era una casa pequeña. Mouse bajo de un salto hacia la calle y toco la puerta.

-Eh, Mouse, gran pelea!

-Nos ensenaras algún movimiento especial?

Un grupo de mujeres lo abordó. Mouse no les hizo caso y siguió tocando la puerta.

-No quiero hablar con unas brujas como ustedes-Mouse recordaba perfectamente cómo se habían burlado de el anteriormente- Y si no les importa..

Las mujeres dejaron de reír.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota.

-Y todavía me insultan- comentó Mousse, sarcástico- Y todavía se molestan que las trate así.

-Escucha Mouse- le contestó una de ellas- No nos interesa lo que nos digas a nosotras, pero te sugeriría tener un poco más de tacto con Mirina.

-Que hay con ella? –pregunto Mousse desafiante.

-Dios, no te das cuenta?-preguntó una de las chicas, exasperada- De todas las casas del poblado, esta es la única que no tiene una mesa al frente. Ni luces, ni nada.

Mouse entendía a la perfección.

-Sabemos que no te caemos muy bien-comentaron las chicas - Pero Mirina no tiene culpa alguna del trato que has recibido de Shampoo. Ni nosotras tampoco.

Mousse tuvo que aceptar que si Shampoo había sido descortés con él y con todos los hombres de la aldea, él no se había quedado atrás al tratar igual a las demás mujeres de la aldea. Shampoo y su madre habían sido las únicas con las que había usado un tono de voz amable; con las demás, el tono de voz que usaba era el mismo que el que solía emplear al dirigirse a Ranma Saotome.

-Yo… me disculpo.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por un momento, pero luego empezaron a reír.

-El chico ha aprendido modales!

-Tampoco abusen-protestó este con una voz muy fría que hizo que a estas se les erizara el vello de la nuca.

-Bueno Mouse, te dejamos.

-Solo trata de no bajarla muy feo de la nube.

Las chicas se fueron y Mousse toco la puerta una vez más. Nadie salió. Empezó a pensar en irse y regresar después cuando una chica doblo la esquina a su derecha y casi choca con él.

-Mousse!

Mirina quedo en shock al ver quien había estado tocando la puerta de su casa. Acababa de llegar y la presencia del chico pato era una agradable sorpresa.

-Quieres pasar?

Mouse recordó las palabras de las amigas de Mirina y sonrió.

-Me encantaría.

La verdad es que nunca había estado en la casa de Mirina. Aunque el exterior era bastante severo, el interior estaba decorado de manera agradable, aunque sobria. Mirina dejo su mandado sobre la mesa e invito a Mouse a sentarse.

-Sé que no tomas muy bien los cumplidos-dijo ella- pero peleaste muy bien, si no te importa que te lo diga.

Mouse no contesto al cumplido y en cambio le hizo una pregunta a su futura pupila.

-Porque no participaste en la competencia, Mirina?

La pregunta tomo a la chica por sorpresa pero contesto rápidamente:

-Pedí ser excusada de ella.

-Porque?

Mirina no dijo nada por unos instantes, pero al mirar a los ojos de Mouse quiso contestar.

-Por la misma razón por la que no puse una mesa afuera.

-No tenías que negarte la posibilidad de ser princesa,

-Y casarme con el príncipe Herb? No creo que sea mi tipo. Y tú? Cuando serás príncipe

-Nunca- contestó Mousse sin darle importancia. Me negué.

-Pero porque?

Los dos habían salido afuera y habían empezado a pasear entre las casas del poblado.

-Porque no quiero casarme- contestó llanamente- No podría evitar sentirse como un viejo pervertido que solo quiere conseguir una esposa para que lo cuide.

Mirina lo miro asombrado. Desde su punto de vista Mouse seguía siendo sencillamente un adolescente crecido desengañado por su experiencia pasado con Shampoo. Desde el punto de vista de Mousse, la edad de Mirina seguía siendo una barrera inexcusable aun para pensar en intentar algo.

-Y además… -Mouse rompió el hielo con una carcajada- Ambos sabemos que ya tuve suficiente de mujeres presuntuosas.

Ambos empezaron a reír, pero una chica no tomó bien el comentario y se abalanzó contra el tratando de hundirle una pesada esfera en el cráneo. Mousse saltó hacia un lado y esquivó el impacto, por lo que pudo ver como una Shampoo lo miraba, furiosa.

-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a hablar de mi de esa forma, Mouse.

-Acaso oíste que mencionara tu nombre?- Mouse agarró del hombro a Mirina y cambio de dirección- Y si no te importa, me gustaría disfrutar de la fiesta.

Mouse y Mirina dieron media vuelta. Shampoo lanzo una de sus armas contra el, rompiendo la silla al lado del chico en mil pedazos y no dejándole a Mousse otra opción que encararla.

"Se ve hermosísima"

-Eso no va a ser posible- contesto Shampoo cruzándose de brazos- La Bisabuela requiere tu presencia. AHORA.

Mousse gruñó.

-Que es esta vez?

-No te lo puedo decir- contesto ella-Pero si no estamos ahí inmediatamente ella se va a enojar, y ya sabes como es mi bisabuela cuando se enoja.

-Mirina…

-Si?

Me hubiera gustado verte pelear hoy- Mirina se sonrojó-Mañana vendré a tu casa y empezaremos con tu entrenamiento. Si no te importa soportar a un patán como yo, claro.

Esta asintió. Mousse sonrió agradecido y empezó a seguir a Shampoo, que ya había empezado a correr detrás. Pudo fácilmente alcanzarla y extrañamente, esta lo dejo. Mousse se obligó a sí mismo a no mirar a la Amazona ni una sola vez.

-Tu pelea fue pésima- dijo Shampoo tratando de hacerlo enfadar- Yo hubiera podido derrotar a esa niña en 5 minutos.

Mousse no le prestó atención. Shampoo empezó a darle una lista de detalles: que si su defensa había sido floja o débil, que sí pudo haber noqueado a Belladona con dos golpes, que si se había portado como un majadero las dos semanas anteriores….

-Y para colmo, nos dejaste en ridículo- Shampoo uso un tono de voz algo cruel- Que clase de patán usa armas punzocortantes para vencer a una mujer?

La actitud de Mousse la sacaba de quicio, aun más que el que este la confundiera de vez en cuando con objetos inanimados cuando no estaba usando los lentes.

-Lo menos que puedes hacer cuando una mujer te dice algo es escucharla!

-Estoy ocupado aquí. Te importaría? Es difícil pensar cuando hay una niña berrinchuda molestándote.

A quien le dijiste berrinchuda?!

Una serie de árboles quedaron hechas astillas como resultado de la furia de la Amazona. Mouse no le prestó atención alguna y esquivó los golpes por puro reflejo. La verdad es que estaba pensando en cómo entrenaría a su pupila. No quería hacerla un reflejo de sí mismo y además quería aprovechar sus piernas. Esquivó de nuevo otro golpe dirigido hacia él y siguió cavilando.

-Me da pena esa niña. No sabe en la que se va a meter.

Esta vez Mousse si le presto atención. Shampoo sonrio para sus adentros y Mousse le preguntó.

-Porque tu tienes de maestro lo que yo tengo de japonesa- le contesto Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-Ve y cuéntaselo a tu bisabuela- contesto Mousse de mal modo- Pero en dos meses ella será capaz de derrotarte.

La Amazona sonrió para sus adentros.

-Es eso una apuesta?

La pelea de ambos terminó cuando salieron del bosque. Mousse se acercó a las Ancianas y pudo ver como enfrente de ellas había un grupo de 5 personas atadas de pies y manos sobre el piso. Saltó hacia ellos y todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. Colonia no se anduvo con rodeos.

-Reconoces a estas personas?

Mouse los miró a todos de uno en uno pero nada dentro de su mente cambio. Negó con la cabeza.

-No las había visto en mi vida.

-Hmm, entonces seguimos en las mismas. Esperaba que tu pudieras decirnos algo al respecto.

Las personas atadas las unas a las otras eran cinco hombres vestidos para pasar desapercibidos y con cara de pocos amigos. Uno de ellos volteo a ver al recién llegado y le sonrió con una mueca despectiva.

-Que buscaban? Que querían?

Cologne sacó un espejo de mano de entre sus ropas. La expresión de Mouse si cambió esta vez.

-Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo-Colonia movió la cabeza- Es una completa sorpresa. Cuantas personas saben de la existencia del espejo griego?

-Puedo responder por mí, pero no de lo que Ranma y Ryoga hicieron en el pasado.

Una de las ancianas empezó a interrogarlos.

-Quien los envió?

-Que buscaban?

-Para que querían el espejo?

No contestaron a las preguntas que se les hicieron ni dijeron nada. La mujer más cercana les dio una cachetada a cada uno de ellos, pero a pesar de que todos empezaron a perder dientes por la magnitud de los golpes no dijeron ni una palabra

-No dirán nada.

-Pues eso lo veremos-contestó una de las ancianas, sacando algo parecido a un látigo, solo que de metal- Hablaran.

-Aunque hablen, no servirá de nada-dijo Mouse, atrayendo la atención de todos- Es obvio que no son más que peones. Cometieron un error en capturarlos en lugar de seguirlos, Matriarca.

-Los torturamos? –preguntó una de las jóvenes, buscando la aprobación de Cologne.

-Y enfrentarnos al escrutinio del gobierno central?-contestó esta.

-Entonces los matamos?

-Tampoco!

-Pues si no podemos torturarlos o eliminarlos, que hacemos con ellos?-preguntó una de ellas con hastio No podemos dejar que se vayan así como así!

-Tengo una idea.

Colonia pidió a una de las mujeres que fueran a buscar a las herboristas gemelas de Yakusai, Pink y Link. La mujer asintió y salió hacia el bosque. Unos minutos después ella volvía seguida de dos mujeres vestidas de blanco y con el cabello fuertemente atado a la cabeza. Estas se acercaron, deteniéndose cuando vieron en la oscuridad como brillaban un par de ojos color rubí.

-Shampoo!

La Amazona salió de entre las sombrar. Para ser una gatita, era increíble lo mucho que se podía parecer a una tigresa de colmillos afilados.

-Esto es una trampa!

-Asustadas?- la Amazona sonrió, ensenando su sonrisa más macabra.

Pink y Link sacaron sus armas. Colonia dio un paso al frente.

-Paz, niñas. No, esto no es una trampa- dijo al ver la cara de nerviosismo de las gemelas-Necesito su ayuda.

-Tranquilízate hermana- dijo Link- Aunque quisiera no puede tocarnos. No después de haber regresado a la aldea sin Ranma.

-Una palabra más y comprobaran lo que puedo o no hacer- gruñó Shampoo.

Colonia tronó sus dedos.

-Niñas! Tenemos un problema aquí! Pink Link, tienen de casualidad con ustedes un poco de polvo de la verdad?

Pink no contestó, pero rebuscó entre su bolsa y saco un saquito pequeño.

-Sin duda.

-Bien- Cologne estaba complacida-Empecemos.

-Quien va ser el interrogado?

-Ellos.

Las hermanas esparcieron una nube de polvo sobre los espías, que no pudieron evitar toser. Colonia se acercó a ellos y pregunto:

-Porque entraron a mi casa?

-Porque nos pagaron para buscar un espejo-contestó el jefe, sorprendido de oír su propio voz.

-Quien los mando?

Dio un nombre. Mouse, aunque no lo pareciera, ponía atención a cada palabra. No, no los conocía. Quien mas podría conocer la existencia del espejo griego?

A lo mejor no era culpa suya; Happosai también conocía de su existencia.

-Para que quiere el espejo?

-Eso no lo sé- contesto él.

-Hmm.

Colonia eligió sus palabras.

-Sabes para que sirve mi espejo?

-Para que pueda verse las arrugas? –contestó el hombre sin poder creer la pregunta. Para algo servían todos los espejos, no?

Un bastonazo- no podía ser de otra forma- se estrelló en su cabeza. El hombre quedo inconsciente y Colonia prosiguió con los demás. La mujer hizo una seña y una de las otras Amazonas empezó a tomar nota de lo que decían. Cuando termino de interrogarlos, se dirigió a las demás ancianas.

-Mouse tenía razón; estos tipos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban robando. Pero parecen ser profesionales, y cobran muy, muy caro.

-Y que hacemos ahora?-le pregunto a Colonia una de sus pares- No podemos permitir que anden por ahí guardándonos rencor, y menos personas como ellos.

-Príncipe- Colonia se dirigió hacia el- Puede prestarnos a su mejor rastreador por un mes?

Herb no dijo nada, pero movió la cabeza y Mint lo entendió perfectamente.

-Estoy a su servicio- exclamo Mint, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Usted disponga.

-Bien!-exclamó a su vez Colonia, satisfecha por la respuesta de Herb-Pink y Link, les importaría acompañarme en una aventura?

Por los gestos que hicieron las gemelas, cualquiera diría que si les importaba. Y mucho.

-Esto es un asunto muy importante- les explico Colonia- No pediría su ayuda si no lo fuera.

Las Gemelas se quedaron en shock por un momento. Luego se pusieron a bailar agarradas de las manos.

-Necesita nuestra ayuda! La vieja momia necesita nuestra ayuda!

De sus cabezas surgieron un par de chichones.

-No es tiempo para que se anden con sus jueguitos!

-Pero….-Pink titubeaba, mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Ir con usted significaría que…

-Que Shampoo también vendría-completó Link, agarrándose el cuello en un gesto bastante elocuente-Y nosotras todavía queremos seguir vivas, gracias.

-Shampoo no las tocará.

Las gemelas no se dejaban convencer.

-Y podrán pedirme lo que sea.

Eso sonaba interesante. Las dos hermanas hablaron entre ellas y luego se separaron.

-Lo que sea?

-Siempre y cuando este en mis posibilidades, por supuesto.

-De acuerdo! Pink y Link, a sus órdenes!

-Genial- la anciana enfocó su atención al asunto que tenía entre manos-Pink, Link, tienen ustedes una planta que nos permita borrar la memoria?- les preguntó Colonia.

-Y porque no les lavan el cabello? Creo recordar que ustedes tienen sus propias técnicas.

-Sí, pero en este caso no nos sirven- contestó Colonia- Queremos borrarles de la memoria a esos cinco un lapso de tiempo.

-Hmm, ya veo.

Ambas hermanas caminaron al frente y se pusieron a examinar a los prisioneros. Les checaron el cabello, el tipo de piel les pincharon con unos alfileres pequeños para comprobar el tipo de sangre..

-Hmm, nivel de alcalinidad, correcto- musitó Link para si-Y los tuyos Pink?

-Este tiene sarro en los dientes- contestó su hermana- Y pie de atleta, además.

Los prisioneros trataron de soltarse, pero estaban firmemente atados. Como fuera, uno de ellos trato de morderlas, por lo que saltaron hacia atrás. De inmediato recibieron un golpe que los dejó inconscientes.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- exclamó Link mientras se llevaba una mano a la garganta.

-Si es genial que los hayan inmovilizado- prosiguió Pink- Eso hará las cosas más fáciles.

Las dos gemelas acomodaron a los cinco boca abajo y de tal forma que sus nalgas quedaran al aire. Luego les bajaron los pantalones y sacaron de sus respectivas bolsas cinco supositorios particularmente enormes.

-Eh, Link, Pink, eso es realmente necesario?

-Por supuesto- contestaron las gemelas al unísono-la dosificación es esencial.

Algunas de las personas ahí reunidas apartaron la vista cuando las gemelas utilizaron los supositorios que traían en las manos.

-Cuanto tiempo quieren retirarles de la memoria?

-Pues…

Colonia reviso su reloj de bolsillo, mientras dejaba el espejo griego en el pecho del que parecía ser su jefe.

-Una hora 45 minutos y 17 segundos.

Entonces que sean 46 minutos- comento Link, y su hermana asintió.

-Todo mundo escóndase!-ordeno Colonia.

Todos se alejaron inmediatamente de ahí y se escondieron entre el follaje. Las gemelas mezclaron las dosis del polvo con algo de agua, les abrieron la boca a sus prisioneros y deslizaron por sus gargantas el polvo con un poco de agua. Luego corrieron a esconderse con los demás.

-No podían siquiera subirles los pantalones?-protestó Colonia.

Na. Están bien como están-contestaron las gemelas sin poder contener por entero la risa.

Después de unos momentos, los espías se levantaron y se encontraron, mareados, con los pantalones abajo y con supositorios.

-Maldito animal! Me puedes explicar qué demonios es esto?

Por lo general las peleas en el anime o en el manga son divertidas, pero los espías no estaban para bromas y empezaron a pelearse a puñetazos.

-Estense quietos, maldición!

-Y una mierda! Me puedes decir qué demonios hago teniendo un supositorio en el trasero?

El jefe sacó su pistola. Todos los demás se quedaron quitos al momento y su jefe sonrió contento.

-Muy bien. Ahora, si no les importa, salgamos de este maldito lugar y larguémonos. No quiero estar aquí. Si los rumores son ciertos, si esas mujeres nos encuentran nuestras vidas no valdrán ni un cacahuate.

Se empezaron a alejar. Cuando se hallaban a prudente distancia, Colonia empezó a hablar con las demás.

-Los supositorios no eran necesarios, verdad?-cuestionó Shampoo.

-La vida tiene pequeñas recompensas- le contestaron las Hermanas con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que se fueron esos cinco- Colonia no hizo caso del parloteo de las jóvenes- Es hora de que los sigamos hasta que lleguen a su destino. Príncipe Herb, gracias por prestarnos a su guardaespaldas. Lamento no poder atenderlo más tiempo.

-No se preocupe por eso, Matriarca- contestó este, mientras todas las demás empezaban a alejarse- Disculpe usted mi falta de tacto.

Mouse pudo ver como una vena palpitaba en la frente de Herb. Colonia también se había dado cuenta y sonreía divertida. Asintió y le grito a sus ahora acompañantes.

-Shampoo, Mint, Pink y Link, síganme!

Los cinco salieron empezaron a caminar. Mouse se había dado media vuelta y empezaba a dirigirse a la aldea, pero un grito a su espalda lo detuvo.

-Mousse, que estas esperando? Tú también vienes con nosotros!

-Que?!-protestó Mousse- Ni lo suene! Ya lleva con usted cuatro personas- Para que quiere una más?

Cuando la anciana le recrimino su conducta, Mousse contestó.

-Le prometí a Mirina que la empezaría a entrenar a partir de mañana. Lo siento, pero no puedo ir.

-Mousse!

-Di mi palabra!

-Y esto es una orden! Sabes bien que una orden por parte de cualquiera de las Ancianas tiene prioridad absoluta!

Si las demás mujeres estuvieran ahí para presenciarlo, Colonia sin duda hubiera estrellado su bastón contra la cabeza del joven. Este volteó a ver a su madre.

-Mama, podría usted…?

-La Señora entendió perfectamente.

-Yo le diré a Mirina.

Los 6 empezaron a seguir al grupo de espías, que para buena fortuna no se habían alejado mucho.

-Aun no puedo creer que tenga que ir con ustedes-Mouse se lo pensó mejor- Es más, ni siquiera sé porque tienes que ir tú, abuela. No se supone que como Gran Matriarca debes presidir la fiesta?

-Yo ya no soy la Gran Matriarca- contestó Cologne con voz queda, dejando atónito a Mousse-Tal puesto no lo puede retener alguien que no puede hacer cumplir la ley, por muy poderosa que sea.

Mousse volteo a ver a Shampoo.

-Que estás viendo?

Mousse ya ni dijo nada. Un segundo después, los seis desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Si es así- o si no lo es- háganmelo saber. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejan reviews: de no ser por ellos ya habría dejado de escribir más capítulos para este fic. Si creen que no describo bien a los personajes, háganmelo saber también. Para cualquier consulta o sugerencia, mi correo electrónico es angelmaligno_07; mi cuenta es de Hotmail. Se que muchos de ustedes empezaron a leer este fic por envolver a Ranma y a Akane, pero me parece que esto va a absorber a muchos personajes más, y creo que Mouse también debe tener sus propios capítulos, al menos por el momento. De cualquier modo, el siguiente capítulo si será en Nerima, asi que no se enojen.

Ahora, unas pequeñas aclaraciones. En el capítulo anterior mencione varias lugares geográficos. Aunque podrían meterse a Wikipedia y meterse en la Segunda Guerra Sino Japonesa, se que muchos no lo harán, así que les diré que de la guerra, las más brutales batallas se libraron en Shanghái, Nanjing y Wuhan, batallas todas horribles que costaron la vida a millones de chinos. La batalla de Singapur fue la victoria más espectacular que el ejército Imperial Japonés consiguió durante la guerra, pero también ahí los excesos fueron considerables.

Ahora bien, se preguntaran porque nombro a las amazonas en este cuento como Hipólita o Mirina. La razón es porque uso nombres griegos. Shampoo, Mouse o Colonia suenan bien, pero desodorante y cepillo de dientes no suenan también….Pink y Link son dos hermanas gemelas que viven en una aldea cercana famosa por la habilidad de sus habitantes para usar plantas. Una de ella por poco mata a Shampoo cuando ambas eran ninas, y la otra le salvo la vida. Como fuera, Shampoo confundió la una con la otra y no duda en atacarlas cada vez que las ve. Salen solo en el manga, asi que no se extrañen si no las vieron en el anime.


	13. Segunda Parte: Un episodio Vergonzoso

-Su hijo es incorregible, señora Saotome.

-Bueno, uno no puede esperar tener a uno de los mejores combatientes de Japón como hijo-además de ser muy atractivo- y esperar que sea normal, doctor.

El doctor tofu y la mama de Ranma se hallaban tomando una taza de Té. La señora Nodoka había llegado a visitar a su hijo para llevarle bocadillos frescos y el doctor había pedido hablar con ella. Esta había tomado la taza entre sus manos y la bebía acompasadamente, mientras que el doctor agarraba uno de los bocadillos dulces que ella había traído y empezaba a masticarlo. Nodoka terminó su taza de té y el doctor le sirvió otra más.

-Todas las noches se escapa de su habitación y se pone a hacer ejercicio- continuó el doctor. Es más, ahí va otra vez.

Estaban sentados frente a frente y junto a la ventana. El doctor Tofu volteó hacia afuera y Nodoka hizo lo mismo.

-Ya se tardó- comentó el doctor, mirando su reloj- No importa, en cualquier momento….ah, ahí está.

La ventana de la habitación de Ranma empezó a moverse. Y una mano salió de ella.

-Mi hijo es un chico muy activo, doctor- Nodoka bajó su taza- Es el precio de que sea tan varonil.

Ranma había salido al techo y había empezado a hacer lagartijas. Siendo tan fuerte y ágil como era, las hacia a una velocidad increíble. Hizo las que juzgó adecuadas y luego empezó a practicar con un enemigo imaginario.

-Pero si sigue así prolongara su recuperación para siempre, Señora - contestó el doctor Tofu, categórico- Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Que sugiere usted?

-Quizás si usted se lo prohibiera….

Nodoka se llevó la mano a la barbilla no muy convencida al respecto.

-Usted cree que me hará caso, doctor? Mi hijo no es muy proclive a seguir las indicaciones de las figuras de autoridad.

-Solo de las figuras de autoridad que él no respeta- puntualizó el doctor- Y me atrevería a decir que usted es la persona que el respeta más en el mundo.

Nodoka no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero se quedó pensando.

-Veré que puedo hacer, doctor Tofu.

-Creo que es más que nada por la falta de actividad- prosiguió el doctor, tomando otro pan y partiéndolo a la mitad- un chico como él no está hecho para quedarse quieto.

La cara de Nodoka se iluminó por unos instantes.

-En ese caso, creo que ya sé que hacer.

La Señora Saotome se levantó inmediatamente y enfilo hacia la puerta.

-No va a ver a Ranma?-preguntó el doctor, sorprendido.

-Podre verlo después- contestó Nodoka con una sonrisa- Por ahora será mejor que me dé prisa.

Nodoka salió de la clínica y Tofu vio por la ventana como la madre de su paciente desaparecía en la oscuridad. Luego volteó a ver a Ranma.

"Espero no haberlo metido en problemas"

Y es que el doctor sabia del contrato del Seppuku.

* * *

-Me gustas mucho, Ranma Saotome

Shirai había puesto su dedo índice sobre la nariz del soldado en un gesto coqueto. Este trastabillo hacia atrás y por poco se cae del tronco donde estaba sentado, incómodo ante la situación. Se levantó y Shirai se acercó un poco más a él, aprovechando que él se cenia otra vez la gorra de legionario. Acercó sus labios a los del joven-y un cálido aliento perfumado llegó hasta la nariz del japonés.

-En verdad eres muy atractivo, Ranma.

Ranma volvió a caerse. Shirai lo ayudó a levantarse otra vez y se dió por vencida ante la indecisión del joven. Tendría que ser más directa.

-Es que acaso soy fea? Sé que no me veo muy femenina, pero…

-Eres una de las mujeres más bonitas que he visto- negó Ranma rápidamente; luegó trato de darle una excusa- Pero…

La mujer pegó su pecho sobre el suyo. Que hermosos ojos grises tenia!

-…estamos en guerra.

Ranma volteó la cabeza.

-Eres un estúpido!

Shirai le dió un culatazo con su rifle tan rápido que Ranma no pudo esquivarlo y cayó al suelo, más que nada por la sorpresa y la violencia del golpe que por la fuerza del impacto. La china se irguió sobre él y le apuntó con el rifle, pero la chica se arrepintió y le tendió la mano.

-No deberías volver a mencionar eso jamás.

-Pero es lo que no entiendo- Ranma se asobó la mandíbula- No..

Shirai volteó a mirarlo otra vez.

-No.. no me odias?

Shirai sacó su cuchillo de caza y empezó a comprobar que tuviera filo. Luego, en un movimiento raudo, lo lanzó contra la cara de Ranma, que movió el cuello para esquivarlo, cosa que esta aprovechó para acercar su cara a la suya.

-Cuando empezó la guerra- le explicó-, hice una promesa: matar a todo soldado japonés que cayera en mis manos.

Shirai se levantó y Ranma también lo hizo. La guerrillera caminó hacia él, mientras alzaba otro cuchillo a la altura de sus hombros. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Ranma y lo miró otra vez a los ojos.

-Pero a ti no pude matarte. Eres valiente, caballeroso, y haces honor a tu familia. Y en nada parecido a esos imbéciles que querían acostarse conmigo antes de la guerra. He llegado a quererte.

La mujer se alejó de él y revisó que la fogata con la olla de verduras estuviera a la temperatura adecuada. Alcanzó la tapa de la cacerola y probó un poco; luego le hizo una seña a su ahora amigo y ambos se sentaron a comer agarrando porciones de la misma olla, pues no había platos.

-Oye.. Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas la vez pasada.–Se disculpó Shirai- Perdí el control. 1

Ranma no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Shirai se quedó esperando que él le dijera algo, pero después comentó con un suspiro:

-Eres muy frustrante, lo sabias?

-Es que no tienes que disculparte conmigo- le contestó Ranma -Después de todo me has salvado la vida ya dos veces.

Continuaron comiendo. Shirai se atrevió a hacer su siguiente movimiento.

-Y entonces….-pregunto cautelosamente- Si tienes una prometida allá en Japón?

-Tenia- Ranma intentó poner la voz más fría y desapasionada posible- Aunque no sé si la vuelva a ver.

-Estoy segura que te quiere mucho.

-Bueno… - Shirai pudo notar el esceptismo en la voz de Ranma- Ella y yo teníamos una relación bastante extraña….

Después de unos minutos, Ranma le explicó a grandes rasgos sus problemas con Akane.

-y para terminar, ella piensa que le fui infiel con una paisana tuya llamada Shampoo.

Shirai rió. No era una risa muy femenina, pero era una risa franca y muy agradable, que sonada como música a los oídos de Ranma.

-Eres un tonto, Ranma- ella le puso una mano encima- Pero tienes buen corazón.

Nadie le había dicho tales palabras antes. Por lo general, cuando la gente no estaba incriminándole por cosas que él no había hecho o que no recordaba, alguien lo buscaba para desafiarlo. Ranma se le quedó mirando fijamente, mientras ella adaptaba una actitud más seria.

- Regresaras algún día a Japón? No lo sé. Y aunque regreses, ella seguirá siendo una niña y tú ya serás un hombre. Aun querrías casarte con ella?

Shirai se desabrochóla camisa y dejó al descubierto sus senos, pues no tenía brazier; en la China de la Guerra la gente era demasiado pobre como para preocuparse mucho por su ropa. Shirai lo tiró al suelo poniéndole su mano sobre su pecho; se inclinó y acercó sus labios a los suyos, mientras le susurraba una propuesta que Ranma no había dejado de recordar desde aquel día.

-Abandona al ejecito imperial; deserta de esta causa injusta que tú mismo odias, casémonos, tengamos hijos y seamos felices.

Ella sujetó su cabeza con las manos.

Si eres un hombre, hazme tuya, Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Ranma se despertó bajo la lluvia. Se había quedado dormido otra vez fuera de la clínica del doctor Tofu, y peor aún, había soñado, maldita sea. Ranma se mordió el labio inferior. No, jamás podría contarle la naturaleza de sus sueños a nadie…. Porque peor aún, un segundo después, Shirai yacía muerta entre sus brazos en medio de la oscuridad, fría e inerme. Y unos momentos después no era solo Shirai, sino también Ukyo con su espátula gigante clavada en el pecho; el cuerpo que tenía entre sus manos empezó a cambiar de forma… ahora sostenía los cuerpos muertos de Akane, que con su bata de dormir y los ojos fijos hacia atrás yacía inerme en sus brazos. Nodoka, Kasumi, Kodachi, Sasuke, Soún, su padre…..

Se había despertado justo en ese instante. Su madre tal vez tenía razón; quizás si le convendría hablar con alguien más.

"No!" Se dijo así mismo, mientras continuaba haciendo lagartijas"10557"…

Pensó hacer abdominales, pero se contuvo: el abdomen era el espacio que más había resultado dañado durante su anterior pelea con Mikoto y no le convenía lastimarse de nuevo en esa zona. Así que siguió como hasta entonces.

No, no le diría nada a nadie, y menos a su entrometida familia.

-10682… 10683… 10684….

Quizás se debía a que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, pero las gotas de la lluvia no le afectaban. Que extrañas eran las aguas de Jusenkyo! Pero tenía que seguir entrenando. Volvió a bajar su pecho hasta casi tocar el piso haciendo la lagartija-flexión- numero 10685. En el horizonte empezó a brillar una franja dorada, indicando que el sol estaba próximo a salir. Pensó que sería hora de que regresara a la cama, pues el doctor lo reganaría si descubría que había escapado de su cama para hacer ejercicio.

-10694…..

Pero recordó la inquietud que lo acosaba todas las mañanas y cambió de idea. Tal subidón de nitrógeno en su sangre no le había causado ningún problema antes, pues siempre se la pasaba entrenando para aprovechar tal energía…. pero estando tanto tiempo sin hacer nada… Su madre ya había notado una inquietud en él, pero ya fuera por precaución o porque considerara tal cosa como lo más natural del mundo no le había dicho nada; Akane y Ukyo estaban a su lado, y si su novia todavía le llamaba pervertido de vez en cuando, no quería ni imaginarse como le llamaría si se enteraba de …

-10720.

Volvió a concentrarse en el ejercicio. Que lo reganaran; volvería a ser el mejor, aun si tenía que retrasar un poco su recuperación.

-18735….

Trató de hacer otra flexión más, pero sus brazos se negaron a obedecerle. Se recostó sobre el techo de la clínica, respirando agitado. Un viento empezó a soplar procedente del noreste y la lluvia empezó a arreciar aún más…

-Entrenando tan temprano, Ranma?

Hibiki se había acercado a él con una expresión de amabilidad, mientras sostenía su sombrilla con una de sus manos y cargaba un ramo de rosas con la otra. Ranma trató de levantarse pero la rigidez en su cuerpo de lo impidió. Hibiki extendió su mano, mostrando que entendía lo que pasaba y ayudando a Ranma a levantarse.

-Deberías esperar a recuperarte del todo- le aconsejó su amigo- Las consecuencias de tu pelea fueron serias.

Ranma ignoró el comentario. Estaba harto de que todo mundo le dijera lo mismo. Como si supieran….

-Viniste a visitarme, Pechan?

-Eso quisieras- repuso Ryoga con una sonrisa sarcástica- No, la verdad es que me dirigía a otro lugar, pero te vi entrenando y pase a saludarte. Y si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Ryoga sacó una brújula tipo militar y ubicó su posición.

-Hmm. La estación de Tren está a 35 grados a partir de aquí, así que…

Ryoga saltó sobre la cabeza del que antes era su enemigo y se alejó saltando por los tejados.

-Imbécil!

-Te veré después. Ranma!

Este se quedó mirando como Ryoga se perdía de vista. Adónde iba con tanta prisa? Bueno, no era de su incumbencia, así que regreso a su habitación entrando por la ventana y se cambió de ropa, pero de nada le valió: el doctor supo de inmediato lo que había hecho aun antes de entrar a visitarlo.

-Escucha Ranma- le explicó el doctor Tofu- Si sigues escapándote para hacer ejercicio vas a alentar tu recuperación. No está mal que hagas un ejercicio moderado, pero se perfectamente que el ejercicio que acostumbras es mucho más pesado de lo recomendable…

La enfermera entró en ese entonces con un plato de comida. Se sentaron los tres a desayunar y Ranma tomó el plato entre sus manos. La enfermera le dirigió una mirada subrepticia, pero no dijo nada. El doctor siguió hablando.

-Eres mi paciente más problemático- el doctor lo señaló con sus palillos- No es que me queje, pero la variedad y seriedad de tus heridas se salen siempre de lo común. Ni siquiera Akane, que era una niña muy inquieta, ha llegado tan lastimada como tu…

-Las heridas de los hombres son diferentes a las de las mujeres, doctor.

-En verdad lo crees así? Bueno si tú lo dices… Eres el único que puede saber realmente de lo que habla.

Ranma contestó un poco molesto.

-Yo siempre he sido y seré hombre, incluso aunque este convertido en chica.

-No digo lo contrario…. Quieres una taza de chocolate?

La enfermera iba a servirle, pero el doctor lo hizo por sí mismo. Ranma le dió las gracias y bebió. El doctor se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta más:

-Ranma… Como te hiciste esas heridas?

El chico lo miró de reojo. No dijo nada, pero se notó un poco molesto.

-Hoy está muy preguntón, doctor.

-No pretendía ofenderte. Pero mi trabajo es ser tu médico, No quisieras deshacerte de esas marcas?

Ranma se quedó cavilando. En verdad le gustaría deshacerse de ellas; eran evidencia de su pasado y de su vulnerabilidad. Y para colmo, no se veían bien. Las películas pueden mostrar hombres con heridas atractivas, pero Ranma sabía que solo los idiotas se sienten orgullosos de presumir su propia debilidad… o estupidez.

-Nada de lo que digas saldrá de esta habitación si es que no quieres.

Por otra parte, hablar de sus heridas le haría recordar su pasado, y peor aún, como había obtenido tales marcas…..

-Le importaría, Señorita Uesugi?

La chica abandonó la habitación. El doctor y su paciente se quedaron a solas y Ranma empezó a contarle como había obtenido las heridas en su espalda y en su pecho, de una manera que permitía ocultar muchas cosas.

-Con que te torturaron… Bueno, ya lo sospechaba. Puedo preguntar quién?

-Claro que puede preguntar, doctor Tofu- Ranma esbozó una sonrisa bastante pronunciada- Pero no creo que le conteste….

-Estás en tu derecho – repuso el doctor mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos- Pero creo que deberías informarle a Akane…

Ranma miró al doctor de reojo. Si de por si no le gustaba soportar la furia de su prometida, mucho menos le agradaba ser objeto de su lastima.

-Nunca.

La vehemencia en la voz del Joven sorprendió al doctor Tofu.

El joven moreno había intentado zanjar la cuestión. El doctor retrocedió por el momento, y comento como el que no quiere la cosa:

-Así que te colgaron usando alambre de púas.

-Así es- Ranma asintió con la cabeza- Estuvimos colgados 7 horas y estuvieron pegándonos contantemente - Ranma tomó un sorbo más de chocolate.-No esperábamos salir con vida.

-Pero salieron- repuso el doctor, agarrando una conchita que le había mandado un paciente agradecido desde Tlacolula, mojándola después en su bebida espumosa y pegándola un mordisco-Y sin acabar lisiados, lo cual es más sorprendente. No te ocultare lo mucho que me extraña que se hayan recuperado de semejantes heridas.

-Si, bueno- Ranma tragó un sorbo más- Contamos con ayuda.

La enfermera apareció con una charola y se llevó los trates sucios mientras ambos varones le daban las gracias. Una vez salió, el doctor Tofu Ono-con ningún parentesco con Yoko- se inclinó sobre su paciente y le reconvino con voz amable, pero firme.

-Escucha Ranma- el doctor trató de usar el mayor tacto posible- Creo que deberías ir con un psicólogo. '

Este adoptó un tono ofendido.

-Acaso usted cree que estoy chiflado?

-No puedes engañarme Ranma- el doctor se inclinó sobre el, ignorando su comentario- Cuando llegaste herido la otra vez y revise tu camisa, tenías varios recibos por bebidas alcohólicas. Tomaste antes de aquella pelea, no es así? Sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, está afectando tu salud. No digo que estés chiflado, ni que estés loco, pero el hecho de que Tu, de entre todas las personas que conozco, consuma alcohol… es muy mal indicio.

Ranma no contestó por unos momentos, pero luego trató de defenderse:

-No es tan grave como parece doctor.

- Y están además las pesadillas nocturnas- el doctor no le permitió continuar con su excusa- Crees que no noto que te atas la mandíbula para no gritar mientras duermes? No, Ranma; no creo que estés chiflado, pero aunque trates de quitarle importancia al asunto, los traumas podrían provocar problemas, ya no a ti, sino a la que será algún día tu esposa. Es para no sonar por lo que te escapas en las noches, no es así?

Ranma sonrió. Así era, aunque no era solo por eso por lo que hacía ejercicio afuera de la clínica cada vez que caía la noche.

-Es usted muy listo doctor. Pero no es solo por eso que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo sin hacer nada…

-Buenos días- pregunto una voz angelical- Se puede, doctor?

Un chorro de chocolate caliente cayó sobre la cama de Ranma, que movió rápidamente la pierna para no quemarse. El doctor había dejado caer la taza al ser completamente tomado por sorpresa por la mayor y al parecer de muchos la más bonita de las Hermanas Tendo, Kasumi. El doctor, aunque ya se había acostumbrado algo a la presencia de la dama, tartamudeó por unos segundos tratando de expresar una respuesta coherente.

-Cla, clar, claro que si, Ka, Kasumi. Pasa po por favor. Chocolate?- pregunto el doctor, señalando su taza vacía- Perdona, no sabía… Pero puedo pedir que hagan más….

Ranma quiso gruñir, pero decidió no hacerlo. El doctor aún se portaba como un niño pequeño delante de Kasumi! Bueno, eso lo descartaba como candidato a consejero. ..

-Ah, no es necesario, querido doctor- Kasumi se sirvió lo quedaba en una de las tazas disponibles- Sólo viene a preguntar cómo estaba Ranma.

-Oh el esta perfectamente- el doctor Tofu ignoró completamente a su paciente después de darle un golpe muy fuerte en una de sus piernas- Es fuerte como un roble..

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

El doctor no tenía remedio!

-Oye Kasumi…

La chica prestó más atención.

-Me preguntaba si tu….-el doctor tomó su taza y trató de levantarla-y yo… Bueno, podríamos…..

-Doctor!- contestó Kasumi asustada- Eso es ….

El doctor trataba de alzar su taza pero no podía. Bajo la vista y se dio cuenta que "la taza" que sostenía entre sus manos era el pie de Ranma.

-Oh Ranma, disculpa, yo…

-Sera mejor que me vaya, doctor-Kasumi se levantó de su silla y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza-Tengo que preparar el desayuno…

Vieron como la mayor de los Tendo salía de la habitación. El doctor miró el cielo de la habitación con expresión sonadora, pero al cabo de unos momentos regresó a la tierra.

-Doctor. Doctor!-Ranma tronó los dedos- Esta usted está bien?

-Hagamos algo- el doctor tomó un calendario, habiendo recuperado la calma tras la salida de Kasumi -Qué te parece si intentas no tomar de aquí hasta diciembre? Es bastante razonable, no crees?

-Porque no? Pero tendrá que concederme un permiso especial durante lo que queda de este mes, doctor.

-Porque?

-Bueno…

-RANCHAN!

Ukyo llegó en ese instante. Había ido a visitarlo todos los días antes y después de ir a la escuela. La cocinera de Okonomiyakis se inclinó sobre él y lo beso en la frente,

-Buenos días, doctor.

-Hola, señorita Kuonji. Gusta una taza de chocolate?

-Me temo que no podre doctor-contesto ella, apurada- Pero les traje a ambos un bocadillo- Ukyo dejó sobre la mesa más cercana un paquete, con toda seguridad con comida dentro que ella misma había cocinado- Como se ha portado Ranma?

-Sigue escapándose por las noches.

-Eso no está nada bien, Ranma! Ukyo se llevó las manos a las caderas y frunció el ceño- Debes preocuparte por tu salud!

-A lo mejor si lo encadenara antes de dormir….

-Escúchame bien Ranchan- Ukyo se dirigió a el- Si sigues escapándote voy a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto!

-Pero es que no pueden esperar que me quede en este cuarto todo el día sin hacer nada!

-Pues en ese caso ponte a estudiar!-repuso Ukyo con un tono de voz inflexible-No es posible que no vayas a la escuela!

-Por favor- la voz de Ranma llamo la atención del Doctor Tofu, que prestó atención- Uchan, de verdad crees que leyendo libros voy a poder distraer mi mente?

Empezaron a discutir. Ukyo dejo la clínica después de un rato y el doctor se acercó a Ranma cuando ella ya se había ido:

-Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema, Ranma. Perdona que te haga esta pregunta. Haz tenido deseos de estar con alguna mujer, digamos, ehem, Akane?

Ranma escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca y empezó a toser. El doctor le extendió una servilleta.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

El doctor señaló algo sobre la cama de Ranma.

-Ahora usted también lo sabe, no puede ser!

-Tomare eso como un "si"-exclamó el doctor.

* * *

-Colonia se ha vuelto muy blanda.

Las 6 ancianas más importantes de la aldea se habían reunido en torno a una fogata afuera del poblado Amazona, acompañadas de sus hijas y alguna que otra bisnieta.

-Bueno, al parecer ese chico Saotome es capaz de cambiar a más de una persona-comentó otra de las 6, mientras daba una chupada a su pipa vacía.

Quien así había hablado era Ariel, una de las mujeres más viejas del poblado, experta en todas las Artes Medicas.

-Sin contar que fue capaz de patear el culo alado de Saffron-comentó otra, Bing, con voz queda-Eso fue una hazaña impresionante.

Y es que Bing era Maestra del Combate mano a mano, y a diferencia de las demás, todavía conservaba un aspecto fornido a pesar del tiempo.

-Es una pena que una persona con su potencial no haya terminado incorporado a la aldea.

Todas las ancianas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Cuando la comida estuvo a punto, sus hijas y bisnietas les sirvieron espléndidamente, mientras las 6 miraban como el fuego de la hoguera crepitaba con furia.

-Gracias mi niña- exclamó Bing cuando una de sus bisnietas le extendió un plato humeante- Como te fue en tu noche de bodas?

-Fue como esperaba- contestó esta en un tono de voz entre molesto y divertido- Se desmayó incluso antes de que terminara de quitarme la ropa.

Las ancianas soltaron una carcajada. El festival había salido extraordinariamente bien, así que todas estaban de un humor bastante razonable.

- ¿Cuantas parejas se formaron?-pregunto la Anciana más fornida de todas, Bing.

Una de sus hijas sacó una lista y empezó a revisarla.

-430 parejas.

-Excelente. Muchas mujeres fuertes nacerán de aquí a 9 meses.

-Eso solo si los novios no se desmayan cada vez que sus esposas se quiten el vestido, Bing-puntualizó Chang Juan, Maestra en Artes Culinarias.

-Eso no será ningún problema-contesto Bing- Siempre he dicho que los mejores son los que puedes manipular a tu antojo.

Una carcajada general salió de entre todas ellas. Terminaron de comer, las hijas, nietas y bisnietas se fueron y solo quedaron ellas 6.

-Que tan malo será lo de los espías?-preguntó Fang, Maestra Constructora-Sera grave?

-Bastante grave si quiso irse aun con la fiesta en marcha, supongo-la Anciana Ariel volvió a chupar su pipa vacía-no me preocupo, Colonia es una de las más competentes entre nosotras.

Bajó la pipa y sujetó una de las tazas de té entre sus manos.

–No, lo que más preocupa es el único error que ella ha cometido desde que es matriarca.

Todas voltearon a ver el mismo lugar, la cima de una montaña hacia el oeste el lugar donde Shampoo había estado entrenando hasta apenas hace dos noches.

-Sus buenas razones habrá tenido Cologne para obrar así- comentó la que era maestra Agricultora, Jing.

-Para ella, sin duda lo son- asintió Ariel- Pero para el orgullo de aldea…..

-Pero Colonia tiene razón- le contestó la Maestra de Técnicas secretas, una Anciana de aspecto bastante débil que respondía al nombre de Ming-Si ese tal Saotome es estéril, no tiene sentido alguno que se case con su heredera.

-Sí, es cierto-la apoyo Jing- La ley las ampara a ambas. Después de todo, la ley se escribió para asegurar una descendencia fuerte…. Aunque admito que es una lástima que una guerrera como Shampoo y una leyenda como Ranma no hayan podido tener descendencia.

-Pero aun así, el que Saotome se haya ido impune es una ofensa-contestó la más recalcitrante-Es un hecho inaudito que nunca había ocurrido antes.

-Tienes mala memoria entonces- musitó Fang.

-Pero en eso estoy de acuerdo-otra de las ancianas la apoyo, Bing-Es un hecho inaudito.

- Y lo que paso antes tiene sus atenuantes-se defendió Ariel.

-Y que sugieren que hagamos? –preguntó Fang-Matarlos? Eso no es posible. Ya Shampoo ha sido castigada y su ex prometido esta libre.

-Es cierto que no podemos matar a Ranma-tercio Ariel-Pero una derrota a manos de una mujer de la supremacía femenina sin duda eliminaría esa mancha.

-Ese chico pudo vencer a Saffron- contestó Ming- Eso significa que no hay ninguna amazona que pueda vencerlo salvo alguna de nosotras seis. Y si Colonia no hizo valer su derecho como suegra, no veo porque debería ser una de nosotras.

-Quizás no pueda ser una de nosotras-musitó Ariel, no queriendo dar el brazo a torcerpero si alguien que ya no pertenece a la tribu.

-Ella? –Ming no podía creer lo que oía-Y que le darías a cambio? Olvídate de ese chico. No está bien que nuestra mente se desvié a asuntos tan mundanos.

La anciana se encogió de hombros y aceptó la derrota, al menos de momento. A lo lejos se escucharon una serie de deslaves.

-Al parecer Shampoo tomó su entrenamiento muy en serio. La montaña sigue pagando las consecuencias….

-Crees que se redima algún día?-preguntó Fang.

-Quién sabe?-contesto Bing- Pero en lo que lo hace, el entrenamiento no le viene de más.

Ming no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí, y quizás ella nos dé una sorpresa.

-Y qué hay de Mouse, eh? –comentó Bing- Él también nos ha dado bastantes sorpresas en las últimas dos semanas.

-Pobrecita Shampoo- una de las Ancianas, Ariel, se compadecía de ella, a pesar de haber sido una de las que la había castigado- Regresar sin prometido y saber que su enamorado que parecía seguro la desprecia…

-Mouse no la desprecia- contestó Bing-sencillamente quiere hacerle probar a esa niña una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-No creo que sea eso-Fang se llevó una de sus manos al mentón- Lo que vi en los ojos de Mouse cuando lo castigamos aquella vez fue odio.

-Lo cual confirma mi punto- asintió Bing- Uno no odia a la gente que desprecia, le tiene lastima.

-La aldea va a ser muy aburrida sin ellos dos dándonos problemas- suspiró Ming.

-Quizás no tanto como crees- comentó Jing, con una risita- al parecer mi sobrina anda detrás de los huesos del chico.

Mientras tanto, una mujer alta y de pelo verde observaba con ojo crítico los deslaves a su alrededor.

"Vaya, parece que Shampoo está tomándose esto muy en serio."

Recogió una piedra del piso. Estaba manchada de sangre seca. La mujer- vestida con un traje chino de gala y sin mangas- tiró la piedra contra una de las rocas y esta voló en mil pedazos. Siguió caminando y busco una señal de la Amazona, pero no vio a nadie.

-Buscas a Shampoo?- una voz salió de detrás de una roca- No regresaráa en un tiempo.

La mujer más joven busco entre las rocas y encontró a una vieja acurrucada sobre una roca, oculta bajo una capucha.

-Quien es usted?

-Una amiga de Shampoo- contestó la Anciana- Tu también, no es así?

La chica sacó un sable de quien sabe dónde.

-Es usted es usted una zorra, no es así?

-No me conoces y ya empiezas a insultarme?

-No, en serio- la chica señaló una cola peluda que salía debajo del vestido de la anciana- Es usted humana, o no?

-Ahora lo soy-contestó la mujer-te preocupa Shampoo sí o no?

-Como sé que sus intenciones son honestas?

-Mis intenciones no son totalmente honestas- respondió la Anciana con voz queda- Pero te diré que me preocupa la felicidad de Shampoo tanto como a ti y estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de verla feliz.

La mujer más joven guardó su sable.

-Sabes tú porque Shampoo regresó a la aldea en deshonra?

-Porque nuestras ancianas son un montón de cabezas huecas?

-Las odias?

-Quiere que las mate?-preguntó la joven-No entra dentro de mis planes matar 7 ancianas, pero si tiene algún plan….

-Que impulsiva eres- contestó la aparición-No, no quiero que las mates. Tu aldea marcha bien porque son la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina…No, la causa de que Shampoo sea infeliz tiene un nombre más específico…..

-Akane Tendo.

_Que tal? Mejor? Espero que si. Y elianamz, si estás leyendo esto, gracias por tu correo.Y mechitas 123, si estás leyendo esto, mil gracias por tu comentario. __Me alegro el dia._

_Suerte!_

_Aclaración: Si recordaran, en el fic anterior, Ranma logra desembarazarse de Shampoo presentándole a Colonia un certificado Médico donde queda en claro que Ranma es estéril y no puede tener hijos. Soún los corre de su casa- si Ranma no puede tener hijos, no puede tener herederos, así que no tiene sentido que sigan viviendo el y su padre en el Dojo- Y Akane, no queriendo perder a Ranma lo sigue, También recordaran como en el capítulo "una de Antros" Ranma tiene un recuerdo acerca de Shirai…. _

Por favor, si han llegado hasta aquí, déjenme saber su opinión. En serio. Nada nos hace más felices a los escritores.


	14. Segunda Parte:Akane Tendo debe morir!

-Así que quieres que la mate.

-Si- la anciana contesto con una voz que intentaba ser lo más fría posible- Y solo para estar seguras, mata también a su amiga, Ukyo Kuonji. Ellas se interponen en la felicidad de mi linda niña.

La mujer empezó a acariciar una de las pocas rosa que quedaban en aquel monte destruido por los deslaves.

-Y porque no las mata usted? –la más joven la miro con ojos penetrantes, mientras sostenía con una de sus manos un lanza- Nada me han hecho ellas dos. Puedo matar a la primera, a la tal Akane, por ayudar a Shampoo, pero para que hacerlo con la segunda?

-Algo me dice que es más que una amiga- contestó la mujer sin alzar la cabeza- Aun sin Akane, si no te deshaces de ella el corazón de Ranma jamás podrá ser de Shampoo.

-El argumento tenía bastante lógica, pero la Amazona renegada no estaba completamente convencida.

-Aquí hay algo que no me está diciendo- la joven se acercó más a ella con el ceño fruncido-si tiene algo en contra de ellas dos, vaya usted y mátelas. No envié a otras a pelear batallas que son suyas.

-Pues en ese caso no las mates- la anciana estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Espíalas, ve hacia quien se inclinan más los afectos del chico y deshazte de ella para que Shampoo pueda llenar ese vacío. No me interesan los métodos que uses mientras Ranma Saotome se case con Shampoo y yo esté ahí para presenciarlo.

Se impuso el silencio, roto después por la misma vieja.

-Sabes dónde vive?

-Toda la maldita aldea sabe dónde vive Ranma Saotome-contesto la joven de un humor de perros- Lo saben los Musk, lo saben los pobladores de Yaocaicun y lo saben los patanes del monte Fénix.

-Pues ve- la anciana se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentada, mientras metida su mano en el bolsillo - Ve y apresúrate, pues a cada momento que pasa Ranma se aleja del corazón de Shampoo.

De su bolsillo sacó una bolsita pequeña, que lanzó contra la mano de la joven. Esta la atrapó al vuelo y la abrió: estaba llena de monedas de oro puro. La joven lanzó una carcajada de desprecio.

-No necesito su dinero.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y la joven pudo ver dos flamas en lo que debían ser las cuencas de sus ojos, como si el hecho de que la joven pensara que intentaba pagarle la insultara.

-Esas monedas son para los gastos que puedas tener.

-Puedo a cruzar a nado el mar.

-Necesitarás dinero para pasar desapercibida en tierras extrañas-le contestó la vieja, sin duda perdiendo la paciencia-Aceptas sí o no?

La joven se lo pensó mejor y se guardó la bolsa.

-Hare lo que crea conveniente, y nada más.

La joven saltó hacia la oscuridad y la vieja se desvaneció como en un sueño. Abajo, las fogatas de una aldea ardían en medio de la noche, mientras que en todas las casas las personas se aprestaban para la cena. Y en una casa muy especial, una de las admiradoras de Mouse estaba pasando por muchos problemas.

-Qué es esto, mamá?-Mirina examinaba el plato que le había servido su madre usando la cuchara- No se ve muy bien…..

-Medicina-le explicó su madre, mientras le servía de comer a su marido-Cómela, te hará bien.

-Pero si no estoy enferma.

-Que te lo comas!-la cara de la mujer se volvió grandísima y tanto padre como hija retrocedieron del susto, evitando dejar caer los platos, que sin embargo no pudieron evitar derramarse—Ahora!

Mirina alzó la cuchara y tragó. Sabia raro, pero confiando en que su madre no le daría nada malo siguió masticando. Su madre checó que se hubiera acabado la comida y le sirvió más. Mientras tanto, una anciana entró a la habitación, miró a todos uno a uno y se sentó a la mesa.

-Que tal esta todo por aquí, sobrina?

-Todo va normal, abuela-contestó la mama de Mirina, que en realidad era algo así como su nieta y su sobrina- Quiere comer?

-No gracias, niña mía- la Anciana que vestía de casi manera idéntica a Colonia, solo que de un color blanco inmaculado, reclinó su bastón y se dejó caer contra su asiento-Solo vine a ver cómo está tu hija.

Mirina iba a contestarle a su bisabuela, pero su madre se adelantó y contestó por ella. Su madre siempre tenía que ser tan….

-En realidad vine a hablar con mi bisnieta- la anciana se inclinó hacia Mirina, que alzó la mirada-Mirina…Que sabes de Mouse?

-De Mouse?-Mirina no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta- Lo mismo que toda la aldea, supongo… -Mirina empezó a contar con los dedos-Que vivió enamorado de Shampoo hasta hace apenas un mes, que lo castigó el consejo de ancianas por conducta inapropiada hace dos semanas, que venció y rechazo como esposa a una princesa dragón…

-Y antes?-preguntó la anciana que era Maestra Agricultora- No te ha dicho nada?

Mirina negó con la cabeza. La mirada de ansiedad de su bisabuela la incomodaba y bajó los ojos.

-Porque no le preguntas a su mama, abuela?

La mama de Mirina agarró una tetera humeante y sirvió con ella una taza de té. La Maestra Agricultora de la Tribu de las Heroínas la tomó entre sus manos y tomó un sorbo muy largo.

-Porque ella se quedará callada y no me dirá nada-explicó la Anciana- Esta en todo su derecho, y no voy a presionarla. Es solo que me intriga saber algo….

-Si te podemos ayudar en algo, estoy seguro que Mirina puede ayunarnos a sacar información….

-Mamá!- repuso escandalizada la niña- Yo no soy una de esas!

-Sí, eso me queda muy en claro, Mirina!- repuso su madre- Porque si fueras de esas ya habrías atrapado a Mouse en menos de lo que se atrapa una piedra!

Mirina enrojeció hasta la medula. Su padre la abrazó y trato de apoyarla:

-Cielo..- replicó con cautela su esposo- No te parece que debe ser Mirina quien decida cómo y cuándo conquistar a …

-Cállate!- la mujer gritó tan fuerte que hizo saltar de la mesa a todos los comensales, que tuvieron que sujetar sus platos firmemente para que no se derramaran otra vez- Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto si queremos ver a nuestra hija felizmente casada!

Nadie se atrevió a discutir tal lógica. La mujer se calmó unos instantes después y miró a su esposo e hija con voz tierna:

-Perdona que te haya gritado cielo- repuso la Amazona con una sonrisa que a su esposo le pareció peligrosísima- Pero bien sabes que el matrimonio es una cosa demasiado seria como para dejarlo a discreción de nuestra hija.

Mirina miró su plato y admitió que su madre tenía razón. Había sido precisamente su falta de discreción lo que le había permitido a su madre enterarse que estaba enamorada de Mouse, en primer lugar. Y su padre no diría nada, pues bien sabían todos que solo se había casado con su madre bajo la mirada atenta de la Abuela, que en el día de la boda había llevado una lanza con ella y le había dejado bien en claro al novio que en cuanto tratara de huir seria atravesado por la punta de metal. La Anciana Jing miró de reojo a su nieta y preguntó:

-Dejémonos de formalidades, hija-le preguntó la anciana- Tienes todavía el pendiente del Héroe Alado?

-El pendiente del Héroe Alado?-repitió la mujer, dejando un cazo que tenía en las manos en la estufa mientras se llevaba una palma al mentón-Porque la pregunta?

-Necesito verlo.

La mujer entró a una de las habitaciones de la casa y regreso con una caja pequeña entre sus manos. La abrió para que su abuela-tía pudiera verla y mostró un pequeño broche en forma de cisne, ya medio oxidado y dañado por el tiempo.

-Es el mismo!-exclamó eufórica la anciana- Es el mismo!

La Maestra Agricultura saltó atrás de Mirina y le dió una palmada tan fuerte que hizo que esta tosiera.

-Yo misma te ayudare a conquistar a ese muchacho!

Mirina no pudo sino estremecerse. Contar con la "ayuda" de su madre ya era malo, pero contar con la ayuda de su bisabuela sin duda sería peor.

Del otro lado de la aldea, en la residencia de otra de las Ancianas, una Amazona alta y fornida se inclinaba ante su bisabuela y preguntaba:

-Para que me ha mandado llamar, bisabuela?

-Acércate, niña-la Anciana Maestra de las Artes Medicas uso un tono de voz formal- Tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Vivo para servir a la Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina.

-Asi me gusta-exclamó Ariel, complacida.

La joven se acercó a su antecesora y recibió de esta una misión:

-Encuentra a Ranma Saotome-la voz de Ariel mostraba autoridad, y la joven no se atrevió a decir nada, a pesar de no comprender el motivo de su misión-y averigua si este o su madre han engañado a Shampoo o no.

La mujer señaló una bolsa de yenes.

-Una vez que averigües la verdad, reacciona como el honor demande. Preguntas?

La joven no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad para hacer oir su voz en el asunto, cuyo propósito, dicho sea de paso, no alcanzaba a comprender.

-La verdad no veo porque tiene consideración por Shampoo- la chica adoptó un tono de voz firme, mientras se atrevía a mirar a su bisabuela a los ojos-No era ella la que más se ufanaba de su superioridad y de su apego a la ley? No era ella la más orgullosa de todas nosotras?

-Pero es una Amazona-contestó la Ariel con un tono de voz que no daba paso alguno a la réplica-una hermana, una hija de esta aldea, y es nuestra responsabilidad ver por ella si está siendo engañada.

-Esa responsabilidad era de su bisabuela- la joven no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan fácil-Shampoo falló y es su obligación pagar el precio-la joven pensó que había ido muy lejos y volvió a inclinarse- Bisabuela.

La Anciana la miró por unos instantes, adoptando una expresión dura y entrecerrando los ojos ante lo que consideraba podía ser una transgresión a su autoridad

-Es una orden!

-Obedeceré- contestó su bisnieta, tratando de ocultar la emoción que embargaba su pecho- Pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por usted…

-Lo sé-Ariel se acercó a ella y la sujetó del hombro, haciendo que su bisnieta levantara la vista, sorprendida- Pero créeme que lo hago por ti y por nuestra familia, no por ella.

-Por nuestra familia?-la joven preguntó sorprendida- A pesar de….

-Sé que siempre te has llevado mal con la bisnieta de Colonia- la anciana sonrió por unos momentos- Pero sin ella molestándote no habrías alcanzado el nivel que tienes hoy. Quizás en este viaje encuentres una pareja digna de ti, bisnieta.

La nieta sonrió, aunque de una manera forzada. Su abuela recordaba tanto como ella como el prometido que le estaba destinado no había resultado ser de valía y había tenido que ser rechazado. Era la única joven de 18 que no había sido comprometida ni vencida en un duelo matrimonial con los Musk, y ser incluida en el mismo grupo que Shampoo- de hecho ella y la amazona de color purpura eran las únicas mujeres en dicho grupo, aunque por diferentes razones-era demasiado insultante. Se inclinó una vez más, se guardó dos cuchillos en el cinto y abandono la habitación, rauda como el viento. La Anciana vió como desaparecía en la lejanía hasta que una mano poderosa aunque ya arrugada por la edad la tomaba por la cintura y la hacía trastabillar, haciendo que por poco cayera de su bastón en el que estaba apoyada. Una brazo se enroscó sobre ella y la Anciana reclinó su cabeza sobre el intruso.

-Que tienes en mente, pichoncita?

-Nada que no sea en bien de nuestra familia, cielo-la anciana giró la cabeza y besó al hombre que la sujetaba, una anciano del tamaño de Happosai pero con un aspecto muy sináptico y con nada que pudiera conectarlo al viejo pervertido, único hombre al que Ariel le hablaba de manera Informal- mmm…

-Pero ir en busca de ese tal Saotome?- el hombre no hizo caso del ronroneó de Ariel- Si Shampoo…

La Anciana se separó de él y lo observó atentamente.

-Insinúas que nuestra bisnieta no está siquiera a la altura de la heredera de Colonia?

-Sabes bien que no pienso eso- el anciana saltó hacia adelante, agarrando el vestido blanco con ribetes carmesí de la Anciana y sujetándola por el talle-Pero qué sentido tiene unirla con un hombre estéril?

-Pareces olvidar que no es la primera vez que se usa esa excusa para romper un compromiso en este aldea- la mujer apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre la frente de su esposo, haciéndolo dar unos pasos atrás, mientras ella reía coqueta-No es así, cielo?

-Aquello fue diferente-protestó el Anciano – Estábamos en medio de una rebelión y al final me quede contigo, no?

-Es por eso que no me creo ni una palabra sobre ese certificado médico- la anciana sonrió-Y si ese certificado es falso, que mejor partido hay para nuestra bisnieta que Ranma Saotome, el hombre que derrotó a Saffron?

* * *

De vuelta en Japón, Nodoka Saotome había regresado ese mismo día a la clínica del doctor Tofu con una pila de libros entre las miradas de sorpresa y horror del doctor y su hijo. No pudo más y dejo caer los pesados volúmenes sobre la cama de Ranma, que se hundió considerablemente bajo su peso.

-Qué es esto?-pregunto Ranma con un dejo de temor en la voz.

-Tu tarea-contesto una desenfadada Nodoka- El doctor dice –Ranma volteó a ver al doctor Tofu, haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos-que tienes una gran energía por quemar, así que participare activamente en tu educación de aquí en adelante.

Nodoka se asobó los brazos y se acercó aún más a su hijo.

-Pe, pero tanto libros?

-Si- asintió Nodoka mientras empezaba a escoger los libros que le daría a Ranma- Ya que tienes tanta energía, podrías gastarla en algo más útil, no crees?

-Pero mamá! –protestó Ranma con vehemencia-Soy un combatiente heredero de la escuela Saotome categoría libre! No es mi deber aprender todas estas cosas!

-Tonterías- Nodoka escogió uno de los libros que habían caído sobre su hijo, soplando la portada y haciendo que el polvo cayera sobre este. Haciéndolo toser- Un hombre verdaderamente varonil debe instruir tanto su mente como su cuerpo, y bien sabes que vas muy atrasado en tus estudios. Veamos…

Nodoka se acercó el libro a la cara y miró el título. .

-Empezaras leyendo este-Nodoka se lo dió a su hijo, que lo miro extrañado- El arte de Amar, de Erich Fromm. El Amor puede ser una disciplina igual de demandante que las artes marciales, jovencito.

Nodoka siguió escogiendo de entre la pila de libros sobre la cama de su hijo, echándoles una ojeada y luego extendiéndoselos, sin hacer caso de las caras de horror de su vástago.

-Pequeños delitos abominables- Nodoka le dió un libro con un hombre y un elefante en la portada- este te hace mucha falta-tomó otro –mi copia del I Ching, vaya, que viejo esta…aunque no tanto como la Biblia autografiada por Jesucristo en poder de aquel mexicano… El cortesano de Baltazar de Castiglione…La historia de Genji, mi ejemplar del Arte de la Prudencia, de Baltazar Gracián, importantísimo….

Nodoka sacó un libro más, con la palabra _Kamasutra_ impresa en letras de molde. Luego miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza

- En tu condición actual, no creo que te convenga leerlo, mejor lo dejamos para después…

Nodoka lo guardó dentro de su kimono y siguió con su tarea.

-Vivir, amar y aprender, claro que si...-Nodoka sacó un libro ya viejo de entre el montón y miró con atención el titulo- Estudios sobre el amor, de Ortega y Gasset.. Del Amor, de Stendhal….No sé si este sea buena idea….

-Mamá, de verdad tengo que leer todo esto?

-Por supuesto- Nodoka asintió y puso una mirada muy seria- Y empezarás cuanto antes, jovencito.

-Ahora?!

-Claro que no- le contestó Nodoka, acomodando los libros faltantes y limpiando la cama de su hijo, mientras le daba una libreta y una pluma- Los leerás después de que caiga la noche.

Nodoka puso una pizarra conseguida de quien sabe dónde y saco un gis y un borrador de su kimono.

-Ahora empezare a darte clases de Matemáticas.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

-Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?

Akane adoptó un tono suave y francamente peligroso-que normalmente usaba solo con Ranma -sobre la que ahora consideraba más rival que amiga. Ukyo se le quedó mirando de manera completamente inocente, y contestó:

-Quedamos de reunirnos aquí, o ya lo olvidaste?

-Eso era antes de que coquetearas con Ranma!

-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale- contestó Ukyo- Y a mí el me interesa tanto como a ti.

Akane le dió la espalda y movió la cabeza.

-Como si no hubiera sido suficiente haber tenido que soportar a Shampoo…

-Ella era ciertamente era una molestia- concedió la chica de la espátula- Pero no deberías bajar la guardia ahora que ella no está. Faltando ella, yo te daré mas batalla. Te lo digo como amiga.

-Pues vaya "amiga" que eres.

Akari entró por la puerta de la heladería vestida con un sombrero de dama y se dirigió hacia ellas, seguida de su guardaespaldas Katsunishiki, que lanzaba miradas a a diestra y siniestra dispuesto a partir en mil pedazos a cualquier cerdo ninja que quisiera lastimar a su protegida. Akari llegó hasta la mesa en que estaban sentadas y se inclinó sobre ellas.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentran bien.

"Las dos amigas" dejaron de discutir para saludar a Akari.

-Hola Akari, me da mucho gusto verte-dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

-Veo que has traído a Katsunishiki- comentó Ukyo, haciéndole lugar a Akari para que sentara, mientras esta agradecía con una leve inclinación, indicándole despues a Katsunishiki que se sentara con ella-No te deja nunca, eh?

-Él no me deja ni un segundo-contestó Akari, poniendo una mano sobre el cuello de su guardián, que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia-Siempre está cuidándome.

Se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa especialmente espaciosa y un mesero se acercó a ellas.

-Que puedo servirles?

-Uno de fresas para mí si es tan amable.

-Uno de Vainilla para mí, si no le importa- preguntó Ukyo.

-Tú de que vas a querer, Katsunishiki?

-Oink, Oink!

-Uno de nueces para el –tradujo Akari- y uno de pistaches para mí, por favor.

-Sabes hablar su idioma? ¡

-Cómo crees!-contesto ella con una sonrisa Lo que pasa es que siempre le han gustado mucho las nueces….

Empezaron a platicar. De vez en cuando degustaban sus helados, pero nunca dejaban de preguntarse cosas la una a la otra.

-Y cómo van los planes para la boda, Akari?

Estaban vestidas de manera casual. Akari se maravilló de lo cambiada que lucían Akane y Ukyo, que por lo general siempre se vestían igual todos los días. "La pubertad" pensaban sus padres.

-Van de maravilla- Akari tragó una cucharada y continuó-Ryoga no quiere hacer los ensayos, pero ya lo convenceré.

-Ryoga no quiere ir? Porque? Que yo sepa, la idea de casarse cuanto antes partió de él, no es así? Por qué no querría ir?

-Dice que es de mala suerte- contestó Akari, bajando la cabeza- dice que tiene miedo de que si va a los ensayos alguien le arrebate nuestra felicidad.

Akari empezó contarles que Ryoga le había pedido que organizara la boda, y que el aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella escogiera, porque había tenido que admitir que no tenía ni idea de cómo debía ser la ceremonia. Así que ella y su nana se habían dedicado a escoger los arreglos florales, el salón, las mesas, las sillas, el templo….

-Y que templo va a ser?

-No tengo idea- contestó apenada Akari. A lo mejor el que mi familia ha visitado por anos…

Se suponía que para que un matrimonio fuera exitoso la pareja debiera casarse en un templo donde el Kami gozara de la devoción de ambos conyugues. Y como Ryoga no decía ni pio…

-Y tu Akane? Como va tu relación con Ranma?

-Iría mejor si mi AMIGA no intentara hacer lo que siempre hace.

-Como qué cosa?

Akane no dijo nada, pero ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra con cara desafiante.

-Como tratar de robarse a mi prometido, por ejemplo!

-Oh, una nuez!

Akari se hizo la desentendida hasta que Akane y Ukyo dejaron de verse la una a la otra con ojos asesinos. Un cliente entraba al local y Katsunishiki alzó la cabeza. Decidió que el cliente era un pobre diablo que suponía peligro alguno y regreso su atención ante lo que consideraba un riesgo inminente: las explosiones de ki procedente de las miradas iracundas de Akane y Ukyo.

-Saben chicas, ustedes deberían llevarse mejor-comentó Akari después de un rato- No hay algún modo de que puedan limar sus diferencias?

-Una batalla!-Ukyo sacó su espátula e hizo retroceder a todos los demás clientes de la impresión- Solo una batalla podrá decidirlo!

-Por favor- protestó Akane- Si perdieras no aceptarías el resultado.

-y si perdieras tú?-contesto Ukyo con una sonrisa.

Akane se levantó y golpeo la mesa con sus nudillos.

-Eso nunca sucedería!

-Entonces porque no lo comprobamos?

Akane se calmó. Se sentó y adoptó una expresión cansina.

-Para qué? Al fin y al cabo, el que debe tomar la decisión es Ranma…Y él ya la tomóo.

-Solo porque considera que es su responsabilidad y no sabe lo que le conviene- contesto Ukyó, ya más calmada y sentada sobre su silla- Porque no le preguntamos a quien prefiere?

-El ya lo decidió- contestó Akane- Por algo vivo en su csa, no?

-Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo- Ukyo se llevó la mano izquierda al mentón mientras que con la otra se agarraba el codo- Debe haber un manera de convencerlo de que yo seré mejor esposa.

-Peleando por Ranma?

-Nabiki!

Nabiki había entrado al restaurante y las veía a todos con una sonrisa- malévola o divertida, no podían decirlo, pero con su fama, podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Como lo sabes?

-Es obvio-contestó ella con suficiencia- porque otra cosa estarían ustedes pelando?

-Tan obvias son siempre?-preguntó Akari sorprendida.

-No tienes idea- asintió Nabiki.

-Oye!-protestó su hermana, agarrándola a su hermana mayor de la camisa- Yo no empecé la pelea!

-Sí, si- Nabiki dio por descontada a su hermana pequeña, sabiendo que eso la enfurecía mas- Y que hacen aquí?

-Estamos discutiendo los detalles de la boda de Akari- contestó Ukyo de forma inocente, haciendo que Nabiki volteara a ver a la prometida de Ryoga, que sonrió un poco incomoda- Va a ser una locura!

-En serio? Y cuantos invitados van a tener?

-Pues como 300…

-300? Nabiki estaba impresionada- Tantos? Tu familia debe ser muy rica!

-Pues…. No, la verdad es que no-Akari se sentía un poco intimidada por la atención de Nabiki- Lo que ocurre es que tenemos muchos amigos.

-No seas tan modesta- contestó Nabiki- Ryoga tiene muchísima suerte.

-En realidad la que tiene suerte soy yo-contestó Akari- Nadie había sido capaz de vencer a Katsunishiki.

-Sin contar que tu novio puede partir rocas-la apoyó Akane.

-O hacer que descargas de energía caigan del cielo como un martillo- agregó Ukyo.

Akari soltó una risita nerviosa. Nabiki ignoro los comentarios e hizo una pregunta?

-Y Ranma?

-Que hay con él?

-Sigue en el hospital?

-No has ido a verlo?-pregunto Akane.

-Para qué? –respondió ella, moviendo una mano- Sólo necesito preguntarles a ti o a Kasumi .Por cierto…

Nabiki sacó un paquete pequeño de su bolso.

-Entrégale esto a Ranma.

-No hay de que, Nabiki-contestó sarcástica Akane-Que es?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero te aseguro que a Ranma le gustara mucho recibirlo- respondió Nabiki con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Oye Nabiki-preguntó Akane, recordando algo de repente- De que hablaste aquella vez con Ranma?

Un grupo de jóvenes le grito a Nabiki en ese momento.

-Nabiki!

-Ya voy, ya voy!

Nabiki se alejó de ellas, aunque no antes de despedirse con un gesto y contestarle a Akane.

-Porque mejor no le preguntas a Ranma? –Nabiki agitó su mano derecha-Hasta luego!

-Esa Nabiki…-murmuró Akane – Eh! Que estás haciendo?!

Ukyo le había arrebatado el paquete pequeño a Akane de entre sus manos y utilizaba el filo de una de sus espátulas para abrirlo.

-Soy la mejor amiga de Ranchan y tarde o temprano seré su esposa-Ukyo pudo abrir el paquete y sacó lo que había dentro-Es natural que entre nosotros no haya secretos, no crees?

-Eres una…..Dame esas fotografías!

-Ni loca!

Empezaron a pelear, esparciendo las fotografías por todos lados. Algunos de los demás comensales empezaron a tomarlas por su cuenta y Akari hizo lo mismo; tomó una de las que habían caído al piso y la examinó atentamente. Su cara se puso roja y apartó la fotografía. Lucia el cuerpo desnudo de una pelirroja mientras leía una revista y comía una sandía sosteniéndola con el pie.

-Qué es esto?

-Eh, ustedes dejen eso!

Akane y Ukyo habían dejado de pelear entre ellas y recogían tantas fotografías como podían, pidiéndoselas de regreso a todos los mirones que las habían recogido del piso.

-No lo hare!-uno de los comensales había recogido un grupo considerable, desde fotos mostrando como Ranma se cepillaba los lentes con el pecho desnudo hasta fotografías de este tomando una siesta con las piernas extendidas-Esto es lo más cerca que jamás estaré de la intimidad de una chica!

'-Díselo a mi espátula!

La espátula de Ukyo se estrelló contra la cara del joven pervertido, haciendo que este cayera al piso sobre las nalgas y por tanto dejara caer las fotografías, que cayeron a su alrededor muy lentamente. Ukyo las recogió tan rápido como pudo, pero no pudo evitar que otras personas en el local las vieran también. Se dirigió a otro grupo de personas que habían recogido algunas más, pero al ver lo que la chica le había hecho al tipo anterior se las cedieron de buena gana.

-Dame eso!

Akane hacia también su parte y recogía las fotografías como podía. Le arrebató una de las fotos a uno de los jóvenes mirones y vió como uno de ellos se metía un manojo de fotografías en la chaqueta y trataba de salir del local sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ukyo!

Esta entendió el mensaje y lanzó una serie de espátulas más pequeñas contra el marco de la puerta, haciendo que el joven se detuviera gustado y con la cara completamente blanca. Ukyo se acercó a él y extendió la mano.

-Me puedo quedar con alguna? –preguntó el joven, esperanzado.

-NO!

Los rostros de Ukyo y Akane crecieron desproporcionadamente y el joven trastabillóo hacia atrás, interponiendo la mano entre él y la furia de las dos mujeres. Una silla voló por los aires. Un minuto y varias contusiones después, las tres chicas se alejaban del lugar, mientras un dueño molesto e iracundo las despedía:

-Váyanse y no regresen! Y agradezcan que no llame a la policía!

-Esto es culpa tuya- comentó Ukyo, sobándose el chichón en la cabeza.

Akane se quedó tan asombrada por su comentario que no tuvo tiempo de enojarse. Como se atrevía Ukyo a decirle que era culpa suya? Si ella había agarrado el sobre con las fotografías!

-Lo bueno es que pudieron recuperar todas las fotos- comentó Akari, tratando de impedir que la furia de Akane llegara a mayores- Aunque la verdad no creía que Ranma tuviera esos gustos..

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Akane, tomada por sorpresa.

-Digo, Ranma siempre me ha parecido un chico muy orgulloso de su masculinidad…..-Akari no quería sonar grosera- No sabía que le gustaba ser fotografiado en su forma femenina.

-Crees tú que a alguien puede gustarle que lo fotografíen así?

Ukyo puso enfrente de la cara asombrada de Akari una fotografía donde Ranma salía sacándose los mocos.

-No, no creo-contestó Akari, apenada, bajando la cabeza.

-La culpable de todo esto es Nabiki-continuó Ukyo, guardándose la fotografía- Ella siempre se la pasa tomándole fotos a Ranchan.

Akari alzó la mirada y adoptó una expresión de pena.

-No sabía que tu hermana estuviera enamorada de tu novio, Akane. Lo siento mucho.

Ukyo soltó una risotada, e incluso Akane no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-No, ella no lo hace porque este enamorada de mi Ranchan- Ukyo ignoró la mirada asesina de Akane-Le toma fotografías porque le sirve para conseguir dinero. Las fotos se las vende a Kuno o a cualquier otro idiota con el dinero suficiente…..

-Akane-preguntó Akari, completamente sorprendida ante la revelación- Es eso verdad?

Akane asintió con la cabeza, y Akari no pudo evitar escandalizarse y sentirse completamente azorada.

-Pero es tu prometido! Como es posible que no defiendas a tu novio de tu hermana?!

-Eh!-protestó Akane- Ranma no es ningún niño como para que necesite mi ayuda!

Ukyo no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Ahora se por qué termino en el hospital.

-Las palabras le calaron hondo a su antagonista, que contraataco.

-El me pidió que no lo ayudara!

-Y tu muy obediente, no?

-Fui yo quien lo llevo al hospital!

-Solo cuando ya estaba medio muerto!

-Fue su orgullo!-Akane ya no pudo más y empezó a gritar- Fue su estúpido y ridículo orgullo!

Akari retrocedió asustada e incluso Katsunishiki se interpuso entre ella y Akane, que miro a las demás con lágrimas en los ojos. Siguieron caminando por unos instantes sin decir ni media palabra, hasta que Ukyo agregó:

-La única orgullosa que veo aquí eres tú, Akane.

A Akane el comentario le dolió. Es que no se daban cuenta que a ella le remordía la conciencia el no haber impedido la pelea cuando tuvo oportunidad? Aunque sabía perfectamente que Ranma jamás le hubiera perdonado pelear sus batallas, o aunque se daba cuenta que jamás hubiera podido ser contrincante serio en la pelea con Mikoto, no dejaba de reprocharse el no haberse llevado a Ranma a la fuerza a la clínica del Doctor Tofu en cuanto las cosas empezaron a pintar mal.

-En verdad trate de convencerlo- murmuró Akane, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas-en serio trate.

-Tratar no sirvió de nada, Akane.

–Estoy segura que Akane hizo lo que pudo-intervino Akari, agarrándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa que intento ser alentadora y conciliadora- No te sientas mal por ello, Akane.

Siguieron caminando. El trio- o el cuarteto, si incluimos a Katsunishiki-se internó por una serie de callejones y prosiguieron su marcha en total silencio. La más ensimismada era Akane. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero ahora se preguntaba: porque no había interpuesto una barrera entre Ranma y Nabiki?

En un tiempo que le parecía muy lejano ya, tenía claro el porqué: Detestaba al joven Saotome, estaba enojada con su estúpido padre, que le había impuesto un compromiso estúpido y contra su voluntad, para casarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía…

Pero ahora no lo tenía muy en claro. Sería que, como decía ella, Ranma era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo? O que no pensaba asumir la responsabilidad que él debía tomar por si mismo? O porque simple y sencillamente, los chantajes y maniobras insidiosas de Nabiki le parecían tan familiares que no había pensado en ellas y ahora le parecían parte normal de su existencia?

Una perra muy peculiar se cruzó entonces, ladrando furiosamente y haciendo que Katsunishiki se pusiera en posición de ataque. Sin embargo, el cerdo guardián reconoció a la que consideraba como amiga y la saludó con un gruñido. La perra se detuvo jadeando y lo saludó a la vez, mientras que hacía patente que en su espalda llevaba a una cerdita pequeña color rosa, que lucía muy lastimada y extremadamente cansada.

-Qué es esto Katsunishiki?-preguntó Akari- Que sucede?

-La perra emitió unos sonidos guturales, señalando con el hocico a la cerdita en cuestión. Akari entendió y escondió a la cerdita en su bolsa. La perra brincó sobre la barda a sus espaldas y se perdió de vista.

-Qué pasa?

-Eh, ustedes!-un grupo de personas vestidas de blanco y con sendos gorros de chef se acercaron a ellas- No vieron pasar a una perra por aquí?

-Se fue por allá-Akari señaló la dirección contraria- Llevaba un cerdo en la espalda!

-Esa maldita!- los cocineros salieron despedidos hacia la calle que les señalaba Akari- Ahora que le diremos al jefe?

-Deja de hablar y corre! Si se nos escapa estamos fritos!

Los cocineros desaparecieron en la lejanía y cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Akari abrió de nuevo su bolso, contemplando al animalito que había caído en sus manos. Era pequeña, olía muy mal y sin duda no había comido en días. Luego, como tratando de dejar en claro el mal aspecto de la situación, empezó a llover.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a tu casa, Akane- le espetó Ukyo- Es la más cercana.

Akane asintió. La perra salió de su escondite y se restregó contra la pierna de Akari, que no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Eres única, lo sabias?-Akari le acarició la cabeza- Siempre nos traes alguna sorpresa.

-Un momento!-Akane olvido un momento sus tribulaciones- Reconozco a ese animal! Acaso no es …

Akari asintió con la cabeza.

-Es la perra de Ryoga.

-De Ryoga?-Akane se sorprendió ante la revelación- Eso significa que…

La perra de los Hibiki saludó a Akane con un movimiento de cola.

-Entonces la carta de amor era de Ryoga…

Un movimiento imperceptible atravesó uno de los párpados de Akari.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo- sonrió Akane, apenada- Antes de que llegaras a su vida. En serio.

Akane tembló ante la expresión de Akari. Era una expresión tranquila, diáfana, pero de la que estaba consiente escondía hostilidad detrás.

Un rayo tronó en el cielo y empezaron a caminar. La lluvia podía arreciar en cualquier momento y las explicaciones podían esperar para después. Así que las tres chicas se sacaron sus chaquetas y las usaron para tratar de protegerse un poco de la lluvia, mientras sus acompañantes las seguían igual de rápido.

-Esto va para peor- gritó Ukyo, mientras la lluvia se convertía en tormenta y el estruendo llegaba hasta sus oídos- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa!

Corrieron un medio kilómetro más y llegaron al Dojo. Akane trató de meter su llave, pero para su consternación la llave no coincidía. Soltó una exclamación y grito:

-Sera mejor que usemos la puerta de atrás! La llave no funciona con esta cerradura!

Un rayo cayó a dos cuadras de distancia, dejándolas sordas por un momento. Apuraron de nuevo el paso y le dieron la vuelta a la casa, pero cuando Akane trato de abrir esta vez la puerta se encontró con que no podía. Desesperada, empezó a gritar:

-Papa, Kasumi! Soy yo, Akane!

Por un momento pareció que nadie la había oído. Un momento después, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sorprendida Kasumi, que abrió la puerta de par en par.

-Hermanita! Santo cielo, mira lo mojada que están! Pasen, pasen…

Kasumi se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Las chicas al llegar a la casa se quitaron los zapatos y los dejaron a un lado, mientras se deshacían también de las prendas húmedas que llevaban encima.

-Es usted muy amable, Señorita Kasumi.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, Akari- le contesto Kasumi, mientras le daba una toalla-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo.

Akari sonrió y Kasumi hizo lo mismo.

-Podría usar tu baño?

-Por supuesto!- Kasumi se le acercó -Estas lastimada?

-Es por la cerdita-contestó Akari, mientras sacaba al animal de su bolsa con mucho cuidado - Quiero darle un baño, está muy lastimada y necesita …

-Claro que si Akari- Kasumi la tomó de la mano -Es mas, yo te llevare… Es una bonita Cerdita, por cierto.

Akari y Kasumi desaparecieron de la vista de ambas al doblar la esquina en el pasillo, seguidas de Katsunishiki, que volteaba a todos lados, cerciorándose de reconocer la estructura de la casa lo mejor posible. Akane y Ukyo se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por unos instantes, hasta que Akane rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos esperando a que salgan del baño, así que….

Akane entró a su habitación. Estaba tal como la recordaba. Un aire de ensoñación y ternura la invadió: en esa casa había pasado sus momentos más felices. Abrió el armario y sacó algunas prendas. EL armario no estaba tan repleto como solía estar, casi con total seguridad por culpa de su hermana mayor, pero saco alguna ropa y se la extendió a Ukyo, que se inclinó avergonzada.

-Perdóname por lo que te dije, Akane. Aunque sigo pensando que eres demasiado orgullosa.

Alejo por unos instantes los deseos de matarla y salió otra vez, extendiéndole a Ukyo algunas prendas que sin duda podría usar.

-Puede ser que yo sea orgullosa, pero casi seguro Ranma me prefiere así, no crees?

-Que quieres decir?

Akane no contestó, pero Ukyo entendió el significado del mensaje. Se quedaron calladas por unos instantes y luego Ukyo rompió el silencio:

-Esto me queda muy pequeño, Akane- protestó Ukyo, que no podía hacer encajar la camisa-Era de cuando eras niña?

-Callate!-le contestó furiosa Akane, no le gustaba que le recordaran lo pequeño que tenía el busto a comparación de las demás- Lo compre el mes pasado!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes…Ukyo retrocedió unos pasos ante el aura de combate de Akane- Y ahora qué?

-Kasumi nos dijo que había algo de te sobre la mesa- Akane olvidó por un momento su enojo y entró al comedor, haciéndole una seña a Ukyo para que la siguiera-Podemos servirnos un poco….

Akane se paró súbitamente, sin poder creer lo que veía, mientras Ukyo tropezaba con ella y retrocedería unos cuantos pasos.

-Akane, que sucede..

-TU!

Enfrente de ellas había dos personas sentadas a la mesa. Una era su padre, que sostenía una taza de té en sus manos, mientras que la otra era una mujer mayor, alta y con unos ojos negrismos.

-Como te atreves...-Akane apretó su puño en un gesto de furia -después de cómo lo dejaste aquella noche a pisar de nuevo esta casa!

-Akane, que sucede, quien es ella?

Ukyo entendió de pronto.

-Así que eres tú la que lastimo a mi Ranchan!-Ukyo olvidó por un momento el lugar en el que estaba, desenfundó su espátula y saltó sobre Mikoto, volviendo mil pedazos el piso sobre la que estaba sentada -Te voy a romper los huesos uno por uno!

-Espera Ukyo!-gritó Soún- Ella es ..

Ukyo no prestó atención, y su ataque fue tan súbito, que a pesar de que Mikoto la miró a los ojos Ukyo pudo conectarle una patada y lanzarla hacia afuera atravesando la pared. Kuonji sintió un retortijón en el estómago, e incluso tosió, pero su cuerpo resistió el ataque de la Hattori, aunque no sabía muy bien de que clase había sido.

-Voy a romperte la cabeza-Ukyo levanto su espátula y se dirigió hacia Mikoto, a quien el golpe le había sacado el aire- Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi Ranchan!

-Espera Ukyo!-Soún se interpuso entre ella y Hattori, a la que sostuvo entre sus brazos- Ella vino a salvar a Ranma!

Tanto Ukyo como Akane sintieron la tentación de limpiarse los oídos, Habían oído bien?

-Papa?

-Ella vino a avisarnos sobre un gran peligro que corre Ranma-Soún las miró, mientras se levantaba y regresaba a la casa con la chica entre sus brazos, en tanto Akane y Ukyo se miraban sorprendidas- Y ustedes…..

-Akane-comentó Ukyo- Tu casa tiene un imán que atrae todo lo absurdo que puede existir en Nerima.

Aclaraciones:

Akari es la novia de Ryoga porque este demostró su fuerza venciendo a Katsunishiki. Aunque sin duda a esta altura del fic ya lo saben.

Hattori Mikoto es la mujer que pateó el culo de Ranma en el capítulo Kasumi Ataca!

La Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina está regida por 7 ancianas, colonia Incluida. Cuando Colonia no está incluida, son "Las Seis"

El libro Pequeños Delitos Abominables es un libro que acaba de salir el año pasado, me parece, asi que Nodoka no pudo haberlo leído…. Esperen un momento, estamos hablando de Nerima, amazonas renegadas, ancianas despiadadas y viajes en el tiempo; para mí que Nodoka conozca el libro tiene sentido.

La Biblia autografiada por Jesucristo le pertenece a una persona de la que todos los mexicanos han oído hablar. Está custodiada por el mejor sistema de vigilancia del planeta, en un recito secreto bajo el distrito federal del que todo mundo conoce su existencia pero tiene prohibido hablar.

Se recomienda la lectura de todos y cada uno de los libros mencionados aquí, incluido el _Kamasutra_.

Y no manchen, háganme saber su opinión. Faltas de ortografía, falta de sentido o incluso una pregunta. Gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	15. Segunda Parte: Mikoto llega de visita

La verdad sea dicha, Akane llevaba una vida interesante. Desde que Ranma había llegado a su vida, nunca había pasado mucho tiempo sin que algo emocionante le pasara. Muchos de esos eventos habían sido peligrosos, pero Akane no lamentaba nada. Además, le tenía una confianza total a su prometido. No una confianza que envolviera su fidelidad-pues Ranma nunca había aclarado que características físicas le gustaban de una chica, y Akane siempre se consideraba menos favorecida por la diosa de la belleza que todas las demás integrantes del "Bride Batallion"- pero sabía que cuando estuviera en peligro siempre podría contar con que Ranma moviera cielo y tierra en su ayuda. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que una amazona considerada como totalmente desquiciada iba en su busca, sin duda se hubiera encogido de hombros y hubiera seguido haciendo la tarea. Después de todo ya había tratado con personas desquiciadas, y la prueba era Kodachi.

Lo que Akane no sabía-y que Colonia no hubiera dudado en explicarle, por mucho que se sintiera frustrada por el "compromiso" roto entre su bisnieta y Ranma- era que tal cosa era lo peor que podría haberle pasado, solo después de su encuentro con la gente del Monte Fénix. La Renegada- o la Amazona Loca, que era como le llamaban las Aldeas vecinas que no pertenecían al sistema de la Supremacía Femenina- era una mujer peligrosísima que había sido expulsada por el consejo de las 7 debido a sus problemas de insubordinación, y dado que era la mujer más fuerte de la región y tenían una mente astuta y tortuosa, tenerla de enemiga era sin duda alguna una verdadera calamidad.

"Busca a Akane Tendo" le había dicho la mujer con cola de Zorro a la Amazona Loca"Y mátala. Solo entonces mi pequeña Shampoo podrá ser feliz".

La Renegada odiaba muchas cosas- odiaba a la mayoría de los hombres, odiaba a muchas mujeres, odiaba a los funcionarios del Partido Comunista Chino- pero a nadie más que a las Ancianas del consejo de las 7, con excepción de Colonia. Y solo había una mujer en todo el mundo que pudiera tener su simpatía y corazón y tal persona había caído en el pozo de la gata ahogada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" una Shampoo pequeña se había acercado a ella, hace 10 años ya "Si quieres puedo darte un poco"

La renegada yacía en el piso, gravemente herida por un traumatismo. Había hecho lo posible por curarse ella sola y entablillar sus piernas rotas, pero eso la dejaba sin la posibilidad de obtener comida… E incluso si pudiera llegar arrastrándose a la Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina, eso no le garantizaba que sería ayudada.

"¿Eres de la aldea supremacía femenina?"

Shampoo asintió. La Amazona Loca la apartó de un manotazo.

"Pues entonces aléjate de mí, mocosa. No quiero trato alguno con tu aldea. "

Shampoo no dijo nada. Se le quedo mirando con sus ojos color rubí y una expresión de disgusto.

"Que me ves, niña?"

Shampoo le sacó la lengua, como evidenciando que la entonces joven no se podía mover. Se alejó unos pasos pero luego cambio de idea, así que regreso y dejó el bollo de arroz con camarones que había traído delante de la Renegada herida. Luego se volvió a alejar, esta vez rápidamente.

La Renegada se negó a probar bocado. Era un desafío a su fuerza de voluntad, así que cuando la lluvia cayó dejo que el bollo se deshiciera bajo las gotas de agua. Luego, se dió cuenta que iba a perder la conciencia y se dispuso a aceptar su fin.

Pero a la mañana siguiente Shampoo regresó. La Amazona loca estaba muy débil como para hacer gesto alguno, y algunas de sus heridas habían empezado a infectarse. Shampoo pudo arrastrarla dos kilómetros hasta llegar a una cueva, tenderla sobre una cama que había hecho con las ramitas secas que había encontrado por ahí y se dispuso a cuidarla. No tenía idea de cómo curarla, pero empezó haciendo lo más lógico: limpiar sus heridas. La cueva estaba en la ladera de una montaña, y aunque era la estación de lluvias el agua no se colaba dentro. El único problema eran los animales salvajes, así que Shampoo inspecciono la cueva a fondo, limpió un poco más el lugar e hizo una empalizada espinosa para evitar que entraran las bestias.

Eso había sido hace diez años. Shampoo no lo sabía, pero se había ganado la lealtad incondicional de la Renegada.

Y ahora una tal Akane Tendo se interponía en la felicidad de su querida Shampoo.

En otro lugar muy diferente, una familia y algunos amigos se reunían para escuchar lo que una recién llegada tenía que contarles. La mayoría de ellos lo hacían de mala gana. De hecho, una tenía que controlarse lo más que podía para no saltar y hundirle a la forastera su espátula gigante en la cabeza.

—Ranma es un perdedor —la joven larguirucha de cabello negro utilizó un tono de desprecio especialmente pensado para molestar a Ukyo y Akane, que la miraban temblorosas por la furia contenida— , y sinceramente lo que le ocurra no me importa en lo más mínimo. En cambio…

Mikoto volteó a ver a Kasumi, que echó para atrás su cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa cuando la forastera acercó la suya a menos de una distancia de dos centímetros.

—Jamás podría perdonarme que algo le pasara a alguien tan hábil y encantadora como tú.

—¿Eh?

Kasumi no pudo sino sentirse incómoda. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la miraran a todos lados, pero que una mujer le tirara los perros era algo completamente nuevo. Con una de sus manos tomó una de las tazas con té sobre la mesa y aprovechó tal gesto para alejarse aún más de Mikoto.

—Eres muy amable —la mayor de las Hermanas Tendo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, sólo para levantarse un poco después—Y si me disculpan, tengo que revisar que la cubeta debajo del alero no esté dando problemas otra vez.

Vieron a Kasumi alejarse por las escaleras y Mikoto adoptó una expresión molesta.

—¡Maldición!-la chica movió la mano como si intentara atrapar algo en el aire —Otra que se me escapa…

Una gota de sudor bajó por la nuca de Akane.

—Tú, tú.. —preguntó la menor de las Tendo con una tono de voz que evidenciaba que aún no procesaba bien el comentario de Mikoto —¿Estabas coqueteando con mi hermana?

—Pues al parecer no sirvió de mucho, no lo crees, Akane?

La cocinera de Okonomiyakis soltó una carcajada, que bastó para que Mikoto volteara a verla enfurecida y la hiciera sentir con ganas de vomitar. Ukyo sintió que se ahogaba y corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, desde donde todos pudieron oír unos sonidos bastante desagradables que evidenciaban que Ukyo había expulsado toda la comida que conservaba en el estómago.

— ¿Tú…Como hiciste eso?

—Es un don de mi familia —contestó Mikoto, ufana— Que ha pasado de generación en generación.

La chica sonrió de forma malvada.

-Con este don nadie puede vencernos.

—Kasumi te venció — contestó Akane como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras alzaba su taza de té —Me parece que "nadie" no es la palabra adecuada.

Mikoto volteó a verla, pero Akane esquivó su mirada y la enfocó en el té verde que tenía bajo su nariz. Finalmente, la tensión se desvaneció y Mikoto soltó una risotada.

—¡Cierto es! — Mikoto miró hacia el techo — ¡Nunca había conocido una persona como ella, tan amable, tan educada, pero que a la vez fuera tan fuerte…Personas como esa ya no hay en este mundo!

"Genial" pensó para sí misma Akane" como si no fuera suficiente con Tsubasa"

—¿Entonces tu hermano quiere lastimar a mi hija?-Soún las interrumpió, molesto ante la actitud de la ahora pretendiente de su hija mayor- ¿Porque? No eran Ranma y Genma los que….

—Mi hermano es bastante rencoroso — contestó la chica — y no descansará hasta verlos muertos a todos —Mikoto se encogió de hombros—No puedo dejar que eso suceda, en especial después de encontrar a la que puede ser mi media naranja.

Soún carraspeó. Mikoto se limitó a ignóralo; termino de comer los bocadillos que Kasumi le había servido y se limitó a ponerse cómoda. Akane y Soún se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente Akane rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? —preguntó Akane —¿Cómo puede Ranma vencer a tu hermano?

— ¿Qué? — Mikoto los miró, sorprendida ante la pregunta de Akane — ¿De verdad quieren que mi hermano se enfrente a esa cosa? —la chico soltó una carcajada— Si no pudo ni vencerme!

—No…. —Mikoto se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de reír — Ese tonto no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mi hermano. Y antes de que añadan algo más, les diré que tampoco la tiene Kasumi —Mikoto ignoró las miradas de sorpresa de Akane y su padre— Mi hermano es mil veces más fuerte, más rápido y más cruel que yo. No tienen la menor oportunidad. Puede que Kasumi, si le dé una buena pelea, pero al final mi hermano se terminara imponiendo. Y no tendrá piedad. Además…

Los ojos de Mikoto se endurecieron.

— ¿No creerán que traicionaré a mi propia familia, o si?

Ukyo llegó del baño y se volvió a sentar, no sin antes reprimir sus impulsos, que le dictaban que debía estrellarle a la chica una pierna en la cabeza.

—No, lo mejor que pueden hacer es huir— Mikoto sacó de su camisa cuatro boletos de avión— Yo les recomendaría que se mudaran al Perú. Mi hermano nunca ha soportado el clima que ofrece América y la verdad no creo que los vaya buscar allá. Sin contar que les serviría para agarrar un poco de color.

—No pienso abandonar mi dojo!

—Ése es su problema— Mikoto se encogió de hombros otra vez— Por lo que a mí respecta, usted es un tipo patético que no sirve ni para mantener a sus hijas de forma decente. No veo porque tiene en tanta estima este pedazo de madera…. Si se ve que tiene más parches que el World of Warcraft.

Mikoto adoptó una actitud indolente y los miró a los ojos, retadora. Soún se levantó indignado, y la verdad sea dicha Akane también estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero mejor tomó los boletos y los revisó.

-Aquí solo hay cuatro boletos.

Si bueno, sólo compre los necesarios para que se salven ustedes tres y tu papá-contestó Mikoto—Después de todo, Ranma me sigue perteneciendo y no tengo la menor intención de ayudarlo. ¿Por cierto, donde está el? ¿No debería estar aquí? ¿O es que todavía no se recupera de las heridas?¿O de plano me tiene miedo?

—¡Ranma no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie!—Akane y Ukyo se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y golpearon la mesas con sus puños, algo sorprendidas por haber tenido ambas la misma ocurrencia —Él es un hombre, y no huye jamás!

Las velas frente al altar familiar se apagaron en ese mismo instante.

-Sólo fue una coincidencia — Akane se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras reía nerviosamente— No es nada.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. Señorita Kasumi….

Kasumi había entrado en ese preciso momento al comedor. Mikoto se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y se inclinó haciendo un reverencia.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poquito más y lo mucho que agradezco que no me haya lastimado de verdad aquella vez. Su bondad no conoce límites. Si usted quisiera…

—Ejem!-Soún había carraspeado extremadamente fuerte, cosa que Kasumi agradeció —Gracias por venir a avisarnos, pero creo que puedes llevarte los boletos y pedir que te devuelvan tu dinero. ¡Un Tendo nunca huye de sus problemas!

-Eso es decisión suya-le contestó Mikoto — Pero después no diga que no se lo advertí. Adiós!

La Hattori se acomodó su capucha y saltó hacia la oscuridad, siendo absorbida por la tormenta. Kasumi, Akane y Ukyo miraron hacía donde había desaparecido y Kasumi no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah, por fin se fué.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Era la segunda vez que Kasumi expresaba su disgusto por una persona. Kasumi se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No soy la persona que alguien pueda conquistar tirándole piropos, hermanita.

Akane y Ukyo rieron algo nerviosas, siendo interrumpidas por Akari, que en esos momentos bajaba la escalera seguida de su guardaespaldas, Katsunishiki.

—Está bien la cerdita, Akari?

—Gracias por permitirme bañarla aquí, Kasumi —Akari inclinó su cabeza en un gesto muy cortes — Eres muy amable.

—No tienes por qué ser tan respetuosa, Akari—le contestó Kasumi con una sonrisa. Sabes que nuestra casa es tu casa.

-¿Menudo problema en el que se metió, Ranma, eh?—comentó Ukyo, estando ya todos sentados a la mesa otra vez, guardaespaldas incluido—Lo que quiera saber cómo hizo esa bruja para hacerme vomitar. ¡Por poco me hace ensuciar mi camisa!

-A Ranma lo hizo vomitar Sangre—contestó Kasumi.

—Kasumi—Akane se dirigió a su hermana mayor— Tu venciste a Mikoto aquella vez. ¿Como le hiciste? Quizás tú seas la única que puede tener una respuesta. Si Mikoto tiene razón y su hermano es más fuerte que ella, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le haría a Ranma si….

—No tengo idea hermanita—Kasumi bajó los ojos, apenada por no poder ayudar—Sencillamente me enojé y decidí que no podía quedar impasible.

—¡Pero a ti no te paso nada! —Akane no podía dejar de insistir—¿Es que acaso no sentiste también ganas de vomitar? Aquella vez habíamos acabado de comer y…

Akane se quedó callada por un momento y algo hizo ¡click¡ en su mente.¡ Ranma no había comido esa noche!

—A lo mejor ella te hace vomitar sangre cuando no tienes nada en el estómago—razonó Akane, llevándose una de sus manos al mentón— Quizás….

—Es posible— asintió Soún.

-Ambos están mal— una voz conocida por todos surgió detrás de ellos y los hizo voltear violentamente—No es así como funciona el mal de Ojo.

El maestro Happosai había llegado debajo de la lluvia, mojado como una gato y con su pipa brillando en la oscuridad. A Akane le maravilló que esta permaneciera prendida bajo la lluvia, pero luego cayó en la cuenta que esta tenía una pequeña capa de madera que impedía que el tabaco se mojara.

—Kasumi, ¿todavía alcancé comida?

—Claro, maestro—Kasumi fue a la cocina y le sirvió un caldo bien caliente—Siéntese por favor.

—Gracias Kasumi, eres muy amable—Happosai volteó a ver a Soun— Nada que ver con el majadero de tu padre.

—A sido mucho tiempo maestro— se disculpó Soún— Esperábamos…

—¿Que estuviera muerto, no es así? —el viejo apago su pipa y la reclinó contra la mesa de madera— Ni en tus sueños, bobo!

—…que hubiera salido de entrenamiento—el maestro tenía razón, pero Soún no quería admitirlo—¿Dónde ha estado usted? Han sido casi dos meses!

—Me estás pidiendo explicaciones?

Happosai entrecerró mucho los ojos y Soún trastabilló hacia atrás.

—No, no, claro que no— Soún tragó saliva—Es sólo que…

—Ja,ja, despreocúpate, querido alumno—Happosai se acercó a Soún y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí. Donde esta Ranma?

—En el hospital—contesto Soún.

—Fue la chica que acaba de salir, verdad?

—Maestro, como lo sabe?

—No se necesita gran cosa para saber que dos más dos son cuatro—repuso el viejo—Espero que Ranma esté bien.

Akane, Ukyo y Soún se llevaron sus dedos a los oídos y se los tallaron fuertemente. ¿Habían escuchado bien?

— ¡¿qué?! —repuso Happosai—No puedo preocuparme por mi alumno favorito?

Akane, Soún y Ukyo miraron a Happosai con unas caras que delataban su esceptismo.

—Maestro—preguntó Kasumi, interrumpiendo sus miradas escépticas. — ¿Acaso usted conoce a la familia de Mikoto?

—Sí—el viejo terminó de comer y volvió a introducirse su pipa en la boca, aunque no la prendió—La familia Hattori… aquellos que fueron parte importante de Iga durante el Sengoku Jidai….

Happosai inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y Kasumi apagó la luz sin que se dieran cuenta. El viejo tomó un suspiro muy largo y empezó a hablar.

—La Familia Hattori era una familia de personas dedicadas a la práctica de un tipo especial de Ninjutsu—los ojos del Anciano se perdieron en la lejanía mientras contaba lo que sabía—Fuertes, valientes y hábiles, formaron con las demás familias del área una proto república conocida como el Sokoku Ikki. Como fuera, la región fue devastada después de que derrotaran al hijo de Oda Nobunaga en el siglo XVI, así que lo que quedó de la familia pasó al anonimato.

Akane recordó algo.

—Espere. Tienen algo que ver con Hattori Hanzo?

—Así es— asintió Happosai—Solo que la Cuarta rama del clan Hattori siempre permaneció bajo las sombras, conscientes de su poder ocular. Sus miembros son bastante enclenques, pero sus oponentes no pueden ponerles una mano encima, así que, ¿de qué sirve? No me extraña que Ranma haya perdido ante esa niña.

—Pero Kasumi la venció— puntualizó Akane.

-Y en poco tiempo—la apoyó su padre, orgulloso de la fuerza de su hija Kasumi—Lo que Ranma no pudo en una hora Kasumi lo hizo en cinco minutos.

—Pero Kasumi y Ranma son diferentes—el viejo se sacó la pipa de la boca— El mal de ojo no tiene el mismo efecto con todo el mundo. Entre más inocente o pura sea una persona, menos efectiva es la técnica contra ella. El ataque ocular de los Hattori depende fuertemente del carácter de sus oponentes….. o de sus demonios interiores.

—Lo cual significa que usted también perdió.

— ¡Cállate!— Happosai estrelló su pipa contra su alumno— ¡Yo no pierdo ante nadie!

—¿Pero entonces cómo le hizo para vencerlos, maestro?—preguntó Ukyo.

—Hay una forma— el viejo volteó a ver a la chica de la espátula—¡Pero que solo podre revelarte una vez me hayas mostrado esos hermosos pechos tuyos, Ukyo!

—AAAAAHHHH!

—Así que fue por eso que pudiste ganarle—Ukyo se acomodó su camisa después de haber mandado a volar al viejo depravado—Bueno, eso explica porque Ranchan perdió.

—Tiene sentido—asintió Soún—Ranma y Kasumi son muy diferentes.

—Pero eso significa que…

Akane se calló. No quería decirlo, pues bien sabía que Ranma se negaría a aceptarlo.

—Que Ranma se topará con un enemigo al que no podrá vencer—su hermana terminó de completar la frase—Quizás si debamos considerar comprar un boleto extra para el Perú, después de todo.

—Ranma jamás aceptara algo como eso.

—Ukyo tiene razón, Kasumi.

—A no ser—Ukyo esbozó una sonrisa— que no sepa para que nos vamos al Perú, ¿o si, Akane?

¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber. Esperaba liberar este capítulo habiendo reunido las 10 000 palabras, pero la verdad se me hace cruel hacerlos esperar. Sobre todo cuando hay algunos—que dicho sea de paso— esperan 10 años para publicar la continuación de una historia. ¿Verdad, Rumiko?

Recapitulando: Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse utilizaron el espejo griego y terminaron a principios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Shampoo regresa a casa tras mostrarle a la Abuela un certificado médico donde se aclara que Ranma es estéril-una maquinación d Nodoka para que Shampoo los deje en paz—, Mouse regresa a la aldea momentáneamente también y una chica se enamora de él, los Musk se han quedado sin mujeres y deciden bajar de las montana para conseguirlas, la archirrival de Shampoo está a punto de casarse con el Príncipe Herb y la hermana de este siente simpatía por Mouse. Y para rematar, una amazona renegada sale hacia Nerima por la cabeza de Akane. ¿Qué más falta? ¡Un clan de ninjas, claro que sí!

Y por favor, no sean ojetes y dejen sus reviews. ¡Suerte y gracias!

Posdata: Quisiera agradecer a Noham por sus sugerencias y críticas. ¡Mil gracias!

Y si has seguido viendo esta historia desde el principio , te pido de la manera mas cordial que le des seguir. !Gracias!

-Aclaraciones

"Tirarle los perros" significa flirtear o coquetear con alguien. Es una expresión muy usada en América por los latino hablantes.

Mikoto tuvo una premonición que le permitió ver el WoW, por eso sabe que tiene un montón de parches.

La primera vez que Kasumi expresó disgusto por una persona fue cuando Kuno llego a visitar a Akane y empezó a criticar a la casa y a su comida.

Hattori Hanzo fue un samurái legendario del Sengoku Jidai, o "Periodo de los Estados en Guerra", época en la que Japón estaba dividido entre los diferentes clanes del país. La familia Hattori es real.


End file.
